The Runaway and the Lone Wolf
by soccergirl4ever27
Summary: Lana, a half breed vampire and aro's daughter is forced to flee volterra and hide with the Cullens. Along the way she meets the wolf pack and Jacob Black. Jacob failed to imprint on Renesmee. Will he finally find his imprint? Will Lana be finally be safe from the Volturi trackers sent to bring her to her execution? Will romance even be possible? Post-Breaking Dawn. Jacob x OC. AU.
1. Character Introductions

The Runaway and the Lone Wolf

A twilight fan fiction

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own twilight though sometimes I wish I did so I could tweak things like vampires sparkling and wolves that are basically big puppy dogs.

Set After Breaking Dawn.

Authors Note: If you have any suggestions or notice I made a mistake please feel free to let me know. If you like my story let me know as well.

Character: Alanna "Lana" Rossi

Age: 17 appears to be 18

Pairing: Jacob

Biography: Daughter of Aro and an Italian woman who died shortly after giving birth to her. She was raised in secret by the Volturi wives at the request of her father. Once old enough and mature looking enough Aro brought her into the guard and fooled Marcus and Caius into believing she was a newly turned vampire because of her very valuable skills.

Skills: can see the past by touching people, can speak/hear animals (this will help with the pack mind), can hear thoughts and manipulate them making it possible for her to make people forget relationships or influence their memories, she can also work with people's emotions.

Description of Lana: dark black hair with violet eyes that change based on her emotions she is tall at 5'10" her black hair has red highlights based on her mother's reddish brown hair.

Character: Jacob Black

Age: 17

Pairing: Alanna

Biography:(From Wikipedia until the ending part) Jacob Black is Bella's best friend. He is a Quileute Native American and a werewolf. In Twilight, Jacob plays the minor role of a forgotten childhood friend of Bella's, and he develops a crush on her. In an attempt to learn more about Cullens, Bella flirts with Jacob, and he tells her tribe legends about "the cold ones", or vampires. After Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, she spends much of her time with Jacob. Though she only considers him a friend, Jacob falls in love with Bella. Although he spends most of his time in Eclipse trying to win Bella, in Breaking Dawn he doesn't imprint on Renesmee instead is like a brother to her still waiting for his imprint.

Description of Jacob: From wikipedia: Jacob is characterized as having primarily dark features by his "dark russet skin", "brown eyes", and "black hair". In _Twilight_, he is described as a lanky 6' 2" fifteen-year-old with hair down to his shoulders. By _Breaking Dawn_, Jacob's growing character stands at 6'7" feet and has a muscular build. In _New Moon_, after discovering that he can turn into a wolf, he cuts off his long hair. He later grows it out in _Eclipse_, thinking that Bella prefers it long. This makes his fur as a wolf shaggier and longer than that of the other wolves. He is said to be quite handsome, as Bella once mentions her jealousy of his features and describes him as "sort of beautiful". He tends to wear only cut-off style jeans or shorts with no shirt, since clothes are often ruined during his transformations into a wolf. As a wolf, Jacob has fur that is described as rusty brown. In the films, the members of the pack all have the same tattoo on their right shoulder.


	2. Bats Out of the Bag

**Chapter One ****Bats Out of the Bag**

**Disclaimer: once again I do not own twilight or am I Stephenie Meyer. I only write the ideas in my head and hope that I do not disrespect anyone or their ideas.**

Authors Note: If you have any suggestions or notice I made a mistake please feel free to let me know. If you like my story let me know as well .

Caius and Marcus were sitting in the throne room during the last few days of summer, surprised when Jane walked in claiming to have important news that Aro did not need to hear. Aro was off elsewhere in the castle with his daughter spending time with her to get a glimpse of the features of the one woman he truly loved. Lana looked up at her father as he spoke of the Cullens and their newest edition Renesmee.

Jane "Lana is not a newly turned vampire like we had been led to believe she is a half breed, a true daughter of Aro and a human woman. The Volturi wives have been raising her for some years now in secret."

Caius frowned "what? Why would Aro dare hide such a big secret from us? A half breed? The scandal" he gasped as he turned to Marcus.

Marcus thought about it "we must talk with Aro and Lana before we decide further punishment."

Jane left the room smiling to herself at the thought of her competitor for favorite in the Volturi clan being executed by Marcus or Caius. Aro returned to the throne room as a servant had fetched him hearing that Marcus and Caius had urgent news that they needed to tell him. Marcus and Caius watched as the third member of their trio of power stepped into the throne room, the intensity of which they glared at him made Aro silently fear that he would catch flame if he was under this gaze for too long. Aro walked over questioning what could have suddenly made his comrades turn on him.

Marcus gestured to aro's throne "sit Aro. We have much to discuss before we can make a full decision."

Aro glided over to his throne perching on the edge of the seat nervously like a schoolboy awaiting his punishment. Caius stared at Aro wondering if the news Jane had presented was true. He couldn't even grasp the thought of Aro wanting to have anything to do with the filthy humans other than to drink the scum dry. Lana sat in her room wondering what news could have possibly made her father need to run back to the throne room and interrupt their daily walk around the castle.

Caius glanced at Aro questioningly "is it true? Have you indeed fathered a half breed?"

Aro blinked shocked by the acquisition "who would dare say such a thing?"

Marcus "Jane informed us that she heard a Volturi wife discussing how she had raised her husband's indiscretion of a half breed for the past 8 years. It was your wife she heard talking."

Aro sighed then looked at the floor "I met a beautiful woman 9 years ago. Her name was Valentina Rossi she was a beautiful human with reddish brown hair, fair olive skin and scarlet red lips and beautiful royal blue eyes. One whose beauty was like no other I had ever happened to lay my eyes on. I fell under her spell and pursued a romantic relationship with her that in the end would produce a child. This child would not only be a reminder of my love for Valentina but also would give me an heir to one day take over and preserve our race. This child is Lana and she is the only thing that remains of my love affair with Valentina. Valentina died shortly after giving birth and I was unable to bring myself to make her one of us only to die at the hands of Sulpicia."

Caius gasped "you had a half breed. How could you hide this from us for 8 years Aro We don't keep secrets and you have hidden the biggest one of all. What would make you want to have a child anyways?"

Marcus sighed "we must discuss the consequences of this child no matter how talented and useful she is to us. Half breeds are unpredictable and to have hidden her away for such a long time where we have no idea of how she would behave or if she would be like us or like humans is a grave secret to keep from us."

Aro summoned a servant and asked him to go fetch Lana along with paper and quills with ink. Lana looked up as servant told her that she was needed in the throne room before he left heading out to go fetch the other items Aro had requested. She got up and headed down the stairs of the castle towards the throne room as it had always been called. As she reached the throne room she frowned hearing different thoughts all centered on her and her true parentage. The servant returned handing Aro the paper and quills and ink before scurrying out of the room like a frightened puppy dog. Lana walked in as the servant left instantly feeling the emotions of the room. Caius instantly turned his gaze onto Lana as a frown graced his cold sharp features. Marcus and Aro turned to look at the visitor to their throne room. Aro went back to writing his letter to Carlisle hoping his old friend would help out his daughter. Lana bowed her head respectfully not quite sure why she had been summoned when clearly they were still deciding on her punishment.

Caius looked at Lana as if she were scum "a half breed stands in front of us still unpredictable as the day she was brought into the castle. Raised in secret from two of the most powerful members and then brought into our guard as if she was a newly turned vampire. "

Marcus "Lana because of the sins of your father you will be sentenced to a public execution in front of the Volturi guard in the morning and the wives who helped you will also be executed for their role in this conspiracy. It will be a shame to lose some of your many talents but because you are not a true vampire we cannot risk allowing you to live to one day have you become uncontrollable and let humans know of our existence." He turned to Aro "you will be punished severely for your sins but you will not be execute you will suffer watching your daughter die and then we shall decide what else you must do for penance."

Aro frowned at Marcus "you would kill her based on a sin of mine. That is hardly fair when she is very useful to us and has yet to do anything uncontrollable or unpredictable in the years she has been here."

The guards walked over to Lana and dragged her mercilessly down to the dungeons before chaining her up and locking her in a cell until the morning. Lana looked around her cell wondering if she had any chance of escaping before the morning or if she was doomed to be executed. Her eyes changed to a deep royal blue as small tears escaped at the thought of dying.


	3. Flight of the Bats

**Chapter Two: Flight of the Bats**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight and I am not Stephenie Meyer. I just happen to have ideas concerning twilight characters.**

Authors Note: If you have any suggestions or notice I made a mistake please feel free to let me know. If you like my story let me know as well :).

Lana glanced at the glimpse of moonlight shining through the window of her cell she sighed softly unable to let herself sleep, though her human side desperately wished to sleep, as she nervously awaited her death hoping that it would be quick and painless. Alec snuck down into the dungeon after hearing the guards talk of the execution the next morning. He had loved Lana for as long as he could remember but never showed it due to his sister's hatred for the girl.

Elsewhere in the castle, Aro talked to Sulpicia "how dare you talk about my indiscretions where others can hear them. You have taken away the only child I have every loved and sentenced her and yourself to death tomorrow for your sins."

Sulpicia gasped at him "how dare you accuse me of such nonsense I was only talking about how much I have grown to love the child I raised as if she was my own I never called her an indiscretion. I have always looked the other way when it comes to your affair with that woman since she was able to give you what I have always wished to give you."

Lana looked up at the sound of movement in the dungeon knowing the guards wouldn't check on her since she was unable to touch them and manipulate them to her will. Alec walked up to the cell and unlocked it before walking in to free his one true love. Lana looked at Alec surprised that he was there figuring he would be on his sister's side and want her to die the painful death she was scheduled to have soon enough. Alec picked the lock on the shackles knowing that he loved Lana enough to be willing to give her happiness even if it meant sacrificing his own for her. As soon as she was freed Lana gave Alec a hug silently thanking him for helping her before the two crept along the hallways towards the entrance of the dungeons. The guards blinked hearing clinking noises as the shackles hit the ground then headed down a stairwell towards Lana's cell thinking they must be imagining things as there was no way for Lana to free herself.

Meanwhile in Forks Carlisle blinked at the servant that stood outside his door he opened the door letting the new vampire walk into the house curious as to what had brought him all the way from volterra to forks. The servant rummaged through his bag looking for the letter aro had instructed him to give to Carlisle. Carlisle watched the man curiously as he fumbled with his bag spilling out papers and quills and ink pots onto the floor in his hurry to find something. The man pulled out an envelope and handed it to Carlisle. He then picked up the mess he made apologizing before heading out the door and disappearing beyond the tree line. Carlisle opened the letter instantly recognizing aro's handwriting on the outer edge of the envelope. He read over the letter before going to inform everyone that Lana would be coming to stay with them for a while.

Lana and Alec snuck out a secret door heading towards the garage of the ancient castle. The guards walked over to the cell before running to find Marcus and Caius to inform them that Lana had escaped. Alec handed Lana keys and her packed up bag before directing her to the car that would lead her to safety. Lana kissed his cheek in thanks before getting in the car and starting it up. Alec watched as she took off into the distance hoping she found happiness elsewhere in the world.

The guards walked up to Marcus, "Sir the prisoner has escaped her cell and is missing from the castle."

Marcus frowned as the guards told him of Lana's escape. He summoned Demetri and Felix "I need you two to track down Lana and bring her back to the castle so we can proceed with her execution. She is a threat to any coven she encounters and she must be destroyed before she can cause any destruction to us or our race."

Demetri and Felix left the castle heading for the closest airport figuring that would be where Lana would go in her attempt to runaway. Lana parked at the airport and got out heading inside and through the almost nonexistent lines. She checked her bags and got in the line to board the plane before getting on a plane with the ticket Alec had purchased for her she looked at her phone as the plane prepared for takeoff. She silently hoped Alec and her father would be safe without her there to make sure nothing happened to them. Carlisle glanced at the time then added the hours it would take for Lana to arrive hoping nothing bad happened between the time she was to leave and the time she arrived in Seattle.

Later on Carlisle parked at the Sea-Tac airport and got out after paying the fee he headed into the airport hoping that Lana would arrive soon. Lana got off the plane and headed to the baggage claim area keeping her head down in case anyone there was looking to capture her and bring her back to volterra. Demetri and Felix were getting plane tickets back in Italy having barely missed the flight that Lana had been on the two growled frustrated at the time that was ticking away increasing the gap between them and Lana. Lana gathered her bags before looking around spotting the familiar golden hair that belonged to her uncle Carlisle she headed towards him smiling. Carlisle smiled once Lana appeared in his line of sight glad she made it to his care safely. Lana sighed in relief as she hugged him finally feeling like she was safe and away from her executioners.

Carlisle took her bags as he led her out of the airport and through the numerous aisles of cars until they finally reached his car. Lana got in the car and buckled up being a good girl as Carlisle loaded her bags into the trunk. He glanced at the girl in the front seat wondering if he was going to get anymore explanation of what was going on besides what he had learned from the letter aro had sent to warn him. Lana glanced at Carlisle as he got in picking up on his train of thought she looked down at her lap trying to think of the best way to tell her uncle about how she was sentenced to death and that she had to hide from the trackers determined to bring her back.

Carlisle started the car and pulled out waiting for Lana to speak to him. Lana glanced up again then softly spoke "Jane decided to inform Caius and Marcus of my true heritage and because I am a half breed I am unpredictable and unstable in their eyes and the only thing they thought would be reasonable would be to sentence me to death. I was chained up in the dungeon waiting for morning because I was going to die, but then Alec came and freed me and helped me escape. Demetri and Felix are after me but somehow I managed to get on the flight to New York and they barely missed it."

Carlisle looked at her "after Renesmee they still don't believe that half breeds are safe. Unbelievable and to kill a true daughter of the volturi is surprising but I guess Marcus and Caius are afraid of what has little evidence to prove whether it is safe or a threat to their power. Well I'm glad that you made it here safely Lana. Your father would never forgive himself if anything happened to you. We will do our best to keep you hidden from Demetri and Felix."

In Rome Demetri glanced at the time then back at the flight schedule silently urging time to speed up so he and Felix could go attempt to capture the prisoner and bring her back to the castle to avoid the wrath of Marcus and Caius. Carlisle pulled up to the house and into the garage. Alice and Edward walked out Alice flitting about like normal as she reached Lana. Lana glanced at Alice smiling she gave her a hug ignoring the instant memory flashbacks she received whenever she touched someone. Edward glanced at Lana then chuckled as she blocked him out of her thoughts as she did every time she visited. Bella and Renesmee where playing out in the meadow not coming to see Lana afraid it might be one of the volturi guard coming to get Renesmee. Esme, Emmett, and Rose stood in the doorway watching as Lana got out of the car happy to see her. Jasper stood beside his wife resisting the urge to smile as Lana played with his emotions as she always did he put up his usual resistance to it occasionally letting her win. Carlisle brought her bags inside placing a kiss on esme's cheek as he walked in and up to Lana's room.

"Nice to see you too Lana," Edward mumbled as Lana passed him in an attempt to keep up with Carlisle.

Demetri and Felix finally boarded their plane knowing they had a 14 hour time gap between them and Lana. They sat down and waited for takeoff as the plane headed for New York City. Lana walked up to the room Carlisle had set her stuff in wondering what it would be like. The room was perfect with lavender walls decorated with movie posters from her favorite moves and a wall dedicated to just cds and books. A queen sized bed leaned against the wall by the windows with a silver and lavender bedspread. The end tables beside it were silver with lavender designs and a matching dresser on the wall opposite the cd wall. Lana looked up at the glow in the dark stars attached to her ceiling and the canopy that hung over the beautiful bed.

Alice walked in "how do you like your new room? I helped Esme design it. Have you looked at your closet yet?"

Lana glanced at Alice then smiled "this room is beautiful and perfect. No I haven't looked at my closet yet. I've been so absorbed by the beauty of the room to look at my closet or bathroom."

Alice slid the mirrored doors apart and walked into Lana's walk in closet. Lana gasped surprised at the closet filled with more shoes, outfits, and accessories than she could have dreamed of owning. Alice smiled watching Lana's reaction to the closet. Lana walked back out and walked into her silver and violet bathroom loving how it seemed to be personalized just for her. Alice left leaving Lana to unpack and get used to her new room. Demetri and Felix got off the plane in New York trying to figure out which plane Lana got on next frowning when they couldn't get the answer from the cashiers at the airport. Lana started to unpack wondering what the next day would bring. She lay down on the bed quickly falling asleep from the effects of jetlag and time changes.


	4. New Bat in School

**Chapter Three ****New Bat in School****.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own twilight. I like writing stories.**

Authors Note: If you have any suggestions or notice I made a mistake please feel free to let me know. If you like my story let me know as well . ".."=character speaking '..'=character thoughts.

Taylor Swift's "I knew you were trouble" blasted through the speakers waking Lana from her bone-chilling nightmare. She took a couple deep breaths as she glanced around realizing she was safe for now in her room at the Cullen house. Esme blinked hearing the alarm go off she headed into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Lana knowing she would probably want normal food before she went to her first day of school. Carlisle sat in his office filling the backpack he had purchased for Lana with the necessary school supplies she required. Lana flipped the switch turning off the alarm clock as she set her feet on the cold floor of her bedroom. She gently eased herself out of the bed stretching and attempting to wake up. Demetri finally charmed a clerk into giving him the ticket information for Lana's second flight. He purchased two tickets for him and Felix still frustrated by the lack of progress they had made in capturing and returning Lana to Volterra.

Carlisle walked down the hall and poked his head into Lana's room, "Good you're awake. Ready for your first day of school?"

Lana groaned at the thought of school, "do I really have to go to school? I'll be the only one there and on top of that I'll be the new kid in school."

Carlisle smiled, "you'll be fine Lana. I'm sure you can make friends."

Lana walked into the bathroom slamming the door so hard it nearly fell off the hinges. Carlisle shook his head before going back to his office. Esme sighed softly when Lana slammed the door not wanting her house to be destroyed. Felix kept an eye on the time waiting for the flight to board. Demetri was on the phone with Jane reporting the lack of progress.

Lana eventually walked downstairs in a purple v-neck shirt with a conservative neckline along with a silver zippered hooded jacket. Her outfit was completed with whitewashed skinny jeans and silver ballet flats. She headed into the kitchen smelling the delicious food Esme had prepared for her. Esme smiled at her as she poured a glass of orange juice before setting the glass down by the plate filled with bacon, eggs, and biscuits. Lana sat down and started devouring her food absolutely famished from the night before. Carlisle walked into the kitchen carrying Lana's backpack and keys to the car for her.

Bella and Edward walked into the house with Renesmee figuring she should get to meet their new house guest. Esme glanced at the two then back at Lana. Lana finished her food and put her dishes into the sink. She turned around and looked at Renesmee smiling at the girl her age. Renesmee walked over and put her hand on Lana's cheek showing her a memory of when Lana had last been to forks with the volturi guard.

Lana looked at her "I'm not going to take you away from your mom and dad. The bad people will stay away." 'I hope at least,' she thought internally making sure to keep her thoughts blocked from Edward.

Carlisle handed Lana her bag and the keys "you should go if you want to get to school on time."

Edward chuckled as Lana's thoughts turned unpleasant as she thought of school. He turned to Bella "at least we don't have to go back to school and deal with the wolves." Lana glanced at Edward confused by the mention of the wolves and school.

Bella looked at Lana's confused face, "the rain we had over the summer flooded the reservation school so the wolf pack will be at the high school with you."

Lana paled "the wolf pack will be there?" she turned to Carlisle then back to the two, "they hate me and will want to kill me because I was a volturi guard member and just on the fact that I'm a vampire." She headed out the door with her head down already disliking the idea of going to school as she dragged her feet all the way to the car.

Renesmee looked at her parents confused by Lana's reaction to the wolves. Carlisle headed out after Lana needing to go to work. Bella glanced at Edward. Edward smiled comfortingly at the two lovely ladies in his life. Esme cleaned the dishes worried slightly about how Lana would do at school if the wolf pack was there. Meanwhile in New York, Demetri and Felix got on the plane headed to Washington smiling at the thought that they were getting closer to capturing the prisoner.

Lana arrived at school in a flashy silver BMW sports car. She got out closing the door and locking the car slinging her backpack over her shoulder. Jake frowned smelling an unfamiliar vampire scent he talked to the pack about it watching the doors for school for any sign of a vampire. Lana put in her ear buds and played Swedish House Mafia's "Don't you worry child," on her iPhone as she made her way into school doing her best to blend in and keep her head down. She headed straight for the office avoiding the group of wolves recognizing them by their scent. Jake kept looking around not spotting anyone who looked like a vampire he sighed as the bell rang and headed to class not liking being at Forks High knowing there was a vampire there.

Lana walked into the office she looked up at the secretary, "I'm Alanna Rossi. I'm new here and I need my schedule."

The secretary looked up at the girl then looked at the computer printing off the schedule then handed it to Lana along with a map, "here you go sweetheart. Welcome to Forks High, here is your schedule and a map of the school."

Lana took the map and the schedule and headed out without a word ready for the day to be over knowing that the wolves had picked up her scent and would be looking for her until they found her. Jake sat in junior English still frowning at the fact that he couldn't pick out the vampire that had entered school. Lana looked around the school finally entering her 1st period junior English class that Jake happened to be in. Jake just looked at his desk trying to figure out how he was going to capture the elusive vampire. Lana headed over to the teacher handing her a note since the school year had started the previous week. She wasn't surprised when the teacher handed her three thick textbooks. Jake lifted his head smelling the vampire scent again he was confused by it since it was unlike the other scents he remembered from his previous vampire encounters. He stared at the girl in the front of the room then internally groaned 'I imprinted on the vampire i'm supposed to capture. Just great the pack will never let me hear the end of it.'

Lana sat down in the empty seat beside Jake sitting as close to the wall and away from him as possible since she was a half vampire and he was a werewolf. Jake watched her walk over to him mesmerized by her since she was essentially his soul mate. Lana glanced at Jake raising an eyebrow when she noticed he was watching her instead of paying attention to the teacher drone on about Romeo and Juliet. Jake blinked realizing he had been caught he glanced back at the teacher trying to pay attention but struggling due to the girl beside him. Lana kept an eye on the time wanting to get out of class and away from the wolf sitting beside her.

The piercing shriek of the bell ringing stopped the teacher mid lecture. She glanced at the class "read pages 12-50 of your play book before next class"

Lana put her notebook and pens haphazardly in her bag and headed quickly out of the classroom desperate to escape from Jacob. Jake sighed watching her go he packed up his stuff and walked out running into Quil and Embry on his way to 3rd period. Quil eyed his friend suspiciously since Jake was obviously in some sort of dilemma that he wouldn't share. Embry just dragged the two to class since they were about to be late. Demetri and Felix landed in Seattle they picked up Lana's scent and followed the trail hoping she would be alone so they could grab her and leave sooner rather than later.

Jake, Embry, and Quil walked into their 3rd period study hall just as the tardy bell rang they took their seats ignoring the look the teacher gave them over her librarian glasses. Lana sat down in a seat by the door of her trig class purposely staying away from other students.

Seth blinked noticing the new girl he walked over to her and sat down by her "hi I'm Seth Clearwater."

Lana glanced up at him she hid her fear of him then managed to mumble "I'm Alanna Rossi; most people call me Lana though."

Seth blinked noticing her eyes "Wow you have purple contacts. That's awesome. Where are you from originally?" he asked noticing she was tanner than most of the people from around the area.

Lana looked at her desk "I'm from Italy." She didn't comment on his assumption that her eye color was due to contacts just wanting to keep him from remembering who she was.

Seth blinked surprised "Italy? That's amazing. Why did you come to Forks?" He kept talking since the teacher was still getting the lesson ready interested in this new girl and being his friendly self.

"My mother died and my father couldn't really take care of me so he sent me to live with some family here." She mumbled glancing over at the teacher almost ready to manipulate her into starting the lesson sooner.

Seth was about to speak again when the teacher got the classes attention that she was ready to start. Jake glanced at Quil and Embry trying to decide if it was worth it to tell them he found the vampire but then imprinted on her or not.

Quil just looked at Jake "will you spit it out already. You look like you're ready to burst with this news." He whispered quietly as to not attract the teacher's attention.

Jake glanced at the teacher then whispered "I found the vampire whose scent we picked up this morning."

Embry blinked at him "dude nice job. Now we just have to take it down." He said a little too loudly earning a shushing from the teacher

Quil lightly hit Embry over the head for getting the teacher's attention before glancing at Jake "that's great but I feel like you're leaving something out of the story."

Jake set his head on the table and mumbled "I imprinted on her."

Embry and Quil stared at him bug-eyed "you did what?"

Jake rubbed the back of his neck not saying anything else. Lana took notes understanding the math due to all the years of tutoring aro had made sure she was given. Demetri and Felix got to a crossroad finding that Lana's scent went both ways they glanced at each other before splitting up. Felix headed towards the Cullen house while Demetri headed for Forks High. Seth passed Lana a note when the teacher wasn't looking. Lana opened it and read *do you have anyone to eat with at lunch?-Seth* she shook her head and wrote back *no.-L* and flicked it back to him. Seth grinned then wrote something and passed it back to her. Lana opened it carefully reading *then come eat lunch with me and my friends. It would suck to eat by yourself on your first day of school.-Seth * Lana was about to write something as the bell for lunch rang.

Seth got up and waited till Lana was done packing up her stuff before grabbing her hand and dragging her with him to the cafeteria wanting everyone to meet his new friend. Lana tried to pull her hand free as she saw Seth's memories of his father dying and his transformation into a wolf. Jake walked with Embry and Quil who were teasing him about imprinting on a vampire. The cafeteria filled with whispers as Lana walked in about her hair and eye color ranging from how cool it was to how she must be some weirdo. Jake looked over at Seth and frowned controlling his jealousy, still not happy that his imprint was holding Seth's hand. Lana kept trying to get her hand free. Collin and Brady glanced at Jake wondering what was making him angry. Embry and Quil paused their teasing to look at Seth then at the girl that was being dragged behind Seth.

Seth finally let Lana's hand go "hey guys this is Lana. Be nice to her okay. She's new and needed friends." Jake blinked at her name 'Lana means light. That fits perfectly since she's now the light of my life.'

Collin looked at Lana then frowned "she's a vampire. Seth how do you know she's not here to kill one of the Cullens. Every other time a vampire has come to Forks it has been to hurt one of the cullens." He whispered low enough for only Lana and the wolves to hear.

Jake looked at Lana then remembered the day victoria had come to kill bella and when the volturi had come to kill the Cullens because of Renesmee. He glared "why are you here vampire?" he flinched internally at the pain he caused himself due to the imprint.

Seth looked at Lana "You are a vampire? How can we trust you not to hurt anyone?" he asked softly unable to believe someone like her could be like the evil vampires they had encountered.

Lana kept her head down she got her hand free and headed to the lunch line as her stomach loudly reminded her that she hadn't ate since breakfast. The group watched her go not sure what to think of the vampire who hadn't even tried to attack anyone. Seth frowned at the guys then went after Lana making sure she was ok. Lana got a small plate not sure exactly how much she could eat before the vampire part of her would protest and demand animal blood. The guys went to go get food all of them famished due to their huge appetites.

They finally all sat down with their food a tense atmosphere surrounded the table as no one knew what to think. Demetri walked into the high school cafeteria spotting Lana.

watch?v=1y6smkh6c-0 (link to Swedish House Mafia-Don't You Worry Child)

watch?v=vNoKguSdy4Y (link to Taylor Swift-I Knew You Were Trouble)


	5. Wolves Vs Bats

**Chapter Four Wolves vs Bats**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own twilight. I like writing stories.**

Authors Note: If you have any suggestions or notice I made a mistake please feel free to let me know. If you like my story let me know as well . ".."=character speaking '…'=character thoughts. Thanks to those who have reviewed my story it helped urge me to continue writing!

The wolves tensed smelling the other vampire they glanced at Lana. Demetri kept his stare trained on Lana knowing that she would want to avoid confrontation and just go with him. Jake glanced between Lana and Demetri feeling slightly protective figuring Demetri was probably there to cause Lana trouble or to take her away.

Lana looked at the wolves "I was a part of the Volturi guard. I'm a half-breed vampire. Like Renesmee I have a vampire father and a human mother. My mother died giving birth to me so my father, Aro, had the Volturi wives raise me as one of their own until I looked mature enough where he could fool Caius and Marcus that he had just turned me for my talents. Jane told Caius and Marcus the truth yesterday and they ordered my execution. Another vampire freed me and had someone help me escape so I could come to the Cullens for safety. Marcus sent Demetri and Felix to track me down and bring me back so I will be properly executed. Apparently Demetri has found me already not that I'm surprised with his tracking skills I figured it wouldn't be long. "She looked down at the table for a moment allowing a look of fear to pass on her face before getting up masking her emotions and walking over towards Demetri and her pending death.

Jake grabbed her hand stopping her "You can't go with him. We can protect you like we did the Cullens. You'll have to agree to our rules of course but you can't just go with him and let yourself be killed. That would defeat the purpose of those who helped you come to Forks. I'm sure your dad wouldn't want you to go since he purposely sent you here so you would be safe."

Collin looked at Lana "since you were part of the guard where were you when they came to fight the cullens?"

Lana glanced at him "i was hidden back in volterra so Caius and Marcus wouldn't know i existed."

Seth smiled glad that Jake was going to help protect his new friend. Embry and Quil frowned knowing they would have to talk to Sam about Lana and Jake. Collin grumbled not happy about protecting one of the guard members. Brady just sat at the table watching everything go down. Demetri frowned when Jake stopped Lana he walked over to the two clearly not in the mood for games. Jake moved instinctively in front Lana his need to protect his imprint more important that what could happen to him for protecting her. Lana tried to move Jake out-of-the-way barely moving him an inch with her less than full vampire strength.

Demetri smirked, "how cute a little bitty puppy dog trying to protect a worthless half-breed."

Jake pierced Demetri with his fiery gaze "I won't let you touch her." He stood protectively in front of Lana not giving Demetri a chance to get within touching distance of her.

Lana rubbed her temples frustrated not understanding why a wolf was suddenly standing up for her especially when she had tried to destroy those he cared about and they were natural enemies anyways. "Does anyone care to hear what I have to say?" She grumbled.

Demetri looked down his nose at Lana raising an inquisitive eyebrow "and what could a pathetic excuse for a vampire have to say to someone like me?"

Lana walked up to Demetri ignoring Jake's attempts to get her back behind him. She poked Demetri's chest "don't underestimate my abilities Demetri. If I remember correctly I was the favorite for numerous reasons including my ability to manipulate people."

Demetri looked at her silently daring her to try to fight with him and see what happened "I'd like to see you actually do it. If I remember right Jane forced you to do it."

Jake glanced at Lana wondering if her ability was why he felt the way he did or if he had actually imprinted on Lana. Lana closed her eyes zoning in on Demetri's thoughts she placed the thought 'leave and never come back you don't want to bring me back' as she removed the thought about grabbing her and taking her back to Volterra. The pack watched shocked as Demetri turned around and walked out of the high school surprised at Lana's ability.

Jake looked at Lana suspiciously, "did you use your ability on any of us?"

Lana shook her head "I only use it when necessary like if the situation is life threatening or if it will ease the pain the thought or memory causes the person. When I used to do it for the Volturi it was under force from Jane because I was dealt massive blows of pain if I didn't do as asked."

Seth smiled and hugged Lana "I'm glad you get to stay."

Jake resisted the urge to growl as Seth hogged his imprint yet again. Quil and Embry chuckled watching their friend get possessive over someone. Collin and Brady stared at Lana impressed by her ability. Lana pulled away from Seth unable to handle all the memories she had to see by him touching her. Seth pouted when Lana pushed him away confused not used to people rejecting his hug. Lana looked down she sat back down and started eating occasionally pushing her food around her plate. The wolves went back to eating still tense from the other vampire being there.

Elsewhere in Forks Demetri ran into Felix he blinked at him "what are you doing Felix?"

Felix looked at him "I'm going to capture Lana. What are you doing?"

Demetri "I don't know I just wanted to go home. When did we decide to capture Lana?"

Felix looked at his fellow guard member strangely "When Marcus ordered us to find her and bring her back so she could be killed."

Back at Forks High Collin looked up at Lana "is there anything else you can do?"

Lana blinked at him then nodded "I can read and manipulate people's thoughts. I can feel and manipulate other people's emotions. I can speak to animals and understand them. I can also see people's past by touching them."

Seth looked at her then rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "I'm sorry. That's why you didn't want to hug me isn't it? So if you're a half vampire then why are your eyes violet is it contacts?"

Lana looked at him "when you hugged me I saw memories of your father dying and the first time you phased. My eyes are naturally violet I guess it ties in with my empath abilities because when I go through different emotions my eyes will change colors. My mother's eyes were blue and I don't know what my father's eyes were originally but because of the vampire gene it made them violet."

Collin was still in awe of her abilities and willing to forgive her past since she seemed like a decent person. Seth smiled thinking her eyes were really cool. Jake listened wanting to know more about his imprint. Quil was busy thinking about his imprint Claire. Embry rolled his eyes at the actions of Jake and Seth. Lana finished her food getting up as the bell to go back to class pierced through the silent cafeteria.

Later the bell rang announcing that school was finally over for the day. Lana put in her headphones and listened to Kesha's "Die Young" as she headed over to the bmw ready to leave. Jake ran after her catching up he gently tapped on her shoulder preparing to tell her about the imprint. The rest of the pack left heading home to tell Sam about Jake imprinting. Lana opened her door she glanced at Jake taking out an ear bud so he could say whatever he wanted to say. Demetri and Felix waited at the edge of the Cullen property hiding themselves from the Cullens but waiting for Lana to come home from the school where they could grab her and go.

Jake "I imprinted on you." He said softly not sure what her reaction was going to be.

Lana blinked confused "what is imprinting exactly and how is it going to affect me?"

Jake "it's almost like love at first sight but not truly. It's like instead of gravity holding me down you do. I become whatever you need me to be. Protector, lover, friend, brother anything you need me to be. It's a permanent thing as well I can't break the imprint."

Lana looked at the ground thinking about what she had just been told not knowing what role she needed Jake to play. She glanced at him coming up with her decision of what to do "how about we start out as friends and get to know each other better before we figure out what I need you in my life as."

Jake nodded smiling liking the idea "ok. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

He headed over to the rabbit and headed back to la push. Lana headed back to the Cullen house thinking about her interesting first day of school. Demetri and Felix waited for Lana. Lana got out at the house and started running around keeping from getting caught by Demetri and Felix.

Later on in La Push the pack was in the forest in their wolf forms. Sam looked at Jake 'you imprinted on one of them?' Jake 'This one is different, she's like Renesmee.' Sam 'she was a member of the Volturi How can we be sure she won't kill any of us?' Jake 'she's been exiled by them for being half she didn't try to attack us at school or attack any humans. I think she just wants to start over.' Sam sighed mentally 'I'll have to meet her and see if she has changed as you say.' Collin replayed the scene from the cafeteria when Lana showed her ability.

Sam watched it then glanced at Jake 'are you sure she didn't manipulate you?' Jake growled taking offense 'no I'm positive she didn't.' Sam switched to Collin 'what else can she do?' Collin replayed the conversation they had for Sam. Seth 'she seems really nice and I can't see her actually causing us any problems Sam.' Leah snorted 'she's a vampire that alone should make us not trust her since we can barely stand the Cullens.' Paul 'she's not that bad-looking for a vampire doesn't look as sparkly and statue like as they normally do.' Jared 'she's an imprint so that technically protects her from us trying to hurt her.'

Quil listened to the different perspectives being offered before jumping in 'she seems nice and I don't think she'll hurt Jake like Bella did.' Embry voiced his agreement. Jake 'she'll be staying at the Cullens for the time being unless she goes back home to Volterra.' Sam 'what will happen if she goes back?' Jake 'she'll be executed for being a half breed.' Sam sighed 'I guess we have to protect her then for now.' Seth cheered. Leah snickered 'little Seth has a crush on Jake's girl.' Seth 'I do not. She's just awesome. You wish you could be like her Leah.'

Jake called the meeting to an end dismissing the wolves ready to head home and sleep so he could see Lana again early in the morning.

Meanwhile in Forks, Lana looked at Demetri and Felix bouncing and running around keeping the two trackers from catching her used to playing this game with them. Felix growled trying to use his battle tactics to get the girl as she kept moving around him. Demetri finally stopped for a bit hoping that it would catch her off guard and make her give in. Lana moved fast enough to get into the house after planting thoughts into Felix and Demetri's heads 'I'm going to go rest for now I will try to catch Lana in the morning.' Felix and Demetri disappeared into the woods trying to strategize for how they would catch her in the morning. Lana lay down on her bed drifting off into a slightly dreamless sleep. Renesmee was asleep in the room with Lana as Edward sat in the window seat protecting the two as they slept. The rest of the Cullens watched the woods from various areas of the house determined to keep Lana and Renesmee safe from the Volturi trackers. Carlisle glanced at Esmé then at the staircase wondering how long it would be that they could guard Lana before she would have to leave them.


	6. Hunting Day

**Chapter Five the Hunting Day**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own twilight. I happen to like twilight and randomly feel like writing stuff involving twilight characters. So if you like my story keep reading otherwise I'm sorry.**

**A/N: If you have any suggestions or notice I made a mistake please feel free to let me know. If you like my story let me know as well . ".."=character speaking '…'=character thoughts. Thanks to those who have reviewed my story it helped encourage me to continue writing!**

Lana's dream.

* * *

Lana was walking the streets of volterra with Alec and her father she smiling holding their hands as they continued down the packed streets towards the festival honoring Marcus. The crowd pushed against them trying to get them to move faster she frowned when someone separated her from Alec and her father she reached out trying to get their hands only to lose them as the crowd pushed them farther apart.

"Alec, Father Wait for me." She cried out running in and out of the crowd trying to catch up to the people she had lost already. The more she ran the farther behind she fell eventually getting lost in her attempt to find Alec and Aro. A hand clasped itself over her mouth and dragged her into an abandoned alleyway. She looked up scared into the eyes of Demetri as the people passed by not noticing the two in the alley.

Demetri smiled maliciously "found you Lana. It's time to return to the castle. Marcus and Caius await your death."

Lana screamed hoping to catch the attention of someone walking by but her screams fell on deaf ears as Demetri picked her up and headed back to the castle keeping her ability to struggle to a minimum. They soon reached the castle with Demetri's speed he set her down on the platform that had been rigged for her execution. Lana attempted to kick him only to be blocked and slapped across the face. The blow sent her to the floor she looked up at him scared of what he would do next. Demetri picked her up and set her in the wooden chair chaining her up before setting the chair on fire.

* * *

Lana's eyes popped open as she woke up from Edward shaking her. She took a couple deep breaths trying to keep from screaming.

Edward watched her "are you ok Lana? You've been screaming for a while."

Lana looked at him then nodded "it was just a nightmare. I'm fine." She mumbled the last part as she worked to control her racing heart.

Carlisle looked at the two "is everything alright? I heard screaming." He looked concerned almost worried that Lana had been attacked he checked her over for injuries relaxing when he saw none.

Renesmee looked between Lana and her father not understanding why Lana had been screaming. Lana looked at Renesmee then smiled softly trying to reassure the girl that she was fine. Edward glanced at Carlisle then nodded that everything was fine. Demetri and Felix glanced at the house hearing the screams they were still planning how they would capture the girl who knew how to beat them from years of training. Esme walked into the kitchen after noticing it was near time for Lana to wake up.

Lana sat up rubbing her eyes then got out of bed heading towards the bathroom sluggishly as she remembered she had to go to school again. Edward soothed his daughter while he glanced out the window keeping an eye out for Demetri or Felix knowing that they hadn't completely left Forks yet. Carlisle went back to his office worried about Lana. Bella had come in from her hunting trip she headed up to Lana's room having heard the screams from outside she blinked noticing Lana wasn't in the room she looked at Edward wondering what had happened. Jasper and Emmett had gone back to sitting down and watching sports center after they had heard Lana's explanation. Rose helped Esme with Lana's breakfast knowing that the poor girl had been suffering a nightmare. Alice zoned out as a vision came to her. She watched as the two volturi guard members finally left she assumed because she couldn't see anyone but could hear the two talking that the wolves and Lana must have teamed up.

Eventually Lana made her way into the kitchen she had covered up the bags under her eyes and was doing her best to smile and reassure everyone that she was fine. The Cullens watched her looking for any sign that she was going to break down worried about her.

Esme looked at Lana then frowned slightly "when's the last time you hunted?"

Lana rubbed the back of her neck "before I left volterra." She picked at her breakfast not really hungry but knowing she had to eat.

Bella and Edward walked downstairs with Renesmee. Alice walked into the kitchen once her vision was over she smiled at Lana. Lana looked at Alice then smiled after she read her thoughts about how to get Demetri and Felix to back off. Edward blinked hearing Alice's thoughts in his head he chuckled surprised that the two would back off that easily. Renesmee watched the adults not quite understanding what was going on. Jasper and Emmett continued to pay attention to the sports knowing that if it was important they would be told soon enough. Rose washed dishes keeping an eye on Lana.

Esme looked at Lana worried "you should probably hunt before you go to school Lana, I would hate for you to starve yourself of something you need."

Edward glanced at Lana "let's go hunt now while you still have time. It is not good for you to go without blood."

Lana got up after finishing her plate of food and followed Edward outside knowing that if she didn't go one of them would drag her out and make her hunt. Carlisle walked into the kitchen placing a kiss on his wife's cheek before he headed out glad that the others had convinced Lana to go hunt before school. Lana found a wounded deer she went over to it and eased it into sleep before ending its life feeling less guilty about the blood knowing she had taken its pain away by doing so. Edward watched Lana after he had hunted always surprised by her ways of hunting. The two headed back to the house after Lana had cleaned up.

Lana drove to school getting out as soon as she parked she looked around for the pack members that went to the school hoping to talk to them. Jake looked up feeling the tug of the imprint he smiled seeing Lana. Seth glanced at his new friend then smiled seeing her. Embry and Quil glanced over noticing Lana headed straight for them. Collin and Brady had gone to class already since the bell was about to ring. She smiled walking up to the group then internally groaned as the shrieking bell pierced the air.

Jake glanced at her schedule "you and I have 2nd and 6th period together today. I can show you where they are if you want."

The others glanced at her schedule. Quil "I have 4th period with you and my 2nd period is right by yours so I can help you get to 4th period."

Seth "we have 8th period together so I'll help you find it."

Lana smiled at the guys glad to know she wouldn't be completely alone in her classes. She turned towards Jake then smiled "Are you doing anything after school?"

Jake looked at her as they walked to class "not that I can think of. Why what's up?"

Lana walked with her head down "I just thought maybe you and I could hang out and get to know each other." She mumbled nervously since she still had to talk to him about the two vampires still at her house.

The two walked into their European history class a second before the tardy bell rang they took their seats as the teacher called roll. Jake glanced at Lana about to say something when the teacher started writing on the board he took notes. Lana doodled on her notes when the teacher stopped to explain something as classmate had asked about. She bit her tongue to not correct the teacher on some of the information about Italian history that the teacher had incorrectly given.

Finally the bell rang Jake packed up his stuff and got up waiting for Lana at the door. Lana was stopped by the teacher she listened as she was told when the first test was the next class period she agreed to stay after school to get caught up not really wanting to. Quil waited for Lana outside the classroom knowing Jake wanted him to walk Lana to their next class. Jake headed off for auto shop not wanting to be late and knowing that Lana would be safe with Quil.

Quil glanced at Lana when she walked out before leading her to chemistry class "so I'm going to warn you now you hurt my best friend and I will have no problem taking you down."

Lana looked at him following him "I won't hurt your best friend at least not intentionally." She walked into the classroom behind Quil.

Quil walked over to his lab table and sat by his partner leaving Lana to go talk to the teacher about getting a partner. Lana sat next to a random kid who made it pretty clear that she would be doing all the work. She sighed 'great I wish I could switch partners'. The teacher talked about the experiment they would be doing in class that day. Lana worked with her partner getting the experiment set up properly.

Later on the bell for lunch rang. Quil headed towards the cafeteria to meet up with Seth, Jake, Collin, Brady, and Embry. Jake walked into the crowded café ready to see Lana again. Jake and Seth were talking at the table they glanced at Quil when he walked in without Lana. Lana walked in a few moments later she sat down by the group not saying a word.

Jake glanced at Lana "are we still up for hanging out later?"

Lana nodded then glanced at the others wolves "I actually had a question for all of you."

The group glanced at her waiting for her to ask. Jake wondered what it was that could cause her to be this nervous about asking them.

Lana "so the two trackers are still at the Cullen house. Alice had a vision and is assuming that if the pack stood by me the two would go away and just leave me alone for a while knowing that it would be a losing battle for them and because we would outnumber them. So I know it's a lot to ask but if the pack could show up at the meadow by the house and just stand beside me when I talk to the two. I would really appreciate it."

Seth smiled "I'm for it if it means protecting my best friend." He glanced at the other guys.

Jake nodded "I'll talk to the other pack members but I can't see why we couldn't do it."

The others voiced their agreements. Lana smiled then glanced at the guys when their stomachs growled simultaneously she giggled quietly thinking it was funny. Jake got up and went to go get food as the others followed him he glanced at Lana when she didn't move. Lana pulled out a notebook and notes she had borrowed from a classmate and started copying them down in an effort to catch up on a week's worth of material she had missed. The wolves sat back down after they got their food shoveling it down their throats like they normally did. Lana glanced at Jake then at his plate before giving him a begging look. Jake laughed and rolled his eyes then handed her some of his food. Lana smiled and ate the food. Embry made a whipped noise while Quil just smiled. Seth looked at the two shaking his head.

Eventually it was time to go to class again. Jake walked Lana to their Spanish class. Lana walked with him lost in her own thoughts she ran into the door and stumbled back holding her head.

Jake looked at her worried, "are you ok Lana?"

Lana rubbed her forehead "I'm fine Jake I just wasn't paying attention." She walked into the class feeling like an idiot as she heard whispers of how much of an air head she was.

Jake sat down in the desk by her keeping an eye on her the whole class worried about her mental state. Lana took notes just trying to focus on the class and not the two vampires still after her. The teacher called on Lana trying to get her to speak a sentence or two about herself.

Lana looked at the teacher with a blank expression then said "Hola me llamo Lana Rossi. Quiero escribir y trazar." (A/N. For those of you who don't speak Spanish this means Hi my name is Lana Rossi. I like to write and sketch.)

The teacher applauded her then went back to asking the class questions about different material they had covered. Jake looked at Lana surprised at how well she spoke Spanish. Lana took notes ready for her day to be over.

As always class finally finished Lana headed to her gym class with Seth not looking forward to it when she had been so spacey all day. Seth kept an eye on her after Jake had informed him that she had run into the door earlier. Lana went into the locker room after the teacher handed her gym clothes she set her stuff down in the locker with her name on it before changing ignoring the stares from the other girls. She blinked picking up different thoughts 'why does Jacob Black talk to her? What makes her so special?' 'She's so pretty and I love her eye color I bet it is contacts.' 'I wonder if she does tutoring. She's pretty smart after all.' Seth waited for Lana to come out of the locker room hoping none of the girls were hurting or bullying her. Lana walked out a few minutes later with a couple of girls who had finally approached her about helping them with their Spanish.

Seth smiled glad to see she was making friends he glanced over at the coach wondering what activity they would do in gym today. Lana went wide-eyed when she found out they were playing dodge ball in gym. When the game started Lana immediately hid behind Seth having never played the game but having heard of the pain it could cause. Seth glanced at her but protected her from the flying red balls before hitting other people with the balls and getting them out. The coach called an end to the game as school ended for the day. Lana changed quickly before heading to the history classroom for her extra lesson. The wolves went home planning on talking to Sam before they headed back to the meadow.

Later on that evening Lana drove home from school. She ran into the Cullen house smiling when she noticed that her dinner was already ready. She ate quickly before going and hugging Esme for a thank you. Esme smiled and hugged her back glad she was back. Carlisle looked up from the paper he was reading noticing Lana was home finally. Jasper walked into the room he felt Lana's conflicting emotions then looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Lana looked at Jasper "I'm happy that I've gotten to eat and glad that I'm safe here. But I'm worried since the wolves and I are dealing with Demetri and Felix." She glanced at the time then headed out to the meadow figuring she'd better deal with it sooner rather than later. Demetri and Felix waited for Lana in the meadow knowing she would be there soon and hoping to finally get her. Lana walked up to the two hoping the wolves would show up soon.

Felix made a grab at Lana. Lana dodged his grasp backing up towards the tree line she smiled as she picked up the packs thoughts. Demetri was at her side he managed to get a grip on her wrist then smirked. Felix walked over to Lana going to grab her wrist. Jake jumped on felix in his wolf form he pinned him to the ground growling in his face. Seth bit Demetri's wrist getting him to release Lana. Felix pushed the wolf off him and got up. Demetri let go trying to get the wolf off his wrist. Lana looked at the two as the rest of the wolf pack stood on either side of her growling at the two.

Lana glared at them "Leave and never return. You won't live if you try to stay. Tell Marcus and Caius that if they really want me dead they will have to do it themselves and they'll have a fun time trying to get past the Cullens and the wolves."

Demetri and Felix headed off knowing it was useless to fight when they would ultimately lose with Lana's skills and the numbers against them. Once they disappeared from sight Lana sighed softly in relief she turned to the wolves she went into the pack mind 'thank you all for your help.' Some of the wolves looked surprised when Lana spoke in their heads others just shrugged it off since they knew about her abilities.


	7. Q & A Session

**Chapter Six the Q & A session**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight. If I did some things would be changed.**

**A/N: If you have any suggestions or notice I made a mistake please feel free to let me know. If you like my story let me know as well . ".."=character speaking '…'=character thoughts. Thanks to those who have reviewed my story it helped encourage me to continue writing! Also sorry if I'm a bit slow on the updating, school is getting busy so I won't have as much time to write. Please be patient I will update as best I can.**

Lana looked at the wolves before turning around when she heard their thoughts about changing into human form to talk to her. She glanced at the russet colored wolf recognizing it was Jake from his thoughts. The wolves changed back and got dressed when Lana wasn't looking before coughing to get her attention. Lana looked at the boys and then at Leah not knowing there was a female wolf.

Sam looked at the half vampire that was Jake's imprint, "so you're Jacob's imprint."

Lana nodded "from what I've been told I am. But I can hear your distrust because I'm a half vampire."

Sam looked at her sizing her up "Do you plan on staying in Forks permanently?"

Lana glanced over at Jake then back at Sam "I would like to since there is no chance of me being welcomed back home. I have a family here and friends that I would like to keep."

Sam looked at her then nodded "if you stay you do have to follow some rules."

Lana nodded "I'm aware. I'm not to go into La Push. I'm not to kill humans. I'm not to show my true nature to humans. Anything else I'm forgetting?"

Sam blinked surprised "well I think we have the ability to bend the rules a bit on the la push one since Emily wants to meet the newest imprint. But other than that yes that's all the rules."

Jake walked over to Lana 'wonder if she'll be OK with the other guys asking her questions since they want to know more about her'. Lana glanced at him then blinked hearing his thoughts she nodded at him that it was OK.

Jake glanced at the others "you can ask your questions."

Leah stepped up looking at Lana "what are you abilities and can you show us some of them?"

Lana looked at her then nodded "my abilities include the ability to read and manipulate thoughts, read and manipulate emotions, speak to and understand animals, and I can see the past by touching someone." She went into Leah's head then put the thought 'I should give Seth a hug' in her brain before making Leah happy for no reason.

Leah blinked feeling happy she went to go give Seth a hug before realizing Lana had made her do it "what about the other two abilities?"

Lana walked up to her and touched her arm she stayed still watching Sam's betrayal and Leah's father's death. She pulled away looking at Leah with sad eyes.

Leah looked at her instantly knowing what she had seen "it's fine. Don't worry about me."

Lana glanced over hearing a wounded animal she spoke in its thoughts telling it to come to her. The pack watched as a wounded deer walked up to Lana from the woods surprised when it came close enough for her to touch it gently. She worked on easing its pain the best she could disliking when an animal was in pain.

Jared looked at Lana "since you're a half vampire what does your diet consist of?"

Lana looked up at Jared "I eat human food but I also need to have animal blood. I prefer human food to blood though which makes it easier for me to go longer days without hunting. I was raised as a strict vegetarian vampire so the idea of drinking human blood repulses me and when I look for blood from the animals I usually go for wounded animals who are in so much pain and there is no way for them to heal. I feel better about it because I'm taking away its pain rather than killing an animal that still had a chance at life. It's better to take the life of a dying animal rather than murder a healthy animal who may have children. I wouldn't want to make any children human or animal orphans because I know what it feels like to lose a parent."

Paul smirked "so this super talented half vampire has a compassionate side. Not so tough anymore are you little Lana?" he asked purposely trying to goad her into doing something.

Lana glanced at him then influenced his emotions to where he was crying not appreciating his comment. Leah laughed with Lana when Paul started crying. Sam glanced at Lana not amused. Jake laughed he put an arm around his imprint still amazed at what she could do.

Embry chuckled then glanced at Jake "better watch out Jake if you piss her off and you'll be just like Paul or possibly even worse."

Lana smiled then put Paul back to his normal emotion after receiving a glare from Sam. Paul wiped off his face looking at Lana he growled at her. Jake stepped up in front of Lana growling at Paul and shaking not liking Paul threatening his imprint. Leah looked at Lana then rolled her eyes at the boys' show of testosterone. Paul glared at Jake growling more for defending the girl. Jake phased and jumped on Paul pinning him to the ground growling in his face. Leah had pulled Lana out of the way when Jake phased not wanting her to get hurt accidentally like Emily had.

Lana walked over ignoring the others telling her not to she gently placed a hand on Jake's snout gazing at him ignoring the different flashbacks she received for doing it, "Jake it's not worth it. Let Paul go."

Jake backed off and whined at Lana wanting to protect her. The pack watched as Paul walked over to the others and Lana gently stroked Jake's fur calming him down. Jake nuzzled her with his nose once he was calm feeling better that she was safe from Paul. Leah made a gagging noise at the display teasing the two. Seth frowned at Leah. Sam watched between Jake and Paul making sure they weren't about to fight again.

As the sun went down the pack except Jake headed home knowing it was time. Jake looked at Lana as it got dark. Lana ran a hand through her hair thinking about what had happened that day. Edward walked out to the meadow to get Lana since it was snack time for her and Renesmee. Jake glanced at Edward hearing him walk out into the meadow.

Lana looked at Jake "are you by any chance hungry?"

Jake nodded always hungry with his wolf appetite. Lana headed towards the house grabbing Jake's shirt so she wouldn't see the past. Edward just stared as Lana dragged Jake by his shirt to the house he followed after the two finding the sight slightly hilarious. Jake just let her drag him not sure what to do other than follow her. Esme looked up at Jake and Lana walked into the kitchen she started making another plate for Jake. Renesmee sat at the table eating her food she smiled seeing Jake. Lana let go and grabbed her plate sitting down by Renesmee and devouring her plate. Jake took the plate offered to him thanking Esme before he sat down by the two girls and ate.

Lana finished her food then glanced at Jake "should we do our English project?"

Jake looked up when he finished the second plate he had been given then nodded "what was it over again?"

Carlisle walked into the kitchen after Edward informed him the two were gone he blinked surprised to see Jake there "hello again Jacob."

Lana smiled at Carlisle "I hope you don't mind him being here we have an English project to work on and we figured we could get to know each other better while working on it."

Carlisle looked at Lana the nodded "I don't have a problem with it as long as you two don't fight. It's good that you two are giving each other a chance and not holding prejudices against each other based on the fact that one of you is a half vampire and the other is a shape shifter."

Jake mumbled a greeting to Carlisle then glanced at Lana as she got up. Lana put her plate in the sink then headed up the stairs to her room to go get her stuff. Jake followed Lana up to her room glad she was giving him an opportunity to get to know her. Lana sat down on her floor with her notebook, a pencil, and copy of the book they were reading spread out on the floor. Jake sat down on the floor by her trying to figure out how to start the questions.

Lana looked at him as she started working on the outline for the presentation "is there anything in particular that you want to ask me?"

Jake watched her work he snapped out of the daze he was in when she spoke "oh yeah questions. OK let's start with the basics. Name, age, hometown, favorite color, and what you like to do for fun."

Lana looked at him rolling her eyes "ok Alanna Rossi but I go by Lana. I'm 17 years old. I'm originally from Volterra, Italy. My favorite color is purple. I like to write and sketch for fun."

Jake nodded storing the information in his head for future use "Ok favorite music, favorite book, favorite flower, and favorite animal?"

Lana thought about it for a little while "I like basically any music, my favorite book is the Harry Potter series, my favorite flower is roses, and my favorite animal is the wolf. I've always loved wolves even before I met you guys."

Jake pouted a bit at the last part but then smiled "favorite band?"

Lana looked at him then smiled "I love three days grace or breaking Benjamin and skillet."

Jake looked at the outline Lana had worked on while he thought about more questions "favorite food? And do you have any other siblings?"

Lana looked down "I love Italian food so when Esme makes me any type of pasta I'm really happy. I don't have any other siblings since mom died giving birth to me and my father's not big on having kids to begin with. I was a one-time thing for him. "

Jake rubbed the back of his neck feeling bad about asking her and making her sad about it "What's your favorite movie?"

Lana smiled "the notebook without a doubt is my favorite movie." She finished up the outline then looked at him "ok you get to answer all the questions you asked me."

Jake looked at her "Jacob Black, 17, la push Washington, favorite color is red, I like to fix things up and go cliff diving. (A/N...I'm making up some answers because I can't find the true answers so if anyone knows the true answers please let me know.) My favorite music is rock music, my favorite book is the Percy Jackson series, I don't have a favorite flower, and my favorite animal is the wolf of course. My favorite band is Linkin Park or 30 Seconds to Mars. My favorite food is hamburgers but I'll eat just about any edible food. I have two older twin sisters Rachel, who Paul imprinted on, and Rebecca who married a Hawaiian surfer and they have two kids. My favorite movie would be any action movie but I like the Bourne identity movies."

Lana smiled as she wrote down the answers she finished up their outline then glanced at the time on her alarm clock noticing it was getting late. Jake noticed the time frowning slightly not really wanting to leave her.

Lana "you should probably go I would hate for your dad to get mad that you aren't home."

Jake nodded "I'll see you at school tomorrow." He said smiling before he headed out the door and down the stairs towards the front door.

Lana looked at her outline glad they'd have something to show the teacher in the morning. Edward watched Jake leave before taking Bella and Renesmee to their cottage glad to see Lana and Jake were getting along. Esme and Carlisle went to their room for the night. The other couples retired for the night now that they didn't have to worry about protecting Lana anymore. Lana put her books and binders back into her backpack and set it in the corner before going to get ready for bed finally letting the day take its toll on her. Jake glanced up at Lana's window waiting till the light turned off before he actually headed home smiling at the thought that his imprint would give him a chance and that she didn't hate him for being a werewolf. Lana crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her with a smile thinking about how nice it was to have someone who was actually interested in what she liked and didn't like and what she had to say.


	8. Angel or Devil

**Chapter Seven Angel or Devil**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight. If I did the story might have ended differently and I would change a lot of things like *cough* sparkly vampires or a character who goes into serious depression for months.**

**A/N. If you like my story or notice I made a mistake feel free to tell me. Thanks to those who review it helps me improve as a writer and encourages me to keep writing. ".."= character dialogue '...'= character thoughts**

The next morning Lana got up extra early as the vampire side of her demanded blood she snuck down the stairs not wanting to disturb anyone as she went to hunt. The others left her alone not wanting her to think she had disturbed them. Lana ran off into the woods and listened for the wounded deer she had found the day before once she found it she put it to sleep easing its pain before drinking it dry. After she gave herself time to clean up she ran back to the house noticing it was close to time for her to get up for school.

Esme was waiting in kitchen making breakfast at a steady pace worried about Lana since she had been out for a while hunting. Lana walked back in quietly sneaking up the stairs feeling Esme's worrying emotions she hurried into her room to get ready feeling bad for making Esme worry. Esme continued to cook glancing at the stairs waiting for Lana to come back down wanting to make sure she was alright. Lana eventually made her way back down the stairs and walked into the kitchen with her head down worried she would receive a scolding for disappearing so early that morning.

Esme looked up at Lana as she set her plate on the table "are you ok this morning Lana?"

Lana looked at her then nodded smiling "I'm fine I just needed to hunt and wanted to do it before I went to school and didn't want to wait till last-minute and be late like I was last time." She was excited to head to school and see Jake.

Esme smiled softly "I'm glad you are OK Lana. I just noticed you went out early this morning and just wanted to make sure everything was OK."

Lana gulped down her breakfast just wanting it to be time for school wanting to go see Jake and her friends. Renesmee walked into the kitchen and sat down across from Lana eating her breakfast as usual wishing she could go to school with Lana. Lana kept eating taking time to swallow and not choke on her food she glanced at the girl across from her wondering why the girl had a nervous emotional state. Renesmee continued to eat wanting to ask Lana a question but not sure how she should go about it. The two continued to eat in silence both eyeing the other.

Renesmee finally put her hand up to Lana's face and asked about Jake's visit the previous night.

Lana looked at her "Jake is my friend and we also had an English project to do last night. He came over to help me with some of the details." She was curious about why Renesmee wanted to know about Jake but pushed it aside watching the teenager's reaction.

Renesmee looked at her then spoke softly "Jake is my friend too but ever since the volturi and you came along he hasn't been over here and then suddenly he shows up with you last night. It doesn't make sense why he wouldn't come see us and then he just comes over with you."

Edward walked in at the start of Renesmee's speech he listened to his daughter not quite sure why his daughter seemed to be angry at Lana because of Jake. He silently wondered if his daughter was upset that she didn't get to go to public school with Lana.

He turned towards Lana 'Lana what do you think about Renesmee going to public school with you and the wolves?'

Lana frowned hearing the thought but then mentally sighed 'well you can't keep her from people forever I just wish you had decided before now and didn't drag me into it!'

Renesmee looked between the two wondering what they were discussing able to tell from their facial expressions they were having a silent argument. Edward smiled slightly at Lana's agreement even though she was clearly not happy about accompanying Renesmee. Lana went to get her stuff now that she was finished letting Edward tell his daughter about the plan.

Edward looked at his daughter "Renesmee how would you like to go to public school with Lana?"

Renesmee looked up at her father surprised "really? I get to go to a regular school?"

Lana walked down stairs with her bag slung over her shoulder and held her keys in her hand "if we plan on going to school on time we need to head out." She wasn't looking forward to bringing the angel of the Cullen family with her. Renesmee headed out after Lana excited that she got to go to school with her.

The two arrived at school. Edward had already enrolled Renesmee in classes earlier that morning knowing that he would convince Lana to agree to the idea. Lana got out looking around for the familiar group. Jake looked up seeing the silver bmw pull into the parking lot he smiled glad to see that Lana was there. The wolves rolled their eyes at Jake's goofy grin when Lana arrived used to it. Renesmee glanced at the wolves then at Lana. Lana dragged the other hybrid by her jacket with her over to the wolves not happy but not letting it show. Jake watched Lana drag Renesmee wondering why the angel of the Cullen family was at school. Renesmee looked around glad to be able to see something other than the land around her house. Lana stopped by Jake then smiled letting go of the hybrid she looked at the wolves wondering if any of them would imprint on Renesmee.

Renesmee looked around at the school then back at Jake "hi Jake." She said trying to get his attention.

Jake glanced at Renesmee then back at Lana "so why is she here? I thought her dad wouldn't want her to come to school and would want to protect her by keeping her at home."

Lana rolled her eyes "he didn't want to keep her sheltered forever surprisingly so he asked me if I thought it would be ok for her to go to school and I said yes not realizing he had already enrolled her this morning and was just hoping I would agree." She looked up as the bell rang before grabbing Renesmee's jacket and dragging her towards the office hoping to get the day over.

Jake and Renesmee followed after Lana. Jake eventually broke from the group to head to class as Lana continued to go to the office. Renesmee waved bye to Jake glad that she got to see him and the wolves again. Lana walked into the office with Renesmee before letting her go.

Renesmee looked at the office woman smiling "I'm Renesmee Cullen I need my schedule please."

Lana waited as the office lady printed off Renesmee's schedule before heading to class with the other hybrid after seeing they had all their classes together. Jake sat in class glancing at the door waiting for Lana to walk in since this was one of their classes they had together. Renesmee walked into class before Lana and sat by Jake taking Lana's normal seat unknowingly oblivious about the seating arrangement. Lana looked around for a seat sighing she went to the back finding an open seat near the back window she sat down. Jake glanced back at Lana then pouted wanting his imprint to sit next to him. Renesmee was about to talk to Jake when the teacher begun her lecture about Romeo and Juliet.

Lana got up as the bell rang not looking forward to another class with the Cullen angel. Jake was still pouting over the fact that he hadn't got to sit next to his imprint still wanting to find out more about her. Renesmee waited for Lana not wanting to get lost in the school. Lana headed out with the two heading to her next class already regretting agreeing to let Renesmee join her at school. Jake walked with the two happily until he reached his class he sighed sitting by Quil and Embry at their normal study hall table. Lana sat down next to Seth in their math class. Renesmee took the empty seat next to Lana not really interested in talking to Seth not really knowing him that well.

Quil glanced at Jake "so I'm surprised to see the youngest bloodsucker here I never would have imagined the bloodsucker or Bella to let her come to school."

Jake "he trusts Lana enough I guess and maybe he finally realized he couldn't keep her locked up forever."

Embry shrugged it off "either way it's one more bloodsucker we have to keep an eye on. I thought after the royal bloodsuckers left we wouldn't have to deal with any more of them besides the Cullens but yet here we are with one more to watch over and one that we don't know if she can control herself yet."

Seth looked at Lana then smiled "hi Lana. How are you feeling?" he asked worried about last night. He turned his gaze to Renesmee "hi Nessie."

Renesmee looked at him "my name is Renesmee not Nessie. I am not the loch ness monster and don't want to be referred to as such."

Lana looked at Renesmee frowning "Renesmee you could be nicer to Seth." She glanced at Seth "I'm fine Seth I'm sorry about her attitude."

Seth looked like a rejected puppy when Renesmee made her comment he perked up when Lana talked to him feeling slightly better than not everyone was mad at him. Lana started doodling as the lecture started already knowing the material. Renesmee took notes trying to be a good student like her father had told her to be. Jake, Quil, and Embry worked on their different homework ready for lunch as their wolf appetites caused them to be hungry as always.

Finally as Lana's stomach growled loudly enough for the class to hear did the bell finally ring letting the hungry students free to lunch. Seth glanced at Lana with a raised eyebrow as he heard her stomach. Renesmee just stared at Lana surprised by the noise that had come from her. Jake walked into the cafeteria once he was released to lunch ready to eat and see his imprint. Lana headed to the cafeteria and into the lunch line ready to eat since it meant she got to spend time with Jake and Seth. Renesmee walked over to the table with the other wolves not really hungry for human food finding it slightly disgusting she sat down and looked around the cafeteria watching the people walk around trying to ignore the human blood around her which was almost impossible when there were so many happy meals on legs waiting to be sliced open and drained. (A/N. Yes I took the happy meals part from Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Jake and Lana got their food. Seth sat down with his food by Renesmee eyeing the hybrid. Renesmee waited for Jake to get back not interested in talking to anyone but Jake. Jake sat down by Quil. Quil looked at Jake's food then stole some of it. Renesmee moved over to the empty seat by Jake. Lana sighed and sat between Renesmee and Seth. The wolves glanced between Lana and Renesmee.

Jake glanced at Renesmee "hi Nessie. If you don't mind I'd like to sit by Lana."

Renesmee pouted "you get to see Lana in class why can't you just talk to me. I never get to see you anymore."

Lana rubbed the back of her neck eating lunch frustrated with Renesmee but keeping quiet knowing anything she said or did would get her in trouble with Edward later. Seth watched his friend he made silly faces hoping she'd smile or laugh not liking seeing her upset. Quil and Embry watched Renesmee not sure if they could trust her not to attack the humans. Collin looked at Brady both wondering how Lana would react to Renesmee knowing she could manipulate her if she wanted to. Jake sighed but continued to sit by Renesmee not wanting Lana to get into any trouble for upsetting Renesmee. Renesmee watched the others eat unable to understand how they could handle the disgusting substance.

Finally the tense lunch ended by a loud piercing shriek. Lana got up grabbing her bag and heading off to her favorite class with Quil. Jake watched her go he walked after her with Renesmee knowing he would have to show her to class to get rid of her. Seth walked off towards the biology class he had with Jake. Quil walked with Lana into their graphic design class he pulled her towards seats in the back so they could talk and not be heard. Renesmee sat in the front of the class she frowned at the title of the class wondering why Lana would be in some stupid design class. Jake sat down next to Seth ready for the day to end so he could go talk to Edward about his daughter.

Quil glanced at Lana knowing Jake wouldn't like it if his imprint was still upset at the end of the day "what's up with you?"

Lana worked on the PowerPoint presentation the two were assigned last class "I was really excited this morning to go see Jake and you guys and just try to get to know all of you better and then 'Mr. I'm so perfect and amazing' Edward decided to inform me that he wanted his perfect daughter to go with me to school and know she's making sure I don't sit by Jake, being mean to Seth, and being the perfect teacher's pet. It's very frustrating."

Renesmee was sweet talking the teacher when she truly hated the class and couldn't understand the point of taking such a stupid boring class. Jake and Seth worked on a worksheet that had been given to them. Quil worked on his part of the presentation now unable to think of anything to say to Lana figuring it would be better to just let her vent out her frustrations. Lana finished her part she made quick work of emailing it to Quil before leaning back in her chair and rubbing her face to let the frustration out.

Finally the ringing bell released the students to their last class of the day. Renesmee followed after Lana as she headed to study hall. Quil walked into his algebra 2 class with Jake. Jake glanced at Quil then at the board groaning when they noticed the words pop quiz written on the board. Seth sat in his sophomore English class wishing he wasn't a year younger than the others so he could be in the same English class as them. Lana found a table by the door and sat down she pulled out her trig book and started on the homework clearly not in the mood to talk to Renesmee.

Renesmee looked around then at Lana "what is the purpose of this class?"

Lana "it's the time to study and do homework. Other than that it's just a free period that all the students have to have."

Renesmee pouted then tugged on Lana's jacket "I'm bored. Entertain me. I don't have anything to do. Make me happy and not bored."

Lana glared at her then snapped "I'm doing homework Renesmee I am not your personal slave it is not my job to keep you happy and entertained. I'm sorry you have to find something else to do until class is over."

Renesmee looked at her hurt then looked at the table sulking not used to being told off since her family usually just let her have whatever she wanted and let her do practically anything. Lana continued to work on her trig problems getting the homework done quickly and easily understand the math from her many tutors.

Finally the bell rang Renesmee headed out to the car wanting to go home and tell her father about Lana and her horrible day at school. Jake was walking with Quil outside the two talked about the math that they were having trouble with and trying to figure out who could tutor them. Seth waited for Lana wanting to see if she was feeling better. Lana put her headphones in her ears and blasted Three Days Grace "world so cold" as she walked out to her car digging through her bag for the keys sick and tired of people after her long day.

Jake stopped Lana then waited as she pulled out her headphones "hey. Any chance you would be interested in tutoring Quil and I in algebra 2?" he puppy dog pouted at her hoping it would help win her over

Lana giggled at the pout "sure I don't see why I couldn't manage to help my friends."

Jake smiled happily "great so the meadow by the Cullen house in say 15 minutes?"

Lana nodded for an ok just glad she got to spend more time with Jake after the devil child had made it impossible all day. Seth watched the two interact glad to see Lana was happy again. Renesmee waited by the car wanting to go home immediately. Quil waited by the rabbit for Jake wondering if the newest imprintee would help them or not. Edward waited for the two to returned wondering how his daughter's first day of school had gone. Esme was working on making a snack for the two as she always did after school. Jake went over to Quil telling him the situation.

Lana drove the two home glancing occasionally at the pouting Renesmee "so how do you like school?"

Renesmee frowned at her "it's boring and stupid and Jake didn't even want to talk to me. He only cares about you. I don't understand how anyone could care more about you than me. Your classes are boring and stupid and I can't believe I have to be in them. Daddy will hear about this."

Quil and Jake headed to the Cullen house after the girls both hoping Lana could help them understand their homework better.

watch?v=SxqC6E32UmU&list=AL94UKMTqg-9DYSrQgO0D0LbMJYWjLTl8y (Link to Three Days Grace-World So Cold)


	9. Runaway vs the Princess

**Chapter Eight the Princess vs. the Runaway**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight. I just happen to have different ideas on the story and want to inform others of my opinion.**

**A/N. **If you like my story or notice I made a mistake feel free to tell me. Thanks to those who review it helps me improve as a writer and encourages me to keep writing. ".."= character dialogue '...'= character thoughts

Renesmee ran into the house as soon as the car was parked at the Cullen home. Edward glanced at his daughter immediately frowning at the look she had on her face. Lana walked inside and up to her room to go grab some math notes. Quil and Jake were waiting for Lana out in the meadow. Esmé set the snack food out for Lana and Renesmee.

Edward looked at his daughter "how was your day Renesmee?"

Renesmee looked down upset "it was terrible. Lana was mean to me and made me feel like an outcast. Jake ignored me so he could talk to Lana. Everyone was mean to me and my classes are boring."

Edward frowned "What did Lana do to you?"

Renesmee faked a tear "she told everyone to ignore me or bully me and called me stupid and ugly. Then she let me get lost on my way to class."

Lana had snuck out of the house before the two started talking heading to the meadow she walked up behind the boys. Jake glanced at her then smiled. Quil smiled glad she was willing to help them understand better.

Jake smiled "Thank you so much for agreeing to help tutor us in math."

Lana nodded for no problem then looked at the homework set giggling at how easy the math seemed to be for her. Quil and Jake watched her as she showed them different steps and strategies to solve the problems. Edward went up to Lana's room planning on scolding her for what she had done to his daughter. Esmé kept an eye on Renesmee. Renesmee was smirking once she saw her father go towards Lana's room. Lana had written all the strategies and steps she looked at the boys and watched them start to work out their homework problems.

Edward headed outside once he realized Lana was not in her room he walked out frowning wondering why after Carlisle and the rest of the family had accepted Lana would she even be mean to his daughter. Lana continued to watch the boys she helped them only when they had questions otherwise she laid down in the grass enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face. Quil kept working occasionally having to elbow Jake since he was distracted by his imprint. Jake watched his imprint in a bit of a daze as always when she was around he got elbowed by Quil and looked back at his homework working on it.

Edward spotted Lana and the wolves he frowned and yelled "LANA GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO."

Lana glanced over at Edward wondering what he wanted since he wasn't really thinking anything she could use to understand why he was upset. Jake looked at Lana then at Edward trying to figure out if Edward was going to be a threat to his imprint. Quil shook his head figuring Renesmee probably had something to do with Edward's anger. Renesmee ate her snack ignoring Esmé's disapproving look. Esme watched Renesmee wondering why she was trying to get Lana in trouble.

Edward waited for her to come very upset with her. Lana got up and walked over to Edward she frowned slightly picking up his thoughts of punishing her. Edward looked at her 'why would you call my daughter stupid and bully her on her first day of school? Also why would you let her get lost?'

Lana rubbed her forehead sighing 'your daughter wants me to get in trouble because for once she isn't the center of attention and she doesn't like it.'

Edward blinked wondering if Lana was telling the truth 'will you show me today at school?'

Lana found her memory of school and let it go through Edward's mind sighing at the thought of Renesmee purposely trying to get the Cullens to turn on her.

Jake and Quil finished their homework then watched Lana and Edward ready to pounce if the older bloodsucker tried to hurt Jake's imprint. Edward frowned then relaxed as the memory went on he turned and headed inside planning to have a talk with his daughter about lying to him just because she didn't get her way. Renesmee walked out of the house heading for the cottage she stayed in with her father and mother happily knowing Lana was in trouble. Esmé was making more snacks having found out members of the wolf pack were at the house. Lana glanced at the boys walking back over to them wondering if they had finally finished their homework.

Jake looked at her now that he finished the homework. Quil rolled his eyes at his friend then realized he was similar when he was around Claire. Lana sat down by Jake looking at him through a curtain of hair finally getting an unobstructed view of him. Esmé took the snacks outside figuring the boys would be hungry.

Quil elbowed Jake "hey dude we have to go home."

Jake groaned "do we really?"

Lana giggled listening to Jake "Esmé would be disappointed. I'm sure she made snacks for you two and me since she loves to cook she'd hate for her food to not get eaten."

Quil sighed caving into Lana and Jake's wishes "fine we can stay for snacks but then we have to go. I have to get home or mom will worry I got into a fight."

Jake cheered happy he got to stay with Lana. Esmé walked over to the group with the food. Lana looked at the snacks happy since her stomach had started to growl. Quil looked at Lana wide-eyed when he heard her stomach practically roar in hunger. Jake just chuckled having heard it before and not surprised by it. Esmé handed each of them a plate. Lana devoured her plate hungry she looked down embarrassed when she finished her food not used to the guys being around when she ate quickly.

Quil looked between the two then smirked he got up when he finished eating, "who knew Lana could be such a guy when she eats?"

Lana glanced at Quil then got up and jumped on his back trying to take him down "I do not eat like a guy."

Jake watched the two laughing at Lana's attempt to knock Quil down. Quil gently pried himself free from Lana. Lana hit the ground landing on her feet she rolled her eyes and went and sat down by Jake. Quil looked at the two as Jake put his arm around Lana without thinking. Lana just leaned closer she gave him a kiss on the cheek then looked down realizing what she had done. Jake blushed faintly not expecting it he kept his arm around her slipping into the boyfriend role of the imprint without noticing. Quil groaned noticing that Jake didn't look like he was going to willingly leave anytime soon.

Lana glanced at Jake "you should probably go take Quil home." She slipped out of his grasp not wanting to but knowing Quil wouldn't get home if she didn't.

Jake sighed but nodded he got up and glanced at Quil "let's go."

Quil headed to the rabbit with Jake he looked back at Lana "see you tomorrow Lana."

Lana waved good-bye before pulling her knees under her chin thinking about how easy it was for her to act all couple like with Jake. Edward found Renesmee he scolded her on lying to him before Bella stopped him not liking that he was raising his voice at their child. Renesmee went to her room pouting not used to her father scolding her.

Jake and Quil headed away from the Cullen house. Jake kept glancing back not really wanting to leave his imprint but realizing he did have to take Quil home whether he liked it or not. Quil glanced at his best friend watching him as they headed back to his house "you do realize you can just go back to her as soon as you drop me off right?"

Jake nodded "I have to stop at home first before I can go back." He drove into La Push feeling the tug of the imprint as always when he was away from Lana.

Lana waited for Jake hoping he'd come back so they could figure out what they were, as she was confused by the feelings she had when he had put his arm around her. She looked at the ground not sure what was going on since she had little to no experience with romance other than the couple of times Aro had tried to set her up with Nahuel. Quil kept an eye on Jake wondering how long it would take before Jake just made him walk home so he could go back to Lana. Jake tried to ignore the tug as he drove Quil home.

Edward looked at Bella "our daughter lied to me and tried to deceive me into punishing Lana. She made up a story because Jake wouldn't talk to her because he imprinted on Lana and wanted to talk to her."

Bella frowned at him shocked he was accusing Renesmee of lying to him, "you believe Lana over our own daughter. How could you accuse your own daughter of lying to you?"

Edward growled frustrated "I saw what happened from Lana. I would know if she manipulated the memory it's not that hard to figure it out. Renesmee just doesn't like the fact that Lana is getting the attention Renesmee is accustomed to because she is an imprint so the wolves have to get along with her."

Bella frowned at him "how can you be sure Lana didn't manipulate the memory? Renesmee has every right to the wolves' attention as Lana does even if she isn't an imprint. Jake was always my friend and Renesmee's friend so he shouldn't just drop her because he imprinted on Lana." She sneered the last part.

Edward sighed "I just know ok. When she does it there's always a mark or a symbol that somehow informs me that she manipulated a memory or a thought. As for Jake you need to let him go you've put him in a hard situation ever since you came back to Forks. Let him go Bella you have me and you have our daughter. Let Jake live his own life and don't try to influence him."

Bella looked at him hurt that he would accuse her of trying to influence Jake's life. 'Lana has changed everything since she came. She's causing my husband to turn on my daughter and myself. She's ruining everything.'

Lana listened to the thoughts of Edward and Bella as she waited she curled up hearing Bella's thoughts feeling bad about Edward's reaction to his wife and daughter. Jake had turned around and was heading back to forks after dropping Quil off and stopping by his house he ran in his wolf form figuring it would be easier and faster to run than it would be to drive back. Esmé sat with Carlisle glancing at him. Carlisle kissed his wife's cheek glad to be home for the evening. Emmett glanced outside then decided he'd go play with his favorite not related to him hybrid. Rose and Alice were discussing a shopping trip as Jasper watched the stock market.

Jake ran to the meadow in his wolf form ready to be near Lana again as quickly as possible. Emmett poked Lana. Lana glanced at him then jumped up and punched him for startling her. Emmett scooped her up and put her over his shoulder. Lana lay there like a rag doll knowing eventually Emmett would let her down eventually. Esmé glanced out at her adopted children she smiled watching them play. Jake growled when he walked out since from his perspective it looked like Emmett was going to hurt Lana since she was slung over his shoulder like a rag doll. Emmett glanced at Jake then at Lana before setting Lana down on her feet not wanting to cause a problem with the wolf pack. Lana ran over to Jake she looked up at him "we were just playing Jake he wasn't going to hurt me I promise. Besides I know how to defend myself and get out of situations where he could hurt me from all my volturi training."

Emmett went back to the house pouting that his playtime was over. Jake looked at Lana then nuzzled her shoulder glad she was safe and that he was back in her presence once again. Lana smiled up at him then scratched his ears. Jake lay down so she had better access to his ears liking it when she scratched his ears. Lana giggled at him surprised at how fast he had calmed down from her scratching his ears "you're just a big puppy dog aren't you?"

Jake growled playfully at her 'I am not a puppy dog. I am a strong tough wolf.' Lana backed up slightly when he growled before sitting down in front of him hearing his thoughts she rolled her eyes "I'm sure you are a strong wolf just not when I'm around."

Bella looked outside hearing a wolf growl she went outside planning on talking to Jake. Edward followed after her trying to stop her knowing Jake wanted to be alone with his imprint. Renesmee looked at Lana and Jake she frowned not understanding why Lana was so much better than her in Jake's eyes. Jake looked at Lana then rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue being his normal jokester self. Lana looked at him then at the ground trying to think of how to ask him where they stood. Bella walked up to the two "hello Jake, Lana." She looked at Lana as if she were scum on the bottom of her designer shoes.

Edward "Bella there's no need to bother these two when they are clearly having alone time."

Bella looked at Jake "how could you ignore my daughter Jake? You're my best friend and Renesmee's best friend you acted like she doesn't exist. That's not fair Jake especially since you ignored her for this hybrid that could end up killing your family."

Jake stood up growling at Bella not appreciating the accusations she was making at Lana. Lana stood up putting her hand on Jake's snout ignoring the images she got from it trying to reassure him that she was fine and that he didn't need to get angry at Bella.

Edward read Jake's thoughts then interpreted them to Bella "he says that he is still your best friend and Renesmee's friend. He also says that he didn't ignore Renesmee he talked to her. As for the other hybrid he wanted to talk to she is his imprint you have to remember that his whole world now revolves around Lana so of course his attention is focused on Lana more than Renesmee. He also wants to remind you that if you try to hurt his imprint he is not responsible for his actions towards you."

Bella glared at Lana "this is all your fault he wouldn't be like this if you hadn't manipulated him into thinking he is your imprint. I bet he didn't even imprint on you and that you manipulated him to think he did."

Lana stared at Bella shocked "I can't manipulate an imprint that's not in my range of talents Bella. I haven't manipulated anyone recently other than Paul and Leah but I only did that to prove to Sam and the other wolves one of my talents. The fact that he imprinted on me was his own doing I didn't influence it and I would appreciate it if you stopped accusing me of things that aren't within my power."

Jake stood close to Lana ready to shield her if it became necessary. Edward grabbed his wife's arm and started pulling her away from the two not wanting a fight to break out between the two since even though Lana was a hybrid she knew volturi moves that could hurt Bella's chances of winning the fight. Bella struggled against Edward but in the end caved letting him bring her away still angry at Lana for making Jake seemingly turn on her daughter. Lana looked up at Jake then spoke in his mind 'would you shift back to human please. This talk I want to have with you would be better if you could respond back and I didn't have to go into your head to talk to you.'

Jake shifted back into his human form he dressed quickly before sitting down in front of Lana slightly nervous about why she wanted to talk. Lana had looked away once he shifted knowing he would be naked for some or part of it. Jake coughed letting her know he had changed and was sitting down in front of her waiting for their talk.

Lana opened her eyes and looked back at him she picked up his emotions then sighed softly "you don't need to be nervous this conversation has nothing bad in it. I'm just confused about something and figured you could help me figure it out."

Jake looked at her wondering what she could be confused about since she was one of the smartest girls he knew.

Lana rubbed the back of her neck "I wanted to know where we stood. I just wondered if we are friends or dating or neither or something else. It just seemed like earlier we were acting like a couple and I liked that but I didn't want to force you into a relationship I know we said we should start as friends and get to know each other but the more I'm around you the more my feelings grow. I don't have much experience with dating but I'm willing to try if you want to be a couple." She looked down nervous about what she had just said.

Jake blinked surprised not expecting that from the way she had brought it up. "I'd liked to be a couple with you if that's what you want. Because of the imprint I can be anything you need me to be. So if you want me to be your boyfriend I will be your boyfriend and if you don't want me to be that I can still be your friend. Don't feel like your forcing me either because you're not I want to be whatever you want me to be."

Lana looked at him she smiled softly she sat down next to him and set her head on his shoulder "maybe we should start slow and not let people know at first. Then once we are both confident in our feelings for each other we can let everyone know about us?"

Jake glanced at her then nodded for an ok he wrapped an arm around her shoulders content with just being around her for now. Renesmee watched the two burning with jealousy and envy that Lana got to be with Jake and she didn't. She wasn't used to be rejected or looked over for someone else since her family had always given her what she wanted and never said no to any request she made. Jake and Lana watched the sunset just sitting peacefully in the meadow both silently wondering if their future relationship would work out. Finally Jake left and Lana headed inside to bed hoping the next day would be great.


	10. Revenge of the Wolf

**Chapter Nine Revenge of the Wolf**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own twilight. If I had well romance would be better and I would have picked Jacob to win Bella's heart.**

**A/N. If you like my story or notice I made a mistake feel free to tell me. Thanks to those who review it helps me improve as a writer and encourages me to keep writing. ".."= character dialogue '...'= character thoughts.**

Lana sat up in her bed as sounds of Tonic's "if you could only see," filled her room. She glanced around glad it was Thursday so it was her last day for the week. Since there were so many students enrolled at Forks High due to the reservation flooding they had switched to a four day school week to give the teachers a break. Edward sat on the couch in the living room since Bella had temporarily kicked him out of the cottage until she had decided to forgive him. Esme was in the kitchen making breakfast for the two hybrids loving to cook as always. Renesmee walked into the kitchen past her father ignoring him since she was also mad at him for believing Lana over him. She was dressed up in ripped and rhinestone encrusted skinny jeans matched with a black rhinestone studded crop top she had pulled a fake leather motorcycle like vest over it. She finished off her look with her natural ringlets pulled into a half up do and added black wedges she wore minimal makeup only enough to make her eyes pop and her lips look extra kissable.

Renesmee looked around the kitchen not seeing Lana 'Lana will look so plain next me to Jake will have a hard time resisting me and then he will be mine.'

Lana picked up on Renesmee's thoughts she went into her closet deciding she needed to dress up if the other girl was going to go after Jake.

Esme looked at Renesmee "what are you all dressed up for Renesmee?"

Renesmee smiled at Esme "I figured if I dressed nicely maybe I'd make some more friends at school."'Hopefully Jake will appreciate the fact that I dressed up for him and forget all about Lana.'

Edward frowned "Renesmee just because you dress up doesn't mean Jake will forget Lana and it's not going to make a huge difference to him if you dress up."

Lana had recruited Alice to help her get ready for school admitting she needed help getting prettied up to impress Jake. Bella walked in she looked at Edward deciding if she wanted to enter the argument with her husband and daughter. Esme frowned not liking the conflict that was about to start in her house over Jake she worked on breakfast not sure how to stop the conflict before it escalated.

Bella smiled at her daughter then looked at her husband frowning "it will help if he's being manipulated by Lana. No one would be able to resist Renesmee's natural beauty unless they are manipulated."

Lana walked downstairs in a black camisole with bits of see through material down the middle she paired it with dark boot cut jeans with rhinestone crosses on the back pockets her hair was pulled up with a messy bun at the nape of her neck. Her shoes were tan heels with rhinestones lining the entire shoe. Alice had kept her makeup simple giving her the fresh faced innocent look.

Bella turned to Lana then sneered "you looked like a tramp you have no real beauty like Renesmee does you have the fake beauty. I don't know why you try no one will look at you while Renesmee is in the room. They will focus and love my daughter and you will be ignored."

Edward looked at his wife shocked she would even say anything like that, "Bella that was uncalled for"

Lana quickly ran back upstairs and hid in her room sitting against her door placing her head on her knees.

Esme looked at Bella "what has gotten into you Bella? You sound like one of those irrational mothers who won't let anyone be happy unless her daughter is happy. This isn't you."

Bella turned her sharp gaze on Esme "so now you're turning on my daughter too? Is everyone going to take poor Lana's side and forget about Renesmee?"

Edward pinched his nose "no one is taking sides against either girl. They just don't appreciate the conflict you and Renesmee are bound to cause with Lana."

Lana kept her head on her knees as feelings of rejection flooded her system preying on her still vulnerable mind. Renesmee ate her breakfast ignoring the adults arguing around her. Esme finished putting the special touches on Lana's breakfast making it extra special since the poor girl would need some cheering up after Bella's words. Bella slapped her husband before heading out the door with Renesmee planning on driving her to school since it was slightly cloudy that morning. Edward went after Bella trying to understand her strange behavior.

Carlisle walked over to Lana's room and opened the door gently he looked down at his new family member "Lana, Bella is just being an overprotective mother you look beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have you."

Lana looked up at him her eyes wet with the unshed tears "really," she sniffled "you think I'm beautiful. No one ever told me that except my dad but he had an obligation to tell me since he's my father. Or was my father." She said sadly as her thoughts went to her rejection from volterra.

Carlisle walked into the room and sat down by Lana placing an arm around her shoulders "Lana you are beautiful, smart, amazing, and wonderful. Don't let anyone tell you differently. Jake wants you for who you are and this family loves you for who you are. Bella and Renesmee just haven't gotten a chance to get used to Jake wanting to spend time with anyone other than them. Once they get used to it they will stop being jealous and hurtful."

Lana turned and put her head in his shoulder as she cried unable to hold it back anymore and needing comforting then. Bella drove her daughter to school glad for an excuse to be away from the traitors. Edward had walked back inside he looked upstairs when he heard Lana's crying he sighed softly. Esmé kept eyeing the stairs worried about Lana. Jake waited at school he had arrived earlier than normal hoping for more time with his new girlfriend. He smiled still surprised that he was lucky enough to get Lana as his girlfriend. The other wolves eyed their alpha still debating his insanity since he had dragged them all to school early. Lana finally finished crying she hugged Carlisle she blinked seeing a flashback of Carlisle when he first met aro.

Lana smiled fixing her makeup carefully "thank you for making me feel better Carlisle. I appreciate it."

Carlisle smiled heading out "you're welcome Lana. Don't forget you are a member of this family and we love you."

Lana walked downstairs heading to the kitchen as she smelled the delicious food waiting for her. She skipped into the kitchen and smiled at Esmé.

Esmé looked at Lana she smiled relieved "hi sweetheart. You look cute today. Are you ready for school?" she set the breakfast down in front of Lana smiling.

Edward snickered walking into the kitchen "she's not ready for school but she's sure ready to see Jake."

Lana rolled her eyes at Edward as she ate the special breakfast Esmé worked so hard to make for her. Carlisle headed out to work he stopped to give Esmé a kiss on the cheek and send Edward a warning glance before leaving. Bella walked past Carlisle into the kitchen she looked at Lana and took in her appearance internally sighing when she realized Lana was just as pretty as Renesmee. Lana finished breakfast then headed out ready to see Jake and the other wolves.

Renesmee found Jake she put her hand on his shoulder "hi Jake. Don't you look handsome today?"

Jake turned towards Renesmee "hi Nessie. Thanks I guess you look pretty today."

The other wolves quietly snickered at Renesmee's attempts to get Jake's attention. Lana arrived at school she got out of the car and smiled at everyone ignoring the stares she received from some of the men in the school.

Jake smiled seeing Lana he walked over towards her "hi beautiful."

Renesmee growled "look at me Jake. She's playing with you. You didn't imprint on her she just manipulated you into thinking she did." She stood in front of Jake and kissed him after sending a smirk at Lana.

Jake shoved her off "Renesmee I was not manipulated by Lana. You are a good friend but there will never be anything more than that between us."

Lana shook her head "When are you going to learn Renesmee that you can't always get what you want?"

Renesmee looked at her innocently like she had no idea what Lana was talking about her thoughts were another story. 'Where does she get the idea that she is better than me? I've always been the prettiest girl who no one can say no to.'

Lana rubbed her temple "I don't think I'm better than you. You've had a great life and no one has ever said no to you. I'm sorry you have to face rejection this way but you need to get used to it. Not everyone is like your parents and family they will say no to you and you won't be handed everything on a silver platter and get anything or anyone you want."

Renesmee looked at her hurt she walked inside upset but realizing that Jake didn't like her the way she wanted him to and that Lana was going to be a part of his life and her life for a while. Jake had started shaking tired of Renesmee's innocent behavior he tried to calm down but was having a hard time controlling it. Quil looked at Jake before leading Jake off not wanting him to phase and show himself to the normal students. Lana watched the two go before heading inside after Renesmee. Embry and Seth followed after Lana since Collin and Brady had left for class the minute Lana showed up.

Renesmee had finally made it to the classroom for her first class of the day after asking random students how to get there. She curled up in her seat still hurt about what Lana had said. Lana walked into the classroom she sat down in the seat next to Renesmee "I'm sorry Renesmee. It wasn't my intention to hurt your feelings."

Seth went off to his US History class as embry went off to his 2nd period class.

Renesmee looked at her still slightly upset "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have forced a kiss on Jake and I shouldn't have been so mean to you. I was just jealous that Jake was paying more attention to you than me. Before you came everyone always paid more attention to me and now they all pay attention to you and they accept you so easily and when it comes to picking who's more believable when they hear stories the usually believe you over me."

Lana rubbed the back of her neck "as for being accepted and believed at the house it's probably because of whom my father is and they don't want to get in trouble with him for kicking me out or upsetting me. As for Jake not paying as much attention to you I can't control that part."

Jake walked into the class he sat down next to Lana then smiled glad the two were trying to be friends and not kill each other.

Renesmee looked over at Jake "I'm sorry Jake for my actions. I'm used to you being my best friend and paying more attention to me and I was just jealous that Lana seemed to be more important to you than I was. I'm glad to see you are happy with her even if it means you will not want to hang out with me as much."

Jake smiled then shrugged his shoulders "We can still hang out and be friends I just won't be able to spend as much time with you as I could before now that I have Lana."

The bell rang ending the conversation between the trio. They got their supplies ready for class now that the air had been cleared everyone appeared to be in a better mood.

Lana got up once the bell rang she was irritated with having to sit in the classroom for an hour just to hear the professor completely falsify the history of her country once again. Quil was waiting outside the classroom ready to walk with Lana and Renesmee to their next class. Renesmee was much happier now that Jake had forgiven her and now that she and Lana were going to be friends or at least civil to each other. Quil kept an eye on the younger bloodsucker wondering if she was going to continue to upset Jake or Lana. The trio finally walked into their classroom the girls went to the back. Lana was excited to have a new lab partner in her group hoping now she wouldn't have to do all the work. Renesmee's eyes widened in excitement at the experiment they got to do that day which would involve a small harmless explosion in the glassware. Quil smirked glad that they got to make an explosion however small it would be. Seth and Jake were in auto shop sitting around since the project that had been assigned last class was already finished since Jake was good with cars and Seth was good with helping out they had beat out the other teams who had till the next class period to finish.

Seth glanced at him "so Jake what's going on with you and Lana?"

Jake looked at him wondering what he was talking about "what do you mean Seth?"

Seth rolled his eyes "You're acting like you're whipped man."

Jake looked at the ground then back at Seth "you can't tell the guys but Lana and I are dating it's unofficial at the moment until she figures out her true feelings for me. Apparently she's kind of confused about how she feels about me."

Seth smiled "that's awesome Jake. I can't imagine her saying no to official date you when the time is right. Lana likes you at least somewhat and when she finally realizes how she truly feels well I think she will feel like she likes even possibly loves you."

Renesmee and Lana were mixing the ingredients for their chemistry project. The third partner poured more of the ingredient into the glassware then was necessary wanting to have a bigger explosion than the teacher had promised. Quil glanced back after his experiment made the small explosion and pop that it was supposed to. The teacher had walked around she almost made it to Renesmee and Lana's table when a loud cracking noise could be heard before the chemicals and the glassware exploded. Renesmee looked down at her hand when it was over she noticed a deep cut with glass sticking out before turning towards Lana. Lana had glass sticking out of her face arms standing in the safety shower. The teacher kept dousing her with water trying to prevent any chemical burns due to Lana's direct exposure to the chemicals. Quil rubbed his neck once Lana was completely clean of the chemicals he offered to take her and Renesmee to the nurse. Lana looked at Quil when he picked her up before closing her eyes letting him bring her to the nurse. Renesmee followed behind the two keeping pressure on her cut like she had been taught. The teacher sent the other student to the principal's office and assigned him a detention for endangering the other students.

Finally it was lunch time. Jake and Seth had been released from class early so they were sitting at the table finishing off their lunches. Embry, Collin, and Brady walked into the cafeteria and straight into the food line starving as usual. Quil walked in a few minutes later and went over to the table wondering how badly Jake was going to want to kill him. Jake glanced at Quil then looked around for the girls. Renesmee sat in the nurse's office as her hand was finished being wrapped up since it had taken a lot to clean off the excess blood and make sure the bleeding had stopped even though Renesmee's cut had started healing soon after the glass was removed. Lana was curled up on the cot her face was covered with Band-Aids even though the cuts underneath were practically healed her arms were also covered in bandages. She held her stomach as she slept still looking sick to her stomach. Jake looked at Quil "Where are Renesmee and Lana?" he asked slightly worried about the two.

Quil looked down "so we had an experiment today where we got to have a small explosion in our glassware. It was supposed to make a small popping noise and have a cloud of the chemicals in the glassware but nothing strong enough to break the test tubes or flasks or anything. But the guy that was Lana and Renesmee's partner decided he wanted a big explosion so instead of a small pop and tiny explosion he had a big explosion that blew up the test tubes and flasks they worked with. Lana was in direct line of fire so she got doused with chemicals and had a bunch of glass cut her and got stuck in the cuts. Renesmee got cut in the hand pretty deep."

Jake got up and headed to the nurses office worried about the girls deciding that he would get the other guy back later for hurting his imprint and his friend. Seth shook his head at the idiocy that caused the accident. Renesmee waved at Jake when he walked in. Lana was still asleep and curled up she hadn't moved since being brought into the office. Quil went to get food worried about Jake and Lana. Jake sat down by Lana after informing the nurse he was there to check on Lana. Renesmee looked at the two wondering if there was more to the story then she had been told since last she had heard Jake and Lana were just good friends. Seth talked with the other wolves at the table once he was done with his lunch. Quil ate slower than normal due to his worry for his alpha. Jake and Renesmee walked to lunch since the nurse had sent them out to let Lana have her rest and since they no longer required her help.

Later on it was time for Spanish for Jake and Renesmee. Renesmee looked worried since Lana still hadn't left the nurses office when they sat down in class. Jake tried to concentrate but kept looking at the door wondering when Lana would finally walk into class. The nurse kept an eye on Lana worried since she still hadn't woken back up. Lana slept peacefully for once as her body worked to heal itself keeping her in a coma like state so she wouldn't be able to interrupt the healing process. The two kept taking notes though both were in deep states of worry over the missing girl.

Finally the bell rang to end school Renesmee waited outside for Lana. Lana had finally woken up during the last few minutes of school she thanked the nurse before walking out and heading to her car. Jake had gone looking for the person who had hurt his imprint. Quil waited with Renesmee needing to talk to Lana. Renesmee smiled relieved when Lana walked out the doors. Lana looked at Quil and Renesmee before turning her attention to the students rushing past her shouting about a fight. Jake and the idiot from Lana's chemistry class walked outside Jake was dragging the other boy out. Quil looked at Lana then mouthed 'help.' Lana tried to break into the circle the students had made around the boys. Jake was beating the living crap out of the other guy "you think you can just make decisions on your own and not think about who gets hurt because of it?"

The other guy "dude chill out it was just an accident. I never actually meant to hurt the girls." He spat out to the best of his ability.

Jake "you could have killed Lana and Renesmee. If either one of them had died I would have ended your pathetic little life." He growled out starting to shake as he threw another punch.

Lana got in and grabbed Jake by the shirt dragging him out of the circle and towards the woods upset. Quil helped her out. Renesmee glared at the boy who was smiling since the fight had been broken up. The boy looked at Renesmee "what do you want freak show?"

Renesmee punched him hard giving him what would tomorrow be a black eye she smirked. Lana gently worked on calming Jake down trying to not manipulate him the best she could. Quil softly talked Jake down until he stopped shaking. Jake set his head on Lana's calmer than he had been but still frustrated by the boy's lack of care for what he had done to the girls. Lana smiled at him before heading back to her car. Quil and Jake went to the rabbit realizing it was time to go home. Renesmee sat in the car waiting on Lana. Lana drove Renesmee home when they arrived she got out and went up to her room collapsing on her bed and going to sleep. Jake and Quil drove back to their houses and went to bed.

Renesmee's outfit

Renesmee's jeans .

Rensemee's shirt S/twisted-angel-rhinestone-stud-distressed-denim-bralette-juniors/3434872?origin=category&contextualcategoryid=0&fashionColor=&resultback=0

Renesmee's jacket s/collection-b-faux-leather-moto-vest-juniors/3104744?origin=category&contextualcategoryid=0&fashionColor=&resultback=0

Renesmee's Shoes s/steve-madden-wanting-wedge-sandal/3435754?origin=category&contextualcategoryid=0&fashionColor=Black+Leather&resultback=0

Lana's Outfit

Lana's top .

Lana's jeans .

Lana's shoes s/ziginy-black-label-brink-pump/3422230?origin=category&contextualcategoryid=0&fashionColor=&resultback=0

Link to Tonic's If You Could Only See watch?v=Sfg6-4mBs6Y


	11. First Friday

**Chapter Ten the First Friday**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight. I only have ideas and plots and random characters that I wish to write about.**

**A/N. If you like my story or notice I made a mistake feel free to tell me. Thanks to those who review it helps me improve as a writer and encourages me to keep writing. ".."= character dialogue '...'= character thoughts. I'm upping the rating just to be safe i'm not for sure if it needs to be rated m but just to be safe i am increasing it to M.**

Friday morning Renesmee came bouncing into Lana's room to wake her up excited to spend the day doing whatever they wanted since there was no school. Lana rolled over pulling the pillow over her head trying to go back to sleep. Renesmee kept prodding at Lana trying to wake her up since the adults wouldn't do anything with her and she was bored. Lana growled throwing the pillow at Renesmee glaring at the girl as her eyes flashed red. The wolves were roaming around La Push since they didn't have school. Jake glanced at his phone then called his imprint. Lana groaned softly as Three Days' Grace's "animal I have become" played signifying that Jake was calling her.

Renesmee picked up the iphone and answered it "good morning Jake. It's such a beautiful morning today."

Jake rolled his eyes at Renesmee's sugary sweet tone "yes it is a beautiful morning. Would you please give Lana the phone?"

Renesmee handed Lana the phone "it's Jake calling for you."

Lana set her head on the bed placing the phone up to you "hello?" she mumbled still not fully awake enough to function.

Jake chuckled "wake up sleepy head you have the day off from school you should be enjoying it. The reason I'm calling is to see if you wanted to spend the day with me."

Lana glanced at Renesmee, as she sat up in her bed, who was standing beside her bed watching her "can Renesmee come to? I wouldn't mind spending it with you but I promised her I'd spend the day with her."

Jake glanced at the pack thinking about it "sure I don't mind if it means you get to spend time with me."

Lana smiled "thanks Jake we will meet you at the line in a bit." She hung up looking at Renesmee "well Ms. Nessie looks like we are hanging out with the wolf pack today."

Renesmee stuck out her tongue at the nickname before cheering that she got to hang out with Lana and Jake she ran off to her house to go get ready as Lana got out of bed. Lana rolled her eyes going into her massive closet to find a suitable outfit. Jake went to go tell the pack about the girls joining them. Renesmee glanced outside then smiled noticing it was a bit cloudy so it wouldn't be as obvious that she was half vampire. Lana checked the weather on her phone before looking at the random collection of band shirts she had brought with her she pulled out a breaking Benjamin t-shirt slipping it over her head along with a pair of slightly ripped jeans and black converse. Renesmee walked into the closet ready to go she was in a simple blouse jeans and Nike athletic shoes.

Lana glanced at Renesmee "ready to go?" she grabbed her wallet and her car keys a pair of aviators rested at top her head.

Renesmee nodded and linked her arm with Lana's as the two headed down to the bmw. Jake was at the line with Seth and Embry. Quil was at the beach with his imprint Claire. The other wolves were either hanging with their imprints at the beach or just chilling with the unimprinted wolves. Lana got in the car she sped out of the driveway carefully slowing down when she drove through forks not wanting to get pulled over by Charlie she hit the line and pulled into the parking lot right before the line and parked. The trio ran over to the shop all shirtless due to their natural warm body heat and that they were going to the beach. Renesmee hopped out of the car she hugged Jake glad she got to spend time with him before going to hug Seth. Embry just looked at the mini bloodsucker. Seth smiled and hugged Renesmee back. Jake opened Lana's door for her and offered her a hand forgetting about her ability. Lana got up not taking Jake's hand not wanting to see anything from the past at the moment. Jake pouted when she didn't take his hand.

Seth led Renesmee over to the other wolves. Embry tagged along with the two not wanting to be caught up in the sappiness of the imprinted couple. Lana looked at Jake then smiled and kissed his cheek glad she got to be with him. Jake put his arms on either side of her on the car and set his forehead against hers smiling happy that she was there. Renesmee looked back at the two then shook her head. Sam looked at the Cullen surprised to see her there he looked around for Lana and Jake. Paul was glancing around while holding his imprint Rachel close.

Rachel spotted her brother and what she assumed was his imprint "hey Jake come introduce me to your imprint." She yelled as Paul groaned.

Jake glanced down at Lana slightly embarrassed by his sister's actions "do you want to go meet my sister?" he mumbled giving her the option to not go.

Lana smiled "sure." She looked at him then leaned up and kissed him since she was beginning to be surer of her feelings for him.

Renesmee watched the two she smiled silently hoping that one day she could be as happy or happier as the two were at the moment. Rachel waited for the two wondering why her brother was blushing over a girl when he had never been that way around girls before. Jake led Lana over to the others still faintly blushing surprised that Lana had actually kissed him. The other wolves looked over at Jake surprised to see him blushing.

Jake looked at his sister then at Lana "Lana this is my sister Rachel, Rachel this is Lana."

Rachel smiled looking at Lana "I love your t-shirt. So you're my brother's imprint I was wondering if he was ever going to imprint."

Lana looked at her shyly "I'm Lana and thanks they are one of my favorite bands ever. I'm Jake's imprint and possibly in the future his girlfriend but for now we are taking it slow to figure out how we feel about each other."

Sam walked over to the group he looked at Paul and Jake "ready to go cliff diving?" he had an arm around his fiancée Emily.

Paul snickered at Jake "so you can't even make your imprint your girlfriend? You apparently have no game." He glanced over at Sam "I'm always up for some cliff diving."

Jake growled lightly at Paul before glancing at Sam "sure cliff diving is always fun."

Lana and Renesmee looked at the group confused not knowing what cliff diving was or why they seemed to get so much enjoyment out of it. Seth looked at the two then at Jake rolling his eyes. Sam smiled glad the boys were going to go cliff diving and have fun even though their imprints were there.

Emily looked at the girls "cliff diving is basically like diving into a pool only instead it is the ocean and it is off a cliff. You two should join us everyone loves it and it is not really that dangerous from where we dive."

Seth "you guys should join us it will be a lot of fun I promise."

Lana looked at Renesmee then at Seth "we didn't bring bathing suits."

Rachel smiled "Emily and Leah are about your size I'm sure they probably have some you can borrow."

Paul smirked "two decently hot not anyway related to me girls in bikinis I think that sounds awesome."

Jake growled at Paul not liking the idea of his girl in a revealing bikini in front of all the wolves. Emily grabbed the girls and headed off to her and Sam's house smiling that the girls were going to join them even if Sam wasn't going to let her actually cliff dive. Rachel smacked Paul knowing he was just trying to piss Jake off since he hadn't really thought about another girl like that since he had met her. Lana cringed as flashbacks of the accident that disfigured Emily's face flew through her mind she looked down partially hating her gift. Renesmee followed behind Emily excited to be able to get to do something fun without her father telling her no.

Seth looked at Jake "aww come on Jake you can't keep them from having fun forever."

Jake frowned slightly at Seth "I don't mind them having fun what I mind is all the teenager hormonal wolves here that will see my imprint half-naked the first time I get to."

Paul smirked "is Jakey jealous that we get to see his imprint in a bikini?"

Emily let go of the girls once she got inside the house and went to her bedroom to look for her spare bikinis. Renesmee and Lana looked around the small house exploring interested in how the former alpha lived. Emily came back out with a black halter bikini and a pink ruffle halter bikini. Renesmee took the black one since she figured it fit her style more than the pink one did. Lana grabbed the pink bikini and went to the nearest bathroom to change slightly nervous about how people would react to seeing some of her scars.

Later on Emily walked over to Sam smiling. Sam looked at her wondering what she was up to. Jake glanced up feeling the familiar tug of the imprint he looked at Lana his jaw dropped as he looked at his beautiful imprint. Lana looked down shyly nervous about how people were looking at her. Seth and Embry looked at Lana surprised since they had no idea she had a smoking hot body. Renesmee stood beside Emily and Lana she smiled ready to have fun.

Quil smiled and walked over to Lana "you look amazing Lana."

Lana blushed slightly she looked down "thank you." She mumbled still shy about being half-naked in front of hormonal teenage wolves.

Jake put his arm around Lana carefully trying not to touch her enough to make her see visions of the past he nuzzled the top of her head "I've got an amazing girl."

Sam and the older wolves had gone over to the edge of the cliff and had stripped down to cut off shorts all about to jump off the cliff. Jake and Lana went over to join while Emily and Leah stayed behind. Renesmee was standing by the younger group of wolves who had slowly made their way over to the others. Paul ran and jumped off the edge of the cliff. Lana instinctively grabbed on to Jake's arm slightly scared about jumping. Jake rubbed her back trying to reassure her that nothing would happen to her. Renesmee glanced at Seth the two ran and jumped off.

Lana separated herself from Jake and went over to Emily and Leah she sat down by the two "hi guys. Why aren't you jumping?"

Leah "Sam won't let Emily jump so I'm here to keep my cousin company." Their relationship had gotten better since the near fight with the volturi.

Emily "yeah Sam won't let me jump since he's super protective and afraid I will get hurt again if I jump. Why aren't you jumping?"

Lana "the idea scares me a lot of I would probably get hurt with my luck." She mumbled.

Jake jumped over the edge with a couple of the other wolves. Seth was about to go jump again. Renesmee walked over to Lana. She noticed a few healed scars running down Lana's spine from the night she was imprisoned she looked at them surprised. Renesmee sat down by her and the other girls still a bit wet from jumping she hid her reaction to Lana's scars not wanting to possibly bring up painful memories for Lana. Emily smiled at Renesmee.

Leah glanced at Lana then at Renesmee before returning her attention to Lana "why are you scared? It's not like if you get hurt you won't heal or anything."

Lana looked at her then got up and walked over to the cliff she looked at the water. Jake watched Lana wondering if she was actually going to jump he blinked noticing the faint scars. Renesmee just sat with Emily and Leah. The other wolves looked at the newest imprint wondering if she would jump since other than Leah and Emily and Claire all the other girls had jumped. Though everyone noticed the scars no on dared say a word unsure of how she would react. Lana dived off she hit the water before eventually popping her head above water she swam to the beach and got out shaking her head trying to get the excess water out of her ears.

Jake looked at her walking up to her "so what do you think?"

Lana smiled "it was fun but I think I'm done for now." She looked at him then jumped on his back giggling.

Jake chuckled he moved her a bit so she was properly hanging onto his neck without choking him he carried her over to the girls not minding that she had attached herself to his back for the time being. Emily looked up at him she smiled sweetly glad to see that Jake had finally found someone even if the others weren't sure about the half vampire. Leah rolled her eyes and made a whipped noise watching the two. Renesmee just smiled. The other wolves were still jumping and talking among themselves. Lana nipped at his ear still attached to his back. Jake blushed slightly surprised he set her down by the girls before wrapping his arm gently around her. Lana looked at him she was working on trying to shut out the flashbacks she leaned closer to him before just plopping down. Jake pouted but sat down by her wanting to stay close to her.

Later on Jake's stomach started growling. Emily rolled her eyes and got up heading to her and Sam's house knowing it was time to make lunch if one of the wolves was hungry. Lana giggled hearing his stomach she smiled then blushed faintly as her stomach let out a roar of its own.

Leah looked at the two "the king and queen of overly loud stomachs."

Lana buried her head into Jake's shoulder embarrassed. Jake held her close watching the others. Renesmee rolled her eyes used to Lana's stomach by now. Seth, Quil, and Embry were all laughing still surprised that such a loud noise could come from someone so tiny. Leah shook her head. Sam just looked at Lana wide-eyed not expecting that from her. Emily started making lunch for the group. Lana looked at the others pouting. Jake chuckled thinking she looked absolutely adorable with the pout on her face. Renesmee looked around taking in the sights and sounds of the reservation. Emily finally called out to the group once she had made enough food for everyone including Lana and Renesmee. The boys ran to the house. Lana and Renesmee walked with Leah towards the house wondering what Emily's cooking would be like.

Later on that evening, Lana glanced at the sunset she sighed knowing she'd have to take Renesmee home soon. The girls had changed back into their normal clothes and were sitting with the pack on the beach by the big bonfire. Jake looked at Lana hearing the soft sigh he poked her wondering what was wrong. Quil was pouting since Claire wasn't there yet. Emily and Sam cuddled up by the fire listening to the stories. Leah nuggied her brother since she was bored. Renesmee looked at Lana then at the setting sun she pouted not really wanting to have to go home.

Lana looked at Jake "I have to take Renesmee and go home. Edward said we had to be back by the time the sun was fully set so we don't have much time." She said softly not wanting to leave his side.

Jake got up "I'll walk you to your car." He offered her a hand up

Renesmee had said her goodbyes heading towards the car. Lana took his hand and walked with him towards the car feeling slightly sad that she had to say goodbye for the night and possibly the weekend. Jake walked with her keeping his hand closed around hers not wanting to let her go. Edward glanced outside he frowned seeing the sunset he wondered where the girls were not exactly thrilled that they were taking advantage of him letting them go out. Renesmee got in the car and shut the door letting the two say their goodbye without her being there. Lana leaned against the door of the car still holding his hand. Jake looked at her standing close to her he set his forehead on hers closing his eyes enjoying the moment of just being with her. Lana sighed softly not wanting the moment to end.

Jake backed up from her and kissed her forehead he sighed thinking "Lana can I ask you a question?"

Lana looked at him confused by nodded "go ahead."

Jake "how did you get the scars on your back?" he asked worried about her.

Lana looked down rubbing her neck "the night i was imprisoned by the volturi guard they had to drag me along the floor and hit me a couple times to get me down to the cell I was locked in."

Jake pulled her close to him he held her in his arms trying to comfort her since he had clearly brought up a sensitive topic for her. He eventually let her go kissing her forehead for a goodbye.

Lana "bye Jake, I'll see you on Monday if nothing else." She kissed his cheek then got in the car.

Renesmee was on the phone with her dad telling him they'd be back soon. Jake looked at the two as they drove away feeling the pain he was becoming familiar with wishing his imprint hadn't had to leave him.

Edward looked at the two as they walked into the house "you are late. I told you when you had to be back by. Both of you are grounded."

Renesmee "dad that's not fair we are back by time." She pointed out the last tip of the sun was still setting.

Lana glared lightly at Edward "you can't ground me Eddie so don't even try."

Carlisle walked out he looked at Lana "you are grounded for not being home by curfew. I'm sorry Lana but you need to be back on time and since you weren't you must be punished for it."

Edward "I said before the sun started setting Renesmee and Lana. Lana don't smart off to me I am not your father but I am still older and in charge of you."

Lana ran up the stairs and into her room slamming the door and collapsing on her bed she buried her face in the pillow upset that she was getting grounded. Renesmee glared at her father before she ran to their cottage and locked herself in her room ignoring her mother's inquisitive knock to ask if she was ok. The sun finally set as the two went to sleep as if it had decided it was done punishing the girls by making the day last any longer.

watch?v=xqds0B_meys -link to three days grace- animal i have become


	12. The Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter Eleven the Unexpected Visitor**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight. Half the time I wonder what went through her mind when she made the characters the way she did.**

**A/N. **If you like my story or notice I made a mistake feel free to tell me. Thanks to those who review it helps me improve as a writer and encourages me to keep writing. ".."= character dialogue '...'= character thoughts. *…*=text message

Grey skies and pouring rain woke Lana the next morning she sat up and glanced out the window sighing as the sky seemed to reflect her mood. Her eyes had taken on a similar silver color as her mood dropped lower with the weather. She got up and went over into her window seat and curled up setting her head on her knees watching the rain drops drip down her window. Renesmee was catching up on homework under the strict supervision of her father. She was still mad at him for grounding her the night before. Esme looked at the weather outside then upstairs wondering why Lana had yet to come down for breakfast.

Carlisle walked into Lana's room "Lana? I know you are upset that you have been grounded but I can hear your stomach growling and you haven't even eaten anything. That isn't good for your health to miss meals especially since I'm sure it has been a while since you hunted."

Lana didn't bother to look at him she stared out the window "I'm not hungry Carlisle. I don't feel like I need to eat or hunt so please just leave me alone." She watched the rain pour down wishing she could go see Jake.

Carlisle sighed and went downstairs he glanced at Esme "you'll have to bring a plate up to her. She's still upset that I grounded her for breaking the curfew Edward set for her and Renesmee."

Esme looked concerned "are you sure that was the best idea? I mean it was the first time she has gone out since she got here? It almost seems like we are trying to kill any chances at fun she has if we ground her for being a tiny bit late the first time she went out." She started making Lana a plate of food worried about the girl.

Carlisle kissed her forehead "we have never had to discipline our children before because they were responsible adults by the time we had to put them in school. Lana is still growing up and she needs to have some structure in her life other than the one she was given by her father and the volturi guard."

Esme sighed softly "I just think maybe we are being too harsh for it only being the first time."

Emmett walked in he looked between the two "is it true about Lana being grounded? Does that mean I can't play with her?"

Carlisle "Emmett she is grounded and unless by play you mean making sure she doesn't leave her room and does any homework she has then yes you can play otherwise no."

Emmett pouted and went to play on the Xbox acting like the big child he was. Lana looked down at her phone wondering if she should call her dad. Carlisle glanced at the stairs 'Lana is a sweet girl I just wonder if we let her not have discipline what she will do. I would hate to have aro have to come and destroy his own daughter because she thinks she can do whatever and get away with it.'

Lana buried her face in her knees picking up on Carlisle's thought she sniffled missing her father even though it had only been a week since she was kicked out of her home. Esme walked upstairs and into Lana's room she set the plate down hearing the girl sniffle she sat down and placed a hand on her shoulder letting the girl know she was there. Lana looked at Esme about to say something when her phone went off with Jake's ringtone she answered it.

Jake "hey Lana Just wanted to warn you we caught the scent of a vampire one that we slightly recognized but couldn't place it. I also wondered if you wanted to hang out." He waited for her to respond missing his imprint.

Lana "I can't hang out Jake I'm grounded. Thanks for the warning I'll let the Cullens know." She mumbled still sniffling she hung up the phone looking at Esme.

Esme went to go warn the others about the vampires before she came back up to Lana "so what's wrong Lana? I know this isn't just about being grounded. You can talk to me about anything you know that."

Lana looked at her "I know it's only been a week but I miss my father and my home and I love it here in forks and all but it's not home." She mumbled as a tear slid down her face.

Carlisle looked up surprised at a knock on the door he wondered if the vampire scent Jake had caught was one of their many friends coming to visit. He looked surprised to see the familiar volturi cloak the person had their hood up hiding their face. The other Cullens had hidden when they saw the cloak. Esme poked her head down the stairs wondering who was visiting. Lana curled up on her bed homesick.

Aro pulled his hood down he looked at Carlisle "I'm sorry to show up unannounced old friend but I need to see my daughter."

Esme smiled softly glad that Lana would get to see her father. Carlisle glanced at Esme and nodded towards Lana's room.

Lana had run out of her room and down the stairs hearing her father's voice she hugged him tightly "Dad." It was clear she had missed him from the tight grip she had on him.

Aro looked down at the mirror image of his one love he let his guard down for once showing an unknown compassionate side as he hugged his daughter back "Alana I'm glad to see you are alive and well. After Demetri and Felix came back empty handed I had feared that they had killed you because you wouldn't come back willingly."

Lana hugged him tighter as the flashbacks of her mother dying filled her mind she kept a death grip on her father clinging to the last of her family she pulled back as her phone started going off playing Jake's ringtone she pulled it out and opened it "hello."

Jake "have you seen the vampire yet or is it taken care of?"

Lana "Jake the vampire you smelled… he's my father he came to visit because he was worried about me."

Aro listened to the conversation then looked at Carlisle "who is Jake?"

Carlisle "Jake is the alpha of the wolf packs of La Push and he is Lana's boyfriend I believe."

Jake "your father as in the leader of the volturi who wanted to kill the Cullen family?"

Lana "yeah.. That's him all right. You can come meet him I promise he's harmless right now."

Aro looked at his daughter having a hard time believing she would be in a relationship with a werewolf when they were the natural enemy of her family. Carlisle patted Aro's back knowing he was probably going to overreact when Lana got off the phone. Edward walked in having heard Aro's thoughts he looked at the volturi leader surprised to see him there.

Jake thought about it "I guess I could come check him out so Sam won't feel so bad about him being on our land." He hung up and headed towards the Cullens.

Aro looked at Lana when she hung up "YOU ARE DATING A WEREWOLF ALANA VALENTINA ROSSI? I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN TO DATE OUR NATURAL ENEMY!"

Lana looked at her dad rolling her eyes "dad he's a shape shifter he isn't a full blooded werewolf he isn't like the one that attacked Caius. He loves me dad and I'm starting to fall in love with him."

Edward snickered "he's more like a big dog then a child of the moon like you are trying to make him out to be aro."

Aro looked at his daughter "I forbid you to date him. If I need to I will bring you back to Volterra and lock you up in my chambers and not let you out."

Lana looked at him "if you bring me home Marcus and Caius will execute me before you can lock me up and then you will lose the one reminder you have of the woman you love. I don't think you want to lose me when that's the only reason you let me be raised by the wives and kept me in the guard was to keep her image alive."

Jake was halfway to the Cullen house he listened for any signs of danger. Carlisle sighed listening to the two argue. Edward looked at Lana surprised by her speech.

Aro looked down at the floor then at his daughter "you are my heir I would never get rid of you. Yes you remind me of my true love but I don't keep you around just so I can see her image. You are my daughter and I love you more than you know. While you may look like your mother you also remind me of myself before I was a turned. Don't act like I don't care about you and just kept you for my own selfish reasons. You were a valuable member of the guard with your skills and if you were by my side I had the ability to protect you and keep you alive now that you are here I can't protect you as well and I worry about what will happen to you."

Lana walked outside she looked up at the rain letting it soak her she danced around trying to ease the tension between her and her father. Jake walked up he looked at Lana then chuckled at the childlike appearance she was presenting. Aro walked out his head snapped in Jake's direction smelling him. Lana looked between the two then frowned not wanting a fight to start between her father and her soon to be boyfriend. Jake looked at Aro keeping his gaze locked on the older bloodsucker still not completely comfortable with him being there. Aro glanced at his daughter then walked over to her standing protectively in front of her not trusting the wolf near his daughter. Lana moved out from behind her father and went out to Jake giving Aro a glare warning him not to come after her.

Aro "Alana I warned you I don't want you near him."

Jake "I won't hurt your daughter. I love her and will protect her with all I have."

Aro frowned then looked at Lana he sighed softly "I guess I can let you be with him since he wants to protect you but if he hurts you I want you home in volterra understand?"

Lana nodded she gave her dad a hug then hugged Jake glad to see him even if she was technically grounded she had figured a way to partially block the images from the past. Jake looked down at her then held her close to him still keeping an eye on her father. Renesmee walked outside she looked at Jake and Lana then to Aro she backed up a step not sure what to think since the leader of the volturi was in her presence. Aro looked at Renesmee all grown up he tilted his head to the side getting a different look at her.

Carlisle walked out he cleared his throat "Lana, Renesmee do not forget you are grounded so you need to get back into the house and Jake needs to go."

Lana pouted slightly wanting to stay with Jake she set her head against his chest not wanting to have to say goodbye again. Renesmee huffed before turning around and heading back into the cottage and into her room. Jake looked at Carlisle then down at his imprint he let go of her not wanting to leave but taking a step back not wanting to upset Carlisle. Carlisle looked at Lana waiting. Lana sighed but turned around and walked inside with her head down she ran up the stairs and back to her room. She sat down in her room and finally ate the cold breakfast Esme had made for her.

Aro looked at Jake "I trust you to protect my daughter to the best of your ability. If something happens to her and you weren't protecting her fully I will hunt you down and destroy you."

Jake looked at him he nodded "I won't let her get hurt because if she gets hurt it will hurt me worse and I won't be able to forgive myself I would let you destroy me."

Carlisle smiled glad the two were coming to an agreement that benefited the both of them "Jake as much as we love having you here since the girls are grounded I think it would be better if you left."

Jake nodded for an ok and headed back towards La Push he glanced up at Lana's window wishing he could stay and hang out with her. Aro glanced at Carlisle 'wonder what the girls are grounded for.'

Carlisle looked at his old friend then motioned for him to come back inside "I can see you have questions why don't you come back inside old friend."

Aro walked in with him as they went up to Carlisle's office to talk "why is my daughter being grounded Carlisle?"

Lana worked on her homework in a better mood since she ate and had seen her father since she had worried that if Demetri and Felix had come back empty handed her father would have been killed for making sure she escaped.

Carlisle sat down in his office "she and Renesmee went out with the wolves and we gave them a curfew to be back by and they broke the curfew so we punished them for it."

Aro frowned slightly "Alana has never had a curfew before she has always been free to go and come as she pleased as long as she didn't reveal her true nature and didn't hunt in Volterra. She has always been an obedient child because she didn't have many restrictions she never did anything bad."

Carlisle "that's what worries me is that she didn't really have rules so how do we know now that because she didn't have rules that she won't go do something and end up hurt or in trouble?"

Lana listened the conversation as she worked on homework sighing she pulled out her phone and texted Jake *hey want to come break me out of the prison?*

Jake looked down hearing his phone make a noise he opened the message pouting slightly *I wish I could but I wouldn't want to upset the Cullens*

Aro looked at his friend "she was raised to be a proper young lady and a good child I can't see her getting herself in trouble as for getting herself hurt well that's a risk everyone faces we just have to hope that they will know their limits and try to avoid being hurt." He glanced at the time then sighed realizing he needed to leave since it would be dinner time soon back home. "good bye old friend it was nice to see you but I'm expected back in Volterra soon so I must say my goodbyes tell my daughter I hope to hear from her via letters in the future." He headed out the door and off back to volterra.

Lana watched her father leave she sighed thinking about the fact that he wanted her to send letters to him as his way of keeping in contact. Carlisle headed to Lana's room to tell her about her father's request. Jake was out with the pack patrolling since Aro had run by there yet again. Renesmee looked outside since it was now past lunch time and the rain had showed no signs of letting up. Esme was making the girls lunch she worried about Lana since she hadn't really ate much earlier.

Carlisle poked his head into Lana's room "your father had to return back to Volterra. He says in the future he expects you to write him letters that way he knows you are safe and so the two of you won't feel so separated from each other."

Lana glanced at Carlisle "thank you for telling me" She put her headphones in and put on her three days grace playlist as she started sketching the wolf pack bored now that she was done with her homework. The rain continued to pelt her window.

Renesmee ran into the main house to eat lunch for once actually hungry for human food since her hunting trip with her parents had been cancelled due to her being grounded. Esme set the plate down in front of Renesmee slightly surprised with her eagerness to eat she glanced at the stairs waiting for Lana to come down. Lana came down after she had finished her sketch she sat at the table with her headphones in not really up for talking she ate quietly. Renesmee looked at Lana she poked her wanting to get her attention. Lana had zoned out she was moving her food around on the plate not really as hungry as she should be. Esme watched the girls keeping an eye on them not knowing that the two were anything more than civil to each other.

Renesmee pulled a headphone out of Lana's ear "Lana! Do you want to do anything this afternoon?"

Lana looked up at her then over at Esme before returning her attention back to Renesmee "sure what do you want to do?"

Renesmee glanced at Esme "could we all play baseball?"

Esme nodded "if you get everyone together and they all agree to it sure."

Renesmee went to find the others since it had started to let up on the rain but it was still thundering. Lana glanced at Esme surprised that the Cullens played baseball. Esme was cleaning up after the girls since they had finished eating. Alice looked up at Renesmee when she walked into the living room she paused her discussion with Rosalie looking at her niece. Jasper and Emmett were playing on the Xbox. Edward and Bella were out in their cottage spending time alone. Carlisle was up in his study since he wasn't needed at the hospital.

Renesmee looked at her various aunts and uncles she smiled sweetly "I was wondering if anyone wanted to play baseball? Now that the rain has let up but it is still thundering. It's perfect conditions for us to play baseball."

Alice glanced at the others then smiled at Renesmee "well we haven't played baseball in a while I'm sure it would be fun."

Emmett paused his game then looked at Renesmee "sure I'm always up for a game."

Jasper looked at his wife then at Renesmee "if alice wants to I will participate as well."

Rosalie smiled "it's always fun to have a little competition around here."

Esme looked at Lana "we play baseball when it is thundering so it masks the sounds of us playing and no one knows about our strength."

Lana smiled at the idea "can I invite Jake and the wolf pack to come play with us?"

Carlisle had walked down the stairs hearing about the idea of baseball being suggested he looked at Lana "sure you may invite Jake and the other wolves it would be nice to have someone other than ourselves to play against."

Edward walked into the house he smirked hearing about inviting Jake "well this shall be the true test of who is better vampires or shifters."

Bella walked in behind Edward she looked at the group then smiled glad that she could see her best friend even if he was only coming to see his imprint. Lana ran upstairs to call Jake forgetting that everyone in the house would be able to hear her phone call. Esme smiled glad her family was getting a chance to bond over a fun activity. Jake was chilling with his pack members at the cliffs once they had determined that the vampire was gone from their territory. Aro was on a plane back to volterra he had closed the window shade so no one would see his skin sparkle from the sun.

Jake blinked hearing his generic ringtone go off he looked at his phone then answered it "hey Lana." The rest of the pack glanced at Jake wondering why Lana was calling him since she was grounded.

Lana "hi. So we bloodsuckers were about to play baseball and we wondered if a certain group of shifters would want to join us in the lovely competition of baseball." She looked at the meadow outside then smiled noticing it had stopped raining even though a loud boom of thunder could still be heard.

Jake was surprised to hear her refer to herself as such but figured it was just a phrase she was passing on he glanced at the other guys then smiled "sure we shifters will join you bloodsuckers in a game of baseball." He hung up. The pack looked at him surprised they smirked all thinking this was their chance to show the bloodsuckers they were better. Sam got up to go tell Emily so she could make them food for after the game.

Lana ran down the stairs she looked at Renesmee "We officially have a game of the wolves versus the vampires!"

Renesmee cheered she went to her house to get properly dressed. Edward and Bella followed after their daughter since this was going to be a family competition. The various Cullens went off to their rooms to get ready. Lana went back up to her room and went into her closet she looked through her different outfits debating what she wanted to wear. The pack had gone to get ready before they phased and headed towards the meadow by the Cullen house. Emily was working on making food for the boys planning on heading up to the meadow with the food once it was done and packed up.

The wolves looked up as the sickly scent of vampires reached their noses they stayed in their wolf form waiting for the Cullens to reach them. Jake kept an eye out for Lana. Esme walked with her husband she looked at the wolves glad that they could meet under better circumstances then their last meeting. Carlisle looked at Jake and Sam. Jasper walked over to join Carlisle as Alice and Rosalie talked about a possible future shopping trip for the hybrids. Edward looked at the wolves as he stood beside Carlisle. Bella walked up to Jake she hugged him always glad to see her best friend. Emmett stayed by his wife excited to get to play with someone besides his own family. Renesmee waited at the bottom of the stairs for Lana she was wearing a softball style uniform. Lana walked down the stairs she had found a cheerleader outfit she sighed softly since she hadn't been able to find anything else sports related that would be appropriate she looked at Renesmee.

Renesmee giggled quietly "that's what you choose to wear when we are going to play baseball?"

Lana rolled her eyes "it was either this or a sporty bikini. At least this covers up most of my scars. Alice seems to think I don't need sporty clothes and would rather fill my closet with designer outfits that would rip if I tried to play baseball in them."

Renesmee headed outside with Lana still laughing at the fact that Lana was wearing a cheerleader outfit. Alice waited for Lana to come out wondering how Lana would feel about wearing the cheerleader outfit she had purchased on purpose. Rosalie looked at Alice wondering why she seemed so fidgety about the girls coming out. Jake waited for his imprint wondering what was taking so long.

Edward smirked hearing his daughter's thoughts "Well Jake seems you have a surprise in store for you."

Jake looked at him before phashing back unsure what he meant "Surprise?" he had quickly dressed before the others could see him naked. The other wolves phased and changed as well.

Paul "Aww is poor Jake going to finally get some today?"

Lana walked into sight she looked at the others then turned her gaze onto Alice "ALICE WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

Alice giggled then hid behind Jasper looking at Lana "because you look so cute in it. I figured Jake would appreciate it."

Jake looked at his imprint taking in the cheerleader outfit she was wearing then mumbled "I guess you aren't going to play in the game with us."

Lana pouted but sat down on the grass crossing her arms as the teams lined up to play the game of baseball.


	13. The Game of Baseball

**Chapter Twelve the Game of Baseball**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight. If I did well I probably would have written it differently. She did a great job other than some minor details about the supernatural beings involved.**

**A/N. ****If you like my story or notice I made a mistake feel free to tell me. Thanks to those who review it helps me improve as a writer and encourages me to keep writing. ".."= character dialogue '...'= character thoughts. *…*=text message.**

Jake looked at Lana he went over and sat down by her "you look really pretty."

Lana looked at him she smiled softly "thanks." She set her head on his shoulder thinking.

Alice lined up on the pitching mound with Emmett as the catcher. Esme was being the umpire. Bella, Rose, and Jasper covered the bases. Edward, Renesmee, and Carlisle were all the in the outfield. Sam looked at Alice as he took his stance holding the bat tightly in his grip. The other wolves were sitting in their order as Sam had assigned them since Jake wasn't paying attention to the game.

Emily walked over to Lana and Jake "do you two mind if I join you?"

Jake glanced at Lana then at Emily "sure you can join us."

Lana glanced at the picnic basket Emily was carrying she smiled glad to know the wolves would have food when they got hungry. Jake set his head on Lana's content to just be there and watch the game with her.

Emily looked at Lana's cheerleader outfit she giggled quietly "so Lana are we team vampire or team wolf today?"

Lana grinned glancing at her "team wolf of course. But shh don't tell the Cullens." She looked up at Jake smiling.

Renesmee glanced over in Lana's direction hearing her "hey Lana you should choose us not the wolves just because you are dating one of them."

Alice threw the pitch there was a loud boom as Sam made contact with it. Carlisle was off as the ball headed back towards the edge of the woods he caught up and threw it up to Bella who barely missed tagging Sam. Esmé called him safe. The other vampires groaned hoping that Sam would have been out. Paul went up to bat next. Jake kissed Lana's forehead smiling. Lana looked at him she leaned up and kissed him smiling. Emily watched the two then turned her attention back to the game cheering for her fiancée. Paul smacked the ball it landed perfectly in Edward's glove he tossed it to Jasper who tagged Sam before he could get to second base. Jared went up to the plate he looked at the vampires frowning wanting to prove that he could not get out. Alice pitched the ball striking Jared out in three successive strikes. Jared glanced at his team before they headed out towards the bases as the vampires walked towards the home plate.

Jake glanced down at her then nuzzled the top of her head "you are beautiful." Lana giggled at the ticklish feeling she got from his actions. Emily cheered on the wolves as Sam stepped up to the mound to pitch the ball. Jared was at the catcher's place as Quil, Embry, and Seth covered the bases. Leah, Brady, Collin, and Paul were covering the outfield. Edward stepped up to the plate batting first he waited before smacking the ball hard and loud as it reached deep into the forest. Leah ran after it by the time she threw it back to the others Edward was already to third base. Paul grumbled spotting Edward on third base. Emmett stepped up to the base he let one ball past him earning a strike before he hit a ball into the center of the outfield earning the vampire team its first out. Emily cheered. Jasper stepped up to the plate he hit one into the forest giving the vampires enough time for Edward to score and Jasper to get caught at second base. Alice stepped up as Leah yelled at Paul about needing to run faster to get the ball. Sam struck her out earning the vampires the second out of the inning.

Rosalie stepped up to the plate she turned and looked at Lana and Jake "hey Lana you better turn your attention this way so we vampires can show you how it's done."

Lana glanced over at her wondering if she'd actually do anything amazing. Jake rolled his eyes at Blondie's attempt to prove she was better than him. Sam threw the first pitch which was way to the side before throwing one straight down the middle. Rosalie smacked it hard nailing Paul in the stomach with it she took off running getting all the way home before Paul had even gotten up and thrown the ball. Lana cheered as the score became 3-0. The wolves were grumbling unable to believe the vampires had a 3 score lead on them in the first of three innings. Rosalie high-fived Alice then planted a kiss on Emmett. As she celebrated scoring not only her run but also batting in another run. Emmett scooped up his wife and kissed her happy that she had scored a run. Bella stepped up to the plate she waited for Sam to throw the ball as the other wolves got back into their positions. Sam struck Bella out ending the inning.

The storm had cleared as the vampires and wolves went to start the second inning. Sam sighed but called an end to the game realizing that they could no longer play the game anymore without being found out by the regular town citizens. The Cullens cheered as they realized they had won the game of superiority. The wolves groaned but headed off towards the woods. Jake looked at Lana as the game ended. Lana moved into his lap and kissed him deciding then and there that she was ready to be his girlfriend without any doubts. Leah made whipping noises as she caught sight of the two.

Paul "Get a room you two." He catcalled out to them as he stripped down before phasing.

Rosalie looked at the two then rolled her eyes glancing at her husband "they are tame compared to us."

Esmé and Carlisle smiled watching the young couple reminded of themselves at one time. Jake looked at Lana surprised by her actions as they had yet to decide if they were dating or not. Lana kissed him sitting comfortably in his lap smiling. Sam glanced over at Jake then sighed as Emily dragged him home with her. Alice looked over at Jasper smiling before they headed back to the house.

Jake looked at Lana gently pulling away from her "Lana? What are we doing?"

Lana looked at him then looked down shyly "well I want to be your girlfriend. Being your girlfriend means I can kiss you and sit in your lap and let you put your arms around me."

Jake blinked surprised his jaw dropped not expecting that "you want to be my girlfriend now?"

Lana nodded smiling as she nipped at his ear "I like the idea of being your girlfriend and keeping you away from all the other girls. Well that is if you decide you are ok with me being your girlfriend."

Jake blushed not used to the feeling of having his ear nipped he looked at her "I'd love to have you as my girlfriend. You are amazing and beautiful and smart and no one in the world could replace you and no other girl will have my attention the way you do."

Lana giggled she nuzzled his neck glad Esmé and Carlisle had decided to let Jake stay and let her stay outside with her. Esmé and Carlisle went inside leaving the couple alone outside. Rosalie looked at Emmett before dragging him into their house. Bella and Edward walked towards their cottage. Renesmee was talking with Seth. Embry and Quil were standing by Seth and Renesmee waiting for Jake to get done with his girlfriend so they could go run patrols. Seth listened to Renesmee while also keeping an eye on his alpha. Jake looked at her still blushing from all the affection he was receiving. Lana nipped at his nose then at his neck keeping up the affection.

Embry groaned as the couple got more affectionate "Jakeeeee can we leave yet?"

Quil smacked Embry over the head "you should know better he'll just alpha command you to be quiet and leave him alone so he can be all mushy with his gurrrllllfriend."

Seth glanced at Renesmee "It was a good game even if we lost."

Renesmee giggled looking at him "yes it was an excellent game we proved our dominance as a species."

Lana looked at the group then kissed Jake pinning him down to the ground she was getting better at blocking out the images from the past she got anytime she touched someone. Jake kissed her he wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her gently as he held her close to him not wanting to let go of her. Embry pouted not wanting to have to wait but knowing his alpha would command him to stay if he tried to leave or tried to get his alpha to leave his imprint. Quil just shook his head at his friend's behavior thinking it was cute that Jake had finally found his imprint and that she was just as in love with him as he was with her. Seth looked at Renesmee. Renesmee just smiled just glad Lana and Jake were so happy together even if it meant she somewhat lost her best friend in the process.

Jake looked up and over at Embry he frowned "Embry if you don't want to be here just go run patrols back in La Push without me. I'm going to spend time with Lana and I would appreciate it if you didn't act like it was the end of the world that I want to spend time with her. Also if you don't keep your whining down I will make you run double patrols."

Embry groaned at the idea "Jakkkeeeeeeeeeee I don't want to run double patrols I just want to run patrols with my best friend and alpha."

Quil looked at the two then at Embry "let's go Embry. He'll catch up with us when he's ready. We can't force him to try to leave his imprint. It's hard and painful to leave your soul mate."

Seth looked at Renesmee "it sucks doesn't it losing your best friend. I was happy that Jake was happy but now it sucks that all he talks about is Lana this and Lana that. But I'm happy for him that he found his imprint."

Renesmee rubbed the back of her neck "yeah it sucks because now they don't have as much time for us but I'm glad to see that Lana and Jake are happy."

Lana looked at Jake she kissed his forehead then sighed softly "you should probably go patrol with Quil and Embry." She got free of his grasp and got up heading back to the house sadly not wanting him to go but knowing he needed to go back with his pack so Sam wouldn't hate her for keeping him.

Jake sat up looking at Lana as she walked away then glanced at Seth, Quil, and Embry sighing softly. Renesmee headed off after Lana after saying goodbye to the others. Quil looked at Jake then at Embry shaking his head silent. Seth looked at the ground awkwardly not sure what had happened or why the girls were leaving. Embry looked at the ground avoiding Jake's glance not wanting to be blamed for Lana leaving. Lana walked arm in arm with Renesmee back to the house. Jake ran after Lana he hugged her from behind and kissed her neck not wanting to leave her without a proper goodbye. The trio of boys watched the couple sighing figuring they weren't leaving anytime soon. Renesmee giggled at Jake. Lana looked back at him then kissed him before softly removing herself from him. Jake pouted at her not wanting to leave. Lana gently pushed him back towards his friends after one last kiss "you need to go Jake. I'll see you on Monday."

Jake sighed but kissed her forehead "Monday it is." He walked with the guys back to La Push suddenly wanting the weekend to finally end.

Renesmee looked at Lana "you really didn't want him to go did you?"

Lana shook her head no softly "of course not. But he is the alpha and he does have responsibilities to his pack and the reservation and I can't just make him drop everything to be with me."

The girls went inside and sat down eating their dinner. Esmé looked at her girls, now that she and Carlisle had officially adopted Lana as one of their own; she smiled as they ate and talked. Carlisle was writing a letter to send to Aro informing him of the completion of his daughter, Lana's adoption. Emmett and Jasper were playing on the Xbox 360 bored since the two hybrid girls were grounded for the rest of the weekend.

Finally the sun set for the night forcing the girls to give in to their part human side and go to sleep in their beds.

Sunday morning Lana woke up hearing the birds chirp as sunlight peeked in through her blinds. She sat up stretching glad to be woken up naturally and not by an alarm that would annoy her. Renesmee was in the kitchen eating breakfast trying to figure out what she was going to do since she and Lana had finished all their homework the night before. Esmé glanced up at the stairs she smiled hearing Lana's slight movements glad she was awake. Carlisle had finished and mailed off his letter to Aro as he walked back into the house waiting for Lana to come downstairs so he could inform her of the adoption. Alice ran up the stairs to the newest Cullen's room. Lana looked at Alice as she appeared in her room she had gotten out of bed and just opened the door.

Alice looked at her "we should go shopping to celebrate!"

Lana rubbed her eyes sleepily "what are we celebrating Alice?"

Carlisle stood by Alice "Your father asked me when he sent you here to officially adopt you into the Cullen family so you could stay here and be taken care of. The adoption officially went through this morning."

Lana covered her mouth in shock and surprise not expecting the news she had just received "Thank you Carlisle. I truly appreciate it." She turned back to Alice then smiled "let's go shopping to celebrate."

Alice cheered then dragged Lana down to the kitchen for breakfast. Esmé looked at the two when they ran down the stairs and into her kitchen. Renesmee was eating she looked up at the two as they entered the kitchen quiet quickly. Rosalie walked into the kitchen she looked at the two "where's the fire?"

Alice "We are taking Lana shopping as soon as she's done eating and dressed to celebrate her official adoption into the Cullen family."

Rosalie looked at Lana then smiled sweetly "congrats on your adoption into our family. Finally another girl I can dress up without getting yelled at."

Lana rolled her eyes at the two as she ate her breakfast quickly. She was used to being dressed up as the volturi wives had fun trying to find outfits for her to wear. Renesmee looked at Lana surprised at her calm reaction to going shopping and being dressed up as a doll. Alice and Rosalie kept an eye on the girls hoping that if they kept gazing at them it would encourage them to eat faster so they could leave sooner.

Lana ran back upstairs to go change once she finished breakfast she headed into her closet trying to find the perfect shopping outfit. Alice poked her head into the closet watching the young hybrid pick out her clothes debating if she should say something about the clashes in styles picked out. Rosalie waited on the couch figuring if she went upstairs they would never get the chance to leave. Lana pulled on lavender strapless dress that looked more suited for prom then a day shopping she pulled on lavender converse high tops to finish off the look. Alice kept her mouth shut even though she thought Lana had committed a fashion violation. Rosalie looked upstairs waiting for the other girls to make their way down the stairs. Renesmee looked at Rosalie trying to figure out why they were going shopping to celebrate Lana becoming an official member of the family.

Alice finally appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Rosalie looked up then smiled at how beautiful Lana looked in her dress before losing the smile at the sight of her shoes. She stood up and walked over to the two debating whether to comment on the unique style Lana had or to keep her opinions to herself. Lana looked at the two she rolled her eyes hearing their thoughts about her outfit as she headed out to the garage ready to go shopping not caring what they thought about her outfit choices. Renesmee giggled quietly at Lana's unique style thinking it was cool that she didn't care about what people thought of her style. Esmé looked at Lana then smiled thinking the girl looked beautiful even if her fashion choices were a little different then Alice and Rosalie were used to. Carlisle blinked as the girls sped past him into the garage he was heading to work as he had been called in. Alice got in shotgun of Lana's bmw as Rosalie took the backseat pouting. Lana put the top down before speeding out of the garage headed towards Seattle for her first official Cullen shopping trip. Rosalie huffed frustrated as her hair begun to get messy from the wind. Alice just giggled as her pixie cut didn't mess up even a bit from the wind. Lana kept driving loving feeling the sun on her face even if it was partly covered by clouds protecting the vampire's secret.

Finally Lana pulled up at the main mall in Seattle. Alice got out she headed towards the nearest designer boutique. Rosalie got out with she smoothed out her hair and checked her makeup in the side mirror before following after Alice. Lana put the top up and then got out and locked the doors before she went to find Alice and Rosalie. Alice looked at Lana as soon as she walked into the store she dragged her over to the dress section looking at different styles and colors and comparing them to Lana's natural skin tone. Rosalie looked at different dresses since she and Emmett were going to get married again like they had many times before. Lana looked at the different dresses before going to try some on in the dressing room. Alice starting picking up different clothes and headed after Lana handing her more outfits to try on.

Later on as the sun began to set the girls arrived home, Alice and Rosalie got out heading inside with many amounts of shopping bags. Lana parked in the garage before she got out and dragged her bags inside ready for the next day to hit so she could see Jake and the other wolves again. She unloaded the bags hanging up the clothes that were left before heading to bed and collapsing on her bed instantly falling asleep.


	14. Official Girlfriend

**Chapter Thirteen Official Girlfriend**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight. Other than Lana Rossi I have no legal claim to any other characters.**

**A/N.**** If you like my story or notice I made a mistake feel free to tell me. Thanks to those who review it helps me improve as a writer and encourages me to keep writing. ".."= character dialogue '...'= character thoughts. *…*=text message.**

Lana reached for her alarm clock as it started playing Thousand Foot Krutch's "Look Away" she hit the snooze trying to snuggle back under her covers. Jake was scarfing down breakfast at his house as he worked on getting his stuff ready for school. Renesmee walked into Lana's room she removed the pillow from under Lana's head trying to get her to wake up. Esme worked on the girl's breakfast making it smaller than normal since Edward was going to take them hunting before school. Edward waited at the bottom of the stairs for his daughter and adopted sibling to come down so they could go hunt 'these girls are taking forever. I'm so glad I'm not a girl when it comes to getting up and going anywhere'. Lana glared at Renesmee when she took her pillow but got up hearing Edward's thoughts she dressed quickly before the two headed down the stairs.

Jake looked at his dad "So old man what are you going to do today?" he worked on shoving his homework into his backpack rubbing the back of his neck when he realized he'd have to ask Lana at lunch for help since he hadn't finished his 7th period math homework.

Billy looked at his son "Charlie is coming pick me up and we are going fishing and then I'll probably watch the game at his house. What are your plans for today?"

Jake looked at his father "I'm going to school then I'm probably getting tutored by my girlfriend and I'll probably stay there for dinner then I can come get you from Charlie's."

Renesmee looked at Lana and her father sniffing the air for food to hunt. Edward watched his daughter warily since she always seemed to find human blood near when they hunted. Lana listened carefully she heard the sound of a wounded deer and took off in the direction it was at.

Billy looked at Jake "you have a girlfriend now? How does your imprint feel about this?"

Jake smiled thinking about Lana "Actually dad my imprint is my girlfriend. She's the other hybrid vampire that lives at the Cullen house."

Renesmee headed off smelling human blood nearby she ran wanting human blood since an animal blood life style didn't suit her tastes. Edward ran after his daughter frowning when he caught the human's scent. Lana found the deer she put it to sleep before draining it ending its life without the deer experiencing any pain she smiled when she finished. Esme looked out the window of the kitchen as she finished up the food for the girls. She looked worried not seeing the girls since Renesmee had always had a problem controlling her thirst when it came to human blood. Edward caught his daughter before she got to far he found a mountain lion and killed it before making Renesmee drink the animal's blood. Renesmee drank the blood greedily even though she disliked the taste as her vampire side craved blood. Lana ran back into the house and up to her room to get properly dressed for the day. Esme smiled glad to see Lana had a successful hunt.

Billy looked at Jake then nodded for an ok not exactly comfortable with his son imprinting on a vampire even if she was only a half vampire "Well just pick up your old man when you are done with your girlfriend."

Jake grabbed his keys and backpack heading out to the rabbit. He threw his stuff in the back before driving off towards Quil's house to pick up his friend. Renesmee and Edward walked back into the house both had quenched their thirst without hurting any humans. Lana looked at her closet trying to decide on an outfit for the day. Esme looked at Edward then Renesmee wondering why it had taken them so long.

Edward looked at his adoptive mother "She caught a human scent and went after it. I had to track her down and make her drink a mountain lion's blood."

Renesmee looked down at the floor "I'm sorry dad. You know how hard it is to control my thirst for human blood when that's what I had been used to drinking for the first few months I was alive."

Esme looked at her granddaughter "it's ok sweetheart you are still learning eventually you won't have any trouble resisting human blood. Your breakfast is ready why don't you eat it so you can go change and go to school."

Renesmee sat down at the counter and ate her small breakfast before heading out to the cottage she stayed in. Lana walked down the stairs she had pulled on a black vest over a candy red V-neck. Her jeans were ripped as a chain belt held them up she finished off the look with red studded boots. Edward looked at Lana then realized the outfit had probably been handpicked by Alice when the girls had gone shopping the day before. Lana walked into the kitchen and sat at the counter she pulled her hair up into a ponytail before eating her food trying to keep her hair from getting into the food. Renesmee walked back in the house with her backpack slung over her shoulder. Esme looked at her granddaughter and her adopted daughter smiling at how beautiful they looked. Renesmee had on a gray halter top and black jeans and chocolate brown strappy sandals. She pulled her curly ringlets into a bun leaving a few out to frame her face giving her the mature grown up look. Jake had picked up Quil he headed for Forks ready to see his girlfriend and hopefully get her help. Quil rolled his eyes as Jake sped up as they headed for the high school. Lana got up grabbing her backpack before the two girls headed out to the garage. Jake pouted as the skies darkened with signs of rain. Quil looked at him then back at the road in front of them hoping they didn't slide or crash as the roads became slick from the rain. Lana put the top back up as she headed off to the school with Renesmee. Renesmee looked at Lana then at the rain sighing as traffic slowed to a crawl with the rain. Jake and Quil got out at the school as soon as they had parked. Lana parked next to the rabbit she looked at the two wolves as the rain shower turned into pouring rain. Renesmee had been dropped off at the front entrance she went into class smiling since she was still dry compared to her other classmates.

Jake looked at Lana then smiled "Hey beautiful." He put his arm around her waist as they headed in to the school completely drenched.

Lana looked up at him smiling she leaned against him "even though you're soaked you still look amazing babe." She reached up and kissed him before running carefully into the school.

Quil rolled his eyes "She's going to fall running in those shoes in this weather. But hey I'm sure plenty of guys will want to help the beautiful soaked damsel in distress up since most of them want your girl."

Jake took off after Lana when he realized what Quil had said. Lana walked into the school after one of the football players opened the door for her. Quil looked at his best friend he ran after him ready to have to calm him down in case one of the guys pissed him off.

Jake glared at the football player who was checking out Lana's ass "She's mine jerk face. Back off she won't be yours." He growled the last part out as he went to catch up with his girlfriend. He grabbed Lana's hand then nuzzled her neck knowing the players were still watching him "That wasn't fair running off without me."

Lana giggled quietly as she concentrated on not slipping doing her best to stay up and keep the images out "I didn't want to be completely soaked when I got into the building. By the way did you growl at the football player that was nice enough to open the door for me?" she stopped at her locker to look at him wanting an answer.

Renesmee sat in the classroom waiting for Jake and Lana to appear bored out of her mind but staying away from the hallways filled with her soaked classmates. Quil apologized to the football player for Jake's behavior. The other wolves had just arrived at school they walked in soaked from head to toe just heading straight to their classrooms as the bell rang.

Jake looked at Lana then rubbed the back of his neck "yes I did growl at the football player. He was checking out my girlfriend."

Lana rolled her eyes then dragged him to class trying to get there before the tardy bell rang. Jake followed after her they barely made it into the classroom before the bell rang. Renesmee looked at the pair as they walked in. Lana just sat down in her seat she got her stuff out trying to get ready for class before the teacher started speaking. Jake sat in his desk trying to pay attention to the teacher when all he could think about was the girl sitting next to him. Renesmee looked up at the board as the teacher wrote on the board. Lana went wide eyed hearing the teacher discuss a play the class was going to perform. Jake looked at the play on the board it was 'the taming of the shrew' by William Shakespeare.

The teacher looked at Renesmee and Lana "Renesmee you will be playing the character of Bianca and Lana you will be playing Katherina."

Renesmee looked at the teacher "when will we have to have memorize our lines by?"

The teacher looked at Renesmee "two weeks from now you and your classmates will be performing it for the school."

Lana stared at her desk not sure how she felt about being assigned the role of the shrew by the teacher she opened the book that the teacher had given them. Jake looked at his girlfriend wondering why she looked upset. Renesmee looked at the book then at the teacher wondering why they had to perform for the school.

The teacher turned her attention to Jake "Jacob you will be performing the role of Petruchio."

Jake looked confused but nodded for an ok figuring he would just ask Lana later on who the characters were. Lana smiled as she heard the character Jake was to play. Renesmee rolled her eyes as she learned Lana's character and Jake's character were involved in the play. Jake looked between the two confused by their different reactions to the news.

Lana looked at the teacher "Excuse but why are we performing the play for the whole school?"

The teacher looked back at her "It is to help raise money to improve the school and help raise money for the drama department that was cut due to budget problems."

The bell rang interrupting the teacher assigning minor characters the class got up and headed out to their next classes. Jake looked at Lana as they walked trying to figure out how to ask her to help him with his math homework. Lana held his hand as they headed towards her class with Seth. Renesmee followed behind the two glad she'd have someone to talk to in her next class besides Lana. Seth looked up as Renesmee and Lana walked in. Lana gave Jake a quick peck goodbye before going to sit down by Seth. Renesmee sat on the other side of Seth. Seth smiled at the two girls always happy to see his friends he looked at Lana wondering why she had seemed happy only a moment ago now appeared to be deep in thought and frowning.

Lana looked up at Seth feeling his gaze "sorry I'm just thinking about the play we are doing in English."

Seth blinked "which play are you doing?"

Renesmee smirked answering "Taming the Shrew and Lana has to play the shrew. I on the other hand get to play the beautiful sister everyone wants to court."

Lana rolled her eyes as she got her stuff out for their trig class including the homework that was due that day. Seth pouted as Lana just ignored him getting his stuff out. Renesmee kept an eye on Lana not understanding why she was being so upset about playing the shrew character.

Jake looked at Quil and Embry "so my English teacher is being totally insane and making my class perform a play to raise money for the school and I have to be one of the lead characters." He grumbled under his breath

Quil looked at him surprised "You? In a play? What play is it and who else is a main character?"

Embry laughed "you being in a play? Please tell me that's a joke dude. I could never see you being in a play."

Jake glared lightly at Embry before turning his attention to Quil "It's Taming the Shrew and Lana and Renesmee are also main characters."

Quil blinked "which girl plays what part?"

Embry grinned "You get to have two girls by your side for a few weeks while you practice for the play."

Jake looked at Quil "Lana is Katherina and Renesmee is Bianca. Lana seemed upset about being Katherina but I didn't understand why."

Quil did a palm plant "Taming the shrew is about courting the younger more beautiful sister Bianca and how her father refuses to marry her off until his older daughter the shrew Katherina is married off but since she is headstrong no one wants to marry her and finally a nobleman comes and tries to tame her to make her into an acceptable bride and eventually she is tamed and they marry."

Jake looked down thinking about the characters then groaned realizing Lana had to play the shrew he sighed knowing it was going to be a long two weeks of play practice. Quil and Embry watched their best friend and alpha go through a variety of expressions not sure what to do to make him feel any better.

Finally the bell rang the group headed to lunch all but Renesmee and Lana were hungry. Lana and Renesmee walked at a normal pace to the lunch room letting the clearly hungry wolves get in line first. Jake got in line piling multiple items on his plate as normal super hungry. Quil and Embry followed after Jake piling more than he had on their plates since they were hungrier due to the lack of breakfast this morning for coming to school early. Seth looked at his pack brothers then rolled his eyes as he got decent but still larger than normal servings. Renesmee and Lana sat down at the table neither of them really hungry. The boys came over to the table.

Jake set his food down and hugged Lana "I've missed you so much Lana!"

Lana looked at him raising an eyebrow "Sweetheart flattery will get you no where what do you need?"

Jake pouted at her but nipped at her ear "can you help me with my math homework? Pretty please."

Lana looked at him blushing faintly "ok." She said shyly as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear waiting for Jake to get out his homework.

Jake got out his homework and a pencil and a notebook he set it all on the table and started working on the homework pausing every so often to shovel food into his mouth. Lana looked at the homework showing him how to do the steps on the problems he didn't understand. Seth looked over at the couple then ate his meal listening to the conversations going on at the table. Quil and Embry talked about going cliff diving later that week. Renesmee was reading her play book working on memorizing her lines. Jake finished his homework he kissed Lana's cheek as a thank you before putting his homework and materials away. Lana got up and went to get food as her stomach protested the lack of food.

Seth looked over at Jake "so Jake… Do we have patrols today?" he looked hopeful that his alpha would cancel patrols to spend time with Lana.

Jake brought his attention from the cafeteria doors Lana had just walked through back to Seth he looked at him "You and Leah had patrols today and you are not getting out of them Seth unless you would like to run double patrols on another day to make up for your sister having to run it by herself today." Seth looked down pouting "I was just hoping that since you and Lana were going to hang out today possibly and since there is not really a vampire threat that maybe we wouldn't have to do patrols today."

Jake looked at Seth then thought about the idea for a moment "Ok I guess there isn't really a need for patrols since the volturi have calmed down and the other covens have all gone home. So patrols are done until further notice."

The other wolves cheered glad that they didn't have to run patrols for a while. Lana sat down at the table with a small tray of food. Renesmee looked at her still unable to understand Lana's need to eat human food not made by Esme. Jake looked at his girl still unable to believe that she had agreed to be his and only his.

Embry glanced over at Lana then at Renesmee thinking 'Jake is so lucky he has two girls by his side all day long for two weeks I wish I had two girls flocking to me all day for two weeks or longer.'

Lana blinked at Embry's thoughts she shook her head before lightly whacking Embry over the head. Jake looked at his imprint confused wondering what Embry had done to be hit.

Finally the bell rang signaling the return to class for all the students. Jake put his arm around Lana as they walked to her classroom with Renesmee and Quil. Seth headed off to biology making sure to save a seat for Jake since he was walking Lana to her class. Lana walked with Jake leaning into him slightly as they headed for her class happy that she could finally call him hers and only hers. Renesmee and Quil oohed and ahhed over the couple now that they had been seen together and it had been officially gossiped about that they were together. Girls glared at Lana jealous of her for snagging the hot prize they claimed Jake was. Guys looked at Jake envious of him for managing to convince one of the hottest girls in school to go out with him.

Jake dropped Lana off at her classroom giving her a quick peck before heading off to his biology class smiling like he won the lottery of life. Lana walked into class she looked down at the ground to avoid all the glances she received taking a seat in the back of her class as normal. Quil sat on one side of Lana as Renesmee claimed the seat on the other side keeping any gossiping busybodies from being able to get close to interrogate Lana. Jake walked into his biology class and sat down next to Seth earning a glare from the teacher as he made it just before the tardy bell rang. A few girls in the graphic design class turned around in their seats to ask Lana questions only to get scolded by the teacher to turn back around.

As always the bell rang after the class droned on and on releasing the students to their last class of the day. Jake walked to his algebra two class so glad his girlfriend had helped him with his homework as the teacher announced that it was due the minute they walked in the door. Quil groaned as he fished the half done homework out of his back pack. Renesmee and Lana sat down in their study hall pulling out their trig books as they set to complete the easy trig assignment they had been given earlier. Jake listened to his teacher talk taking the best notes possible in hopes of understanding so he wouldn't have to burden his girlfriend with helping him finish his homework. Quil stared out into space ignoring the lecture as he thought of Claire and her upcoming visit. Renesmee kept working on the assignment occasionally getting stuck on small little errors she had made in the problem as she compared her work to the solutions in the book. Lana looked through the play book attempting to memorize her lines so she wouldn't have to worry about it later.

Finally the last bell rang releasing the students from the prison like halls they wandered through as the school day progressed. Jake went to go find Lana wondering if she'd want to hang out that afternoon and possibly help him with his homework. Quil and Embry headed out to Sam's car where he waited for them and Brady. Seth and Collin headed over to Leah's car slightly embarrassed that she was driving them home but having no other choice since Jake wasn't going to head home anytime soon. Renesmee looked at Lana as they walked out wondering if the two of them could have some girly time or if she would be hanging out with Jake as was normal. Lana walked over to her car ready to go home and sleep feeling drained from the school day and her use of her powers to hear thoughts.

Jake caught up to Lana grabbing her hand gently "Hey beautiful."

Lana looked at him exhaustion clearly written on her face "Hi sweetheart."

Jake looked at her before looking to the side "well I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out but you look like you need to go home and sleep so I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Lana kissed him before getting in the car and rolling down the window "sorry sweetie I'm just really tired I'll see you in the morning or maybe later tonight if it's not too late." She and Renesmee left headed towards the Cullen house.

Jake put his fingers to his lips still feeling the spark he felt anytime he and Lana touched. He smiled before heading off to his car and heading back to the reservation.

A/N 2. Links to Lana and Renesmee's Outfits are on my profile Page.

watch?v=03urFs-B2jU (TFK Look Away)


	15. Opening Night

**Chapter Fourteen Opening Night**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight. Other than Lana Rossi I have no legal claim to any other characters. I live in the world of fan fiction so anything that seems out there is just my part of my crazy dream world.**

**A/N.**** If you like my story or notice I made a mistake feel free to tell me. Thanks to those who review it helps me improve as a writer and encourages me to keep writing. ".."= character dialogue '...'= character thoughts. *…*=text message. Sorry for the late updates life has become busy and I'm trying my best to update every week if I can. I will attach a link to the play at the bottom of the chapter it is too long and possibly too boring to have to type it all out. I'm not being lazy I just think you guys as the readers would be better off just having the link and choosing whether or not to read the play as it is long.**

Two weeks later on a Saturday, Jake was backstage at the high school getting ready to perform for his classmates slightly nervous. Lana was getting all pampered and dressed up slightly excited to finally be performing the play even if she was nervous about performing in front of a crowd ready and poised to throw tomatoes if she had a rotten performance. Renesmee was getting her hair pinned up so she could have an authentic Victorian era style. Quil and Embry were sitting by Seth in the audience surprised that Jake hadn't found a way out of performing the play. The Cullen family sat in the audience ready to see their girls perform. Jake looked around as the lights dimmed announcing that soon enough the play would begin. The first set of performers appeared on the stage as the curtains pulled back. Lana looked at Renesmee then smiled as they looked in the mirror at their makeup and hair glad one of the hair stylists from Seattle had volunteered to help out since their hair looked flawless and like a Victorian era style.

Soon enough it was scene two and time for Lana to go out on stage. Jake kissed the top of her head wishing her good luck as she went out onto the stage. Esme smiled seeing her new daughter appear on stage looking as beautiful as always. Renesmee looked at Jake worried before she rushed onto stage as she realized she was also needed in the scene. Jake just watched as his best friend and his girlfriend interacted with the other characters. The audience was captivated as Lana basically turned into the character she was portraying they could imagine her being Katherina even if she was usually different. Renesmee said her lines not as enthusiastic as Lana but still convincing enough to prove that she had spent time and effort in learning and practicing her lines. Jake listened watching as one by one the actors came off the stage. Lana looked at Jake when she came off the stage she took in a deep breath as she let out the nerves she had been hiding from the audience.

Jake smiled at his girlfriend he kissed her forehead "you were amazing it was like you were actually Katherina instead of Lana. It was spectacular."

Renesmee looked at Lana "you were awesome even I couldn't have pulled off the performance you just gave for the audience."

Lana looked down blushing "thanks guys. I was so nervous I thought I was going to screw up."

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other surprised at Lana's talent wondering how long she had been able to act. Edward looked at Bella then looked back at the stage slightly bored with the people still on stage. Another school mate brushed past Lana as he headed onto the stage at his cue. Jake held Lana close waiting for his turn to go on stage still nervous about performing in front of the pack and the entire school. Lana looked up at him then kissed him trying to settle the nerves she felt coming off him in waves. Renesmee watched the other kids perform as she waited for her next scene. Finally the actors from the third scene left as the actors from the first scene had returned to the stage performing. Once the third scene ended Jake looked at Lana giving her a quick squeeze before he took his place on stage working on performing the last scene of the act. Lana watched Jake as he performed working with his emotions so he wouldn't feel the slightest bit nervous while he was out there. Due to Lana's help Jake performed like a natural pausing in his lines only when necessary and keeping an even tone and not messing up his lines. Quil and Embry looked at their friend surprised by his lack of nerves on the stage knowing and expecting him to be nervous since he had never really performed in front of a crowd. Seth smiled glad Jake had been able to shed his nerves for his performance not wanting his alpha to make a fool of himself on stage.

Finally the scene ended and the curtains closed as the first act ended. Jake looked at Lana as he rushed off stage "did you?" he asked quietly

Lana nodded smiling "I wanted to make sure you didn't make a fool of yourself and I figured if I could help you out a little bit I should."

Renesmee looked between the two then realized why Jake hadn't seemed nervous at all "Jake you should be thankful you have her to help you out... I wonder what it would have been like if you had been nervous."

Jake looked at Lana then kissed her not wanting to give her up to the audience that waited for her "Thanks beautiful for saving me from possible embarrassment."

Lana and Renesmee headed back out on stage. Renesmee looked at Lana as the two performed switching between who spoke. Lana worked with both their emotions and made them less nervous allowing them both to perform in a way that made the audience hang on every word. Jake watched captivated by their performances. Esme smiled glad the girls had gotten over their nerves. Carlisle had left due to an emergency call from the hospital. Seth looked at the girls surprised at their talent. Quil smiled actually enjoying the play due to the girls' natural talent for keeping the audience captivated. Embry was looking around not really caring for the play even if the girls were more talented than he had given them credit for. Renesmee looked at Lana as they came to the part where Lana's character was to strike Renesmee's. Lana fake hit Renesmee as people backstage imitated the sound of someone slapping another glad she didn't actually have to hit her friend. Jake watched as another classmate entered the stage.

Lana looked at the classmate as he scolded her character she pretended to be angry and fly after Renesmee as she fled a bit. Renesmee finally left the stage as she was supposed to. Lana recited her next set of lines before leaving the stage still appearing to be angry even though she was the farthest thing from angry. She had learned to embrace her character as if it was just another personality she had to act on. Renesmee looked at her waiting for the signs of anger to disappear from Lana's face. Jake stepped onto the stage dressed more like a musician then his previous outfit. Lana let her mask disappear smiling at her ability to merge her role with her true self without making a mistake. Renesmee smiled glad Lana was back to normal. Jake started to recite his lines when he started too stumbled over words Lana stepped in quickly taking away the nervousness and implanting his lines back into his head as she realized due to her negligence he had gotten nervous and forgot his lines.

Seth put his hands over his face peeking through the cracks as Jake stumbled over his lines. Quil shook his head knowing Jake's earlier performance was too good to be true. Embry looked up at Jake surprised at the difference in Jake's performance the second time compared to his first. Jake regained his composure as Lana worked to help him give a better performance. Renesmee had covered her eyes surprised to see Jake lose him composure without Lana's help. After a while three of the actors left the stage leaving Jake and the person playing Renesmee and Lana's characters' father. They recited their lines Jake's were flawless as the other actor stumbled a few times on his lines before one of the classmates returned to stage. Finally only Jake was left on stage he performed flawlessly due to his girlfriend's help but kept the audience entertained. Quil, Embry, and Seth kept an eye on their alpha worried that he would mess up.

Lana looked up hearing her cue she walked onto stage still keeping both of them from experiencing nerves. Jake relaxed as his girl walked on stage it became easier for him to perform since he blocked out the audience now that the center of his world was with him. Lana recited her lines when it was time once again letting her character's personality envelop her own giving an almost pro performance. Renesmee watched the two smiling as she noticed how at ease with each other they both seemed. Esme smiled glad Lana was helping Jake relax since the boy had showed his nerves earlier. The wolves smiled as they watched their alpha and his imprint perform since Jake was now at ease and performing better. Finally it came to the point where Lana had to fake hit Jake. Jake acted like he had been struck in time with the sound effects made from backstage. Lana looked at him as she pretended to strike him feeling better internally that they had prevented her from having to actually hit anyone worried what would have happened if she had hit Jake or Renesmee.

Later on in the scene three of the characters reentered the stage. Jake felt his comfort level drop a bit again since he was no longer able to block out the world he kept focused on performing the best he could. Lana kept them both calm as they interacted with the other people hiding her slight sadness that it wasn't just the two of them. Esme looked at the wolf pack slightly surprised that they had stayed this far in not expecting them to stay. The wolves kept their eyes on the stage. Renesmee watched the play from the side waiting for it to be her turn to go back on stage again. As the long dialogues continued two characters left the stage as Jake and Lana and another stayed on stage. Finally the act ended and the three left the stage.

As the third act began Renesmee looked at Lana before heading out on stage to join the other actors. Lana smiled at Renesmee as she went on stage as she removed the nerves from Renesmee. The trio recited their lines the performances ranged from terrible to perfection as Renesmee shined with her memorization skills. Esme smiled proud of her granddaughter glad she had put in time and effort to memorize her lines. Seth paid attention to the scene. Quil and Embry looked around debating whether or not they wanted to leave since the play was starting to bore them with its long and drawn out acts. After a while another person entered the stage before saying their lines and leaving with Renesmee.

Jake gave Renesmee a hug "you were great Nessie."

Renesmee smiled and hugged him back "Thanks Jake. You've been doing great as well."

Lana watched the two glad they could be best friends and not interfering with her and Jake's relationship "You both have been great."

The other two actors left the stage at the end of the scene before going back out along with Renesmee and Lana and a few others. After a few lines were said Lana left the stage pretending to weep as Renesmee and most of the others left the stage. Another person entered the stage with the girls' character's father left on stage. A little while later Jake entered the stage with another person. Jake felt his nerves disappear as Lana worked her magic. Renesmee waited for her next time on stage. Lana kept controlling the nerves making sure Jake didn't stumbled. Jake finally left the stage with another character he kissed Lana's forehead silently thanking her for keeping him calm. Later on more people left the stage leaving a few actors left on stage. Later on another person entered the stage. Lana, Renesmee, and Jake just watched having a hard time keeping up with the people coming on and off stage. Finally the trio and others reentered the stage. The trio was calm as always. Esme and the wolf pack kept their attention on the stage even though moments before they had been bored with the length and lack of entertainment from the other students. Lots of lines were recited before Jake and Lana got to leave the stage Lana sat down getting tired from being on stage and using her power. Jake kept an eye on Lana worried about her since she looked exhausted. Finally the act ended and everyone left the stage as the curtain closed.

Act Four began with two students walking on stage to talk. Lana had her head between her knees exhausted all the nerves she had blocked were making her nauseous as they all hit at once. Jake rubbed her back worried. Renesmee looked at Lana not sure what was wrong with her. Esme looked around then at Edward as he got up and headed out to go buy flowers for the girls. The wolves had left the auditorium and were outside planning on waiting until Jake was done. They had tired of the seemingly endless play. One of the people on stage fake hit the other as was planned in the play. Five people walked on stage at their cues. Lana closed her eyes trying to make her stomach settle not used to the backlash her powers were currently giving her. Jake kneeled by her keeping his eye on her worried. Renesmee looked around wondering when the play was going to end. Finally it was Jake and Lana's turn to go back on stage. Lana stood up slowly putting on a brave face and walking out with Jake. Jake looked worried but he hid it like he was supposed to figuring he would ask her about it after the play was over. Esme looked at Lana she frowned noticing that the play was wearing Lana out as she looked pale. Jake spoke his lines he focused on not being nervous not wanting to have Lana wear herself out further by using her power. Renesmee looked worried watching Lana as she stood on stage like she was supposed to. The audience watched the play not noticing the wear and tear Lana was experiencing. Some of the characters disappeared only to reappear a few moments later. Jake pretended to strike one of the characters a few times.

Lana looked up as it was time for her line she tried to concentrate as black spots entered her vision she fainted as exhaustion and the wear and tear finally became too much for her to overcome. The curtains quickly closed as the understudy for Lana was prepped to take over. Jake picked Lana up and carried her off the stage worried about his imprint since she suddenly fainted. Renesmee looked at Lana wide eyed not expecting her to faint. Esme headed backstage worried about her adopted daughter. The wolves looked at the school hearing the commotion inside wondering what had happened to cause such a ruckus. Jake set Lana down on a cot in the dressing room worried about her. The English teacher made Jake head back to stage with Lana's understudy. Renesmee sat down by the cot she gave Jake a reassuring glance. Esme looked at Lana before calling her husband and asking him to hurry to the school. Carlisle got out of the hospital and drove to the school since all his patients had been taken care of for now. Jake went back onstage as he worked with the other girl to finish off the play still worried about his girlfriend. They continued on with the play as Jake got to leave the stage only to reenter it a few minutes later. The wolves had come back inside they looked up at the stage then frowned noticing Lana was not performing they wondered what had happened to her. Finally the scene ended and Jake headed back to the dressing room. Carlisle was with Lana checking her vitals as she finally woke up.

Renesmee looked at Lana "are you ok Lana?"

Esme had a crinkle in her forehead as she examined the girl "You gave us quite a scare there Lana."

Lana looked down "Sorry I didn't mean to worry anyone. I just didn't think about how using my power was going to take its toll on me."

Carlisle looked at her "At least nothing too terrible happened."

Jake walked in her looked at Lana before kneeling down by her looking at her for any signs of injury. Lana sat up before curling up mad at herself for making everyone worry. Renesmee hurried on stage when her part in the next scene came up. Someone left the stage before another character appeared on the stage. Finally Renesmee and another actor left the stage. Renesmee hurried back to check on Lana. Lana hadn't moved. Jake was trying to figure out what to say to Lana. Esme and Carlisle kept an eye on the girl. Someone else entered the stage. The scene ended again.

Jake frowned when he had to go back on stage for his next part. Lana looked up at the English teacher before sighing when she was told to stay backstage and rest even though she was to be on stage with Jake.

Renesmee looked at her then rolled her eyes "you are probably the only person I know who would want to go back onstage after she fainted."

Lana blushed slightly "it's not so much that I want to be onstage. It's more I want to be with Jake and I don't want him to mess up because I wasn't there."

Jake had started to mess up as his mind wandered back to Lana. The English teacher frowned before temporarily closing the curtain to send Jake back stage and had his understudy go back on the stage. The wolves went backstage then looked at Lana as she stayed curled up on the cot. Lana looked up at Jake as he walked back into the room.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck "Apparently I was messing up badly enough our teacher took pity on me and let me come back to you."

The understudy for Lana pretending to beat Jake's understudy. Lana got up and took Jake's hand feeling up to performing the play she headed back to the stage asking the teacher for a second chance. The teacher closed the curtains long enough for the two to reappear on stage. The audience cheered quietly as the two reappeared. Two more people entered the stage. One of them left the stage after a bit. After a while another left the stage. Finally the scene ended.

The fourth scene of the act started with two characters on stage. Another joined them after a little bit. Two more entered after a bit. One left before a few lines recited and three more left. Once again a student entered the stage. Lana leaned against Jake waiting until the next scene they were needed for came. Jake kept his arm around her. Renesmee, Esme, and Carlisle watched the couple still worried about Lana. The wolves had left again to stand outside. Finally the fourth scene ended.

Lana and Jake and three other people headed back on the stage as the fifth scene began. Lana and Jake put on spectacular performances now that they were feeling better. The audience was captivated with Lana and Jake's performances. A student entered the stage. Finally Lana and Jake and a few others left leaving a single performer on stage. He spoke for a bit before the act ended.

The last act of the play began with a few people on stage. Renesmee went out with two others after a few lines had been recited she tried to give a good performance even though she was still battling her nerves. She finally left after a little bit. After a line had been said Jake and Lana went back onstage with others. Esme and Carlisle watched their children worried about them all. After a while another performer entered the stage. Lana and Jake kept up the good performances they were giving. One of the characters pretended to beat another before the beat up character left the stage. Some more characters entered the stage. Renesmee reentered the stage accompanied by others. Three characters left after a couple of lines. More lines had been said before a student left the stage. One more line was said before Renesmee and another student left the stage. Carlisle kept his eye on the stage as Esme smiled at Renesmee. One more line followed by a student's departure. Lana started reciting her lines working on not tiring herself out. Jake recited his lines before the scene ended.

As another scene began most of the characters in the play were on the stage including Lana, Jake, and Renesmee. Carlisle frowned wondering how much longer the play would last. Esme sat down slightly tired of the play. Jake recited his lines before raising a fake cup and pretending to drink from it when it came to that part. Finally after a while Lana and Bianca left with another person. Jake spoke his lines like a pro waiting for his time to leave stage. Another student left the stage. Lana and Renesmee watched Jake smiling as he performed better than before. Esme looked at her husband. Carlisle sat down by Esme watching the girls. A student went back onto the stage. The student left after a little bit only to reenter the stage moments later. A different student left the stage moments later. Lana went back on stage when she heard her cue. She interacted with Jake for a bit before leaving stage yet again. Jake internally sighed wanting the play to be over. Renesmee looked at Lana. The two plus another reentered the stage. Lana worked through her lines with Jake giving a long speech at the end before the two got to leave the stage. Two more sets of lines were said before the play ended.

Jake, Lana, and Renesmee stood on stage and bowed with the other cast members once the play was finally over. Esme and Carlisle smiled when it finished ready to take the girls home since they both looked exhausted.

Jake looked at Lana as they walked off stage "Sweetheart are you ok?"

Lana nodded then looked at Carlisle "Can Jake sleep over tonight?"

Carlisle looked at Jake then nodded "I suppose so as long as he's not sleeping in your room it will be fine."

Jake smiled "thank you Carlisle."

Lana leaned against him as the two headed out with Carlisle, Esme, and Renesmee. Edward appeared by the group with a bouquet of flowers for Renesmee and Lana.

The group headed home for the night since it was dark and getting closer to 10 pm.

Link to Play: www. william- shakespeare. info/ script- text- taming- of- the- shrew. htm (just remove the spaces)


	16. Testing of Self Control

**Chapter Fifteen Testing of Self Control**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight. Other than Lana Rossi I have no legal claim to any other characters. I live in the world of fan fiction so anything that seems out there is just my part of my crazy dream world.**

**A/N.**** If you like my story or notice I made a mistake feel free to tell me. Thanks to those who review it helps me improve as a writer and encourages me to keep writing. ".."= character dialogue '...'= character thoughts. *…*=text message.**

The next morning Lana rolled over her arm coming into contact with what felt like a hard rock. She stirred from her sleep as her arm started to throb with pain. Jake slept through being hit. He had crawled into bed with Lana needing to be near her. Lana opened her eyes sleepily she looked at Jake thinking she was dreaming she closed her eyes attempting to go back to sleep before her eyes snapped back opening. Jake wrapped his arm around her in his sleep wanting to hold her close to him. Lana looked at him debating whether or not to struggle before giving in and cuddling closer to Jake enjoying his warmth. Renesmee ran into the house midmorning and into the kitchen. Esme looked at her granddaughter wondering why she was running into the house. Carlisle went to go check on Lana since she hadn't come out of her room yet. Jake looked around Lana's room before burying his face in her hair taking in her unique scent content to just hold her as she slept. Lana slept peacefully for once Jake had acted as an antidote for her normal nightmares.

Renesmee looked at Esme "Are Lana and Jake up?" she asked smiling wanting to go enjoy the day with her friends.

Esme shook her head softly "I think Jake went home since he is not on the couch and Lana still hasn't made her way downstairs yet."

Emmett snickered hearing Esme "The wolf didn't go home. He just moved somewhere more comfortable."

Edward walked into the house he blinked hearing Emmett's comment then glanced at the stairs smirking as he heard Carlisle head to Lana's room. Renesmee and Esme looked confused. Carlisle opened Lana's door he looked at the two then sighed softly. Jake hadn't moved pretending to be asleep when he heard the patriarch of the family open the door. Lana stirred hearing the door open she opened her eyes narrowly wondering who had disturbed her dreamless sleep.

Carlisle "Jacob get out of the bed and room immediately." He looked at Lana disappointed with her.

Jake grumbled quietly but let go of Lana and left the room he was wearing a black t-shirt and his normal cutoff shorts he hadn't bothered to change before he went to sleep the night before. He began heading downstairs rubbing his shoulder from where Lana had hit him in her sleep. Lana looked at Carlisle confused not registering that Jake had been in the room with her. Edward looked at Jake keeping his comments to himself. Renesmee was watching Esme cook for her, Jake, and Lana. Esme worked on breakfast knowing Jake would be hungry.

Emmett walked into the kitchen he noticed Jake rubbing his shoulder "Rough night?" he snickered.

Jake rolled his eyes ignoring Emmett's comment he looked at Renesmee "Morning Nessie."

Carlisle looked at Lana "I told you not to have Jake sleep in your room and yet you did. I'm slightly disappointed that you would do this after you had been grounded before for breaking rules."

Lana rubbed her eyes sleepily "What are you talking about Carlisle? I don't remember Jake sleeping in my room last night." She looked at him confused as to why she was being scolded.

Edward poked his head into the room "Carlisle she was too asleep to notice him sleeping in her bed. She honestly didn't' know he was there. Jake doesn't even remember crawling into her bed it was the imprint bond they share so they unconsciously needed to be together even if they don't remember it."

Renesmee smiled at Jake "Good morning Jake." She sat at the counter waiting for Lana to come down.

Jake sat down by Renesmee hoping that Lana didn't get into too much trouble because of him. Esme continued to cook. Emmett pouted when Jake ignored his comment. Carlisle looked between Edward and Lana then sighed realizing he would have to get used to Lana and Jake sleeping in the same bed due to the imprint. Lana looked at Edward then mouthed "thank you" she headed downstairs not really awake but hungry. Lana wore an oversize white t-shirt and some black sleep shorts with the words "princess" written in white on the back.

Rosalie looked at Lana as she walked in taking her haphazard hair and dark circles under her eyes "have a fun night?"

Lana glared at her not in the mood for the comments "Shut up Rosalie. I'm not you and Emmett."

Emmett looked down at Lana "Hey I take offense to that. Wait what am I taking offense to?"

Rosalie looked at her husband "You are taking offense to the fact that Lana is calling us sex crazed animals."

Emmett looked back at Lana furrowing his eyebrows "that's because you haven't unlocked your sex goddess potential and when you do Jake won't be able to keep his hands off you and you won't want him to."

Lana rolled her eyes but inside she was thinking 'hmm Jake unable to keep his hands off me… sounds interesting.'

Edward made a face "Lana can you please not think stuff like that when I'm around I don't need you thinking about doing the dirty with the mutt in my presence."

Jake blushed he looked at the counter top as a mental image filled his hormonal teenage mind. Renesmee looked around at the adults still naïve to the conversation going on around her. Esme set breakfast on the counter for the three hoping to end the conversation before it got to vulgar. Carlisle walked downstairs shaking his head at the conversation going on in his house. Lana sat down by Jake she started munching on her food not saying a word.

Edward groaned quietly "Jake don't start with the images I don't need that picture of Lana in my head. She's my sister for crying out loud."

Emmett roared with laughter connecting the dots between Jake's red face and Edward's words. Rosalie rolled her eyes at Emmett's behavior. Lana ate quietly while flipping Emmett off in the process. Jake ate ravenous his cheeks were still hot as he blushed. Renesmee finished off her small meal then looked at the other two waiting for them to be done so the three could go out to the meadow and hang out. Edward sighed as he realized there were now three hormonal teenagers in the house and the trouble two of them would bring since they were together. Esme looked at Jake and Lana wondering how long it would be before the two gave in to their hormones and made it unbearable to be in the house. Emmett pouted when he was flipped off. Carlisle kissed Esme's cheek before turning his attention to the various adults and children in his kitchen. Alice popped in the kitchen with Jasper she smiled sweetly prepared to drag Lana off to go shopping after catching bits and pieces of the conversation from outside. Jasper looked at Lana surprised by the murderous anger she was feeling he was about to say something to Alice before he moved quickly as a knife was thrown in his direction.

Lana raised an eyebrow at Jasper daring him to say anything to the little pixie "Anyone says another word about the conversation that was going on earlier will have to deal with me personally."

Esme sighed as the knife embedded itself in the wall "Lana was that really necessary to throw your knife?"

Lana looked back at Esme apologetic "sorry mom I just got so angry that I didn't think about the consequences of my actions."

Esme blinked surprised by her use of mom "its ok sweetie just don't do it in the future."

Alice looked at Lana debating whether or not she wanted to take her shopping anymore after she had nearly stabbed Jasper. Jasper chuckled figuring out from his feel on Lana's emotions she was covering up her embarrassment by anger and hadn't actually meant to hurt him. Emmett and Rosalie looked at Lana warily surprised by her anger. Edward watched Lana hoping her thoughts would determine if she was actually pissed off or just embarrassed. Carlisle looked at Lana surprised to hear her use the word mom since she hadn't really been comfortable calling her biological father dad.

Lana looked at Esme then at Carlisle shyly "You two don't mind me calling you guys' mom and dad do you? I feel like you guys are more parents to me then aro and the volturi wives ever were. I feel like this is my true family and I can be at home here."

Esme smiled "I would love for you to call me mom. "

Carlisle nodded that he wouldn't mind he smiled at his wife. Renesmee smiled glad that Lana had accepted that she was part of the family. Jake looked at Lana surprised by her acceptance of the Cullens as her true family. Lana glanced at Renesmee then glanced over at the door once she finished eating she got up putting her dishes in the sink before running out the door and heading straight for the meadow. Renesmee followed after her excited to go be outside in the fresh air now that she had someone who could not only control her so she wouldn't go hunt humans but also a competitor to see who was better at hunting. Jake finished his food he looked at the Cullen family before going out after the girls to keep them from causing too much trouble. Emmett glanced at his wife before taking her hand and heading out to a private spot. Alice went after Lana wanting to take her shopping now that the teenage hybrid had finally got a boyfriend and a decent looking one at that.

Jasper looked at Edward "so have fun controlling your daughter and her hormones… I'm having a hard enough time dealing with Lana's ever changing emotions influenced by those teenage hormones of hers."

Edward looked at him frowning "At least you don't have to deal with the mental images I get from two out of three of them. I'd prefer not to have to see my new sister in that way but with Jacob around I fear I'll never get a break."

Carlisle looked at the two "Just inform me if I need to watch over Lana and Renesmee to keep them from making foolish teenage decisions."

Esme cleaned the dishes smiling at the thought of her daughter and her granddaughter finally growing up even if it was going to cause some trouble at first in her house. Renesmee stood alone in the meadow smirking when she saw Jake approach wondering how caught off guard he would be when Lana surprise attacked him. Jake looked around listening for sounds of his girlfriend when he realized she wasn't with Renesmee he frowned wondering why she would leave her 'niece' behind. Lana jumped on his back nipping at his ear as her nails dug into his shoulders to keep from slipping off his back. Jake stumbled face planting into the dirt with Lana sitting on his back victorious she frowned slightly noticing her nails had basically shredded Jake's shirt.

Renesmee shook her head "Playing a little too rough Lana? I'm sure you enjoy Jake without a shirt but keep your perverted self-contained around others please."

Lana slid off of Jake and stood up she looked at the shirt then smiled softly 'oh well I guess I have to go get him another shirt… not that I really want to.'

Jake stood up pulling off the now ruined shirt he looked at the tattered remains of his shirt then looked at Lana and Renesmee "sorry ladies I'm afraid I don't have another shirt at the moment."

Renesmee rolled her eyes figuring Jake's speech had been somewhat influenced by Embry since it sounded exactly like something Embry would have told him to say. Lana glanced at Jake's back noticing the faint pink lines running from his broad shoulders to just above his shorts she bit her lip as he turned to face her taking in the washboard abs and the firm pectorals. She blushed faintly 'oh my now I understand why girls nearly faint over the wolf pack they are one fine specimen of man.'

Jake looked at Renesmee after Lana started blushing not understanding why his girlfriend seemed so embarrassed by his lack of a shirt. Raindrops began to fall as they normally did in forks Renesmee smiled at the rain liking the cool water hitting her slightly warm skin. Lana looked up at the sky as it was still sunny watching the drops of water fall ignoring the fact that her normal sleep shirt which she happened to be wearing was white and now becoming see-through as the rain fell. Jake looked back at Lana as she twirled under the rain biting back a groan noticing her shirt was now clinging to every inch of her body giving him a perfect view of her black cotton bra and the soft curves of her body before dragging his attention down to the words printed on her shorts resisting the animalistic urge to claim her as his.

Lana looked at Jake noticing he was looking at her she watched as drops of water ran down his body 'I wonder what it would be like to lick one little innocent rain drop off those abs. Now that I've seen the top half I can't help but wonder what it looks like underneath his cutoffs...? He's like sex on a stick how have I never noticed this before?' she twirled around trying to calm her quickly overheating body as her mind turned to lust filled thoughts.

Jake kept his eye on his girlfriend as he clenched his fists 'she's beautiful. I mean she's always been beautiful but I had no idea how truly beautiful she was. She's got a great ass and those legs of hers look like they go on for miles I guess I should be glad she normally wears jeans most guys would love looking at her ass and legs and probably thinking about what it would be like if she wrapped her legs around them.' He glanced at Renesmee hoping she would provide a distraction so he could work on controlling his lust filled brain before he did something he regretted.

Renesmee rolled her eyes looking at the two "ok perverts get your minds out of the gutter. You look like your basically eye raping each other and honestly it's kind of disgusting. Let's hunt before you two turn into Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett." She ran off hoping the two would be smart enough to follow after her.

Lana listened quietly before running off in a similar direction as Renesmee as she tracked down her prey. Jake gave himself a moment before running after the girls letting the thrill of the hunt take over his mind distracting him from his teenage mind.

Back at the house Edward looked at Carlisle "You should probably talk to Lana about getting examined. Her and Jacob's thoughts were on a similar wavelength and with her half vampire side she's probably going to have a harder time controlling her hormones especially when it concerns the wolf who wants to mate with her as soon as he can."

Carlisle nodded looking at Edward "it's been a long time since I've had to have any sort of sex talk with my children but I suppose now that I have a new one it would only be a matter of time before I had to broach the subject again."

Alice was going to chase after the group but was sidetracked by her husband talking about investing in a fashion design company. Renesmee had found a deer and killed it dragging it over to the center of the woods where the girls were meeting. Lana looked around pouncing on the injured mountain lion she drained it dry for once letting her vampire side take over as she gave in to her need for blood as it enabled her to forget the human side of her even for a little while. Jake had phased he blinked hearing a mountain lion roar he ran in the direction of the roar worried about the girls being hurt by the enraged animal. Renesmee waited for Lana and Jake to meet her she was playing with her phone distracted enough to not hear the mountain lion roaring in the background. Lana finished off the lion because she hadn't put it to sleep like she normally did she had been scratched down her arm three red lines ran from her shoulder to wrist as blood dripped down her arm as the scratches started to heal.

Jake phased quickly dressing he walked over to Lana worried as he saw the blood pooled on the ground by her feet he paled slightly. Lana closed her eyes trying not to flinch at the pain caused from the wound as her vampire side demanded more blood she opened her eyes listening before running off in search of another animal. Renesmee listened for signs of the other two. Jake frowned and went after her not happy that she was running even though she was hurt. Renesmee went looking for the two worried since they hadn't shown up yet. Lana attacked yet another mountain lion battling with this one since it wasn't injured and wasn't about to go down without a fight. Jake frowned trying to get in between his girl and the lion only to be forced to watch as the lion pinned Lana and went for her throat. Lana twisted it's neck killing it instantly she forced it off her getting up only to drain all of its blood trying to fill the thirst she had racked up with her lack of feeding due to play practice. Jake waited for her to finish looking off to the side not able to look at her. Renesmee found the two she looked at Lana surprised by the scratches running down her arms her shirt was torn to shreds as a few pink lines marked her stomach.

Lana pulled the shirt over her head using it to clean up the blood on her arms closing her arms as she worked to push the vampire side into hibernation "I'm fine Renesmee and Jake. I just was a little risky when I went after the animals."

Jake gulped as she pulled off her shirt he walked over to her gently placing his hand on her shoulder "Lana? Are you sure you're ok? You are bleeding quite a bit."

Renesmee headed towards the house worried about the bleeding scratches on Lana's arm. Lana looked up at Jake who was shirtless still she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him trying to reassure him that she was fine. Jake wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him as he returned the kiss he ran his tongue over her top lip trying to get her to open her mouth to him. Lana gave in opening her mouth letting her tongue battle with his. Jake moved his hands down to her ass grabbing it as he kept her close to him kissing her refusing to let her gain the upper hand.

Renesmee ran into Carlisle's office "Grandpa Carlisle you need to come quickly Lana's hurt and I'm worried about her."

Carlisle looked at her then grabbed his stuff "Show me where she is Renesmee."

Renesmee ran out with Carlisle following her heading back to where she had left the two. Lana gently pulled back pushing Jake back not wanting to risk anything by continuing the kiss. Jake stumbled back surprised by Lana pushing him back he looked at her. Carlisle walked up to the two he looked at Lana's arms her scratches were healing faster than a normal human but still not as fast as a vampire the blood had started clotting. Lana looked at her arms as the blood dried and caked on to her skin she looked at Carlisle. Jake and Renesmee looked at Carlisle waiting. Carlisle motioned for Lana to sit down as he opened his bag of supplies.

Lana shivered slightly as the rain poured down more heavily pelting her bare skin but helping wash some of the blood off. Carlisle cleaned off the blood before disinfecting the wounds stopping for a second when a hiss escaped Lana's mouth he continued putting a sterile gauze pad over the wounds before wrapping up her arms to keep the gauze in place. Jake watched worried he relaxed slightly when the bleeding had started to lessen. Renesmee looked down still scared since Lana had been hurt when they hunted.

Lana looked at Carlisle "thanks Dad. Sorry that you had to come out here and take care of me. I should have been more careful but I let my instincts take over."

Carlisle ruffled her hair gently "At least you weren't seriously hurt. You need to come inside with me so we can have a talk Alana." He turned to Jake and Renesmee "I'm sure you two can find something to do for a little bit so I can have a chat right Renesmee?"

Renesmee nodded "sure grandpa Carlisle." She dragged Jake over to the deer she had killed showing it to him as she tried to distract him from missing his girlfriend/imprint.

Lana and Carlisle headed back to the house Lana had pulled on her tattered shirt before Carlisle had come out it was still bloodstained but she wore it trying to give herself a little modesty in front of the man who had adopted her. Carlisle looked at Lana wondering how he was going to go about talking to her about her relationship with Jake. Lana looked at her adoptive father trying not to grin as she watched him ponder different ways to start their conversation.

Carlisle looked at her as they stepped into his office he shut the door quietly "Lana you and Jake are at the stage in life where your teenage hormones will come into play more. Because you are a hybrid I am not sure if you will be able to have kids and would like to examine you and possibly put you on a form of birth control. Since Jake is alpha of his pack his wolf is going to want to claim you as his and his natural instinct will be to have sex with you in hopes that you will bear his children. Also because of your half vampire side you will probably want to have sex with him a lot and I wouldn't want you to have to give up college or high school or any possible future you want since you became pregnant."

Lana looked at him nodding "Then you should probably examine me since I've noticed lately it has been harder to keep my hands off of Jake."

Carlisle had her lay down on the medical table he kept just in case he began with a pelvic exam stopping a few times to make sure he was seeing correctly "It appears Lana that you may be able to have children even though you don't have periods. Your ovaries appear to be intact and functional so we will have to try to get you on a stronger dose of birth control then normal patients take. "He continued the normal exam before standing up and looking at Lana "am I going to need to have the sex talk with you?"

Lana blushed shaking her head "no Demetri was very informative when I got to the right age and anything he didn't tell me about I learned from books and asking women tutors or those I interacted with when I left the castle."

Carlisle smiled "well I'll look into getting you the birth control needed and you need to realize that you must hold off on having sex for at least a month so the birth control can get used to your body and be effective. So if you two must do anything oral would probably be the best." He looked slightly uncomfortable mentioning the last part.

Lana got up and headed out to her room "thanks dad." She changed into a long sleeve shirt and jeans as it was still raining before heading out to meet the two. Jake looked up from listening to Renesmee's story about her first hunt to look at Lana pouting when he noticed she change 'now everything is covered up all that beautiful skin gone. Even her cleavage isn't visible anymore.'

Lana rolled her eyes she sat down by him and kissed him before whispering softly "it's better for you if I cover up you won't risk making a decision with consequences you don't understand yet."

Renesmee fake gagged "will you two stop being perverts. You are just as bad as Uncle Emmett. "

Finally the trio headed inside as it was dinner time. Jake looked at Lana as he kept his arm around her he tried to keep the images out of his head to not disturb Edward. Lana sat down at the bar looking at Esme's delicious cooking starving. Renesmee joined the two at the bar before looking at Esme and Carlisle 'I wonder if they will let Jake stay over again so he can go to school with us in the morning?'

Edward shook his head "Renesmee Jake needs to go home tonight I'm sure his father misses him."

Jake ate his food quietly not wanting to say anything that might encourage Renesmee and upset her father. Lana ate internally sighing 'Jake has to go home but I don't really want him to.' Renesmee pouted at her dad not understanding why he couldn't just stay.

As soon as they had finished eating Jake and Lana walked outside. Jake kissed her forehead then her nose then her lips before heading off in the direction of the reservation. Lana watched him go slightly sad he had to leave but optimistic about seeing him the next morning. She walked inside and headed up to her room to finish any homework and go to sleep. Renesmee went to her room in the cottage and went to bed still pouting like a child who didn't get her way.


	17. The Month Begins

**Chapter Sixteen the Month Begins**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight. Other than Lana Rossi I have no legal claim to any other characters. I live in the world of fan fiction so anything that seems out there is just my part of my crazy dream world.**

**A/N.**** If you like my story or notice I made a mistake feel free to tell me. Thanks to those who review it helps me improve as a writer and encourages me to keep writing. ".."= character dialogue '...'= character thoughts. *…*=text message.**

Lana hit the snooze button as Avril Lavigne's "Here's to Never Growing Up" played through the radio. She reached over to the side of bed Jake had laid the previous morning opening her eyes frowning slightly when she touched cold empty sheets. Esme was in the kitchen cooking for Lana as soon as she heard the alarm go off. Carlisle was at the hospital trying to find the highest dosage birth control for Lana. Jake woke up in his smaller than him bed he sighed waking up alone wishing he could have stayed at the Cullen house last night. Renesmee walked into the house sleepy-eyed she sat down at the table and set her head on it. Monday mornings were always hard for the school age kids to get up.

Jake called Lana as he prepared breakfast for him and his dad. Lana looked up hearing Jake's ringtone she reached for the phone quickly sliding to answer it. Renesmee blinked hearing the phone ring she looked around confused then looked at Esme. Esme looked at the other girl worried about her.

Carlisle returned home with the pills Lana was going to need to take daily at breakfast he looked at Esme "Call the school and tell them Renesmee and Lana will not being going to school today. It is sunny and super bright and occasionally the girls still sparkle and we don't need this much sunlight on them when it could possibly reveal our secret." He headed upstairs to Lana's room.

Jake "Good morning beautiful sleep well? I know I didn't since you weren't tucked into my arms last night."

Lana giggled "Good morning sexy. I didn't sleep well either since I woke up in my bed cold and alone. I wish Edward would have let you stay last night but I understand why he didn't." she sighed as Carlisle poked his head in "I'll talk to you later Jake Carlisle has something for me."

Renesmee cheered as Esme informed the school that Lana and Renesmee were sick and couldn't come to school. Jake pouted as Lana hung up he set breakfast on the table then worked on making his lunch since he didn't want to pay the school prices for lunch.

Carlisle looked at Lana opening the bag he pulled out a box of pills "This is your birth control you will take it once a day every morning with breakfast. The blue pills are for your non period weeks and the white ones are for your period week or when you would have a period if you were human. Take these for a month before even thinking about testing their effectiveness understood?"

Lana nodded she opened the box and got out the first pill heading downstairs to the kitchen she put the pill on the counter by where she normally sat. Esme looked at Lana then at the pill sniffling slightly at the thought of her new daughter growing up. Alice looked at Esme then at the pill then back upstairs smiling.

Carlisle looked at Lana when she walked back into her room "You won't be going to school today due to the increased sunlight. I believe Alice will want to take you shopping later since it is supposed to cloud over this afternoon."

Lana looked at him wide-eyed then nodded remembering that they had to keep their true existences a secret she called Jake back.

Jake was eating as his phone went off at the table earning him a glare from his father. He finished up then walked back to his room "Hey what's up?"

Lana sighed softly "I won't be at school today. It's too sunny and even though my skin won't sparkle Renesmee's might and Dad doesn't want to risk anything so I won't see you at school."

Jake pouted sitting on the edge of his bed "I could call in sick to school and have one of the pack members get the notes for us then meet you up at the Cullen house. I don't want to spend the day in school when I could be with my baby."

Lana smiled "if you can convince Billy to let you skip school then fine but if he wants you to go to school you need to go Jake. You can always see me after school. Don't disobey your father. Let me know what happens though ok?" she hung up before he could respond.

Jake went to talk to his dad "Hey dad… Is there any way I can avoid going to school today? Like maybe you call me in sick or something?"

Billy eyed his son suspiciously "what's going on that's so important that you need to miss school Jacob?"

Jake looked at his feet shuffling them nervously "Lana's not going to be at school today because it is sunny and Carlisle is worried about the girls being found out for what they truly are. Please dad don't make me suffer by going to school without my imprint it's hard enough to be there when she is in the building but not in class with me it will be complete torture if I have to go and she's not there."

Billy looked at him "You will go to school. You can see your imprint after school. Your education is important son and you need to finish school."

Jake grabbed his backpack with his lunch and his keys heading out "bye Dad." He slammed the door as he went over to his car and headed to go pick up Quil and Embry and Seth since Sam was driving Brady and Collin to school.

Billy shook his head he cleared off the table wondering if this new imprint was such a good thing since Jake hadn't wanted to skip school before she had came. He sighed remembering how upset Jake was when he didn't imprint on Bella or Renesmee.

Jake arrived at Quil's he texted Lana *the old man is still making me go to school I guess I'll see you after sweetheart I just wish I could have skipped school to be with you- Love Jake*

Quil looked at Jake as he got in the car noticing his slightly pissed off expression "what's up man? Why do you look like you want to punch someone or something?"

Jake drove towards Embry's house "Lana and Renesmee aren't going to school today because it's sunny for once in Forks and Dad is forcing me to go to school."

Lana looked at the text as she ate breakfast and took the pill *J- it's not the end of the world sweetie. You'll get to see me later on. Have fun with your friends and ask everyone if they can get notes from the classes you're not in for me and Nessie please- yours for eternity Lana*

Jake stopped at Embry's he looked at the text then smiled at the ending line of the text he looked up in a better mood since she was telling him she wouldn't want anyone else. Quil read the text then rolled his eyes at Jake. Embry looked at Jake glad that his expression had changed from one of anger to one of happiness. Jake headed towards Seth still not completely thrilled about going to school

Renesmee was back in the cottage asleep since she had been up most of the night due to her vampire side. Lana finished eating then went up to her room wondering what she was going to do with her day until Jake got done with school.

Alice headed up to Lana's room she poked her head in "Hey Lana… I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me possibly pick out something that Jake would like and make sure he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off you when this long month is up." 'I hope she says yes as I need an excuse to go buy something sexy for my husband for our wedding anniversary coming up.'

Lana looked at her then giggled hearing Alice's thought "sure I'll be your excuse to go lingerie shopping Alice. Though I'm surprised you didn't ask Rosalie to go with you."

Alice "Rosalie and Emmett are currently too preoccupied to even notice anyone else around them."

The wolves got out at school and walked inside. Embry was flirting with some of the cheerleaders. Quil went to his locker. Seth went to his first class. Jake leaned against his locker standing by Quil he felt lost since Lana wasn't in school.

A cheerleader walked up to Jake "You look sad is there any way I can help cheer you up?" she asked as she put a hand on his arm figuring she'd take the opportunity since he wasn't with his girlfriend to try and get with him.

Jake gently removed her arm "The only way you could possibly cheer me up is to get out of my face. I don't really want to be here when my girlfriend isn't here and I don't need girls like you trying to take advantage of the fact that she isn't here. I'm not interested and I will never be interested in dating anyone other than my girlfriend so leave me alone." He went to class not wanting to be caught off guard by another girl.

Quil looked at the cheerleader not understanding why the girls seemed to think that the wolves except Embry would even be interested in them. The cheerleader ran off not used to being flat-out rejected. Lana and Alice along with Renesmee were in Seattle shopping in a lingerie store. Jake stared out the window sitting in class he sighed getting up and grabbing his back before heading out of the school and into the parking lot skipping school to go see his girlfriend. Quil, Seth, and Embry followed after Jake trying to stop him since they knew he would get in trouble for leaving school. Jake shoved his bag in the back of the rabbit before heading to the woods planning on phasing and heading for Lana. The other wolves showed their bags in the car as well before running after Jake keeping the pack mentality. Alice looked at Lana and Renesmee as they tried on different things.

Lana looked at Alice "I don't know what to look for or try on." She looked nervous when she said it not used to trying to look beautiful or sexy for someone.

Alice led her over to some lingerie she thought would look good. Lana followed after her. Renesmee looked at some things trying to decide if she should get it or not. Jake and the other wolves had phased and ran to the house Jake sniffed the air trying to find his girl's unique scent.

Quil looked at Jake "she's not here. Her scent is very faint but she's not here right now."

Jake growled wondering where the heck his girlfriend was since she hadn't been allowed to go to school 'she should be here it's too dangerous for her to go out and possible reveal her true nature.'

Edward walked outside hearing the wolves thoughts he looked at Jake "Alice took Lana and went shopping in Seattle since it's cloudy up there they would be safe. Shouldn't you guys be in school?"

Alice was driving back with Lana and Renesmee the car had been filled with shopping bags as always Alice found a bunch of things for the girls and herself. Lana looked out the window thinking about how she would be in her second class if she had been at school. Renesmee looked at her wondering why Lana seemed upset when they got a free day from school.

Jake 'yes we should but we didn't feel like it since the girls aren't at school. It was too much for me to be there without Lana. 'He had lain down determined to wait for his girl to come home.

Quil 'I had to make sure Jake didn't get in trouble so I followed him.'

Embry 'I felt like skipping school.'

Seth 'Jake's my ride home so I just followed the other two.'

Edward shook his head at the boys' thoughts he glanced over at the driveway as Alice's car headed towards the house. Lana looked at the wolves then did a palm plant hearing their thoughts she got out when Alice stopped the car she walked up to the wolves frowning. Edward looked at Lana wondering what she was going to say. Renesmee ran over to the wolves. Alice pulled into the garage then grabbed all the bags and headed up to Lana's room.

Lana looked at Jake then flicked his nose "I told you not to skip school unless your dad said he could and I know for a fact that he didn't Jacob Black. All of you need to go back to school NOW!"

Jake whimpered he stood up and nuzzled her neck 'don't make me go back to that awful place without you. I had a cheerleader hit on me thinking she could get you out of the picture.'

Embry laughed which came out as more of a bark since he was a wolf 'cheerleaders' hitting on you is not a bad thing Jake. Just proves you're a hot item.'

Quil pawed at Embry then looked at Lana 'we don't go without Jake going and since he's not likely to go we aren't going to leave.'

Seth looked at Lana 'if you want to give me a ride home after school I will gladly go back. Jake's my ride so I had to follow him.'

Renesmee looked at Lana and her father wondering what the wolves were saying.

Lana scratched behind Jake's ears "Embry shut up. Quil take Embry and Seth and go back to school I will make sure Jake goes back in a little bit."

The three wolves went back to school as Jake looked at Lana liking it when she scratched his ears. Renesmee headed inside to help Alice. Edward went after his daughter to give the two some privacy.

Lana looked at Jake pulling her hand away from his ears "Sweetheart as much as I love spending time with you. You need to go back to school. I don't want Billy to get a phone call that you skipped school because he will blame me and then he will try to keep you from seeing me the best he can without hurting you."

Jake looked at her then walked back to school with his head down and tail between his legs. Quil and Embry and Seth walked into their classes' right as the bell rang for their third class of the day they had managed to convince their earlier teachers that they were in the nurse's office. Jake walked into class right before the tardy bell he used the same excuse as the other wolves wishing school would be over soon.

Lana helped Alice put stuff away missing her boyfriend already. Renesmee looked at her seeing the sad expression on her face. Alice had disappeared once Lana was in her closet going to put stuff away in Renesmee's room and her own room.

Finally school ended Jake headed out of the school as quickly as possible while still making his speed look like a normal human. The other wolves followed him since he was their ride and they didn't really feel like going home since there was nothing for them to do with patrols being cancelled. Lana was sitting in her room staring out the window waiting for the wolves to come back. Renesmee sat by her wondering why it was taking so long. The wolves got into Jake's car and headed for the Cullen house.

Lana got up and ran down the stairs outside when Jake got out of the car she hugged him tightly having missed him when he was gone. Jake held her close to him inhaling her unique scent glad to have her back in his arms. Lana leaned up and kissed him. Jake had his hands around her waist pulling her as close to him as he could kissing her back.

Quil fake gagged "Can you two get a room please? I don't really need to see my alpha stick his tongue down his imprint's throat."

Jake pulled away to growl at Quil not happy with being interrupted. Lana grabbed his hand and dragged him in the house and up the stairs out of the way of unwanted eyes. Renesmee took the wolves to the meadow so the two could have their privacy. Jake looked at Lana as she locked the door behind them and sat down on her bed he sat down beside her brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Lana kissed him trying to work on keeping her hands off him for a little bit. Jake kissed her in return placing a hand on the back of her neck to keep her close to him. Lana moved into his lap trying to be as close to him as she could she kissed him tangling her fingers in his hair. Jake groaned kissing her as her fingers gripped his hair his hands slid down to grab her firm ass and hold her close in his lap.

Edward sighed hearing the two upstairs. Esme looked at him wondering if she needed to go interrupt the young couple. Renesmee and the wolf pack sat in the meadow joking around trying to not think about Jake and Lana.

Lana kissed him sliding her hands under his shirt loving the warmth his body gave off. Jake pulled back looking at her he pulled the shirt over his head and threw it off to the side before kissing her yet again. Lana let her hands roam over his muscles kissing him trying to get used to the idea that Jake was hers for all of eternity and how much of a prize she had got from the fates. Jake slid a hand up under her shirt as he kissed her the wolf inside him trying to make him claim her as his and only his. Lana ran her hands down to his cutoffs stopping there just running her fingers up and down his chest in featherlike motions. Jake pulled back long enough to pull the shirt over Lana's head and flung it over to where his shirt had been before he kissed her wanting to be able to see his beautiful girlfriend and losing more control as the wolf fought him trying to claim what was rightfully his. Lana blushed she had changed into one of the new red lacy bras that Alice had bought for her she moved back from Jake nervous. Jake eyed the lace that was covering her chest making her cleavage look even more appealing to him he tried to pull her back to him frowning when she pulled out of his grasp.

Esme knocked on the door "Lana is everything ok in there?"

Lana gulped quietly "Yes mom everything is fine. Jake and I were just talking."

Jake looked at her with lust filled eyes as he let the hormones take control. Lana got up and pulled her shirt back on not sure if she'd be able to resist Jake if he tried to continue their would be make out session. Jake walked towards her pinning her to the wall. He nipped lightly at her neck wondering why she was backing away from him. Lana tilted her head to the side giving him more access to her throat as she struggled to consciously come up with a reason for why she had backed away. Jake looked at her setting his forehead on hers smiling.

Lana looked at him "Jake we can't do this."

Jake looked at her confused "why?"

Lana closed her eyes for a second then said softly "because I don't know how much self-control I have and until I've been on the pill for a month we could have unwanted consequences from our lack of control because of how much we want to be together."

Jake held her close kissing the top of her head "I would never abandon you if you got pregnant I will be here for you for eternity. But if you want to slow things down then so be it. I won't pressure you to do anything you don't want."

Lana kissed his neck then down his chest stopping to place a gently kiss over his heart before she kissed down to his belly button. Jake looked at her confused not sure what she was up to. Lana kneeled down in front of him looking at him. Jake blinked then went wide-eyed as he realized what she planned to do he took a step back from her not wanting her to please him and not let herself be pleased as well. Lana looked at the ground not sure whether to feel rejected or hurt or thankful that Jake didn't want her to do what Alice had suggested.

Jake took her hand and gently pulled her up "I don't want you to feel like you have to please me and not yourself because you are scared that if you don't I will leave you. I'm willing to wait to do anything with you until you are ready. Don't pressure yourself to try and do something you think will make me happy if it makes you scared or you are not exactly comfortable with it."

Lana looked at him then kissed him gently before setting her forehead against his "I'm lucky to have a sweet guy. Most of the guys at school wouldn't have reacted the way you did." She looked into his eyes then glanced outside noticing it was getting dark "you should probably go home."

The other wolves had gone home after hanging with Renesmee for a while. Jake pouted not wanting to leave but stole a kiss from Lana before grabbing his shirt pulling it over his head and headed out of the room. Renesmee watched Jake leave taking in his messed up hair and slightly messed up shirt she rolled her eyes before heading up to Lana's room. Lana sat down on her bed once Jake had left running a hand through her hair in an attempt to fix it thinking about her relationship with Jake.

Renesmee looked at Lana walking into the room "didn't get into too much trouble up here did you?"

Lana rolled her eyes " no I tried taking Alice's advice only to have Jake do the respectful thing and tell me not to."

Renesmee looked at her surprised "you were actually going to go through with it?"

Lana "there's no reason he has to suffer without pleasure just because I can't have sex for a month."

Renesmee did a palm plant "Lana jake's not that type of guy he only needs you to be happy and if you want to please him just being with him does that for him he only wants what you call pleasure if it's pleasing the both of you. He doesn't want it to be unequal or one sided."

Lana looked at her "How do you know all this stuff?"

Renesmee smiled "Jake has said such things to the pack when they've patrolled. Especially since Embry mentioned the two of you having sex before and asked Jake how he would want it to go."

Lana smiled then looked at the time "I guess it's time to get ready to sleep. You can stay here tonight if you want and we can talk some more so you don't have to go back to the cottage."

Renesmee nodded for an ok. The two walked into Lana's bathroom and got ready for bed before curling up under the covers talking until they both fell asleep.

www. youtube watch?NR=1&v=jmvY-DSj12E&feature=endscreen – Avril Lavigne Here's to Never Growing Up


	18. Trick Or Treat?

**Chapter Seventeen Trick or Treat?**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight. Other than Lana Rossi I have no legal claim to any other characters. I live in the world of fan fiction so anything that seems out there is just my part of my crazy dream world.**

**A/N.**** If you like my story or notice I made a mistake feel free to tell me. Thanks to those who review it helps me improve as a writer and encourages me to keep writing. ".."= character dialogue '...'= character thoughts. *…*=text message.**

A week later.

Lana woke up the next morning to Justin Timberlake's "Mirrors." She looked around still half expecting to find Renesmee there beside her. Renesmee had woken up earlier as was sitting in the kitchen watching her grandmother cook. Esmé cooked she looked at the rain pouring down shaking her head at the change in weather compared to the day before she looked at Renesmee wondering how the girl would dress if she knew it was Halloween.

Lana shut off the alarm before looking at the weather she blinked noticing it was Halloween she smiled thinking about how she would want to dress up that day. She called Jake wondering what his plans were.

Jake groaned as his phone rang waking him up from a pleasant dream he was having he flipped open the phone "hello?"

Lana looked through her closet trying to find something to wear to school "Hello sweetie so do you have any Halloween plans?"

Jake was silent for a minute "I think one of the kids at Forks is holding a Halloween bash and the whole school was invited. I was thinking about going and asking you to accompany me."

Lana grinned "a Halloween party sounds like a lot of fun. Of course I'll go with you. Ok I've got to go get ready for school. I'll see you at school. Love you bye."

Jake "Love you too beautiful. Bye" he hung up and went to get ready already running late.

Renesmee headed out to the cottage she shared with her parents to get dressed for the day. Lana worked on getting dressed wearing a normal long sleeve shirt and jeans with sneaker combo like normal. She grabbed her hoodie and walked down to the kitchen. Esmé looked up at her daughter when she walked in smiling. Jake made some breakfast for his dad and himself before heading out to go pick up the other wolves. Renesmee came back in a normal outfit she had managed to avoid getting wet by running as fast as her speed would let her. She sat down by Lana at the table before munching on breakfast.

Later on the hybrids and the wolves arrived at school the rain had let up enough for them to all walk in without getting wet. Jake looked at Lana then leaned down and kissed her smiling. Lana smiled and returned the kiss before heading off to her locker. Quil fake gagged teasing Jake.

Seth looked down at Renesmee "want to get away from the affectionate couple?"

Renesmee nodded she headed off towards her classroom with Seth following behind. Embry went to go flirt with the cheerleaders. Jake ran after his girl making a pit stop at his locker to grab a book before going to find her. Quil went to his locker sighing wishing it could just be their senior year already hating that they had to be juniors due to how much school they had missed. Lana was standing by her locker looking through it she frowned when a football jock put his arm around her shoulders.

Football player "hey angel why don't you join me at Newton's party and you can show me how much of a naughty girl you truly are." He whispered in her ear keeping her close to him.

Lana took a deep breath before elbowing him in the gut and shoving him off her "I have a boyfriend who is accompanying me to the party. I would never in a million years go anywhere with you scum ball. Touch me again and I promise you will be missing a testicle." She growled at him.

Jake put his arm around Lana holding her close to him as he had started to shake "Touch my girl again and you'll regret it."

The football player got up from the ground and went over to his buddies thinking 'whatever she's a slut anyways I bet if he wasn't around she'd sleep with me or any of my friends that asked. She can try to act innocent but we all know girls like her are the kind that fools around with anyone.'

Quil had come over he worked on calming Jake down keeping Lana away from him. Lana walked over to the football player she tapped his shoulder not happy with his thoughts. Renesmee and Seth went over to Jake and Lana hoping to prevent a fight from breaking out. Embry glanced over the couple's direction noticing a crowd had started to gather around them.

The football player looked at Lana then smiled "Change your mind sweetheart? You need more of a man like me?"

Lana pulled her fist back and punched him square in the nose breaking it careful not to push it up and kill him. She smirked as blood ran down his face "I'm not your sweetheart. Don't make judgments when you don't know the truth. Next time you even insinuate to anyone that I'm a slut I will break every bone in your body." She landed another punch on his jaw breaking it before walking off rubbing her knuckles.

The football player ran to the nurse holding his nose and his jaw surprised at the strength Lana had shown. A teacher walked over to Lana and dragged her to the principal's office for causing a fight. Renesmee went after the teacher knowing it would be bad if Lana got in trouble. Quil, Jake, Embry, and Seth were all outside in the woods. Jake had phased unable to control himself after the football player had insulted him and tried to flirt with his girl. Quil looked at Jake shaking his head not sure what to do with his alpha. Embry dragged Seth back inside figuring Quil would help Jake calm down. Lana looked at the teacher then manipulated her memories erasing any signs of the fight. The teacher looked down at Lana confused then let her go. Lana went to go find the football player and the nurse she found them and manipulated them both so other than her, Renesmee, and the wolves would be the only ones who knew what truly happened.

Finally the bell for the first class rang. Lana sat down smirking silently to herself. Renesmee looked at Lana then rolled her eyes realizing Lana had manipulated people enough to get herself out of trouble. Jake sat down by his girl concerned he had managed to calm down enough to phase back. Quil sat in class with his head on his desk tired of dealing with people. Seth looked around boredly.

After school Lana and Renesmee were at home getting ready for the Halloween party. The wolves had headed to their separate houses to get ready planning on meeting at Jake's before going to the Cullens. Renesmee had on a sexy white dress that clung to her cleavage and curves. It ended shortly below the normal short shorts line and included a corset type top. Alice worked to put the wings on her back after she had weaved the halo into her hair. Lana looked at the sexy angel costume Renesmee had on then smiled thinking her friend looking amazing.

Renesmee smiled at Lana "why don't you go put on your costume?"

Alice glanced at Lana "it's in the back of your closet."

Lana walked into her closet she pulled out a red and black dress she put it on looking at herself in the mirror. It had a puffed up red collar around her head and neck there was a large triangle of open space below the bra. The skirt ended around where Renesmee's dress ended. She walked out looking at the two not sure what to think.

Renesmee looked at her "you look sexy. No guy will be able to resist you." Her makeup was done to give her the innocent look as her hair fell in ringlets down her back.

Alice made Lana sit down before setting a tiara on her head. She worked with Lana's hair to weave the tiara in before pinning back the supporting strands in a half up half down hairdo. She worked on Lana's makeup smiling as she got to dress up and make over her dolls. Lana sat still not wanting to ruin Alice's work. Jake was dressed up as a vampire hunter while Embry was dressed up as a football player, Quil was dressed up as a prince, and Seth was dressed as a devil. The foursome headed to the Cullens to pick up the girls. Renesmee looked at Lana smiling as Alice transformed her into the vampire princess she truly was.

Jake drove fast arriving at the house in a short amount of time he called Lana.

Renesmee answered the phone "Hey Jake hold up just a minute Lana's almost done."

Jake groaned wondering what his girl was going to look like "Fine but make it quick or we might miss the party."

Renesmee hung up walking out shortly after. The guys grinned knowing they were lucky they got to escort at least one of the beauties of Forks High. Lana was in the garage she opened the door standing by the cars trying to decide which one to drive. Jake's jaw dropped as he took in his girlfriend's costume and how beautiful she looked. The other guys looked from Renesmee to Lana then back not wanting to anger their alpha by staring still unable to believe that the sexy vampire princess was Lana. Renesmee hopped in the bmw smirking at the boys. Lana pulled out of the garage and headed towards the Halloween bash smiling.

Finally the group arrived at an abandoned house on the outskirts of town. There was clearly a party going from the base beating out of the house and the numerous lanterns and decorations adorning the house. Lana got out putting a set a fake fangs into her mouth since her true fangs only appeared when she was hunting. Renesmee looked at the house slightly disgusted by its run down appearance. Jake got out and walked up to his girlfriend planting a kiss on the top of her head careful to not hit the tiara.

Quil looked at Jake and Lana's outfits then laughed quietly "Vampire Queen and Vampire Hunter... Oh the irony of it all. Well Seth and Renesmee are the angel and devil. So I guess we have two sets of opposite pairs."

Embry headed inside trying to find the cheerleader who he had come to the party for. Seth linked arms with Renesmee before heading inside the house. Lana looked at Jake then smiled reaching up to kiss him before heading inside excited to be at her first high school party. Jake rolled his eyes following after her. Quil went after the two smiling at Lana's excitement. Embry had found his cheerleader he headed off to a quieter room with the girl. Lana went to go get a drink dancing around catching the attention of most of the males in the room. Jake kept an eye on her occasionally glaring at the guys. Quil stood off to the side not really in to the party scene since he had found Claire. Renesmee and Seth were dancing with a group of guys and girls. The football player Lana had beat up found Lana he grabbed her hand pulling her off to the side using her imbalance due to her heels to his advantage to keep her following him. Jake had lost Lana in the crowd he looked for his girlfriend worried with how cute she was what could happen to her.

The football player had dragged them into a room and locked the door putting a chair in front of the door "I knew you'd change your mind doll. You look amazing for trying to be a Goth princess."

Lana was holding onto the bed railing trying to keep her balance she flashed her fake fangs at him "Vampire Princess. I didn't change my mind you just happened to find me. I'm here with my boyfriend who will kick your ass the minute he finds you."

Jake let his heightened senses lead him to Lana not wanting anything to happen to her. Quil looked for Lana worried about what Jake would do if he couldn't find her. Embry blinked hearing Lana's voice and a different male voice he frowned. Seth and Renesmee just danced hanging with their other classmates.

Lana tried to get around the football player she shoved him hard into the wall before heading out the door not in the mood for his tricks even if it was Halloween. Jake looked at Lana as she walked out the door he examined her for any sign of injuries sighing relieved when he found none he took her hand and led her over to the dance floor wanting to dance with his beautiful girlfriend. Renesmee smiled at Lana when she and Jake joined the group dancing. Lana looked at Jake as a faster song came on. Jake looked at her putting his hand on her hips pulling her close to him. Renesmee went to go get a drink as another girl partnered up with Seth to dirty dance with him. Quil watched the crowd. Embry and the cheerleader headed up to one of the bedrooms. Jake moved with Lana to the beat of the music grinding against her like the other couples in the group. Seth was blushing not exactly used to this type of dancing. Lana wrapped her arms around his neck keeping up with him surprised at the easiness of her movement she kept her back against his chest. Renesmee sipped on her drink standing by Quil just observing the party.

Quil glanced at Renesmee "Not your type of dancing?"

Renesmee "maybe if it was with a guy I was in love with but some random person or a friend that I have no feelings for then no not my type of dancing. Though Jake seems to be enjoying himself."

Quil nodded "he and Embry do well at parties. Jake's always been the eye candy but now that he's taken I haven't seen him wanting to party as much. He's a lot happier when Lana is in his arms than when she's not. Poor Seth isn't used to the party scene and it's kind of fun to watch him get embarrassed by the dancing since he's the kid of the group."

Lana kept dancing with Jake grinding with him to the beat of the music she nipped at his neck with her fake fangs. Jake shivered slightly feeling the fangs touch his skin not realizing they were fake he pulled back looking at her surprised. Seth danced he had gotten into the rhythm so he wasn't messing up as much as before. Renesmee and Quil eyed Jake and Lana wondering why Jake had suddenly backed up from Lana when he normally wanted to be as close to her as possible. Lana looked at Jake she smiled forgetting about the fake fangs. Jake backed off headed for the exit not understanding why his girl suddenly wanted to sink her fangs in his neck when she knew the venom would kill him. Embry walked down the stairs his hair was messed up and he had a satisfied smirk on his face. Quil went after Jake confused by his friend sudden urge to leave. Renesmee looked at Lana. Lana looked at the ground for a moment before running out the back down heading to the woods.

Jake leaned against his car 'why? Is this some volturi scam to try to make the wolves their lap dogs? Seduce us make us think we can trust them and then just turn around and kill us?'

Quil looked at Jake "what the hell man? Why did you just run away from Lana like that?"

Renesmee looked at Lana when she finally found her "Lana? What's wrong?"

Lana curled up against a tree crying as she heard Jake's thoughts "I playfully bit him but I forgot I had my fake fangs in and he freaked out and ran away."

Jake "She tried to bite me and kill me." He was freaking out

Quil did a palm plant "dude she was wearing fake fangs that you can get at any costume I doubt she tried to purposely bite you and even then you wouldn't have gotten the venom since they were fake and not real."

Renesmee sat down by Lana rubbing her back as she calmed down "Give him time I'm sure he'll come talk to you about this misunderstanding."

Jake went wide-eyed at Quil's admission "she was wearing fake fangs?!"

Quil shook his head "She was a vampire princess of course she had to wear fake fangs her true fangs only come out when she's hunting and she wasn't going to willingly hunt in front of a bunch of people."

Lana got up she walked towards the front of the house her eyes had turned to a shade of reddish-orange as she locked away the hurt and let the anger take over from Jake's thoughts. Renesmee got up and went after Lana not liking the way Lana's eyes had turned from their normal purple. Jake looked down trying to figure out how he was going to get Lana to forgive him. Quil watched Jake shaking his head at Jake's stupidity. Lana walked up to the two she cocked her head to the side watching Jake waiting for him to think or speak needing a good reason to fight with him.

Renesmee "Lana don't. You are so much better than this. Don't let the anger get the better of you."

Quil watched Lana ready to step in if he needed to "Jake choose your words carefully."

Jake looked at Lana "I'm sorry I freaked out I just felt fangs and thought you were trying to bite me and use the venom to kill me. It's natural instinct."

Lana clenched her fists she looked at him before she slugged him in the jaw still pissed at his thoughts "I'm not a volturi scam. I didn't try to seduce you to make you my lap dog and I have no plans to kill you. Don't follow me." She walked away handing Renesmee the keys to the car before she headed back the road.

Jake held his jaw shocked he didn't move too surprised by the fact that she had just hit him. Seth and Embry looked at Jake surprised unable to believe Lana had hit him.

Renesmee looked at Jake shaking her head "DID YOU FORGET SHE'S A MIND READER? How could you accuse her of being fake and trying to seduce you to kill you?" she got in the car and drove off planning on finding Lana before she did something stupid.

Jake looked down rubbing the back of his neck he went to the woods by the house and phased before going after his girl feeling intense pain from hurting his imprint. Quil took the keys and got in the rabbit with Seth and Embry driving off to the Cullens to wait for Jake. Lana was sitting on the side of the road one of her heels had broken. Renesmee looked for Lana as she drove worried about Lana's mental state. Jake kept running tracking Lana's scent feeling like an idiot for even thinking the things he did. Quil drove he followed behind Renesmee as she headed to the Cullen house since she couldn't find Lana. Lana shivered slightly cold since it was a cold dark October night she looked at her costume noticing all the rips and tears she had gotten from the trees she had walked by. Jake ran noticing he was getting closer as her scent became more and more noticeable.

Quil got out at the Cullen house he looked at Renesmee "Any luck finding Lana?"

Renesmee shook her head "I'm guessing she didn't want to be found or else I would have seen her along the road."

Seth looked at Renesmee "I'm sure she'll come home soon enough and then Jake will come here and find her and they can make up and not be sad or angry anymore."

Lana had gotten up after she took off her heels she headed towards the house tired of sitting in the cold waiting for someone to find her she found her way back to the main road and followed it at her half vampire speed trying to remember how to get home. Jake blinked when her scent had diminished he tracked it trying to find her. Quil glanced at the main road by the Cullen house keeping an eye out for Lana. Seth gave Renesmee a hug trying to cheer her up. Renesmee bit her lip worried since she hadn't seen Lana. Lana eventually found the road to the house she walked along it becoming colder and colder as she was exposed to more cold air she carried her heels in her hand trying to avoid any rocks so she wouldn't hurt herself. Jake frowned when he came to a spot where the scent went in two different directions he headed towards the Cullen house hoping she would be there.

Esmé walked outside she looked at Renesmee noticing the child was biting her lip "Renesmee what's wrong sweetheart?"

Renesmee looked at her upset "Jake freaked out then he and Lana had a bit of a fight and now Lana's missing."

Esmé frowned slightly getting a crease in her brow "Did you try calling her?"

Renesmee looked at her "She left her cell phone in the car and gave me the keys to drive home before she ran off."

Jake arrived at the house using his fast speed he looked at the other wolves then at Renesmee. He looked around still in wolf form for Lana he howled when he didn't see her feeling the pain of the imprint. Lana blinked hearing the howl she had stopped at the driveway to the Cullen house noticing the rabbit parked near the house. Renesmee looked at Jake frowning at him she ran to her house not wanting to talk to him.

Esmé looked at Quil "what did Jake and Lana fight about?"

Quil rubbed his neck he blinked as the wind picked up and Lana's scent drifted towards them "Lana was wearing fake fangs and she tried to bite Jake as a joke and he freaked out and thought some things about her that she picked up because of her abilities and she didn't react well. She punched him told him not to follow her and then ran off."

Esmé looked slightly worried "Jake what did you think?"

Jake phased he hadn't caught the scent too distracted by the pain "I thought it was part of the volturi plan to have her seduce me and make me fall in love and then make me her lap dog and if I refused that she was going to kill me."

Lana walked up the path she walked up to the group looking at them all. Esmé looked at the state of Lana's costume worried. Quil looked at Lana he grabbed her wrist making sure she couldn't leave before Jake could say anything. Embry and Seth kept their eyes on the ground not wanting to irritate Jake.

Jake looked at Lana "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking straight. All I could think about was that you had tried to bite me with fangs and instinct told me that you were trying to kill me."

Lana closed her eyes before she used some of her volturi training she flipped Quil onto his back and pulled her wrist out of his grasp she had her foot on his chest within seconds "don't grab me Quil. If I wanted to kill you Jake I would have to use other methods besides my fangs. I'm not venomous it's a female half vampire thing we don't produce venom." She released Quil before heading inside as her mood hit a low point.

Quil got up surprised he had phased due to his anger from being humiliated in front of his friends he lunged pinning Lana down under him as he snarled in her face. Jake frowned he phased and went over to Quil. Lana looked at Quil as her eyes flashed red yet again she threw him off her getting up quickly she grabbed a clump of his fur and pinned him to the tree by the throat as her control threatened to snap. Jake nudged Lana's shoulder not wanting anyone to get hurt because of him. Quil whimpered when he realized he had no escape. Lana released him she dropped to her knees as she gained control she curled up feeling ashamed of herself.

Quil and Jake phased back they looked at Lana surprised to hear the heart wrenching sobs coming from Lana. Esme walked over and helped Lana up she led her inside worried about her. Lana struggled to stay up as she continued to cry as the guilt of what she had nearly done upset her. Quil looked down feeling bad that he had provoked Lana. Jake glanced at Quil then headed after Lana going to make sure she was ok.

Seth looked at Quil "I never imagined Lana could be like that. She seems so nice but I guess we all have our inner demons."

Quil looked at Seth "you have to remember she was trained to be a volturi fighter if she's attacked she's going to defend herself. I provoked it in revenge for her making a fool of me. I just didn't expect her to get so upset about what happened."

Embry "With the exception of you nearly getting killed Lana's a pretty awesome fighter. Her appearance is very deceiving."

Lana curled up under the covers in her bed she cried softly still unable to forgive herself for letting her anger take over and nearly hurting Quil. Jake walked in and sat down by her on the bed he rubbed her back trying to get her to calm down. Lana curled up tighter flinching at his touch.

Jake looked at her "Lana I'm sorry. Quil is sorry as well." He got up since she clearly didn't want him near her even though it hurt.

Lana grabbed his hand not ready to have him out of her reach "I'm sorry for punching you and for nearly hurting one of your pack members." She had managed to calm down enough to stop crying "I'm not used to getting that angry where it just takes over and I react badly."

Jake looked at her he sat back down and wiped off her face worried about her "he attacked you. You just acted on instinct based on your training. I am in love with you Lana. That's never going to change."

Lana looked at him then at the bed "I'm in love with you as well Jake. I know it's been a short time but I know what I feel and I would never intentionally try to hurt or kill you."

Quil coughed quietly as he walked into the room "Sorry Lana for provoking you. I'm not used to being pinned to the ground by a girl and it was embarrassing to me so I didn't think about the consequences. You are a pretty awesome fighter for an innocent looking girl."

Lana looked at Quil hiding behind her hair "I'm sorry too for attacking you. I don't usually let my anger get the better of me but I was so wrapped up on that fact that Jake thought I had set him up that I didn't even think before I reacted."

Quil smiled "all is forgiven. It's nice to know that if my alpha gets out of line someone will be there to put him in his place."

Jake glared lightly at Quil until he left then turned back to Lana and kissed the top of her head "You should get some sleep I'll see you tomorrow hopefully." He got up and headed for the door.

Lana sighed "don't go Jake. Stay the night Esme won't mind and I need you to be here now and since tomorrow is Saturday we don't have school." She got up and locked herself in her closet to change out of the costume.

The other wolves headed home without Jake since he had texted them that he was staying. He pulled off his shirt and shorts leaving him only in his boxers before getting under the covers waiting for Lana to get in so he could go to sleep. Lana crawled into bed in an oversized t-shirt and shorts she snuggled up to Jake before letting sleep overtake her.

watch?feature=endscreen&v=uuZE_IRwLNI&NR=1 Justin Timberlake-Mirrors

. www. bqueenmall images/ bqueen/ 7344/ 986-b-0. jpg Lana's costume


	19. Old Friends Reunited

**Chapter Eighteen Old Friends Reunited**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight. Other than Lana Rossi I have no legal claim to any other characters. I live in the world of fan fiction so anything that seems out there is just my part of my crazy dream world.**

**A/N.**** If you like my story or notice I made a mistake feel free to tell me. Thanks to those who review it helps me improve as a writer and encourages me to keep writing. ".."= character dialogue '...'= character thoughts. *…*=text message.**

Lana's dream

* * *

Lana looked around as she walked down the flower covered path towards where Jake was standing. Jake was dressed in a tuxedo standing next to another man in a suit with a book in his hand. Lana looked down at the white designer wedding dress she was wearing then looked back up at Jake smiling as she got closer to the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Aro escorted his daughter down the aisle to the shape shifter smiling at the happy occasion that he had made sure to attend. He released Lana's hand as they got to Jake and the minister he kissed Lana's cheek gently before going to join Carlisle and Esme. Lana looked at Jake then screamed as his eyes turned red and his face morphed into Caius's.

Caius smirked "Lovely Lana it's time for you to greet the death you deserve."

Lana sat up quickly her breathing was ragged and she had broken out in a sweat. She looked for Jake frowning slightly when she noticed he was gone she curled up in the bed still scared from the dream she had. Jake walked out of the bathroom he sat down by Lana and pulled her into his arms noticing she was shaking. Esme looked upstairs hearing the scream come from Lana's room she headed up wondering if the girl was having a nightmare again. Carlisle poked his head in he looked at Lana worried since the girl was clearly freaked out.

Jake kissed the top of her head holding her close to him "it's ok. It was just a dream nothing is going to happen to you. I will protect you from harm."

Lana buried her head in his shoulder trying to calm down still terrified that she was dreaming "it was so real. Caius was there and my dad was there and you were there and you turned into Caius." She mumbled still trying to come back to reality.

Carlisle watched as Lana calmed down the longer Jake held her he walked out gently taking his wife's hand and leading her away from the two. Jasper glanced at Carlisle wondering if he needed to manipulate Lana's emotions so she would feel better. Carlisle shook his head no at Jasper after reading his face for the question. Emmett and Rose were out in one of their houses. Alice was outside waiting for Jasper to return letting him go deal with Lana since she was upset. Renesmee ran into the house hearing the screams she ran towards Lana's room worried. Edward and Bella were trying to enjoy being alone in their house without Renesmee. Jake pulled back and looked at Lana when she calmed down tipping her chin up so he could kiss her. Lana kissed him her shoulders relaxed from their tense state. Jake pulled her into his lap kissing her as his fingers ran down her back until he gripped her ass in his hands. Lana groaned into his mouth kissing him as he pulled her closer to him moving her into contact with the bulge in his boxers. Jake took the opportunity with her mouth being open to stick his tongue in her mouth fighting for dominance as he kissed her. Lana kissed him fighting his tongue with hers as she pushed him back down on the bed. Jake let his hands wander under her shirt not minding Lana pushing him back. She straddled his hips keeping contact with the hard on Jake was sporting as she kissed him letting her hair fall down and cover their faces.

Esme went upstairs hearing the moan from Lana's room she knocked softly on the door "Lana, Jake breakfast is ready come eat."

Jake groaned hearing Esme he looked at Lana sadly "Do we have to go eat?"

Lana got up and headed to the door "Yeah if we don't they will break down the door and we won't be allowed together alone for a decent amount of time." She headed down the stairs sighing.

Jake grabbed her by the back of her shirt and picked her up bridal style wanting to have her in his arms for as long as he could. He carried her down the stairs smiling as she tucked her head into his bare shoulder. Esme looked at the two as they walked into the kitchen she took in Jake's shirtless appearance then shook her head wondering what trouble her new teenage daughter was going to get into. Renesmee was sitting at the table having been dragged down by Carlisle, who had hoped that leaving the two alone would give Lana time to relax and calm down, she looked at the two noticing Jake's hot body since it was revealed unlike it's normal hidden appearance.

Lana looked at Esme smiling innocently "I promise to not try to get into any trouble. If trouble finds me I can't guarantee I won't cause a bit of trouble but I will try to avoid it for you mom."

Esme looked at her "All I ask if that you try to not get into any trouble my dear." She smiled when Lana called her mom yet again glad to be able to feel motherly again.

Renesmee looked down at the food starting to eat enjoying Esme's cooking. Lana and Jake had dug into their foods Lana finding it a bit more difficult to eat on Jake's lap she got off and sat in another chair devouring her food. Jake pouted when she moved but went back to eating as his stomach rumbled from his hunger. Bella walked in she blinked spotting Jake shirtless she quickly looked at Esme then smiled 'those wolves always look smoking hot… it's still hard to not get lustful feelings when I look at Jake even if I love Edward.'

Lana turned at Bella she growled not liking Bella's train of thought. She got up watching the other vampire cautiously not willing to let anyone take Jake from her.

Edward walked in he looked at Lana after he heard the growl "she's not going to try to steal him from you Lana. She's just experiencing the normal lustful feelings most girls and women get when they happen to see your mate shirtless."

Bella walked up to her husband and kissed him "you know I love you only."

Edward smiled "I know you do and I don't hold it against you that you still occasionally find Jake attractive."

Lana put her plate in the sink before she walked outside and ran towards the forest. Jake sighed softly as he finished his food. Renesmee got up leaving her plate at the table before she went out after Lana since it was time to hunt again. Bella glanced outside then looked at Edward. Edward kissed his wife once more before heading out after the girls not trusting them to hunt alone. Esme looked worried as she washed the plates she looked back at Jake "are you still hungry Jacob?"

Jake nodded still ravenous he glanced at the door not sure if he should go after his girlfriend or let her hunt with Edward and Renesmee.

Bella sat down by Jake looking at him "how have you been Jake? We've seen more of you but haven't really talked much. Let Lana go hunt with Edward and Renesmee it will be better for her to hunt after the spike of anger that she had last night. When it's been a few days since we've hunted we tend to lose control of rationality which is probably why Lana showed the spike of anger she did."

Esme worked on making more food for Jacob loving to cook for her children and her children's friends or significant others.

Jake looked at Bella "oh so she got angrier than normal because she needs animal blood? I've been fine Bells how have you been?"

Lana was listening for any wounded animals even though her throat burned due to her increased thirst from not hunting for over a week. Edward kept an eye on Renesmee since she was most likely to find a human if she could. Renesmee sniffed the air trying to find a prey nearby that would temporarily satisfy her needs.

Bella looked at him then ruffled his hair "I've been fine Jake. It's a lot of work to raise Renesmee when she's determined to get her way which is my and Edward's fault for spoiling her. I've realized the error in my ways when I was rude to Lana I just wasn't used to you not being a part of my daughter and my life full-time. Lana's a good choice for you and I've come to accept that. You need a hair cut no need to be all shaggy when you become a wolf. I doubt Lana likes you having long hair."

Jake looked at his hair length then nodded in agreement "I'm sorry that it happened so suddenly when I couldn't be as big of a part of your life as I had been before. I was just so happy that I found my imprint since the guys were starting to tease me that I wouldn't find her. "

Esme set more food down in front of Jake glad that he and Bella were talking more civilly now that she was starting to get along with Lana. Lana heard a wounded animal she headed off in that direction wanting to ease the poor animal's pain while also satisfying her needs. Edward went off after Renesmee as she took off finding an animal. Lana put the animal to sleep easing its pain before she drank from it draining the animal dry before she cleaned herself off.

Bella glanced at him "if you don't mind I'm sure Alice could help you with your hair problem."

Alice popped her head in and looked at Jake "I can cut your hair if you want. I'm sure Lana would want me to since she really doesn't like having to spend money even if we have plenty of it."

Jake nodded for an ok letting the pixie drag him to a bathroom with a stool. He sat on the stool as Alice flitted around him chopping off the hair with surgeon precision. Lana headed back to the house once she was done with her hunt. Edward and Renesmee joined her a bit later for once Renesmee had actually resisted human blood. Lana walked into the house she looked around for Jake then glanced at Bella noticing the woman was sitting where she had been before.

Carlisle walked inside he looked at Lana "Lana I have a letter for you from volterra."

Lana blinked she ran over and took the letter from him before running up to her room and shutting the door locking it while she read it not wanting anyone to see how she reacted till she knew the contents of the letter. She skimmed over the letter before letting out an excited squeal she glanced at the date on the envelope then hurried into her closet getting dressed in her normal long-sleeved shirt and jeans and running shoes combo. Jake tried to move nearly missing being sliced open by Alice's scissors wondering what had caused the squeal. Alice made him sit still while she finished cutting the last of his hair. Bella looked at her daughter when she walked in smiling. Edward looked at the stairs. Renesmee sat down by her mom looking around for Jake. Carlisle was heading to his office he looked at Lana's door.

Lana ran out she looked at Carlisle giving him puppy dog eyes "dad… One of my friends from Volterra is coming tomorrow and I wondered if it would be ok if she stayed here with us for a couple of days?"

Carlisle looked at her not giving her an answer right away still questioning if it was a good idea "well is she a human?"

Lana looked at him then shook her head "no she's a vampire. She belongs to another coven under the rule of the volturi but they are a lot like you guys and only drink animal blood since they live in volterra."

Carlisle thought about it for a moment "Ok she can come but she must stay to a strict animal blood diet and obey the rules when she's here. What is your friend's name?"

Lana looked at him "Carly. She was turned by one of the tracker's Demetri replaced in the volturi guard she's about my age if not a bit older."

Carlisle nodded for an ok before heading to his office. Lana looked at Jake as he walked out of Alice's room he looked at his imprint waiting for her to tell him about the visiting vampire pretending he didn't hear since he was going to have to talk to Sam about the guys restarting patrols until the visitor was gone. Alice was cleaning up her room disposing of the hair. Bella looked upstairs at Lana wondering how this visitor was going to react to Lana's relationship with Jake.

Renesmee glanced at the two "Hey you two should we do anything fun today or are you just going to stand there like statues?"

Jake looked at Lana waiting for her to say something about the visiting vampire. Lana just headed down to Renesmee leaving Jake to go get dressed she linked arms with the other girl and headed for the meadow not sure what to do since it was cold but knowing Renesmee would come up with an idea. Jake got dressed even though he was warm enough in what he was wearing before walking outside and joining the girls. Lana sat in the meadow looking at the pretty scene before her wishing she had brought her sketchbook out to draw. Renesmee was seated beside Lana playing with blades of grass and making little flower bracelets.

Jake sat down by Lana looking at her "so you have a friend coming?" he watched her reaction carefully.

Lana nodded excitement showed on her face "her name is Carly. She's been my friend for a couple of years. She's a vampire but she's a vegetarian vampire due to living in volterra. She's likes sports and hanging out with other people and she's easy to get along with."

Jake laid back in the grass thinking "I'm going to have to warn Sam about this and I probably need to start running patrols again." He sighed looking at his girlfriend not wanting to have to spend less time with her "I'm guessing while your friend is here I can't be around as much?"

Renesmee looked up at the sky trying to find a better topic to discus since the current one wasn't going well.

Lana looked at him then leaned over and kissed him "she's not a threat you don't need to start up patrols again. I'm sure Sam will be fine with it. You can be around as much as you like as long as you are ok with sleeping on the couch instead of in my bed."

Jake pulled out his phone and texted Sam *we are going to have another vampire visiting starting tomorrow. Lana's friend and supposed vegetarian vampire. I think we should have patrols running until she's gone just to be safe-Jake*

Sam looked at the text as he finished the lunch Emily had made for him he replied back *we will start up patrols again just to be safe. If this girl is deemed a threat inform me immediately so we can handle her as a pack and not risk hurting one of the pack members.-Sam*

Jake looked at the response then back at his girlfriend hoping their visitor wouldn't be a threat he kissed her pulling her into his lap not liking it when she wasn't in his arms. Lana pounced on him kissing him as she ran her fingers through his now shorter hair she blinked noticing his hair was cut before she returned to kissing him. Renesmee fake gagged at the couple not wanting to spend the nice afternoon dealing with them making out she grabbed Lana's leg and gently pulled Lana off of Jake careful not to hurt either of the two. Lana pouted when she got pulled out she sat down by Renesmee looking at the other girl suspiciously. Jake growled at Renesmee when his girl was removed from his lap without his consent.

Renesmee "Can we do something other than the two of you having make out sessions in front of me?"

Lana looked at her then rolled her eyes "Sure. First think of an idea and let us know until then leave us alone." She went back to kissing Jake sitting back in his lap.

Jake held her close kissing her keeping his hands on her sides to keep her from going anywhere. Lana leaned closer to Jake kissing him keeping her hands in his hair gently tugging on it to keep him close to her. Renesmee looked around trying to figure out something to do.

Lana blinked feeling her cell phone vibrate she pulled back from Jake and answered it "Hello?" She quickly got up as the other person talked up a storm. Once she hung up she ran back to the house.

Jake blinked confused watching Lana just run off and disappear. Renesmee looked at Jake worried about him since he was just sitting there shocked. Lana had gotten into a car and drove to the Seattle airport ready to see her friend even if she was a day earlier than she was supposed to be. Jake looked down hearing a car speed off he got up and headed with Renesmee inside to say his goodbyes before he headed home since his girlfriend didn't want to be with him at the moment.

Bella looked at Jake when he walked in noticing he looked sad "what's wrong Jake?"

Jake looked at her "it's nothing bells. I'm just going to go home and see my dad." He said his goodbyes before heading back to the reservation.

Renesmee looked at her mom "the minute Lana just up and left he started looking sad."

Lana was heading back with a bubbly girl with bronze hair and golden eyes she drove excited for her friend to meet her soul mate she hoped that the two would get along even though she didn't think they would.

Bella frowned "Lana went to go pick up her friend who got in a day earlier. Did she not say anything to you or Jake about it?"

Renesmee shook her head "she answered a phone call and then was gone without a word to either of us."

Jake had phased and was running back to the reservation feeling a bit rejected that his girl had just left him without a word. Lana drove into Forks she looked at her friend as her eyes turned red from her thirst she hit the gas pedal harder as she got closer to the Cullen home wanting her friend to get some blood into her system before she attacked anyone. Carly looked around she eyed the humans that were walking around wondering how good their blood would taste she had long given up being a vegetarian vampire but only acted as one for her best friend's sake. Renesmee kept an eye out for Lana's car wanting to get this soon to be unbearable situation over with. Bella was fuming trying to understand why Lana would just abandon Jake just to go find a friend of hers. Lana finally pulled into the driveway heading towards the house. Jake had just made it back to his house he dressed and walked into the house to go check on his father not really in the mood to talk. Carly looked at the house her eyes widened as she took in the magnificent house she got out heading in to see how the Cullens truly lived. Esme looked at the bubbly blonde who walked into the house she smiled figuring this must be Lana's friend from Volterra. Bella glared at the blonde not liking her already. Lana went to the meadow to look for Jake she looked around then at the ground when she didn't see him.

Bella had followed Lana out "He went home since his imprint didn't want to spend time with him. Since she'd rather up and disappear and not tell him why."

Lana looked at Bella "I just didn't want my friend to be alone at the airport any longer so I went to go get her before she got lost."

Carly looked around the house pretending to be studying the architecture 'I wonder how long it will be before I can sneak out and get some fresh blood preferably from one of those walking blood bags I saw around town.'

Edward frowned hearing Carly's thoughts he pulled Carlisle aside "I don't think we should let this girl stay. She wants to go attack the citizens of Forks."

Carlisle looked at Carly "you must be Carly. Lana has been so excited since she got your letter today. First welcome to my home. Second I need to set some ground rules for your visit. One you must drink only animal blood hunting humans is strictly forbidden. Two you must not cross the border between forks and la push we have a treaty with the wolves that we honor. Three if you break any rules you will be immediately banned from this house and if you hunt humans the wolves will hunt you down and take out the threat." He smiled at her "understand?"

Carly blinked surprised at the rules but nodded her head "where is Lana's room?"

Carlisle led the girl up the stairs and opened the door to Lana's room.

Bella glared at Lana "you hurt him. He thinks you rejected him to go see a friend which is exactly what you did."

Lana sent Jake a text *Jake I'm sorry for running off my friend got to the airport a day before she was supposed to and I couldn't let her get lost in the big city trying to find me I'm sorry I left you. I wanted you to meet my friend. I love you-L*

Jake had gone for a run leaving his phone behind at his house he ran around trying to distract himself from the pain of the imprint he headed towards the Cullens planning on just staying outside away from Lana and her friend to give her some space but also to sooth the pain he felt he ran towards the meadow.

Bella looked at her "Don't hurt my best friend a second time or I won't forgive you and there will be consequences for your actions." She headed back inside to meet the guest.

Lana sat down in the meadow curling up feeling guilt for what she had done on accident she kept looking at her phone hoping that there would be a message from Jake. Carly stared out the window trying to figure out how she was going to escape the rules being imposed on her just so she could still hang out with Lana but also feed the way she had become accustom to. Carlisle kept his eye on the stairs not sure if he should trust Lana's new friend. Jake walked into the meadow he blinked surprised to see Lana there he started to take a step back still in wolf form.

Lana glanced at him hearing him she got up and ran over to him hugging him tightly "I'm sorry I didn't want my friend to get lost and I totally spaced on saying anything to you. I really want you to meet my friend and hang out with us."

Jake looked at her sitting down he nosed her shoulder gently trying to get her to loosen her grip on him 'why did you leave me without a word? I love you Lana and want to be with you forever I felt like your friend was more important than I was and I'm still not sure that it isn't true.'

Lana let him go looking at him she looked down "I was excited about my friend coming and since she was at the airport I figured I should go get her before she got lost. You are more important than Carly, Jake I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I would never replace you with her. Forgive me for my mistake please." She looked up at him not sure whether to kiss his nose or not.

Carly looked at Lana "so this boyfriend of yours is more important than your best friend. I can't believe I came all this way claiming I would be a vegetarian vampire when I hate animal blood. You are supposed to be my best friend even if you are a half-breed. So when this wolf breaks your heart you might as well not bother to come to me for sympathy."

Jake stepped in front of Lana growling at the girl not liking the way the girl was treating his imprint. Lana looked at Carly slightly shocked she'd say the things she did. Carly glared at Jake walking towards him wanting to kill him since he was one of their natural enemies.

Lana looked at Carly "We are soul mates he will never break my heart. As for me being a half breed you said you didn't care and that we would always be friends. As for not being a vegetarian I think you should leave we don't tolerate the killing of humans here and my wolf here would gladly take you out if you broke that rule." She stared at the girl with disbelief in how she had changed since she last saw her.

Carly smiled "People change Lana dear it was only a matter of time before you saw my true colors I just hate that it had to happen this way. I was really looking for to spending time with my best friend but I guess I ruined that. Besides I don't think your new family wants me to stay they've changed you Lana and I'm not sure that it was for the better." She headed back to the house to pack up her stuff planning on getting her revenge on the wolf later when Lana was asleep.

Jake looked at Lana then licked her face 'I forgive you. You are my life and my reason for living please don't cut me out of your life just because people tell you to.'

Lana smiled then kissed his nose "I would never cut you out of my life while vampires don't imprint if they did it would be you. I love you and when you're not here it hurts me and I don't like it." She headed back to the house stopping after a second to glance back at him "you coming my loveable wolf boy?"

Jake headed after her once he had become human again and had dressed he caught up to her and scooped her up twirling her around glad to have her in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist slowly lowering her to the ground smiling when she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck he kissed her as he carried her back to the house. Lana kissed him back glad to be near him. Carly was pretending to pack up she frowned when she noticed Jake had shifted back to human she growled wondering how she was going to get Lana away from Jake long enough to take Jake out when it was clear the two didn't like to be separate.

Renesmee looked at the other girl "Jealous? Which part the fact that Lana is practically glued to his side or the fact that he's hot and you can't have him because he's your best friend's?"

Jake carried her kissing her he found a spot where the two could be alone not wanting to get interrupted in his alone time with Lana. Lana kissed him moving her hands to his hair holding onto his hair smiling. Jake gently down with her in his lap kissing her as he kept her close to him. Lana let go of his hair only to move her hands under his shirt kissing him. Jake nipped down her neck as she moved her head to the side to allow him more access. Lana pulled his shirt over his head causing his body to warm up due to the exposure to the cold.

Carly looked at Renesmee "I'm jealous of him for the fact that my best friend is stuck to him like he is the only water she will have after she's been surviving in the desert for so long. I miss my independent half vampire friend not the girl who she's become."

Renesmee "well that's what happens when you find your soul mate I guess you never want to leave them alone and since the two of them are soul mates and nothing will break them apart they just want to be together as much as possible.

Later on in the evening Lana was curled up in bed. Carly was waiting outside since Jake had gone outside to get away from the vampire smell for a little bit. Renesmee was tucked into her bed. Soon enough there was sounds of a wolf growling and a cry of anguish sounding female before all became quiet. Jake walked back into the house and up to Lana's room the scars on his chest healing from where Carly had dug into him before he had managed to force her to flee so he wouldn't have to kill her not wanting to hurt Lana by offing her best friend. Carly was back on an airplane heading home she was healing from the wounds Jake had managed to inflict on her they were all hidden from sight. The trio fell asleep for the night.


	20. Two Become One

**Chapter Nineteen Two Become One**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight. Other than Lana Rossi I have no legal claim to any other characters. I live in the world of fan fiction so anything that seems out there is just my part of my crazy dream world.**

**A/N.**** If you like my story or notice I made a mistake feel free to tell me. Thanks to those who review it helps me improve as a writer and encourages me to keep writing. ".."= character dialogue '...'= character thoughts. *…*=text message.**

*There will be lemon in this chapter just a forewarning*

Lana looked at Jake when she woke up the next morning frowning noticing the scars on his chest and shoulder from Carly. Jake slept holding Lana close in his arms he was tense as he went through a nightmare. Lana peeked into his mind frowning when she noticed he was dreaming about protecting her from Carly. Renesmee poked her head into the room she frowned slightly noticing Lana's worried face she walked in. Jake's eyes snapped open he looked between the two girls before relaxing realizing he had dreamed it all. Lana looked at Renesmee then glanced at the door. Renesmee got the message heading out the door and shutting it behind her. Jake looked at Lana wondering why she looked so upset.

Lana set her forehead against his "what happened last night Jake? I know Carly left but I know something happened between you two. You have scars that weren't there before."

Jake closed his eyes for a moment then looked at Lana "Carly attacked me last night claiming that she needed to get me out-of-the-way so you would be the girl you had once been. I didn't kill her but I wounded her enough to send her packing when she realized she couldn't win. I'm sorry beautiful I had no other choice."

Lana kissed him snuggling closer to him as she did. Jake wrapped his arms around her returning her kiss he pulled her into his lap keeping her close to his abnormally warm body. Lana pulled back she set her head against his chest listening to the soft beat of his heart as she thought about what her once best friend had tried to do to Jake because of her she took a deep breath trying to think about what to do. Jake set his chin on the top of her head as he held her worried that she was going to be mad at him for hurting her friend.

Lana kissed the spot where his heart was before looking at him "I'm not mad at you. I'm glad you defended yourself if you hadn't I would probably be without a soul mate and be with someone who wasn't really my friend but just pretended to be."

Jake blushed surprised but kissed her forehead "I will always be here to protect you and love you. No one will ever hurt you if I have anything to say about it."

Lana hugged him tightly before kissing him nipping at his lower lip trying to get his mind off her friend. Jake kissed her opening his mouth slightly to let his tongue play with hers unable to believe his girl wasn't mad at him for hurting her friend. Lana pushed him back down on the bed kissing down his neck. Jake looked at her as her hair covered her face from his sight he held her close to him keeping his hands at her sides not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. Lana kissed down his neck before sucking gently on a patch of skin wanting to mark him as hers. Jake groaned softly moving his hands up under the tank top she had worn to bed the night before loving the feel of her warm skin. Lana stopped when she had made a hickey she looked at Jake before nipping at his ear straddling his lower half. Jake looked at her as she nipped his ear he gently pulled her tank top up exposing some of her toned stomach he moved the top slowly up her body. Lana pulled back long enough to pull the top over her head exposing the pink lace covered mounds of flesh to Jake's eyes she kissed him running her fingers over the scars on his shoulder as if touching them would make them disappear.

Carly had arrived back in volterra she headed for the castle since it was night-time there planning on telling the royalty what Lana had done. She smirked satisfied knowing that the punishment for Lana and her wolf would be death before feeling slightly guilty that she was condemning her best friend to death.

Jake ran his hands up her back finding the clasp of the bra she was wearing he fumbled with it not sure how to undo the contraption. Lana kissed him giggling as he struggled with getting the bra undone she moved her hands lower to the belt loops of his cutoffs gently starting to drag them down forcing her to get up slightly to get them over his knees. Jake sat up long enough to get the cutoffs off before returning his attention to kissing his beautiful girlfriend and trying to get her bra off not sure why it seemed like it was harder than most bras to get off. Lana kissed him battling with his tongue for dominance as her fingers barely touched the trail of hair leading down to his boxers not wanting to move too fast for her man but still wanting to see how different touches and movements would affect him. Jake groaned frustrated he pulled back looking at Lana helplessly as the clasp had still not opened for him.

Lana giggled looking at him she sat up "it's got a couple hooks to undo before you completely undo it." She turned around so her back was to him so she could show him how to do it for future reference she unhooked the clasp one small hook at a time until they were all unhooked. She turned around again the bra held on by tiny straps still on her shoulder.

Jake looked at her glad she had shown him how to undo it before he pulled the straps down her shoulders staring at the coffee-colored nipples that were in front of his very eyes he threw the bra over with the pile of clothes they had started. Lana covered herself a bit shy since she had never gone this far with a guy before. Carlisle glanced at his new daughter's room thinking about whether he should intervene deciding against it since Lana had been on birth control for over a week.

Jake gently pulled her arms away looking at her "you are beautiful. Don't feel embarrassed or the need to cover yourself up because you are scared I won't like the way you look. I love you Lana."

Lana looked at him "I've never gone this far with a guy before so I'm kind of nervous and unsure about what to do or what to expect." She looked at the wall pulling away and sitting beside his knees and not straddling him.

Jake looked at her surprised not expecting that from the image she gave off he sat up and moved behind her wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her back to him "I'm sorry I didn't know. It's just from the actions you've shown it would seem like you have had some experience with it before. I didn't mean to rush you."

Lana looked down at her hands "the things I know are things I've learned from the women who tutored me and Demetri or books I've read but I've never actually physically done anything other than kiss someone and that was a half vampire my father tried to set me up with so I'm inexperienced." She mumbled ashamed of her lack of experience when she figured due to him being a partier that he would have gone and had more experience than she did.

Jake kissed her neck gently sucking on it as an attempt to make a hickey once he finished he nipped her ear "I may have some experience due to my time when I would party in hopes of forgetting Bella but I don't want you to think that because I have more experience I would make fun of you for your inexperience. I want you to be comfortable with what we are doing and be able to enjoy it because you and I mutually want to do these activities."

Lana looked up at him still embarrassed she kissed him gently not turning around still unsure if she was ready to let him see her body. Jake kissed her letting her relax and fall into her comfort zone at her own pace not wanting to pressure her into anything she could possibly regret. Renesmee stared at the ceiling bored since Jake and Lana had refused to come out of Lana's room she pulled out her phone planning on texting one of the wolf pack to see if he would come join her. Esme and the other Cullens were gone as Esme had organized a mountain trip for everyone but Jake, Lana, and Renesmee figuring the couple needed time alone to talk after Carly's sudden departure the night before and knowing that Renesmee would refuse to leave.

Renesmee texted Seth * hey Seth. I'm bored and wondered if you wanted to hang out since Jake and Lana are busy dealing with something that happened last night-Nessie*

Seth glanced at his phone already awake and eating lunch he texted back *sure I'll be up there in 15-20 minutes I'm sure I can entertain you since the couple is up to their normal ignore the world around them state of mind-Seth*

Lana turned in his lap she looked at Jake still scared but wanting to try things out. Jake moved so he was lying back down with her on top of him he kissed her smiling as she relaxed and became more comfortable as time went on. Lana kissed him letting her fingers gently rest on his shoulders becoming more comfortable with being with him than before. Jake gently flipped them so he was on top he kissed his way down her neck nipping at her collarbone for a bit.

Seth looked at Renesmee as they walked towards the meadow "Is Jake ok?" he asked worried since he hadn't seen any sign of his alpha while he had been at the house.

Renesmee nodded "He's fine or at least he will be if Lana's quick throwing me out has anything to do with it. He had scars so he definitely fought with Lana's friend Carly last night but other than that he seemed fine."

Lana looked at Jake then up at her ceiling not sure what to do. Jake gently took a nipple in his mouth teasing it with his tongue before gently nipping and sucking on it watching Lana's reaction trying to determine if he should continue or not. Lana groaned quietly basically holding Jake's head in place as the delicious sensations she received not wanting him to stop quite yet. Jake smiled glad she was enjoying it he moved one hand from beside Lana's head to her breast gently kneading the breast to give her more enjoyment as he continued to tease the other one.

Lana glanced down at Jake 'he is so perfect.' She pushed him back gently before kissing him not really wanting it to be all about her and not him.

Jake kissed her back holding himself above her with his arms not sure why she made him stop but going with the flow of it. Lana kissed him gently lifting her hips up to meet his not sure why but feeling like it was the right thing to do. Jake groaned easing himself down so he pinned her to the bed kissing her. Lana kissed him loving the feeling of his body against hers. Jake kissed down her neck smiling. Lana groaned as he found a sensitive piece of skin as he kissed she ran her nails down his back encouraging him. Jake's fingers moved down to the sleep shorts Lana was wearing pulling them down her long legs before throwing them over onto the pile. Lana pushed Jake back wearing only the pink lace panties that she had bought to match the bra. Jake watched her still amazed by how beautiful she truly was.

Carly had walked up to Aro not realizing that he was Lana's father "There is a half breed by the name of Lana staying with the Cullens she is allied with our natural enemy the werewolves."

Aro smiled an evil grin at Carly "I know about Lana. I'm her father if you are trying to threaten my daughter I will have you dealt with personally. I do not like when people threaten my family and by threatening Lana you are threatening me personally."

Carly backed up not knowing that Lana was Aro's daughter "I'm sorry sir I didn't realize that she was your daughter."

Jake growled playfully as Lana nipped at his ear since she had found the wolf sensitive spot. Lana giggled sitting in his lap yet again she looked up at him. Jake looked back at her kissing the tip of her nose as he held her close feeling the soft skin under his hands as he moved his hands up and down her back and sides. Lana kissed him shivering slightly when his hands found the sides of her breasts. Jake pulled back looking at her since she had shivered wondering if she was cold. Lana looked at him confused when he pulled back wondering if she had done something wrong.

Jake looked at her concerned "you were shivering Lana."

Lana looked off to the side mumbling "because it felt good sometimes when something feels good you shiver even if you aren't cold."

Jake smiled not thinking about it "I'm glad you aren't cold and I didn't do anything wrong." He said softly before kissing her keeping her close to him.

Lana kissed him her fingers stopped just above the elastic waistband of the boxers Jake was currently wearing she played with the faint trail of hair. Jake let his hands wander down her sides until he got to her waist keeping an arm around her. Lana slipped a hand below the waistband gently reaching out and touching the silk skin. Jake hissed softly not expecting her to touch him when he was already hard and ready for her. Lana looked at him worried that she had done something wrong from the hiss he has given.

Jake looked at her "you didn't do anything wrong I just wasn't expecting you to touch me." He set his forehead against hers.

Lana looked at him nervously before gently grabbing his dick surprised at how soft yet hard it was she ran her fingers up and down it. Jake groaned he slipped a finger underneath the lace he blinked surprised at how wet she already was. Lana looked at him she pulled the boxers off him her eyes widened at the size of him not expecting him to be as huge as he was. Jake watched Lana's eyes cloud over with lust before he ripped the panties off her wanting to see all of her. Lana opened one of the drawers on her night stand grabbing a condom before shutting it.

Jake looked at her gently pushing her down against the bed he grabbed the condom easily rolling it on from his previous practice he looked at Lana "are you sure about this?"

Lana nodded looking at him "I want you." She mumbled softly she tried to relax as she laid against the bed.

Jake positioned himself at her entrance before gently pushing in slowly trying to make it where she had as little pain as possible he looked at her loving how tight she was around him. Lana moaned when he completely filled her loving the feeling she raised her hips up to his encouraging him to move when she had gotten over the pain. Jake moved working on making sure both of them benefitted from it.

Later on Lana cried out as she climaxed before lying back against the sheets she looked up at Jake then kissed him as a silent thank you. Jake groaned finishing off he pulled out and threw the condom away before lying back down by Lana and wrapping his arms around her.

*End of Lemon*

Renesmee glanced at the house then at Seth "Well I'm thinking it's safe to go back to the house now."

Seth nodded "I'm sure Jake will be in a much better mood than before." He headed back towards the house needing to go get Jake since patrols had started up again.

Lana got up wrapping the sheet around her she went into her closet to go get dressed after hearing Seth and Renesmee's voices get closer to the house. Jake watched her go before grabbing his clothes and getting dressed he glanced at the bed not wanting to leave Lana.

Seth headed up the stairs to Lana's room he blinked as Jake headed out of the room he turned and headed back down the stairs ready to head out with his much happier alpha. Renesmee walked into Lana's room she looked at Lana who was sitting on her windowsill sketching. Jake went out with Seth not really wanting to patrol but going anyway. Seth phased at the edge of the woods he glanced at his alpha almost scared of what he would see since he was still innocent minded for the most part. Jake phased keeping up a block so Seth wouldn't see anything. The two headed out to La push to go run their patrols.

Renesmee looked at Lana "have fun?" she sat down by the other girl watching her.

Lana kept sketching "sure until he had to leave." She mumbled quietly as she finished up her sketch.

The other Cullens had returned once Renesmee had texted to say it was safe to return. Carlisle had gone to the hospital after being called in for an emergency. Esme worked on making food for Renesmee and Lana since it was nearly lunch time. Rosalie and Emmett were making jokes about Lana and Jake up to their normal humor. Jasper watched CNN as Alice was using a computer to shop.

Jake and Seth had joined the pack on patrols since they had decided to cover more territory than normal due to Carly's appearance and disappearance. Embry looked at Jake as the two patrolled together 'so how was it?' Jake looked around 'it was great better than I had before I met Lana.' Embry smirked 'bout time you got some you had a stick up your hind tail due to holding back for Lana for long enough.' Seth groaned as Jake released the filter images of Lana were now broadcast to the entire pack mind 'really Jake you couldn't have waited till I was gone?' Leah gagged 'honestly Jake she's like a sister to me I don't need to see this.' Jake closed up the filter quickly as he ran around wanting to get back to his girl. Renesmee watched Lana as she sketched the wolves. Lana kept sketching her hand had started shaking as she thought of Carly and her change in behavior. Renesmee looked at Lana frowning when she noticed the shaking. Lana set the materials on her bed before running out of the house and to the woods without a word as anger radiated from her body.

Jake had phased back he blinked as his cell phone went off "hello?"

Renesmee ran after Lana "Jake you need to get here. Your girl is angry and I don't know why but the last time she got angry she threw a knife at Jasper and nearly killed Quil you should probably come here and calm her down."

Jake mumbled a few curse words under his breath before hanging up and phasing back going to find his girlfriend. Embry followed after Jake noticing how quickly he had phased. Lana had stopped in the middle of the woods with her arms wrapped around herself trying to control herself and not use her training to attack Renesmee. Renesmee caught up to Lana she looked at her staying back a bit worried about her. Jake and Embry ran hoping to get to the girls soon. Lana went after a mountain lion ruthlessly draining it dry as her volturi training kicked in. Renesmee watched worried what would happen if she tried to interfere. Jake walked up behind Lana he waited until she had finished before nudging her gently with his nose. Embry watched not sure if that was a good idea for Jake to touch her. Lana whipped around she looked at Jake before taking off so she wouldn't attack him. Renesmee glanced at Embry then after Lana. Jake ran after Lana tackling her to the ground quickly he looked at her worried as she squirmed under his paws. Embry sighed staying by Renesmee in case Lana decided to come back and hurt the other hybrid. Lana squirmed a bit before managing to roll out from under Jake she got up staring at the ground as she reined in her vampire side.

Renesmee had run back to the house to get Jasper "Uncle Jasper Lana's freaking out and I think you need to come calm her down."

Jasper glanced at Renesmee then got up "Where is she?"

Jake looked at Lana still in his wolf form he whined softly not wanting to have to hurt his other half but ready to take the steps if she got out of control. Embry waited for Jake to come back starting to worry. Lana caught on to his train of thought she walked away hurt that he would even think about taking her out if he had to. Renesmee headed out with Jasper heading in the direction Lana had gone. Jake ran after Lana still on guard about what she could possibly do while out of his sight. Lana had climbed up a tree she sat still curled up she had calmed down still unable to believe Jake would believe that she had turned into a threat that had to be dealt with. Renesmee lead Jasper after Jake.

Jasper stood below the tree that Jake and Renesmee had passed feeling Lana's conflicted emotions "Lana come on down it's just me. I won't hurt you."

Embry had walked up behind Jasper wondering why Jake and Renesmee had missed Lana but then sniffed realizing the wind had somewhat hidden her scent. Lana climbed down out of the tree she looked at Jasper wondering if what Carly had said was true. Jake kept running trying to find his girlfriend worried. Renesmee kept after Jake making sure he wasn't going to hurt Lana. Embry looked at his alpha's imprint wondering if she was under control.

Jasper looked at Lana "What's wrong Lana? Why are you being defensive?"

Lana looked down "I was thinking about what Carly did and I haven't hunted in a while and my vampire instincts kicked in when I needed to hunt and I scared Jake and Renesmee. Now Jake is thinking about possibly having to take me out. I'm in control I just needed to hunt and then give myself time to let the blood kick in before I could be around anybody."

Embry blinked surprised he told Jake mentally that Lana was with Jasper and was calmed down and told him where to find him. Jake and Renesmee turned around heading back to Lana. Jasper smiled softly at Lana remembering when he was new to animal blood and how easily it was for instincts to kick in when blood thirst hadn't been satisfied. Lana just sat down not sure what to do or think at the moment. Jake walked up behind Lana he gently nudged her carefully watching for her reaction. Renesmee stood over by Jasper the two had backed up not sure how Lana was going to react.

Lana hugged Jake gently now that she had calmed missing him and his warmth "I'm sorry I was just so wound up over the fact that Carly had tried to kill you that I went into the state of mind I was in when I used to be part of the volturi and until I hunted it was hard to revert back to my normal self.

Jake nuzzled her face glad she was ok now and that he wouldn't have to do anything he whimpered quietly wanting her to scratch his ears. Renesmee and Jasper headed back to the house. Embry left with the other two leaving the couple alone as it started to get close to lunch. Esme was finishing up lunch for the girls and the wolves knowing they would be hungry.

Later on as the sun set Jake looked at his girl as they sat in the meadow wondering if he needed to leave for the night or if he should stay since the next morning was a school day. Lana stared up at the sky lying back in the grass she was too caught up in her own thoughts to hear Jake's.

Carly had found Caius she walked up to him after making sure Aro was nowhere near "Lana is still alive and has begun a relationship with a werewolf."

Caius turned his attention to Carly "Do you have proof of this besides your word?"

Carly smiled and pulled out her cell phone showing Caius the pictures of the wolf and the hybrid together "Obviously Demetri and Felix didn't do their job."

Caius frowned at the implications he glanced at the girl before in one quick merciless strike ripped her head off and threw it in the fire before ripping the rest of her body and making it join her head not wanting word to get out that the volturi had gone soft and allowed the abominations live. Marcus glanced at his comrade then looked thoughtfully at the ceiling as if trying to determine how to remedy the problem created by Demetri and Felix's failure before deciding that they would leave it alone not wanting to risk the wrath of Aro if they did harm his daughter. Caius nodded at Marcus seeing his thoughts written clearly on his face.

Jake tapped Lana on the shoulder "I'm going to go home since tomorrow is a school day. I'll see you in the morning beautiful."

Lana looked at him after she snapped out of her thoughts "why can't you stay tonight?"

Jake sighed softly as he got up "Dad will want me home since I haven't been home since Thursday night before the Halloween party."

Esme had walked out she looked at Jake "Are you leaving our presence tonight Jacob?"

Lana got up with him slightly sad that he had to leave "yep he has to go home to his father tonight." She kissed his cheek before walking inside not letting him see that she was hurt that he wouldn't stay the night again.

Jake headed home dragging his feet not wanting to leave Lana's side but knowing he had to. Esme followed after Lana. Lana went to her room and made herself go to sleep as she felt slightly tired.

Jake called his dad "hey dad I'm staying the night with Lana I'll stop by in the morning before school" he turned around and ran back to the Cullens.

Billy "Ok son see you in the morning." He shook his head sighing but understood why his son didn't want to leave his imprint.

Lana was curled up in her room she had locked the door not wanting anyone to bother her. Jake ran up the stairs ignoring the catcalling from Emmett and Blondie he tried to open the door frowning when he found it locked he sat down against the door. Lana blinked hearing someone try to open her door she got up and unlocked it blinking at Jake when she opened the door. Jake got up smiling when she opened the door he leaned down and kissed her gently. Lana kissed him back before stepping aside so he could come into the room she locked the door again once he was inside before laying back down in her bed. Jake laid down with Lana before he fell asleep.


	21. Old Lana vs New Lana

**Chapter Twenty Old Lana Vs New Lana **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight. Other than Lana Rossi I have no legal claim to any other characters. I live in the world of fan fiction so anything that seems out there is just my part of my crazy dream world.**

**A/N.**** If you like my story or notice I made a mistake feel free to tell me. Thanks to those who review it helps me improve as a writer and encourages me to keep writing. ".."= character dialogue '...'= character thoughts. *…*=text message.**

Lana sat up as the familiar sounds of Three Days Grace's "I hate everything about you" blasted through the radio she glanced over at Jake. Jake was still asleep with his arm around Lana's waist not ready to wake up. Renesmee was getting ready she looked at her parents as they looked over her outfit for the day. Esme walked into the kitchen she began cooking enjoying it as much as she enjoyed being with her family. Lana gently wriggled free from Jake's arm heading into the bathroom. Jake opened his eyes rubbing them as he tried to force himself to wake up. Lana ran a hand through her tangled hair trying to make it as presentable as possible since it was starting to resemble a bird's nest. Renesmee ran to the house dressed in a long-sleeved grey shirt with grey boots and a pair of dark jeans on she smiled as she sat down in the kitchen. Jake got up heading downstairs figuring Lana was going to take forever to get ready. Lana combed through her hair making sure it was presentable before putting on a light eye shadow and lip gloss. She walked out and headed into her closet wanting to look her best since she and Renesmee were seen as the school's hot girls. Esme had food ready for Jake knowing he had to leave after he ate breakfast. Renesmee looked at Jake as she started chomping down on her food. Jake sat down eating his food quickly planning on heading back to his house to change and get ready for school. Lana looked at herself in the mirror sighing as she caught sight of the scars on her back before checking her phone hearing it go off. Esme glanced at the stairs wondering if Lana would be down anytime soon. Jane was texting away having heard from Carly before she was murdered about Lana and the shifter.

Jake got up "Thanks for breakfast Esme." He smiled as he finished his food before he left the house running back to La Push.

Jane smiled at the text she had sent to Lana *hey Lana- remember me your guard mate Jane? Well I'm just warning you now that your betrayal will not go unpunished. I'm looking forward to coming and finding you and killing all those close to you until you return to your true self and stay with the volturi where you belong. Failure to do so will result in immediate death. Oh by the way your dad says hi and that he's disappointed in you for being with that werewolf scum.-Jane*

Renesmee watched Jake leave then glanced at the stairs wondering if the other half of the couple that was Jake and Lana was going to be downstairs soon. Lana glanced at the text upset for a minute before hiding the emotions. She pulled on a purple long sleeve shirt, dark jeans, and a pair of purple converses before heading down the stairs pulling her hair partially up so her bangs were out of her face. She blinked not seeing Jake but remembered he had to go home. Jake arrived at home quickly he ran into his room going to change. Esme glanced at Lana as she walked down the stairs. Renesmee smiled seeing Lana. Lana sat down at the table taking her pill before grabbing her bag and keys heading out to the garage to her car. Renesmee blinked confused before running out after her. Jake changed and made his dad a quick breakfast before leaving to go pick up the other wolves. Esme frowned when Lana didn't eat anything at all. Lana waited till Renesmee got in the car before heading to school hiding any emotions behind a mask. Jake was driving the other wolves to school. Quil kept an eye on Jake wondering if the couple was going to get worse now that they had actually had sex.

Embry looked at Jake "So did you get anymore last night? I know you stayed with Lana last night."

Jake drove "No I didn't. She was passed out by the time I climbed into bed with her."

Lana got out at school walking into the building ignoring the thoughts about how pretty she and Renesmee looked she went to her locker. Renesmee ran after Lana wondering what was up with the other girl. Embry looked at Jake surprised he had only gotten one night out of Lana instead of multiple. Seth made a face at Embry and Jake's conversation. Quil glanced at Embry giving him a look to shut him up. Jake got out at the school he went to go find his girlfriend having missed her in the hour or so they had been apart. Lana shut her locker and was about to head to class when the captain of the football team put his hand on her shoulder going to ask her about a class assignment. Renesmee glanced at the wolves as they walked into the school. Seth walked up to Renesmee the two walked off talking about classes. Embry glanced at Quil then at Seth wondering what his relationship with the hybrid was. Quil looked for Jake. Jake looked at the football player giving him a chance to let go of his girl as he walked up.

Lana had the guy pinned in a few seconds she glared at him "I will not do your homework. Do not ask me again." She let him go before heading off to class ignoring the looks she got for messing with the captain of the football team.

Embry looked at Lana surprised by her sudden outburst. Quil looked down thinking about what Jake could have done to upset her. Jake watched her not sure if it was safe to even put his hand on her shoulder. Renesmee and Seth had missed the outburst sitting in a classroom kissing. Lana walked off brushing past the wolves without a word as she headed to class.

The captain went after her not letting her get away with bruising his ego and reputation he pinned her up to the wall "sweetheart I don't want you to do my homework. I want you to stop being a tease and just give it up to me like I know you want to."

Jake tensed up curling his fists. Quil and Embry grabbed his arms keeping him away from the two not sure what was about to happen. Lana looked at him smiling sweetly before kneeing him in the groin and pinning him down under her foot glaring daring him to say another word. The captain looked up at Lana surprised holding his groin wondering what he had done to piss her off so badly. Jake calmed down once he realized Lana was safe. The other wolves kept an eye on Lana. Lana removed her foot and headed out her shoulders slumped after a minute as her guard dropped for a moment before returning back to her normal self she walked into the classroom. Jake ran after her worried about her since she had acted different from normal.

The bell rang sending the other wolves to class. Seth kissed Renesmee's forehead before heading out the door nearly running into Lana as he did. Renesmee looked at Lana wondering what was wrong with her. Lana sat down remaining quiet she glanced at her phone looking at the text again wondering why Carly would have gone to the volturi when they were best friends.

Meanwhile in Volterra Jane was arguing with Caius and Marcus about going after Lana for her betrayal and to remedy the failure from Demetri and Felix, frowning when they wouldn't allow her to. Aro watched Jane wondering why she held such a grudge against his daughter. Caius kept an eye Aro wondering how long it would be before he attacked Jane for even suggesting they go after his daughter. Marcus sighed he had long lost interest in the politics of the vampire world since his beloved had died.

Jake eyed Lana's cell phone wondering who she was texting noticing her upset face. He wondered why it seemed to be upsetting her. Lana put her phone away before the teacher could see it not wanting to get into trouble for having it out. Renesmee listened to the teacher though her thoughts drifted off to Seth and their new relationship. Seth smiled slightly in his class glad Renesmee decided to go out with him until he found his imprint. Quil and Embry took notes both worried about their alpha since his girl was acting strange.

Lana got up as the bell rang she headed to trig with Renesmee. Renesmee was being her normal self smiling as she thought about her next class with Seth. Seth waited at the classroom for Renesmee and Lana happy to be in class with his girlfriend and his best friend. Jake put his arm around Lana walking with her worried about her since she was doing her best to hide that she was upset. Embry and Quil waited in the study hall room for Jake wondering how he was doing. Lana glanced at Jake she smiled softly moving closer to him as he walked her to class. Jake kissed her forehead when they got to her class before heading to his own still worried about Lana.

Lana sat down in her seat before texting Jake *J- please don't worry I'm fine I'll talk to you about it after school. Love you-L* she hid the phone quickly glancing over at Renesmee and Seth.

Renesmee was sitting in her seat she had leaned over to give Seth a quick peck. Seth smiled and pecked her back before paying attention to the lecture. Jake glanced at the text then sighed relieved glad she was going to tell him what was wrong. Embry raised an eyebrow at Jake. Quil worked on homework not wanting to ask anything that could set Jake off. Lana stared at the board aimlessly writing notes but not really paying attention to the lecture the teacher was giving. Renesmee and Seth exchanged notes when the teacher wasn't paying attention. Quil glanced at the clock wishing the class would be over soon since he was starving. Embry looked at Quil then at Jake since both were being uber quiet. Jake was working on homework to distract himself from worrying about Lana.

Back in Volterra Jane had convinced some of the other guard members to come with her as they boarded a plane to Seattle. Marcus frowned when Jane couldn't be summoned. Caius stormed out of the throne room to go find the missing guards not wanting anyone to have to incur Aro's wrath for what they were about to do and for disobeying orders. Aro was writing a letter to his daughter oblivious to the mutiny going on around him.

The lunch bell rang letting the starving teenagers out to lunch. Quil and Embry ran to the cafeteria both had rumbling stomachs begging to be fed. Jake waited by Lana's classroom for her. Renesmee and Seth walked out holding hands as they headed to the cafeteria smiling. Lana packed up her stuff still having a bad feeling that Jane's text was going to come true even though her dad had promised her it wouldn't. Jake poked his head into the classroom wondering what was taking Lana so long. Lana walked out moments later smiling she held his hand interlacing their fingers and headed to lunch like nothing was wrong. Renesmee sat down while Seth went to go get food not hungry as always. Jake kept an eye on Lana still worried since she was trying to hide any sign of fear from him.

Lana looked at Jake picking up on his thoughts "I'm not trying to hide anything from you. It's just a natural instinct to hide any feelings from anyone so they don't see any weakness. Jane texted me this morning telling me that she was going to have the volturi come after me and kill everyone around me to make me back to the old Lana that was her best friend. She also claimed my father was disappointed that I was dating what she considers werewolf scum." She relaxed slightly when she had told him the story feeling better that someone else knew of the situation on hand.

Jake blinked surprised he pulled her close to him kissing the top of her head "Don't worry. The pack and I will protect you. I would never let anything happen to you." He didn't move even though his stomach protested loudly since he hadn't eaten since that morning.

Lana giggled hearing his stomach she took his hand and headed for the cafeteria hurrying along when her stomach let out a battle cry to let her know she was hungry. Jake smiled walking with her making sure it appeared that they were walking normally instead of at super human speeds. Renesmee smiled when Jake and Lana finally appeared in the cafeteria. Seth sat by Renesmee keeping one arm around her as he ate. Quil eyed the new couple with interest wondering how long it would last since she wasn't his imprint.

Embry looked at Seth then at Renesmee before returning his gaze back to Seth "Has little Seth finally got some game? I'm surprised you managed to land a girl since you have no skills at all."

Lana walked over and smacked Embry up the side of the head "leave Seth alone Embry. Not everyone is a playboy like you. Besides Seth is a nice guy and he deserves to find a girl who will make him happy doesn't matter if she is his imprint or not." She turned to Quil "Don't begin to even question their relationship when it's only day one time will tell what happens between the two of them." She sat down by Renesmee smiling.

Seth looked at Lana "thanks Lana." He turned towards Embry frowning at him opposite of his normal personality "Just because we are immune to diseases doesn't mean I'm going to go sleep with every girl who likes me for my body. I found someone who happens to like me for me and wants to be with me. Sure it's day one and this may not last but I'm going to be happy while I'm with Nessie."

Jake sat down with Lana and the group he looked between the group trying to figure out what had happened that would cause everyone to be so tense and angry. He kissed the top of Lana's head before setting a tray down in front of her knowing she was hungry. Lana ate the food quickly starving she finished then looked up at Jake and kissed him on the lips in a thank you. Renesmee giggled as Jake blushed she turned and kissed Seth on the cheek. Seth instantly blushed he continued to eat trying to act like nothing had happened. Jake started eating he blushed when Lana kissed him but then went back to eating his cheeks were still heated from the blush. Quil and Embry laughed at their fellow wolves.

Eventually it was time for the group to go back to class as the day continued to drag along. Jake looked at Lana as he walked her to class he stopped in front of her class before leaning down and kissing him making sure the whole school knew that she was his girl and no one else's. Lana kissed him blushing faintly she wrapped her arms around his neck barely touching him to not have flashbacks appear. Renesmee had already said good-bye to Seth so he could get to class on time. Quil tapped the couple reminding them that they only had a few minutes before Jake would be late to class. He headed into the classroom taking a seat in the back like normal. Jake kissed Lana ignoring the catcalls he and Lana received for making out in the middle of the hallway. Lana gently pulled back looking at Jake she smiled before heading into class. Jake sighed but headed to class not wanting to be away from Lana.

Jane arrived in Seattle having hired a special plane to fly them directly to Seattle. The other guards followed Jane unsure why they had been dragged along to go after a vampire when the heads of the volturi hadn't mentioned it at all.

Jane smiled texting Lana with a maniacal grin *Lana your time is running short. Hope your friends love you as much as you think they do otherwise this mission will be too easy for us. I always enjoyed the challenges you gave me when you were the old you- Jane*

Lana looked at the text she quickly packed up her bag then faked sick to the teacher once she was out of the classroom she ran out to her car planning on giving Jane a fun challenge before she took her out. Quil watched Lana leave before glancing at Renesmee wondering if she knew anything. Renesmee gave Quil a clueless look having no idea why Lana had suddenly left the class. Jake blinked catching a glimpse of Lana leaving the school he claimed to be ill leaving the class and school to follow Lana. Seth sighed when Jake suddenly just left wondering what was going on. Jane headed for Forks smiling as she headed for the high school.

Jake grabbed Lana's arm as she got to her car "where are you going Lana? You can't just skip school."

Lana pulled her arm free her face was a cold mask "I'm leaving this trash of a school and town. I'm going back to controlling the vampire world and hunting and killing them if they get out of line. Who knows maybe I'll convert to my father's ways and start hunting humans for fun and food." She had started to think like her old self to figure out how to escape Jane she looked at him wondering if she should manipulate him like she had countless others.

Jake stared at her shocked not understanding that this was how she had been before she came to Forks. Lana got in the car and drove off before Jake could say another word forcing herself to become her old volturi self. Jake watched her drive off not sure what to do since his only options were follow her and possibly have to kill her or go back to school and hope she was in a mood that would go away with time. Jane had stopped when she picked up the new trail heading away from the high school and followed it smirking immediately understanding that Lana was playing a game with her. Jane followed wondering how she was going to use her power on Lana since it didn't always work with the half vampire. Jake went back into the school. Lana stopped in the clearing hiding in the trees planning on using her volturi training against the others but silently hoping she wouldn't have to hurt anyone.

Jane walked into the clearing "little Lana time to come out and join the volturi and be the perfect Lana that we all know you can be."

The volturi guards looked around they frowned at the mention of Lana's name knowing that Aro would severely punish them all if they hurt even a single hair on Lana's head. Lana popped down from the tree she smiled looking at Jane before appearing behind her with an arm around the other girl's neck. Jane aimed the pain at Lana hoping to get her off so the guard could escort her back. Lana just smirked as she turned the pain back on Jane instantly keeping a tight grip on Jane's neck knowing that her training hadn't been useless.

Jane looked at Lana "Lana don't do this you know you won't win this fight. We just want you to come home and be the former you that you had been before. Aro misses his best guard member. The guard will be better if you are home." She was trying to butter her up when she disliked even saying the words that came out of her mouth.

Lana let go of Jane snarling she ran appearing by the other side of the clearing "I don't want to go back. I hated that lifestyle. I don't want to hurt other people I won't go back. Dad wants me here so that I won't die and I can live a normal lifestyle with love and happiness. He wishes he could have it so he's not going to take it away from me. I love Jake and the Cullens and the other wolves and I don't want to give them up. The other me was a shell of a person only doing what she was told so she wouldn't be killed this is the real me Jane. I'm sorry it's a disappointment to you but this is who I am and this is who I will be till I die."

Jane frowned not liking that Lana was disrespecting the volturi she made Lana feel pain again glaring at the girl "No one is disrespectful to the volturi and if you don't hold your tongue I will kill you even if you were a former volturi guard. You were always a pathetic member of the guard and the only reason you got special treatment was because Aro was your daddy and didn't want his little girl to get hurt."

The other guard members started to flee not wanting to be part of the backlash that would come from hurting Lana. Lana hit the ground dealing with the pain having depleted some of her energy on manipulating the pain early. She cried out as the pain intensified.

Jake had stayed in class till the end of school he walked out with the other wolves not sure what he was going to do since Lana had completely switched personalities when he had last seen her. Quil and Embry watched Jake having been filled in on Lana's behavior on their way out of school. Seth and Renesmee headed back to the Cullen home smiling they were trying to ignore the weird feeling they had gotten from Jake and Lana's disappearing acts. Jane continued her pain smiling as Lana lay on the ground whimpering. Jake's eyes widened as he started to feel pain from the imprint bond he stumbled into the rabbit. The other wolves got into the rabbit as Jake sped off towards the clearing knowing Lana was there. Lana worked on pushing the pain back at Jane once she had fought off the pain she stood up looking at Jane. Her eyes had turned red similar to the volturi red she manipulated the pain till Jane was on the ground screaming from the pain Lana had put her through.

Jake arrived at the clearing he looked at Lana then at Jane "Lana stop this isn't you. Don't turn into the monster they want you to be."

Lana looked at Jake letting Jane get a break from the pain her eyes were back to their normal violet color "I'm not turning into the monster I was just giving her a dose of her own medicine enough to make sure she leaves and don't bother coming back not that I think my father will let her go unpunished for what they did."

Jane left fearing the powerful half vampire and her father's wrath knowing it wouldn't end well for them for what they had done. Embry and Quil watched Lana eyeing her suspiciously due to what they had heard about her personality change. Jake walked up to her trying to figure out if she was her old self or the self Jane had wanted her to be.

Lana looked at the group "I'm the me you go to school with. I had to try to be the old me to figure out the game Jane wanting me to play. I'm sorry Jake for acting that way it's just how I used to be and I don't like that person and I'm glad I've changed since I've come here. I like the person I am now and I don't want to go back to the other person I used to be." She looked down not sure if they were going to trust her since she had acted completely different.

Quil looked at her "We still trust you. We were just worried if you were doing it to ward off Jane or if it was a true switch in the person you are."

Embry "Yeah if we didn't trust you for one little thing we probably wouldn't be able to trust the Cullen family but we still trust them."

Jake smiled looking at her he kissed her forehead "I could never stop trusting you I just worried that you would leave and go back to Volterra and break my heart while you did it."

Lana kissed him pulling him closer to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck not wanting to leave him ever. Quil turned his back thinking about Claire. Embry just rolled his eyes and looked around ignore the two. Seth and Renesmee were doing homework at the Cullen house wondering if Jake and Lana were ok. Jake smirked kissing her he picked her up carrying her to the rabbit without ending the kiss. The other two followed him to the rabbit figuring he was going to drop Lana off then bring them home. Jake set her down in the passenger seat ending the kiss to go get in the driver's seat. He drove them back to the Cullen house dropping Lana off with a promise to come back as soon as he dropped the other two off.

Back in Volterra Aro glared at Jane furious that they had gone after his daughter. Marcus looked at Aro waiting till he needed to step in. Jane just looked at Aro waiting for him to just forgive her like he normally did since she was one of the favorites. Caius watched the scene before him wondering what Aro was going to do since it the situation had dealt with his daughter.

Aro looked at Jane "It was not in the volturi best interest for you to go out and go after my daughter. I want her to be happy and have a semi normal life and the Cullens give her that. She may have been one of the best in the volturi guard but she is my daughter and she deserves to have a life her mother would have wanted her to have. The Lana I see in your memories is ten times better than the shell of a girl she was when she worked as a guard member."

Caius looked at Jane "You showed disobedience by going after Lana when there was no reason or cause for it. Normally I wouldn't agree with the existence of a half-breed but the Cullen half-breed is behaving and Lana has behaved well for the time she was here. If she displays inappropriate behavior or breaks the rules only then shall she be dealt with but if you show such disobedience again we will find other uses for your talent."

Marcus looked at his co rulers understanding why they had agreed to a truce on the Lana issue since it wouldn't do for the rulers to be fighting. He thought about what their fighting could do to the image they gave off to their subjects glad that they would not show weakness or instability to the other vampires. Jane nodded her head at Caius's speech before leaving the throne room while the trio decided on what to do.

Lana ran up to her room she laid on her bed thinking about the day's events. Renesmee sent Seth home after a while since she wanted to talk to Lana about her sudden disappearance. Jake dropped the other wolves off at home before running back to the Cullens wanting to make sure his girl was safe and sound not liking the fact that Jane had been there.

Lana looked at Renesmee "I disappeared to keep you safe. Jane was here and planning on killing you all until I turned back to the volturi mindset and left with them but I played into her game and sent her packing."

Renesmee blinked surprised "Well on one hand I'm glad you defended us. On the other hand how could you have been so stupid to go alone? What if she had killed you then killed us? It would have been a waste of efforts. Next time don't go by yourself ok?" she got up hearing Jake climb the stairs she walked out of the room giving Lana a we will finish this conversation later look.

Jake walked into the room and hugged Lana tightly to him "I love you. I'm glad you're safe. I wish you would have let me come with you. In the future you will not make the same stupid mistake ever again." He leaned down and kissed her gently nipping at her bottom lip.

Lana opened her mouth to his kissing him before fighting with his tongue for dominance not letting him win so easily. Jake kissed her walking her back until she fell back on her bed he kept himself up above her on his elbows not breaking the kiss. Lana pulled back she looked at him not sure if he expected to get laid again when it had only been a day since he had last got some. Jake kissed her forehead just glad that she was safe.

Lana "Jake I think you should go home for the night. I'm not going to have sex with you again tonight. I'm sure Billy wants you home as well. I love you and I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Jake whined but kissed her and headed home not liking that he was going to have to be away from his imprint overnight. Lana went and ate her supper before lying down in her bed and going to sleep planning on doing her homework early in the morning. The sun set as the girls lay in their beds wondering what the next day would bring for them. Lana finally fell asleep thinking of Jake and their future. Jake slept missing his imprint.

watch?v=d8ekz_CSBVg- Three Days Grace-I hate everything about you


	22. Date Night

**Chapter Twenty-One Date Night**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight. Other than Lana Rossi I have no legal claim to any other characters. I live in the world of fan fiction so anything that seems out there is just my part of my crazy dream world.**

**A/N.**** If you like my story or notice I made a mistake feel free to tell me. Thanks to those who review it helps me improve as a writer and encourages me to keep writing. ".."= character dialogue '...'= character thoughts. *…*=text message.**

Lana sat up the next morning smiling she glanced at her alarm clock surprised to see that it was a half an hour before her alarm was to go off. Jake had just gotten up and started making breakfast for him and his dad. Renesmee was still asleep wanting to get as much sleep as possible since she had been waking up worried about Lana. Lana felt a sense of relief fall over her as she realized that she was finally done having to worry about the volturi coming after her and was finally safe. Jake worked on making breakfast caught up in his thoughts about Lana since she had sent him home the night before. Renesmee got up unable to sleep any longer she walked into the main house letting her parents have alone time without worrying about her being in the house. Emmett was running up to the house since it was sunny yet again he figured he'd try to bond with his favorite hybrids.

Esme looked at Renesmee as she walked into the house "Renesmee what are you doing up so early?"

Renesmee looked at her grandmother as she sat down in the kitchen "I couldn't sleep I just kept dreaming that the volturi were coming back to take Lana away from us."

Esme blinked slightly confused she didn't understand "why would the volturi be coming to take Lana away?" she had missed the conversation the night before due to being distracted by decorating.

Lana walked down the stairs and into the kitchen she looked like she hadn't slept at all "Mom members of the volturi guard came yesterday and tried to convince me to come back and join them. They threatened to kill all of you if I didn't come with. I may have turned the tables on them a bit but they won't be coming back."

Emmett scooped Lana up before heading out of the house "It's sunny Esme so you should probably call the girls in sick. It means more time for me to play with my favorite hybrid."

Lana giggled playfully hitting Emmett while Esme called the school to inform them that the girls were going on a family camping trip like always when it was sunny. Renesmee ran after Emmett wanting to join in the fun. Edward and Bella looked out the window when they heard Emmett's booming laughter before rolling their eyes and going back to enjoying their alone time. Jake called Lana he sighed as the phone rang and rang until it reached voicemail frowning since she usually always answered his calls. He finished his breakfast before heading out to go pick up the other wolves.

Renesmee glanced at the time then sent a text to Seth knowing Jake would be there soon enough to pick him up for school *Seth- Hey it's sunny so Lana and I won't be in school today. I'll miss you but can you get Jake or Quil to get our homework for us. I'll see you after school-Love Nessie*

Emmett was trying to capture Lana who managed to move out of his grasp a second before he could reach her each time. Seth looked at the text then groaned not liking that he was going to have to tell Jake that he would be without his imprint at school since last time Jake had tried to skip school.

Quil looked at his alpha frowning slightly when he noticed that the dark cloud hanging over Jake just seemed to get bigger and bigger as Jake's frown deepened "What's the matter with you Jake?"

Jake kept driving his grip on the steering wheel tightened "First she kicks me out last night then now she's ignoring me. I have no idea what I did wrong and she's making me feel like the bad guy for no reason and it's frustrating."

Embry looked at him "Maybe you sucked in bed man. That's usually a reason for a girl to kick you out and ignore you." He said jokingly trying to ease Jake's bad mood.

Seth got in the car when it pulled up to his house "The girls won't be at school since it's a sunny day. Quil you and Jake need to get Lana and Renesmee's homework." He glanced at Jake then noticed his bad mood "What's wrong with you Jake?"

Jake blinked hearing the news his mood seemed to get better "Well Lana sent me home last night and then wasn't talking to me this morning. But if she's not going to school maybe she's still asleep and that's why she ignored my phone call."

Renesmee looked at Emmett as he pouted childishly over not being able to catch Lana. Lana looked at Emmett standing completely still so he could finally catch her. Emmett caught Lana he laughed twirling her around like she was a rag doll he smiled childishly. Esme walked outside once she had finished making breakfast she smiled watching her children have fun during such a beautiful day. Rosalie walked out she shook her head watching her husband. Alice had started planning another shopping spree for Renesmee now that she and Seth were involved. Jasper watched the stock market knowing he was going to earn more money since Alice always told him which stocks to invest in.

The wolves arrived at school they went to their separate classrooms knowing it was going to be a long day since both of the girls were gone due to it being sunny outside. The girls eyed Jake and Seth since their normal attached at the hip girlfriends were absent once again. Embry went to go find another girl to go hook up with. Quil went to go talk to the girls' teachers planning on finding out their assignments now. Carlisle walked out he smiled seeing his family was having fun he kissed his wife's cheek before heading out to the hospital careful of the sun. Lana jumped on Emmett's back she hugged him smiling glad to play with him. Emmett worked to try and get her off his back pouting since she was making it where he couldn't grab her.

It was finally lunch time. Jake went through the day bored out of his mind since Lana wasn't there. Seth stared at his food at lunch not really sure what to do since Renesmee wasn't there. Jake ate but kept glancing at the doors as if Lana would walk through them at any moment. Quil and Embry watched their fellow wolves. Embry made the whipped noise at the two since they seemed lost since their girlfriends weren't there. Lana poked at her food not really hungry. Renesmee ate lunch since Esme cooked it she glanced at Lana. Emmett had gone off with Rosalie since she needed him for something. Jasper glanced at his wife when she squealed. Alice ran over to Renesmee and Lana bouncing around in her normal hyper fashion.

The day continued to pass on as the boys stared at the clock waiting for that final bell to release them. Quil took notes for him and Jake since Jake wasn't paying any attention to what the teacher was saying. Seth had gotten notes from Quil during lunch for his girl watching the clock as the minutes ticked by getting closer and closer to the end of school and his time with Renesmee. Jake got up and walked out of the building the minute the bell rang. Seth ran after Jake needing to ask him a question.

Jake pulled out his phone thinking he glanced at the calendar noticing it had been two months since he and Lana had started dating. He smiled before texting her *Hey sweetheart- I noticed it has been two months that we have been together. So I was thinking we should go out on a date to celebrate- Jake*

Seth poked Jake "hey Jake I was wondering if you could give me a ride tonight? I really want to take Nessie out on a date."

Lana looked at the text surprised she squealed running into the house excitedly. She texted back *hi sexy- of course I would love to go on a date to celebrate- Love, Lana*

Renesmee went after Lana wondering why the other girl had suddenly become so happy. Alice went up the stairs after Lana having been informed by Edward that the other girl was going on a date. Edward looked at his daughter as she ran after Alice then at his wife smiling. Bella rolled her eyes curled into Edward's side wondering if Renesmee and Seth were ever going to go on a date.

Jake looked at Seth "well I was thinking about taking Lana out so if you want to make it a double date I don't think Lana and Renesmee would have a problem with that."

Seth texted Renesmee *hey Nessie just wondered if you wanted to go out on a double date with Jake and Lana?-Seth*

Renesmee looked at the text she smiled then replied back *I'd love to go on a double date with Lana and Jake-Nessie*

Alice was working on Lana's hair trying to get it to be a certain style she knew Lana liked it. Renesmee ran over to her house planning on getting herself dressed before Seth and Jake could arrive. Edward looked at his wife before the two headed out to their cottage. Lana sat still wondering where Jake would take her on their date not yet aware that it had turned into a double date.

Jake texted Lana *hey sweetie, Seth and Nessie are going to double with us so should we just have a movie and dinner?-Jake*

Lana blinked reading the text she sighed softly wanting to be alone with Jake on the date but texted back *sure movie and dinner sounds fine-Lana* she looked at Alice "better make it something simple it's just going to be movie and dinner and Seth and Renesmee are joining us."

Alice messed up Lana's hair before redoing it in a simple hairstyle with Lana's bangs pulled back and hidden in the rest of her hair smiling she clipped a section of the hair back with a fancy flower clip before going out to Edward and Bella's cottage to check on Renesmee. Lana went into her closet looking for something to wear not sure what to wear to a dinner and movie.

Jake looked at Seth "Dinner and a movie work for you?"

Seth nodded "that's what I figured it would be." He got into the car with Jake before heading back to La Push to change into something more presentable for dinner and a movie.

Renesmee worked on getting ready for her date planning a simple yet stylish outfit for her date before she sat down and let Alice work on her hair. Lana looked through her closet before pulling on a red dress with a belt across it she paired it with black pumps a black purse and tear drop earrings. Renesmee had pulled on a cherry red dress with black peek-a-boo heels and a black clutch. Alice partially straightened Renesmee's hair so her ringlets turned into waves that moved away from her face. Jake and Seth had dressed up in button up shirts with a pair of jeans and some regular tennis shoes they headed to the Cullen house to go pick up the girls happy. Lana waited on the front steps glad for once that Carlisle was still at the hospital so he wouldn't interrogate Jake. Edward walked out and sat down by Lana smiling glancing at her. Renesmee waited in her room looking out the window waiting for Seth to show up.

Jake pulled into the driveway he got out and walked over to Lana 'she's so beautiful. I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have her.' He looked at Edward.

Edward looked at Jake "Where are you taking Lana? When will you be back? What are your intentions?"

Lana groaned and started dragging Jake over to the car not wanting him to have to deal with the interrogation Edward was going to bring. Renesmee raced out of the house when she spotted Seth. Seth smiled when he saw Renesmee.

Jake looked at Edward not expecting the interrogation from Edward "We are going to the movies in Port Angeles and having dinner there. We will be back before midnight. I only want to take her out to celebrate."

Seth held Renesmee close to him glad to have her in his arms. Renesmee kissed his cheek smiling. Edward nodded for an ok. Jake took Lana's hand heading over to the car smiling. Lana walked with him glad Edward was letting the two go out. Seth opened the door for Renesmee smiling. Renesmee got in the back seat smoothing down her dress as she sat in the back. Jake opened Lana's door for her happy that she was going out with him even if it was a double date. Lana got in she set her hands in her lap. Jake and Seth shut the doors before walking over to the other side and getting in. Jake backed up the car and headed out to Port Angeles smiling. Seth wrapped his arm around Renesmee holding her close. Renesmee leaned into Seth happy to be with him. Lana looked at Jake then out the window wishing that they could be alone. Jake pulled up to a diner in Port Angeles he looked over at Lana before glancing back at the others silently asking if this place was ok. Seth got out of the car he opened the door for Renesmee. Renesmee got out taking Seth's hand.

Jake glanced at Lana "is this place ok?" he looked at her wondering why she was being so quiet.

Lana looked at him then nodded she got out of the car ignoring his thoughts on her behavior she walked into the diner with Renesmee and Seth. Jake got out and followed wondering what he did wrong. Seth and Renesmee followed Lana into the diner still happy that they were together. Carlisle walked into the house he blinked noticing it was empty of the young girls.

Edward looked at Carlisle "Renesmee and Lana are out with Seth and Jacob on a double date. They should be home before midnight."

Jake walked into the diner he took Lana's hand he kissed her cheek "are you ok beautiful?"

Lana looked at him then kissed him "I'm fine I just thought for our first date it would just be us." She mumbled.

Seth and Renesmee had gone to get the group a seat leaving the two alone to talk. Jake looked at Lana then followed the other two to the table with Lana. Lana walked with him thinking. Seth let Renesmee sit down then sat down next to her in the booth figuring Jake and Lana would want to sit together. Lana sat down across from Renesmee. Jake sat down next to her he looked at the menus trying to decide what he wanted.

The waitress looked at the group "hey what can I get for you guys to drink?" she eyed Jake hungrily not used to seeing the wolves in the diner.

Lana looked at the waitress "A water for me please."

Jake smiled "water as well."

Seth and Renesmee smiled "waters for us as well."

The waitress wrote down the waters then left to go fill the order leaving the group to decide what they wanted for an appetizer. Lana looked at the menu thinking. Jake had already decided what he wanted to eat smiling at his girl. Seth looked over the menu suddenly starving. Renesmee looked around already knowing what she wanted to eat even though she didn't really like human food. Billy was over at the Clearwater's enjoying dinner he looked at the clock wondering how Jake's date was going.

Leah looked at the clock then muttered "I wonder if Jake's managed to piss off Lana yet?"

Sue frowned at her daughter "Leah!"

Billy "what's that supposed to mean Leah?"

Leah looked at Billy "I love Lana like my sister but according to Seth Lana's been showing signs of her old self having a harder time controlling herself and lately it seems like Jake is debating whether he's going to have to get rid of her. I doubt she's all that happy that their first date is a double date with Seth and Renesmee."

Billy blinked surprised "He and Seth are doubling tonight?"

The waitress came back "what can I get for you guys?" she gave a flirty wink at Jake and Seth as she waited to take down their orders.

Jake had missed it he looked up at the waitress "I'd like a hamburger with fries and the lady would also like a hamburger with fries and a small salad."

Seth shifted uncomfortable at the wink he looked at the waitress "I'd like two hamburgers with fries meal for me and my date and a small salad."

Lana watched the waitress not enjoying her flirting with Jake. Renesmee kept an eye on Lana not wanting her to attack the waitress. The waitress smiled at the girls before heading off to put their orders in wanting to get back to the sexy men at the table as soon as she could. Jake nuzzled Lana's neck trying to get her to relax. Seth wrapped his arm around Renesmee trying to get over the uncomfortable feeling he got from the waitress flirting with him. Lana looked at him she kissed him smiling. Renesmee looked at him she rubbed his back trying to calm him down.

The waitress came back pretending to refill the boys' drinks. She ran a hand down Jake's arm before slipping a piece of paper into Jake's hand. Jake ripped up the paper looking at the waitress. Lana looked at him then at the waitress surprised at her actions. Seth and Renesmee were looking at each other staring into each others' eyes like lovesick fools. The waitress left disappointed when Jake ripped up the paper. Jake turned back to Lana he kissed her gently reminding her that she was the only girl for him. Lana smiled then giggled when his stomach growled.

Eventually the discouraged waitress came back with their food setting it down before refilling all the drinks and leaving the group alone to eat. Jake and Seth ate up all their food while the girls took small bites of their salads not really all that hungry anyways. Jake looked at Lana when he finished noticing she had barely ate any of her salad he raised an eyebrow at her concerned.

Lana looked at Jake then shook her head "I'm not all that hungry Jake. I ate what I was hungry enough to eat and I'm not really up to eating anymore."

Renesmee looked at her plate which was clean she blinked surprised not knowing that she had been all that hungry. Seth smiled and kissed the top of her head glad she had ate since she normally refused to eat anything that Esme hadn't made even if she was hungry. Jake rolled his eyes then kissed Lana glad she had at least ate something even if it was less that he had thought she should eat. They all got up and headed out. Seth left a tip as Jake paid for the meal ignoring the waitress trying to flirt with him since Lana and Renesmee had already walked outside.

Jake drove to the movie theater glad Lana's mood had improved as the night went along worried about her after she had told him she was disappointed that it wasn't just them on the date. Lana gently held Jake's free hand trying to reassure him that she was ok and she didn't mind the other two after she had picked up his thoughts. Seth and Renesmee were making out in the back of the car oblivious to the people sitting in the front. Jake rubbed circles on Lana's palm as she tensed up when the two in the back chose to ignore them in order to have an uninterrupted make out session. Lana got out as soon as they arrived at the theater she headed up to the ticket booth interested to see what movies were going to come out and which one would be the most interesting. Seth growled when Jake knocked him on the head trying to get his attention. Renesmee pouted but got out wanting to continue her make out session with her boyfriend ignoring the stares she got from the guys around who had decided that the little hottie needed a better man in her life then the one she was currently with.

Lana looked up as a guy put his hand on her she faced him ready to smack the guy if she needed to "can I help you?"

Random guy smiled "Yeah you and your friend can come with me and I can show you a real good time just the three of us. Besides the boys in your life are pathetic you need a real man like me in your life. Show you how it feels to be with someone who can provide for you and protect you and love you in a way no one else could. " he looked her over 'she's got a rocking body I'd love to have her under me all undone and show this princess how a real man loves his women and make that pathetic pretty boy next to her look like yesterday's trash with my loving.'

Renesmee rolled her eyes having heard before from her family that her beauty would attract unwanted attention "can't you see we are on dates? Besides these 'boys' as you call them are more of a man then you'll ever be so just back off."

Jake and Seth had moved to step in front of the girls not liking the guy's intentions or that he didn't seem to get that the girls were taken and no one was going to convince them otherwise to leave their dates. The guy walked out to his friends not wanting to get into another fight since the police had warned him last time that one more fight would land him behind bars for a while even if he didn't start the fight.

Lana smiled up at Jake rubbing her hand up and down his arm attempting to calm him down "hey babe I think we should go see Fast and Furious 6. It's supposed to have a lot of action scenes."

Renesmee turned to Seth after she had look at the different movies out "I think we should go see the Great Gatsby. I absolutely loved the book and the movie has a really cool trailed do you think we could go see it Seth?" she batted her eyelashes at him looking cute but also trying to convince him to give in.

Jake looked at Lana then nodded he walked up and bought the tickets before leading her inside to go look at the concession stand. Seth sighed but got the tickets wanting to keep Renesmee happy so he wouldn't have to worry about Edward coming after him for upsetting his daughter.

A couple of hours later the group walked out of their movies. Jake had his arm wrapped around Lana's waist smiling at his girlfriend surprised that she had chosen the movie instead of something like what Seth and Renesmee had watched but still happy. Seth smiled walking with Renesmee he had actually enjoyed the movie even if he didn't think he would in the beginning. Renesmee held his hand as they walked back happy that she had seen the movie even though she had only picked it because she thought it would be the best movie to make out in and not get caught. Lana had removed Jake's arm she jumped on his back wanting him to carry her piggyback style out to the car smiling. Jake caught her stumbling only slightly before he regained his footing he looked up at her smiling as he carried his princess out to her awaiting chariot. Seth watched the couple then glanced at Renesmee wondering he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the car. Renesmee giggled surprised but enjoying Seth carrying her.

The group arrived back at the Cullen house just before midnight. Edward and Carlisle waited for the girls to say goodbye to their dates. Renesmee gave Seth a quick peck before she and her dad walked out to their cottage. Lana looked at Jake she gave him a hug and a kiss before heading inside the house with Carlisle following her. Jake sighed watching her go but gave Seth enough time to get into the front seat and buckle up before they headed back home. Lana collapsed on her bed happy she fell asleep having been tired after dinner and the movie. Renesmee closed her eyes for the night ready to let herself fall into dreamland.


	23. Thanksgiving Eve

**Chapter Twenty-Two Thanksgiving Eve**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight. Other than Lana Rossi I have no legal claim to any other characters. I live in the world of fan fiction so anything that seems out there is just my part of my crazy dream world.**

**A/N.**** If you like my story or notice I made a mistake feel free to tell me. Thanks to those who review it helps me improve as a writer and encourages me to keep writing. ".."= character dialogue '...'= character thoughts. *…*=text message. Sorry that it's taken so long for a new chapter life just suddenly got busy and I haven't had all that much free time.**

Lana sat up the next morning as her alarm went off playing Florida Georgia Line's "Cruise". Esme glanced up the stairs hearing the alarm she debated going to the kitchen since the girls had ate quite a bit the night before. Renesmee sat on her bed working on homework she hadn't done since she was out late the night before. Jake had gotten up he worked on making breakfast for him and his dad he looked around the house. Seth sat at the counter in his house eating breakfast.

Leah looked at her brother "so how was your date Seth?"

Seth gulped down his breakfast like normal "it was good. Nessie and I had a great time and Jake and Lana seemed happy by the end of it."

Lana walked down the stairs running a hand through her hair she hadn't bothered to change out of her pajamas she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the bar setting her head down. Esme started making breakfast for Lana determining that the girl was hungry. Renesmee worked on her homework slightly distracted by the thought of seeing Seth at school. Jake drove to the Cullen house wanting to see his girl before school. Leah eyed her brother surprised by the comment on Jake and Lana. Lana curled up in the chair not wanting to go to school.

Renesmee walked into the main house she looked at Lana "what happened to you? You look like someone chewed you up and then spit you right back out."

Esme had finished breakfast she took in Lana's appearance then frowned knowing that Lana usually didn't appear in the kitchen until she was fully presentable on a school day. Jake sped through Forks heading to the Cullen house he had let the other wolves know that Sam was taking them to school instead of him. Seth looked at his sister suspiciously wondering why she wanted to know about how Lana and Jake had been and how his date had gone.

Lana looked at Renesmee "Morning to you as well Renesmee. I'm just really tired and don't want to go to school is all."

Jake walked into the Cullen house he blinked at Lana surprised by her appearance he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck "Morning sweetheart."

Lana glanced at Jake then smiled softly "morning handsome." She kissed him shifting in his arms so she could see him.

Jake raised an eyebrow at her "are you feeling ok? You don't look so good not that you don't look beautiful as always but you look a bit under the weather."

Lana looked down "I didn't sleep well last night so I'm a bit tired and honestly I really don't want to go to school but I know that I need to so I just figured maybe if I ate breakfast I'd feel better and have enough energy to go to school."

Jake nuzzled her neck not liking it when she looked down "well today's the last day we have to go to school for the week since tomorrow is thanks giving."

Lana blinked then looked at her iphone surprised that tomorrow was indeed thanksgiving she looked at Jake then at Esme "Mom are we going to have thanksgiving dinner tomorrow?"

Esme looked at Lana then thought about it "We can if you want and the pack can come over and join us if they don't have other plans." She glanced at Jake when she said the last part.

Jake blinked thinking about it "My dad and I usually eat at the Clearwaters with Seth and Leah and Sue."

Lana rushed up the stairs after realizing she needed to go get ready for school. Renesmee rolled her eyes watching Lana go. Jake sat down at the table he waited patiently for his girlfriend to return. Esme went to go look up different thanksgiving recipes not sure what the two hybrids would want to eat. Lana checked the weather not wanting to show up in something others thought would be inappropriate for the weather even if she didn't really get cold.

Esme looked at Jake "what do you normally have on thanksgiving?"

Jake blinked thinking about it "we usually have turkey and gravy, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, turkey stuffing, and for dessert usually pumpkin pie."

Esme blinked surprised at the amount of food he listed off "All of that in one meal?"

Jake nodded "we usually have thanksgiving lunch and that's our one big meal of the day we usually don't make dinner that night and if we do it's usually something small to snack on."

Esme "I guess it's been so long since I actually had a thanksgiving dinner that I forgot how much food was made to be eaten."

Lana walked downstairs in a turtleneck and dark jeans pairing the whole look with a fake fur winter jacket and winter boots. Jake looked up at Lana then smiled since she looked even more beautiful than before. Renesmee went to go grab her jacket and backpack. Lana smiled and bent down kissing Jake. Jake kissed her pulling her into his lap glad she seemed to be feeling better.

Renesmee walked back in she coughed quietly to get their attention "Ok lovebirds it's time to go to school. Separate yourselves for like five minutes so we can get to school then you can be all lovey dovey again."

Lana rolled her eyes breaking the kiss she got up and headed for the garage with her stuff "you just want to see Seth."

Jake looked at Renesmee getting up with Lana "how are you and Seth doing anyways?"

Seth was waiting at school bored since Sam had dropped the pack off thirty minutes early he texted Renesmee *hey Nessie. You going to be at school anytime soon?-Seth*

Quil was with Seth not really wanting to go into the school this early. Embry was already inside flirting with the girls like normal. Jake walked to his car he pulled a jacket on even though he was already warm just to keep up appearances knowing Sam would have made the other wolves look bundled up so no one would freak out. Lana got in the car trying to ignore the fact that the outfit she had made herself wear was making her feel uncomfortable warm since she didn't normally get cold.

Renesmee sat with her she was in a similar situation since they had to keep up appearances for the coven's sake. She texted Seth back *hey Seth we are on the way to school now –Love Nessie.*

Seth looked at Quil smiling "well the girls and Jake should be here soon so we won't be bored for much longer."

Quil "good now I can give Jake crap for abandoning us for his girl since Sam made us come to school thirty minutes early. I'm surprised the girls are coming this early though they still have fifteen minutes till they normally get here since we are still twenty minutes early for school."

Jake pulled into a parking space near where Lana normally parked. He got out waiting for Lana since they were early for school. Lana parked in the spot next to Jake getting out. Renesmee got out and ran over to Seth glad to see him even if they had to be early for school to do so. Jake took Lana's hand when she reached him before heading toward the school building.

Lana giggled quietly hearing Quil's thoughts "you are in trouble Jake. The pack is not happy that Sam drove them to school since they got here ten minutes ago and were thirty minutes early for school." She let go of his hand and headed into school once they reached Quil letting Jake get the chewing out alone.

Quil looked at Jake "about time our missing alpha reappeared. Sam dropped us off thirty minutes early! I don't like being even ten minutes early and I was forced to get up earlier than normal because you decided to go see your girlfriend before school. You should be happy your imprint lives close to you since I have to wait until mine comes down for a visit to see her. Don't be selfish you need to think about the pack when you make decisions."

Jake frowned slightly at the last part of Quil's speech "First off I'm the alpha I make the decisions. If I felt my decision was going to negatively impact the pack then I would find an alternative. You having to get up earlier because of Sam is not a big deal. Yes I get that you miss your imprint but you will not show it by taking it out on your alpha. Think before you speak." He walked inside going to find Lana before his anger got the better of him.

Seth and Renesmee were hidden in a classroom taking advantage of their alone time. Lana was reorganizing her locker since it had become a mess. Jake walked up behind Lana he wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her neck as he calmed down. Quil sighed missing his little imprint. Embry spotted Jake and Lana he rolled his eyes before finding another girl to flirt with. Renesmee looked at Seth as she pulled away for air she sat comfortably in his lap still surprised that he had asked her out. Lana glanced at Jake she gently pulled the anger out of his system before smiling. Jake relaxed holding her he kissed her forehead knowing she had removed the anger.

Seth looked at Renesmee holding her close "Renesmee would you by any chance want to join my family for thanksgiving tomorrow?"

Renesmee looked at him surprised not expecting that she bit her lip thinking "well Grandma Esme was going to make some food but I guess I can tell her not to and just join you if you want me to."

Seth kissed her cheek "I'd like it if you join me and since it would just be you and Lana eating at the Cullen house I think it would be better if you join me. Lana can come to since Jake and his dad will be there."

Renesmee looked down thinking "ok I'll tell Lana." She smiled at him then jumped as soon as the bell rang.

Jake groaned but headed to class with his arm around Lana's waist. Lana walked with him thinking wondering what had gotten him so upset when he talked with Quil. Quil walked into his classroom already bored with the day. Renesmee got up and went to her classroom. Seth pouted not wanting his girlfriend to leave him. Jake nuzzled Lana's neck before walking into the classroom. Lana looked down ignoring the stares of the classmates who were as always secretly seething at the perfect couple who walked into the room. Renesmee rolled her eyes as Jake and Lana walked into the classroom.

The teacher called attention to the class announcing that they would be writing a script for a genre of their choice. Lana glanced at Renesmee then at Jake debating if it was worth it to manipulate the teacher so they were in a group together. Jake shook his head knowing what Lana was thinking he figured it was time for her to meet other people other than him. Renesmee looked at Lana pleadingly not wanting to have to interact with the humans since she still occasionally had trouble not wanting to suck their blood. Lana looked at her desk not manipulating the teacher even though part of her wanted to just so the trio could be together like always. Seth looked around boredly in his class since his teacher had decided that it would be self study so they could catch up with assignments.

The teacher looked at Lana "Lana you will be with Brad and Lisa" she pointed out the artistic looking girl and the skater boy. She then turned to Renesmee "Renesmee you will be with Jake and Jared" she pointed out a football jock.

Lana got up and went to go sit by her partners since they were in the back of the classroom together. Renesmee smiled when the teacher announced that she was with Jake figuring she could ignore the human and pay attention to her best friend. The jock walked over to the two. Jake sighed softly as his girlfriend went to the back of the room suddenly regretting that he wanted her to meet other people.

Lana looked at her group members "so do you guys have a favorite genre of films that you like?" she asked quietly still not used to meeting other people.

Lisa looked at her boredly before going back to drawing on a piece of paper "indie movies." She mumbled not really wanting to work with anyone.

Brad looked at Lana thinking "drama." He said quietly.

Lana blinked thinking "well we could do an independent drama?"

The two nodded for an ok not really interested in doing anything. Lana got out a piece of paper and started brainstorming ideas. Brad would occasionally input ideas but otherwise stared out the window thinking about skateboarding. Lisa just ignored them working on her drawing. Jake and Renesmee were working while Jared talked about football not really caring about the project. The teacher walked around keeping an eye on the groups glad to see Lana was able to work without being in the same group as Renesmee and Jake.

The bell finally rang just as Lana finished the rough draft of their script since Brad had given some good ideas for Lana to go off of. Jake packed up his stuff he looked over at Lana feeling slightly jealous since she was smiling and talking to her partner. Renesmee headed out to go see Seth in between classes. Seth waited outside Renesmee's classroom he leaned down and kissed her once she walked out smiling. Lana walked over to Jake and took his hand lacing their fingers together like she always did. Jake walked with her to her next class feeling better now that she was by his side. Renesmee walked with Seth to their next class since it was together. Seth held his girl close as they walked not wanting to let go of her until he had to. Lana looked up at Jake she stopped in the middle of the hallway to look at him feeling the slight remains of the jealousy he had been experiencing early she frowned. Jake blinked noticing Lana had stopped he raised an eyebrow trying to figure out what was wrong.

Lana pulled him off to an abandoned hallway "why am I getting jealous feelings from you Jake?"

Jake looked down at the girl he called his imprint and girlfriend "I was jealous of the way you interacted with your partner. You seemed so carefree and happy and lately it seems like you aren't that way around me anymore."

Lana said nothing having not realized she was behaving differently she walked to her next class arriving just before the bell rang. Seth looked over at Lana noticing the sad look she had on her face. Renesmee blinked at Lana then wondered if she and Jake had a fight from her facial expression. Jake sat down in his classroom he had already received a detention for being late he sighed softly thinking about what was wrong with Lana. Quil eyed his best friend wondering what was going on since Jake was late to class. The teacher started putting problems on the board for Seth, Renesmee, and Lana to do. Lana worked on the problems ignoring the glances she received from the couple not wanting to even think about what had caused the change knowing exactly what was wrong. Renesmee kept an eye on the clock wanting it to be lunch time so she could get away from the boring problems they had to do for the teacher. Seth kept an eye on Lana sighing when she pointedly ignored his worried glances.

Finally the bell rang releasing the hungry students to lunch. Lana went to her locker not really hungry. Seth and Renesmee walked hand in hand to the cafeteria just happy to be together. Jake went through the line getting two sets of everything like he always did before grabbing a couple things for Lana. Quil and Embry got the food before sitting at the normal table. Lana shoved her books in her locker before heading outside she found a quiet place to sit before setting her head on her knees and thinking long and hard about what she was going to do to try and make things normal again. Seth looked outside then at Renesmee wondering where Lana was since she had gone to her locker. Renesmee kissed Seth's cheek ignoring the whispers that were created. Jake sat down he blinked noticing Lana was mysteriously absent from the table he looked at his food taking a bite before getting up and going to find her. Quil blinked noticing Jake had barely ate any of his food he wondered what the deal was then noticed Lana was missing he shook his head. Embry had finished his food he went off to go hang with the cheerleaders.

Jake found Lana he kneeled down beside her "Lana what's going on?"

Lana looked up at him before looking away "I'm having trouble being me. Over the past two weeks I've been more volturi Lana then Forks Lana and it's hard to transition back once I've let the old me resurface. I'm sorry that I'm not as happy as I was before it just when you are a volturi guard member you don't really get to be happy you have to be emotionless because if emotions get in the way then you usually mess up a kill or punishment and then you get punished. Please just give me some time and eventually I'll be back to my old self." She mumbled the last part trying to convince herself that it would be true.

Jake looked at her he set his forehead against hers "There's nothing wrong with how you are I just miss the happy you." He kissed her gently not wanting her to feel like she had to force herself to be happy.

Lana kissed him back before looking at the ground "I want to be the happy me I just have to get myself back to how I should be."

Jake pulled her into his arms holding her close to him wishing he could help her feel better since she seemed sad. Lana set her head on his shoulder wishing she could just easily switch back to her normal self as it had been easy for her to become the volturi girl all over again. Seth finished his food he looked at Renesmee before kissing her gently. Renesmee smiled and kissed him back wondering if she should go look for her friends. Quil blinked when the bell rang he sighed and grabbed the food on Jake's plate planning on giving it to him so he could eat.

Jake blinked when the bell rang he looked down at Lana "want to go to class or should we just ditch for the rest of the day?"

Lana looked at him moving out of his grasp "we can't skip Jake especially the day before thanksgiving since they didn't give us the week off due to the shorter weeks and the numerous students." She got up and headed to class skipping off waiting for him to come catch her.

Jake rolled his eyes before going after her he caught her by the waist and held her close kissing down her neck "that wasn't fair Lana." He walked her to class before heading to his own glad she seemed to be in a better mood.

Quil looked at Jake handing him some of the food from his tray "so where did you disappear off to?"

Jake took it and scarfed it down before looking at Quil "I was with Lana. That reminds me shouldn't you be in class with her at the moment?"

Seth walked in and looked at Quil raising an eyebrow "you should be with Lana and Renesmee not here with me and Jake."

Quil "I'm going I just wanted to make sure Mr. Alpha got some food in him before he became cranky." He headed out to class arriving just before the bell.

Jake rolled his eyes he looked at Seth "so how was lunch with Renesmee? Did she agree to come to your house for thanksgiving dinner?"

Seth looked back at Jake once he had his stuff ready "it was good and yes she and Lana should be joining us for thanksgiving dinner."

Renesmee looked at Lana "so would you want to come with me to Seth's house to have thanksgiving with his family and with Jake's family? It would be easier on Esme since she would only have to make a side dish instead of a full blown meal that only two people would eat."

Lana looked at her notebook thinking "I guess logically it makes the most sense and I would get to be with Jake when I celebrate my first American holiday. Sure let's go to Seth's tomorrow."

Quil looked at Lana wide eyed "you mean you guys don't celebrate thanksgiving over in Italy?"

Lana looked at him "it's an American holiday besides where I lived was more old customs which don't involve U.S. holidays."

Quil nodded understanding he had assumed that everyone celebrated thanksgiving and all the other American holidays. Renesmee and Lana worked on their projects for the class. Jake doodled on his paper not really caring about biology. Seth took good notes since Jake wasn't paying attention since the next day was a holiday.

The bell rang releasing the students to their last class before the holiday break. Seth headed towards his English class not really wanting to go to class. Jake headed to algebra two really wanting to see his girl but not wanting to be late since he already had detention. Quil ran to catch up with his alpha heading to class. Renesmee and Lana sat down in study hall working on homework for other classes bored and ready to be done with school for the week.

Jake stared at his desk taking notes already confused since he hadn't really paid attention last class to what they had learned. He pulled out his phone sneakily and texted Lana *hey babe are you coming to Seth's tomorrow for thanksgiving? I'm so bored in this class because I don't understand… Can you tutor me after my detention?-Love Jake*

Lana frowned feeling her phone go off she glanced at the text before rolling her eyes *Jake you're going to get me in trouble. Yes I am coming to Seth's. Yes I will tutor you-Lana p.s. I just got detention because of you* she looked up at the teacher surrendering her phone and taking the detention slip.

Renesmee giggled quietly. Jake read the text then shook his head not thinking of the consequences of texting his girlfriend during school. Quil took notes he glanced at Jake wondering what he had done. Seth looked around his English class bored since he was alone. Embry flirted his way through class as always. Lana finished off her homework before glancing at the clock wishing it would just be time for detention already.

Finally the regular school day ended. Renesmee headed outside to chill for a bit while Lana was in detention. Jake walked into Lana's classroom since that was where the detention was.

Quil looked around before sitting down by Renesmee "let me guess Lana has detention as well?"

Renesmee looked at him obviously annoyed she had to wait "yes because you couldn't keep Jake from texting her during class and I couldn't keep her from looking at her phone."

Seth sat down by Renesmee he kissed her cheek then looked between the two "Our rides have detention don't they?"

Embry looked at the group "why are we all sitting outside like this?"

Quil looked up at Embry "because Jake was stupid enough to get detention then so he wouldn't be all by himself he got Lana in trouble so now she's in detention with him and none of us can leave since they are our rides."

Embry sighed then smiled he headed over to the football field planning on hanging out with the cheerleaders. Quil rolled his eyes. Seth and Renesmee enjoyed each other's company.

Lana looked at Jake "are you happy that I'm with you?"

Jake smiled and kissed her when the teacher wasn't looking "of course why would I want to be alone in detention when I could spend it with my beautiful girlfriend."

Lana kissed him in return before smiling when the teacher just released them earlier due to the next day being a holiday. Jake got up grabbing his bag he walked with Lana out to the front before heading out to the rabbit planning on taking the others home. Seth kissed Renesmee good bye. Renesmee smiled before heading after Lana. Lana got in her car with Renesmee heading home suddenly feeling exhausted.

The girls got home they called it a night early after informing Esme of their plans since both knew they'd have to get up decently early to help Esme cook before they headed out to Seth's. Jake sighed when Edward called him and told him the girls were asleep he stayed at home wanting to spend time with Lana but understanding her reasons for going to sleep early.


	24. An Unexpected Revelation

**Chapter Twenty-Three A Unexpected Revelation**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight. Other than Lana Rossi I have no legal claim to any other characters. I live in the world of fan fiction so anything that seems out there is just my part of my crazy dream world.**

**A/N.**** If you like my story or notice I made a mistake feel free to tell me. Thanks to those who review it helps me improve as a writer and encourages me to keep writing. ".."= character dialogue '...'= character thoughts. *…*=text message.**

Lana groaned when she was shoved out of bed by Renesmee. Renesmee shook her head at the other girl wondering how she could be sleeping when there was a lot to do before they met up with the boys. Jake was still asleep in his bed he had stayed up late the night before trying to finish his homework since Lana hadn't been able to help him. Seth was up he was helping his sister and mother cook since they had to feed more people than normal. Leah wondered how the meal was going to go with two hybrid vampires and three wolves together in one place. Lana pulled her hair up and followed Renesmee downstairs she looked out the window noticing the sun had begun to rise. Esme was working on making some pies for the wolves making more than normal knowing of their appetites.

Renesmee looked at Lana smiling "are you excited to see Jake?" she teased noticing the girl was distracted by the sun.

Lana looked at Renesmee rolling her eyes "of course I am...I'm also a bit nervous since I don't know how it will be with the wolves and Sue and Billy and us in a room together."

Renesmee blinked "Oh this is true we get to meet the parents today that is a slightly scary thought." She headed into the kitchen to help Esme.

Lana followed after her unable to shake her nerves. Esme looked up at the two as she worked on the pies. Seth sat down at the bar once he had done his part in the cooking he sighed wishing Renesmee would be there already. Jake sat up he looked around then glanced at the time before going back to sleep. Renesmee sat down at the counter smiling.

Lana glanced at the clock as the red digital numbers read 11:00 she wrapped up the pies that had just come out of the over smiling softly. Renesmee had run to her room to go change. Seth was pacing by the front door knowing the girls would be there soon restless since Renesmee wasn't there. Jake had wheeled Billy into the living room and put the game on for him before joining Seth by the door. Leah was setting the table as Sue worked on getting the food ready to be set on the table. Esme looked at Lana then glanced at Carlisle who was by her side happy that her daughter and granddaughter were getting to participate in an American tradition even if it was without the rest of the Cullen family. Lana ran up to her room planning on changing before she went over to the Clearwater house. Renesmee walked back into the house she was wearing an orange ¾ sleeve dress paired with a pair of orange ballet flats her hair was pulled up with loose ringlets framing her face. She wasn't wearing any makeup or any jewelry. She looked at Esme not sure how it looked. Lana looked in the mirror wearing a red long sleeve dress paired with some red heels she let her hair hang straight for once before she walked downstairs without makeup or accessories.

Esme looked at Renesmee "you look beautiful sweetheart." She hugged her close.

Lana walked into the kitchen and grabbed the pies and her keys before she headed out to the car excited to go see Jake. Renesmee smiled before following after Lana. Seth kept pacing nervous. Jake sat on the stairs waiting with Seth.

Leah looked over at Seth "stop pacing the floor Seth you're going to make a hole in the carpet."

Sue looked at Seth shaking her head at his behavior. Billy looked out at the two before returning his attention to the game. Lana drove to the border then looked at Renesmee needing directions.

Renesmee blinked then texted Seth *hey Seth I need directions-Nessie*

Seth texted Renesmee directions then smiled realizing they were getting closer to his house. Jake looked at Seth wondering where the girls were. Leah kept an eye on the two. Billy watched the game. Sue put the finishing touches on the food. Renesmee read the text message to Lana. Lana drove finally pulling into the driveway she parked before getting out. Seth blinked hearing a car door. Renesmee got out she headed for the door. Lana picked up the pies keeping her balance in the heels she followed Renesmee to the door.

Seth walked out he looked at Renesmee surprised "you look beautiful Renesmee and you as well Lana." He took Renesmee's hand before heading inside with her.

Jake blinked when Renesmee came in he smiled "hi Nessie." He looked for Lana.

Leah smiled at Renesmee "it's nice to see you again Renesmee under better circumstances."

Lana walked in carefully she smiled at Jake before heading over to Leah holding the pies carefully "hey Leah! Where do you want me to put these pies?"

Leah smiled "hey Lana. Thanks for coming I'm sure Jake will be more normal since you're here." She took the pies and put them on the table.

Jake walked over to Lana he put his arm around her then stuck out his tongue at Leah "hey I'm normal without her being here." He kissed Lana's cheek keeping her close.

Seth pulled Renesmee close he kissed her forehead glad to see her. Renesmee smiled leaning close to him glad to be around him. Lana looked at Jake then kissed his cheek. Sue started bringing food to the table after she heard the wolves stomachs' started growling.

Leah rolled her eyes "sure you are Mr. Alpha. You moped around the last time she couldn't hang out with you."

Lana got free of Jake and went to go help Sue feeling that she needed to do something to help out. Jake pouted slightly when Lana got free. Seth looked at Renesmee holding her. Renesmee smiled. Leah snorted watching Jake. Billy wheeled his way into the dining room he looked at his son.

Sue looked up at Lana when she walked in "you don't have to help you're a guest."

Lana looked down slightly "if you wouldn't mind I'd like to help." She picked up a dish and carried it out to the table.

Sue watched the girl she tried not to dislike her because she was a vampire even if it was half vampire. Billy looked at his son's imprint he blinked surprised seeing her help out. Jake watched his girl he walked over to her and hugged her. Lana glanced at him surprised she smiled softly. Seth led Renesmee to the dining room. Renesmee followed she looked at Leah. Leah looked at the girls glad to see her brother and her alpha looking happy. Lana got free and went to grab some more food. Sue brought some more food out. Billy looked at Jake chuckling as his son pouted as the girl escaped his grasp again. Lana got the rest of the food and set it on the table then looked at Sue.

Sue glanced at the group "well everyone take a seat and dig in." she sat down at the head of the table still slightly uncomfortable with the two vampires in her house.

Seth pulled out the chair for Renesmee before sitting down next to her. Jake wheeled Billy up closer to the table before sitting down next to him. Lana sat down by Jake she looked at all the food. Renesmee glanced at Lana noticing she seemed slightly tense. The group dug in since the wolves were hungry. Renesmee had a plateful she ate in small bites as was normal. Lana picked at her food hungry but still tense feeling Sue and Billy's feelings of unease about her and Renesmee.

Jake glanced at Lana noticing she was picking at her food "you ok Lana?"

Lana nodded "I'm just not as hungry as I thought I was." She mumbled lying not wanting to tell him that she couldn't really stand the feelings she got from Sue and Billy.

Sue kept an eye on the girl wondering if she really just wanted human blood and that's why she wasn't eating much of her food. Billy eyed Jake then Lana wondering how long it would last before Lana did something to get herself killed by the pack. Lana set her fork down staring at the plate trying not to cry as she heard Billy's thoughts. Renesmee looked over at Lana concerned. Leah and Seth blinked at Lana then looked at Jake wondering if he had done something wrong.

Lana got up pushing her chair back gently "excuse me for a moment." She walked back to the front door and outside sitting on the steps with her head on her knees as tears ran down her face.

Jake sighed softly but got up and went after Lana he looked at her as he sat down next to her "what's wrong sweetie?"

Lana kept her head on her knees "it was a mistake for Renesmee and me to come. Your dad and Seth's mom are uncomfortable with us being here. Your dad is debating in his thoughts how long you and I will last before you kill me. Sue doesn't believe that I only drink animal blood."

Seth blinked hearing what Lana had said he had gone with Renesmee to check on Lana he walked back into the dining room and looked at the two adults "I get that you guys are uncomfortable with Renesmee and Lana being here but they are guests and you should treat them as such. Try to relax and not think thoughts like how long it will be before Jake kills Lana. If you didn't know Lana is a mind read and an empath your uneasy feelings and thoughts hurt her more than you think and I don't appreciate you hurting my friends."

Sue looked at Seth "She's a vampire. She may be half but she's still a vampire and she still drinks human blood and frankly I'm still afraid she'll attack one of us. We have never been friends with the cold ones for a reason."

Billy looked ashamed for his thoughts about Lana "Your mother is right Seth we are not friends with them for a reason."

Seth "Lana only drinks animal blood she refuses to drink from humans and she won't attack us. Renesmee drinks only animal blood as well."

Renesmee stood by Seth keeping her eyes on Sue and Billy. Leah looked at the two tribe elders unable to believe they couldn't let go of prejudices for one day. Jake put his arm around Lana pulling her to his side. Lana curled up as she got a flashback to the day Bella's wedding invitation came she cringed feeling the pain he had felt. Jake looked at her confused feeling her cringe. Sue looked at her son then at his girlfriend she hoped he would imprint soon so the hybrid would be out of their lives. Billy glanced at Leah.

Leah looked at her mom then at Billy "Lana is a really nice girl. She's a vegetarian vampire who can't help being a volturi guard member. Jake really loves her and she's become like a sister to me so I'd appreciate it if you didn't hurt her. As for Renesmee she makes Seth happy and she's trying to be a vegetarian which is my book is enough for right now. Can we try for once to forget that they are vampires and we are wolves and humans for one day please?" Over the past months she had learned to forgive Sam and Emily trying to move on with her life and stop being the cynical hate filled she wolf the pack had known her as.

Billy blinked slightly surprised since Leah was usually the one most against the vampires. Lana looked at Jake. Renesmee kissed Seth's cheek before heading out not staying in a place where she wasn't really accepted. Jake glanced at Renesmee when she walked out. Seth went after Renesmee. Sue sighed softly not happy about the vampires being in her home. Leah waited for her mom to say something.

Lana got up "I guess we will see you at school on Monday Seth and Jake." She headed to the car after kissing Jake's cheek.

Jake watched her go he reached out a hand after her wanting her to stay but not forcing her when she was clearly uncomfortable. Seth felt the tug he had been feeling for a while as he watched Renesmee walk away his jaw dropped realizing he ran over to Renesmee. Renesmee looked at Seth as he ran over to her. Lana blinked hearing Seth's thoughts she giggled quietly knowing Sue and Edward weren't going to be happy. Jake walked over to Lana he smiled hearing her laughter.

Seth rubbed his neck nervously "Renesmee you know how Lana is Jake's imprint?"

Renesmee nodded slightly confused "yeah…"

Seth "well I've been denying it for a while because I didn't want to think I imprinted on a half vampire but I imprinted on you."

Renesmee blinked surprised "really?" she hugged him happy since she had secretly hoped that he would imprint on her so he wouldn't leave her.

Jake smiled at his friends as he pulled Lana into his arms "Congrats Seth." He kissed the top of Lana's head.

Sue blinked hearing her son she frowned slightly unable to understand how two of the pack members could imprint on what was essentially their natural enemy. Billy smiled glad to see his son and Seth happy. Leah smiled glad her brother finally imprinted. Lana looked up at Jake smiling. Seth held his girl close happy that he had finally admitted his imprint. Leah was texting the rest of the pack the news. Sam blinked getting the text that Seth had imprinted on the other Cullen hybrid he glanced at Emily smiling when he remembered the day he imprinted on her.

Billy looked at the two couples "well I guess we better get back to thanksgiving meal to celebrate the new imprint." He wheeled himself back inside and over to the table.

Sue followed after Billy helping push him in at the table. Jake dragged Lana back inside still hungry. Seth looked at Renesmee before taking her hand and leading her back inside. Lana tried not to trip as Jake dragged her back in giggling at his enthusiasm. Renesmee rolled her eyes at Jake's behavior knowing he was thinking with his stomach. Leah walked back over to the table glad they could behave for a meal.

Finally the meal was finished. Lana helped Leah and Sue clear the table and start washing the dishes. Renesmee sat cuddled up with Seth on the sofa. Jake was on Renesmee's other side watching the game with his dad. Billy glanced at his son then returned his attention back to the game. Seth held Renesmee close happy that he didn't have to hide the secret of his imprint any longer. Lana washed the dishes as Leah rinsed them before Sue finally dried them the three making a pretty good team. Sue watched the girl that was the current alpha's imprint she sighed before smiling softly realizing that Lana was actually decent for a half vampire and that she could learn to deal with the girl. Jake glanced over towards the kitchen wondering how much longer his girl would be before she would return to his side.

Lana glanced at the clock she blinked noticing the time "Sue, Leah thank you for letting me in your home. I know it wasn't the easiest but thank you for the meal." She went to go get Renesmee knowing it was close to time to leave since it was nearly 6.

Sue blinked surprised after the girl surprised by her manners and her wiliness to help out. Leah gave her mom a hug glad she had tried to put aside their differences for a meal. Renesmee kissed Seth on the lips before getting up after seeing the time. Seth blinked confused when Renesmee got up he wondered where she was going. Jake got up and went to go find Lana since Renesmee had gotten up. Billy watched the game. Lana kissed Jake's cheek before she and Renesmee headed out. Seth and Jake followed after the girls confused by why they were leaving at 7:30 when it wasn't even dark.

Jake took Lana's hand keeping her from getting her out the door "where are you going Lana?"

Lana glanced back at him "Dad and Ed want Renesmee and I home by 8:30 and it's going to take a bit to get back to Forks. I wish we could stay longer but we can't afford to be grounded again so we are going to leave. I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

Jake kissed her gently not wanting her to leave but not wanting her to be grounded again he released her smiling as she left. Seth let Renesmee go after he kissed her goodbye. Renesmee and Lana walked over to the car and got in before heading out waving goodbye. They drove home arriving just before 8:30. Edward looked out the window he blinked seeing Lana and Renesmee he looked at the time then at the window glad the girls were home before the curfew. Carlisle was waiting outside he smiled when the girls pulled into the garage. Lana got out and walked into the house and up to her room wanting to write the letter to her father that she promised she would write.

Renesmee texted Seth *hey sweetie I'm home safe and sound now-Love Nessie* she went inside her house looking at her dad "Hey dad I have some news."

Edward looked at his daughter wondering what her news could be since he couldn't really get a clear idea out of her head "what is it sweetheart?"

Renesmee looked at him "Seth told me today that he had imprinted on me but he had been denying it for a while because he was scared that I would reject him or that the pack wouldn't allow it but he finally told me."

Edward groaned quietly not really wanting the wolf to have any reason to hang around he looked at Renesmee "that's great sweetheart."

Lana had sat down at her desk she looked at the letter wondering how to begin it she started to work on it quickly writing a lot before sealing it in an envelope and handing it to the messenger that always seemed to know when she was ready with a letter for her father. She texted Jake *hey sweetie I'm home and I miss you terribly-Lana*

Jake looked at his phone as it went off he smiled at the text before replying *hey I could always come up and visit if you wouldn't be opposed to it and spend the night since Esme's cooking is delicious and dad's meeting up with Charlie in the morning to go fishing so I don't need to make him breakfast. Love-Jake*

Seth was sitting on his bed doing homework he looked at Renesmee's text before replying *hey I'm glad to hear you made it home safe and sound I guess I'll call you in the morning and figure out what to do with our nice lovely day off since I'm missing you already-Love Seth*

Aro blinked as the messenger arrived with another letter from his daughter he smiled and went to his private chambers to read it since Marcus and Caius were discussing things that he didn't really care about. He opened the letter and looked at the familiar writing missing his daughter a bit.

_Dearest Father,_

_Today has been an eventful day as I expected it to be. Today in the United States I celebrated thanksgiving with Jake and Seth. Can you believe it my first uniquely American holiday? There was so much food that I was surprised we finished it at all without any leftovers but then again when you think about the appetite the wolves have it's really not a surprise. It was held at Seth's house and it was a unique experience of having half vampires, werewolves, and humans all in a room today. As is expected dinner did not start off well since the humans had a bit of trouble adjusting to having vampires in their presence even if we didn't want to drink their blood._

_Today was also a special day for Seth and Renesmee because Seth finally admitted as I figured he would eventually that he had imprinted on Renesmee. Remember imprinting father? The concept where a wolf falls in love upon first sight with their soul mate and will be whatever the person needs them to be in their life. It's what Jake and I have as well and practically guarantees that the couple will be together forever. I did whatever I could to be helpful since it was the way you had me raised._

_I find myself missing Volterra and wish it could be Christmas so I can come visit like you promised. Lately I haven't been myself after interacting with Jane, I apologize for any problems that may have caused you, and I just find myself behaving more like a volturi guard member then my actual self. It's bothering those around me and I wish it was easier to shove that side of me away but hiding part of yourself is never easy. How's life at the castle? I hope your next letter will arrive sooner than the last one I can be very impatient as you know. Tell my uncles that I miss them even if they want to be mad at me for what I am. I will always love you father even if I have been adopted by Carlisle and Esme at your request._

_Your daughter,_

_Alanna_

Lana glanced at the text from Jake then thought about it before replying *J- I would actually love for you to come up here and spend the night I just finished all the homework and projects that I needed to work on and miss your company. I'm glad your dad has a friend like Charlie since it makes it easier for you to sneak away to see your girlfriend. Don't take too long to get here-Love Lana*

Renesmee blinked at Seth's text then replied *Seth I miss you too and we will definitely have to hang out tomorrow. Call me when you wake up and we can figure out what to do in the morning-Love Renesmee*

Jake looked at Lana's text before packing an overnight bag he poked his head into his dad's room "hey dad I'm heading to Lana's for the night. I really need to be with her tonight since it's been hard on me not being able to be with her all the time like the imprint wants."

Billy glanced at Jake "alright son if it's what you need because of your imprint. I'm going fishing with Charlie tomorrow anyways. Lana seems like a nice girl and I'm happy you found her even if she is a half vampire."

Seth glanced at the text before smiling and falling asleep. Jake left the house hurrying to the Cullens wanting to see his girlfriend. Lana walked into her closet to change into her normal pjs since it was getting close to 11 and she was beginning to feel tired. Aro smiled reading his daughter's letter he got out some paper and ink and began to write a reply hoping that it would be time to see his daughter soon. Carlisle blinked when Jake's car pulled up he glanced out a window not realizing that they were going to have visitors then sighed as Jake got out knowing that Lana had called him. Jake ran in the house and up the stairs ready to see Lana. Lana sat on her bed she smiled when Jake walked into the room glad to see he had actually came instead of just suggesting it to her. Renesmee glanced out the window she blinked sleepily noticing that Jake's car was there she shrugged it off and went to bed figuring that she was imagining things.

Jake kissed Lana gently "I've missed you for the few hours we've been apart." He mumbled since the imprint bond had grown stronger it was getting harder for him to be away from her for longer than a few hours.

Lana kissed him back she locked the door behind him before pushing him back towards the bed finding it harder to not want him all the time. Jake fell back onto the bed he grabbed Lana still kissing her pulling her down on top of him. Lana smiled setting her head on his chest right at his heart she listened to the soothing beat of his heart before drifting off to sleep. Jake glanced down at his girl before closing his eyes and falling asleep content to just hold her.


	25. Christmas Plans

**Chapter Twenty-Four Christmas Plans **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight. Other than Lana Rossi I have no legal claim to any other characters. I live in the world of fan fiction so anything that seems out there is just my part of my crazy dream world. Once again I apologize for the lateness I've been experiencing writer's block and finally got over it. **

**A/N.**** If you like my story or notice I made a mistake feel free to tell me. Thanks to those who review it helps me improve as a writer and encourages me to keep writing. ".."= character dialogue '...'= character thoughts. *…*=text message.**

The next couple of weeks passed by quickly and before the group knew it was Christmas break. Lana rushed home after school let out wondering if Carlisle was still going to be ok with her going to visit her biological father. Jake sighed softly as Lana ran off with Renesmee before he had a chance to try to convince her not to go to Volterra for Christmas. Renesmee watched Lana rush out of the car and into the house she blinked wondering what the hurry was now that they had two weeks off for Christmas. Seth got in the car with Jake a bit frustrated at Lana dragging his imprint off without giving him a chance to talk to her. Quil was cheering excitedly in the backseat since Claire was going to spend two weeks in La push while her mom visited with Emily. Embry was texting away on his phone setting up dates with random girls as always. Carlisle was working at the hospital he looked at the patient file in front of him before sighing softly hoping he could persuade Lana not to go to Volterra for Christmas break.

Alice poked her head in Lana's room she blinked noticing the other girl was packing a bag "going somewhere?"

Lana looked up from piling clothes on the bed to put in her bag she smiled "yes I'm going to Volterra for Christmas! I can't wait to see my dad it's been too long."

Alice looked at her "Does Jake know you are going?" she asked worried since the wolf had pretty much been staying at the house since thanksgiving.

Lana rolled her eyes "yes of course he knows. He's not exactly happy about it but he knows."

Alice looked at her "sweetheart we understand that you want to be your own person but you do have to think about how this affects Jake. It's already hard enough for him to be away from you for a few hours how do you think two weeks is going to affect him? He will be in agony…" she broke off as her eyes turned glassy from a vision.

Alice's vision

* * *

Aro was standing around fire he looked miserable as he looked down at Lana "merry Christmas Lana."

Lana was lying on the floor broken and mangled she looked at her father unable to understand what was wrong and why he looked upset she tried to move before crying out in pain. Most of the volturi had been destroyed from the attack by other covens the Romanians had gathered an army of vampires tired of being under volturi rule and attacked. One of them had realized Lana's true nature and parentage and decided to hurt her in order to get Aro to step down.

* * *

Lana blinked watching the vision through Alice's thoughts she cringed feeling the pain that was only imaginary but felt so real because she experienced it through Alice's vision. "Maybe I won't go to Volterra I was excited to go but if anything happens to me I worry what Jake would do."

Aro had sent his daughter a letter even though he wished for her to come visit he had heard rumors of an army being formed he and the others had left Volterra to go after the covens before they could do any damage. Alice looked at her once the vision had ended she nodded thinking that it would be a good idea for her not to go since she didn't want her to get hurt.

Carlisle walked into the house "Lana you have a letter from Aro. We need to talk about your vacation plans."

Lana ran down the stairs and took the letter before heading up to her room she opened the letter wondering what her father could have possibly said.

_Dearest Daughter of mine,_

_I am pleased to hear that you had a good time at thanksgiving even if it didn't start off well. It would seem that maybe vampire werewolf relations will get better due to two members of a pack imprinting on two members of the vampire community. I know we will never be friends but maybe we can form some sort of truce to help stop the revenge killings between the two species._

_It's good to know that Renesmee will not have to worry about finding her soul mate. I know you have come to care for the girl even if you try to play it off as duty. As for your soul mate how is he treating you? I know in a few letters you informed me that he had freaked out and unintentionally hurt you. _

_As for the behavior changes I'm sure you'll go back to normal. It is hard once you've unlocked part of yourself you hid away to bury it once again but once your life goes back to normal you'll be fine and be the normal girl that I love and that your friends and family love. It is my biggest regret that I had you trained to be a volturi guard. Yes you have many talents that were beneficial to the guard but I missed the happy playful girl you had been before. The guard you reminded me of myself when I gained power and I wouldn't wish that on you. I've sent a package as well with some of your mother's old things so you can at least know your mother somewhat since that opportunity was taken from you. Just remember even though I can be evil your mother was the only person I truly loved before you came along and it was devastating when I lost her. Think about that when it gets tough between you and Jake if he is truly your soul mate then it will devastate you to lose him and him you._

_Caius and Marcus send their love they have chosen to overlook your half vampire status and remember the girl that was in their niece and their favorite. Jane wasn't happy when she had been told that it was no longer a problem that you weren't a full vampire. _

_As for Christmas I'm afraid that it is not possible for you to come to Volterra. Though I would love to see you we have heard rumors of an army being formed and we are going to be out taking care of covens that have a problem with us. I don't wish for you to get hurt or even killed so please stay with Carlisle I know he will take care of you like I asked. Even if you have been adopted by the Cullens you will always be my daughter and the key to my heart even if it doesn't beat anymore if it could it would beat for you. I'm glad to hear you were helpful I know I raised my daughter to be a respectable lady. I'll arrange a time for a visit when everything is safe. For now obey your adoptive parents they know what's best for you._

_Your father,_

_Aro_

Alice blinked reading over Lana's shoulder "well it's a good thing you got this before you got on a plan. Seems your father knows of the uprising which is good because now things can possibly change and maybe no one will get hurt."

Lana nodded before going down stairs she walked into the kitchen and looked at Carlisle who was greeting his wife with a kiss on the cheek "Dad I won't be going to volterra for Christmas. Aro believes it not to be safe for me to go and that coincides with Alice's vision about my safety if I go. I'll find something else to do."

Carlisle looked at her surprised that he wasn't going to have to convince her not to go he looked at her "I'm sorry you don't get to see your father but it's for the best. Besides I think Jacob would be a lot happier with you here than having you across the ocean."

Jake walked into the house. He looked at Lana "You're still going to Volterra? "He looked slightly hurt that she hadn't given him a chance to offer alternative plans.

Seth went to find Renesmee he headed into the cottage knowing she would be there he looked at Renesmee when he walked in. Renesmee was doing homework laying on her bed her back to the door. Seth walked over and kissed Renesmee's cheek as he sat down beside her. Renesmee jumped slightly before turning towards Seth and smiling.

Renesmee looked at Seth "is Jake going somewhere over the break?"

Seth blinked then shook his head no "why?"

Renesmee blinked then frowned "Lana was packing a bag and talking about going overseas. I figured if she was going somewhere it would be with Jake."

Seth "no Jake was planning on working at an auto shop for some extra cash for Christmas."

Renesmee got up and headed for the house dragging Seth with her. Lana dragged Jake up the stairs not really wanting to talk about her reasoning in front of her family even if they could hear her anyways. Jake followed still hurt that she was going to go knowing what it would do to him. Seth rolled his eyes when Renesmee dragged him to the main house.

Lana shut her door she looked at Jake "Yes I was still going to go visit my father in volterra." She rubbed her neck starting to feel guilty about it.

Jake looked down "and I wasn't going to be able to come which is why you didn't let me say anything."

Lana looked at him feeling terrible for not telling him "Jake I'm sorry I just missed my biological father and I wanted to see him and he had said before Christmas would be the best time."

Jake looked at her then looked away "Lana did you even think about how it would affect me? It hurts enough being away from you for a few hours what do you think it would be like for two weeks? I would be in agony enough that I would probably end up killing myself from the pain. It would be unbearable to be without you for that long." He walked out the door angry and hurt that she hadn't even thought about him when she made the final decision.

Lana sat down on her bed she curled up in self loathing. Seth watched Jake walk out he went after him knowing it probably wasn't a good thing. Renesmee ran up the stairs frowning. The other Cullens watched Jake leave then glanced at the stairs wondering what had happened.

Renesmee looked at Lana "why would you even think about going anywhere and not taking Jake? For crying out loud Lana you love the boy so much it hurts you half the time when he isn't here and then you decide you want to take a trip for two weeks without him. What is wrong with you? Why would you purposely try to hurt Jake by making him suffer for that long without you?"

Lana looked at her with tear filled eyes "I'm sorry ok. I was just thinking about how I haven't seen my biological dad in a while and I miss volterra since it was my home for a while. I didn't try to purposely hurt him and I feel terrible."

Jake had phased he let out a hurt filled howl and laid down on the ground as he felt not only his pain but the pain of his imprint. Seth sat down next to him in wolf form as well wondering if he could do anything to help Jake. Lana blinked hearing the howl she ran outside and headed for the meadow. Renesmee let her go figuring it was better to let them deal with the problem themselves.

Lana ran out to Jake she sat down beside him "Jake I wasn't trying to hurt you. I was so caught up in missing my home that I just completely blanked on anything else. I missed my father and since I was basically being a volturi girl all over again I figured maybe if I went to my home I would return being my normal self like everyone wanted."

Jake looked at her he nuzzled her neck ignoring the huff of protest from Seth before thinking at her 'I like you the way you are. I don't want you to leave if it makes you the you everyone will like. I'm sorry for getting so mad at you I just forgot how absorbed we can get in our plans that we forget things.'

Seth got up and went over to the house wanting to be near Renesmee now that Jake and Lana were fixing their relationship. Renesmee was sitting on the steps she rubbed Seth's ears smiling as he sat down near her in wolf form. Lana hugged him closely she ignored the images of Bella marrying Edward and the pain Jake had felt from it. Jake nosed her ear happy when she smiled and giggled. Seth looked up at Renesmee as she rubbed his ears leaning his head closer to her hand. Renesmee kept rubbing his ears keeping an eye on the couple in the woods while debating what to do for Christmas break.

Lana got up glancing at him then smirked before heading off to the meadow. Jake rolled his eyes before taking off after Lana listening to her soft giggles once she realized he was following her. Renesmee got up and ran after the two wondering what they were up to. Seth bounded after the trio trying to keep up with his imprint and his alpha. Lana stopped looking up when she noticed snowflakes falling in the meadow. Jake dug his paws in trying not to run into Lana he blinked when his nose nudged Lana closer to the edge of the cliff when he finally stopped. Renesmee was running and jumping over things giggling as she had fun running around with the group. Seth kept after her eventually grabbing the back of her sweater and carrying her over to the cliff not wanting her to nearly fall off like Lana had.

Lana jumped up and landed on the other side of Jake she looked at him "I love you Jake but try not to knock me off the cliff."

Jake whined and nuzzled her neck 'I wasn't trying to knock you off the cliff you just stopped suddenly and I had a hard time stopping.'

Seth looked around at the snow he shook trying to get the snow off his fur. Renesmee brushed off his nose loving the snow. Lana stuck out her tongue letting herself catch snowflakes enjoying the weather. Jake wrapped his body around Lana making sure she stayed warm while she enjoyed the weather.

Renesmee glanced at Lana "What are you going to do now that you aren't going to go to Volterra for the break?"

Lana snuggled closer to Jake she glanced at him thinking "I'll stay around here maybe go up to Seattle and check out colleges since next year we have to decide on a college to study at."

Jake nipped at her ear he hadn't really given much thought to college figuring he would just work on cars when he got done with school since he was going to have to stay close to home to take care of his father. Lana looked at him picking up on his thoughts she kissed his nose. Seth curled around Renesmee noticing she seemed a bit cold. Renesmee moved closer to Seth feeling slightly chilled from the snow falling she thought about college wondering what she would study. Jake glanced at the snow as it formed a crown on the top of Lana's head he left her side and went to go find branches wanting to make her an actual crown. Seth went after his alpha hearing the idea. Lana shivered slightly at the sudden disappearance of her warmth. Renesmee looked after Seth and Jake wondering why they had suddenly disappeared leaving the two cold.

Lana glanced at Renesmee "so what are you going to do over the break?" she looked at the sky as it continued to snow trying to not feel cold as part of her warmth had vanished.

Renesmee "I'll probably go look around Seattle at colleges and also spend time with Seth and his family and maybe go shopping with Alice."

Jake had phased back in order to work with the branches he had gathered once he fixed it into a crown he shifted back and brought the crown over to Lana in wolf form thinking 'here is a crown for my princess.'

Seth had presented a crown to Renesmee as well figuring she deserved one as well. Lana blinked at the crown then took it and put it on twirling around wondering how she looked. Renesmee smiled glad that everything seemed to be back to normal she put the crown on her head giving Seth a small peck on the nose. Jake watched Lana in awe at how beautiful she always seemed to be even with a small accessory. Alice ran out doors wanting to take the girls shopping for Christmas presents realizing they had a week till Christmas and lots of shopping to do. Lana walked over to him and stayed close to him smiling as he natural curled around her to protect her and keep her warm. Renesmee blinked hearing Alice heading towards them she got in a defensive position not wanting to be caught off guard. Seth moved in front of Renesmee blocking her from the person coming towards them.

Carlisle glanced after Alice wondering how the boys would take Alice coming to them knowing that she was going to take the girls out for a shopping trip he glanced at his wife glad that they had bought their gifts online. Esme was looking through an interior design catalog waiting for it to be time to make food for the girls and the wolves again. Jasper went after his wife not wanting her to get attacked for sneaking up on the group. Emmett looked around bored since Rosalie was working on ordering presents for everyone. Edward and Bella were out shopping and visiting with Charlie.

Sam texted Jake *we are having a pack meeting tonight to discuss bonfires and who's hosting the pack dinner be here at 8 and bring your imprint-Sam*

Lana blinked hearing the phone buzz she ran in the direction of it figuring it was probably important since it usually didn't go off unless it was Sam or his father. Jake followed after Lana wondering who was texting him. Alice popped up in front of the two she stopped before she got run over wondering why they were heading away from the cliff. Seth and Renesmee stood on the cliff observing the blanket of snow that now covered the land. Jake grabbed his pants shaking them till the phone dropped out of his pockets wondering who had texted him.

Lana opened the flip phone and opened the message "Sam texted you informing you of a pack meeting tonight at 8 apparently I am supposed to join you as well."

Jake shook his head before glancing at her 'does it say why we are having a pack meeting?'

Lana blinked "bonfires and the pack dinner needs to be planned."

Jake blinked at what Lana had said he let his mind wander curious as to why Emily wasn't going to be hosting the normal pack dinner. Seth blinked curious as well since Emily usually made dinner for the pack. Alice blinked hearing about the pack meeting she pouted slightly since she barely had enough time to take Lana and Renesmee Christmas shopping before they would have to be at the meeting. Lana glanced at Alice then linked arms with her heading back to the house. Renesmee had ended up by Alice and Lana she took Alice's other arm and headed to the house. Seth glanced at Jake as the girls disappeared.

Jake glanced at Seth before thinking to him 'we have a pack meeting at 8 to discuss future bonfires and the pack dinner since for some reason unknown to me Emily can't host it like normal. We are also to bring our imprints with us probably to get their input on things. Alice took the girls on what I'm going to guess is a shopping trip for Christmas presents. Have you gotten Renesmee anything?'

Seth groaned realizing he hadn't gone shopping for Renesmee or Lana 'no I haven't gotten her or Lana anything I knew I was forgetting someone.'

Jake phased back he dressed quickly glancing at Seth "we should go get the girls presents while they are out shopping then we can all go to the pack meeting and deal with the issue."

Seth phased back he dressed nodding before following Jake towards the rabbit. Jake got in the rabbit before heading to Port Angeles to get the girls their gifts. Alice looked around the store as she tried to figure out what Jake and Seth would want for Christmas.

Lana glanced at Alice "Jake would want stuff for the rabbit now that it's officially finished. Seth would probably want something he could use to make stuff for Renesmee." She had stopped in the automotive department of the store they were in looking around for car accessories that she knew Jake would enjoy. Renesmee looked through the men's clothing trying to find suitable outfits for Jake and Seth since the boys didn't really have designer clothes like she and Lana did.

Alice looked through the automotive department before texting Emmett *hey em what would be good accessories to get for the rabbit for Jake?*

Emmett blinked thinking about the rabbit before replying with specifics on parts and accessories that Jake probably needed. Alice flittered about the store getting what Emmett had said. Renesmee glanced at Lana before heading over to get something nice for Lana. Lana had already gotten Seth, Jake and Renesmee presents she looked for gifts for the rest of the Cullen siblings. Jake looked around the Port Angeles shop before finding a necklace that reminded him of Lana having already found a bracelet for Renesmee. Seth stared at the bracelets and necklaces not sure which one to get for Renesmee and Lana. Jake glanced at the time before dragging Seth over to make his purchases before heading out to his car since they had to go to the bonfire soon. Alice glanced at Lana as she sped from Seattle to Forks knowing they had limited time before the bonfire.

Jake leaned against the rabbit waiting for Lana and Renesmee to arrive since they were on limited time and even though he was alpha Sam would still be upset if they arrived late. Seth sat on the hood of the rabbit hoping the girls would arrive soon starting to feel the pain from not being around his imprint. Lana sped into the driveway she parked before glancing at the boys. Alice got out with the bags and headed inside not looking in the ones from Lana or Renesmee.

Lana glanced at Jake "the rabbit or the bmw?"

Jake thought about it "the bmw it's faster and we are already limited in time to get there."

Lana unlocked the doors putting up the top as the skies darkened yet again with the prospect of sleet. Jake got in the passenger seat he kissed Lana's cheek glad to see her. Seth got in the back he moved as close to Renesmee as possible with the seatbelt. Renesmee leaned against him smiling she leaned up and kissed him having missed him. Lana reversed and headed for La Push thankful for once that she knew someone on the Forks police to get out of any tickets she could possibly get. Jake watched her slightly nervous at the speed she was going he held her free hand before feeling calm as if all his nerves had been taken away. Seth and Renesmee cuddled playing a game on Renesmee's phone. Lana kept removing the nerves from Jake wanting him to concentrate on her rather than the speed she was going knowing her speed made him nervous. Jake glanced outside he watched the trees before noticing they had passed over the border he mumbled direction to Lana sighing in relief when they finally reached the beach.

Sam glanced up hearing the car and smelling the scent that was uniquely Lana and Renesmee's interesting scent he glanced at the time glad the group had made it before it was time. Emily stayed close to Sam she was wearing loose clothing but smiling happily. Jared and Paul looked up as the half vampires' scent reached them. Quil and Embry watched as Jake got out the car. Jake fell to the ground and pretended to hug it glad to be on solid land. Seth chuckled watching Jake he had been too caught up with Renesmee to notice. Renesmee glanced at Jake before rolling her eyes and walking over to the group. Leah snorted wondering what Lana had done to make Jake behave the way he was.

Lana glanced at Jake raising an eyebrow "oh quit it. You wanted to be here on time and we had to speed it's not like I was going to crash and kill us." She walked over to Leah then glanced at her "can you do me a favor and hit him? I mean it still kind of hurts when I hit him since I'm only a half vampire."

Leah smiled she walked over and whacked Jake over the head "oi Mr. great alpha stop being disrespectful to your girl just because you don't like to speed. She got you here safe and sound and on time so chill out."

Jake sat up rubbing his head he glared at Leah before glancing over at Sam "so what's this pack meeting really all about?"

Sam glanced at Emily rubbing her back then returned his gaze back to the pack "Emily is pregnant. Since she is pregnant right now food is making her nauseous so therefore unless you want puke in your food the pack dinner needs to be made at someone else's house. The elders would also like to have a bonfire soon to officially welcome all the imprints and tell them the stories that they probably haven't heard."

Renesmee "we could probably have the dinner at the Cullen house if everyone would be ok with being there. Grandma Esme loves to cook so I'm sure she wouldn't have a problem with it." She turned and looked at Emily smiling "Congrats Emily if what I've heard about you is true you will make a great mother."

Seth kept his arm around Renesmee "Esme makes some really delicious food and honestly has no problem making wolf size portions."

Jake walked over and picked up Lana holding her close to him nuzzling her neck "Esme's great so the rest of you bunch don't have a choice if I need to I will alpha command you to make you come to dinner. The Cullens are not bad people and I think it's time that everyone accepted them as part of our lives."

Lana glanced at him still a bit upset with him for his actions early she eventually smiled glad he was making the pack start to accept the Cullens even if they still had issues "Congrats to Emily and Sam." She mumbled.

The rest of the pack agreed to Christmas dinner at the Cullen house before starting to talk about the bonfires deciding to have one at new years. Sam looked at his wife happy. Emily leaned close to him glad the pack wasn't against Renesmee and Lana. Eventually the pack meeting ended and the girls headed home for the night both exhausted from shopping with Alice.


	26. Merry Christmas

**Chapter Twenty-Five Merry Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight. Other than Lana Rossi I have no legal claim to any other characters. I live in the world of fan fiction so anything that seems out there is just my part of my crazy dream world.**

**A/N.**** If you like my story or notice I made a mistake feel free to tell me. Thanks to those who review it helps me improve as a writer and encourages me to keep writing. ".."= character dialogue '...'= character thoughts. *…*=text message.**

Lana sat up on Christmas morning she looked outside at the snow covered yard smiling. Renesmee glanced at the time having a hard time believing she was up before 7 am on a vacation day. Jake slept in his bed he had one of Lana's t-shirts draped over his pillow so he wouldn't miss her as much since he had been working at an auto shop over the break to earn some money. Seth was sleeping his mom finished wrapping up the last present for her children sighing softly when she remembered Christmases with her departed husband. Lana glanced down at the t-shirt she was wearing smiling as she remembered the day she asked Jake to let her have it.

_Lana was watching Jake as he got up to go to work he rummaged through the bag he had brought trying to decide which shirt he wouldn't mind if it got dirty he pulled out two black shirts one a Linkin park shirt the other a plain black t-shirt. She looked at him then at the band shirt "can I have your Linkin park shirt for when you're gone so it won't bother me as much?"_

_Jake looked up at her surprised but nodded smiling softly thinking it was cute that she wanted one of his shirts "if I give you one of my shirts then you have to give me one of yours for the nights when I can't come back that way it doesn't hurt me as much either."_

_Lana got up smiling she ran into her closet then picked out a shirt she had brought from volterra that had been one of her favorites she handed it to him before taking his shirt and placing it on her pillow smiling. Jake took the shirt he was offered and put it neatly in his bag not wanting to ruin it. _

Leah watched her mother finish wrapping up Seth's present from her hiding place on the stairs she looked down after watching the emotion cross her mom's face still blaming herself for her father's death. Sam looked at his wife holding her close wondering how the dinner at the Cullen home would go since the pack wasn't exactly on friendly terms with the vegetarian vampires other than Jake and Seth being close due to their imprints. Emily slept dreaming of multicolored wolves and bonfires. Esme finished wrapping the presents for Lana and Renesmee that had just arrived the night before she looked at the tree that Emmett had brought her once she requested a real Christmas tree. Carlisle was in his office finishing up his report on a patient. Emmett was pacing around his house excited as always about the idea of Christmas. Rosalie flipped through a magazine rolling her eyes at her husband's childish behavior wondering if he would ever calm down around Christmas. Edward poked his head into his daughter's room surprised to see her awake since she normally slept in when she didn't have to go to school. Bella was getting ready to go over to Charlie's house since she and Edward usually went to the Swan residence before celebrating Christmas with the Cullens. Billy glanced at his son's room wondering if he would be getting up soon since they were going to go to Charlie's house to celebrate Christmas before Jake went over to the Cullen house but not wanting to wake him since he had been working later hours at the shop. Alice was decorating the Cullen house so Esme could finish with the present wrapping excited. Jasper sat in a chair watching his wife trying to not be overwhelmed by her enthusiasm.

Renesmee looked at her father "What day is it father?" she was trying to figure out why she couldn't sleep anymore not quite used to being up at 6:30 on a holiday.

Edward looked at her shaking his head "it's Christmas Renesmee. I'm surprised you are awake but then again Christmas seems to be the one day when everyone gets up early because of their excitement."

Renesmee blinked going wide-eyed "it's finally Christmas?" she hurried into her closet to get dressed ready to open presents.

Lana pulled out her phone she texted Jake *J- Merry Christmas! Hopefully your boss didn't work you too hard last night. Did you talk to Billy about staying over tonight? I love you my other half-Lana*

Jake stirred hearing his phone go off he opened the phone looking at it before smiling *L- Merry Christmas! I stayed late to finish the car I was working on. Dad says it's ok for me to stay since he knows how hard it's been for me to not be with you since I've been working. I love you-J* He glanced at the time before going back to sleep.

Lana smiled at the text before heading into her closet determined to find a gorgeous outfit for the pack dinner and for Jake. Renesmee walked out of her room she looked at her dad. Edward looked at the dress his daughter was wearing noticing it seemed a little short he pointed back at her room giving her a disappointed look. Bella walked into the house as her daughter went back into the room wearing a normal winter outfit for her she looked at Edward then smiled and gave him a kiss getting into the Christmas spirit. Seth sat up he looked outside then smiled realizing that not only was it Christmas but it was also the day of the pack dinner and his chance to see Renesmee. Leah glanced at her mom then at her brother's bedroom rolling her eyes at the sound of Seth bouncing around the room as he started to get dressed. Sue went to go make breakfast for her kids knowing they would be awake soon since it was Christmas. Jake pulled the pillow with Lana's shirt on it closer to him as he slept peacefully in his dream world.

Sam looked at Emily rubbing her stomach gently proud that he was going to be a father "Ems do you think the dinner tonight will be ok?"

Emily looked up at Sam "Lana will be there and she's a good girl don't forget she can ease the tension with her ability to manipulate thoughts and emotions. Jake will be there and he can always alpha command those who try to cause trouble. Not that I think he will need to. I think dinner will be fine and the pack will behave themselves due to being in the Christmas spirit. Don't worry it will be fine."

Esme went to work on thawing out the ham for dinner since it was going to take a while to cook the way she wanted it. She pulled out a cookbook looking through different appetizers trying to decide what the boys would like. Carlisle came out of his office he looked in Lana's room surprised to see the girl was up. Lana was pulling out different outfits from her closet trying to decide what would look best. Alice poked her head in she looked at Lana before going over to help the girl with her outfit. Renesmee came out in an emerald green long sleeved gown she looked at her father silently asked if her dress was ok.

Edward looked at his daughter "much more appropriate for going over to Grandpa Charlie's house. You look beautiful Renesmee."

Bella looked over the designer gown before frowning "it seems much too formal Edward for Christmas at my dad's. Renesmee try a top and jeans otherwise grandpa Charlie will feel underdressed."

Renesmee huffed before heading back into her room. When she returned she was in an emerald cashmere sweater and a pair of flare jeans and a pair of green sneakers she looked up at her mom "is this better mom?"

Bella glanced over at her daughter then nodded "much better grandpa is less likely to feel out of place with you dressed like that."

Lana walked down the stairs in a silver lace cocktail dress and a pair of sparkly silver heels she went into the kitchen to help Esme with her dinner preparations.

Esme looked at Lana then smiled "you look beautiful Lana."

Bella, Edward, and Renesmee sat around their house until it was 10 am before heading off to the Swan residence. Jake had gotten up and dressed before taking his dad to Charlie's house still tired from working a lot the past couple weeks. Charlie was finishing up last-minute decorations excited to see his daughter and granddaughter along with his friend. Billy looked at his son noticing the circles under his eyes from his little sleep and long hours at the shop he looked slightly worried knowing it wasn't good for Jake to be away from his imprint as long as he had. Esme and Lana worked on making the glazed ham that would be served for dinner. Carlisle looked at the two in the kitchen smiling.

Charlie looked at Jake and Billy as they walked in the front door that he had opened "hey Jake, Billy merry Christmas."

Billy looked at Charlie holding the present for him and Bella "merry Christmas Charlie. Is the game on?"

Charlie nodded letting the door close as soon as they walked in "so Jake what have you been up to over the break?"

Jake glanced at Charlie snapping out of his thoughts about his girlfriend "I've been working at an auto shop for some extra cash."

Renesmee walked in the house she ran over to Charlie "Merry Christmas Grandpa Charlie!" she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Bella and Edward walked in a moment later they looked at Charlie, Jake, Billy, and Renesmee "Merry Christmas everyone."

Jake went over to give Bella a hug and shake Edward's hand on more civil terms Edward due to Lana's influence. Charlie hugged his granddaughter before going over to greet Bella and Edward. Billy watched the game keeping an eye on the vampire not as willing to trust him as Jake and Charlie were. Renesmee sat down by the tree acting like an impatient five-year old who wanted to open their presents.

Esme looked up at Lana still being a bit shorter than her "Lana sweetheart do you want to go open presents?"

Lana glanced at her putting the finishing touches on the caramelized onion tarts with apples before she wrapped them up and placed them in the fridge "Sure mom I guess now is a good time to go open presents before we start making more side dishes and desserts." She walked into the living room not really surprised to see Emmett bouncing around like a kid in a candy store.

Rosalie sighed in relief "finally Emmett can calm down."

Emmett pouted at his wife before handing out the presents to all the Cullens present leaving Jake and Seth and Renesmee's presents under the tree. Edward and Bella had taken their presents to the Swan residence. Jake handed Renesmee her presents from him, Charlie, and her parents. Renesmee looked at the others smiling when she got a nod before unwrapping her present from Jake.

Renesmee looked at the carving of Seth as a wolf and a bracelet "Thanks Jake these are both really nice." She had also received iTunes gift cards from her parents, Charlie, Carlisle and Esme and clothes from her aunts and uncles. She had received a matching diamond necklace and earrings from Lana.

Emmett ripped open his present from Lana he looked at it then smiled "thanks Lana for the new guitar hero game. Jasper you and I are on for a rematch." He had gotten more games and clothes from the other Cullens.

Jake opened his present from Renesmee looking at the designer clothes in his hand rubbing the back of his neck "Thanks Nessie." He was trying to figure out when he could wear them since they wouldn't do for regular school clothes. He had also received clothes from Bella and Edward and a gift card from Charlie and his dad to the movies.

Renesmee smiled "that way you can take Lana out somewhere nice and not have to worry about not having nice clothes to wear."

Esme looked at the small pile of gifts she opened the one from Lana smiling when she saw a new interior design catalog "Thanks sweetheart." She had received gift cards for furniture and paint stores and cookbooks from the others.

Charlie opened his present from Edward and Bella blinking at the gift before smiling at the new fishing rods and equipment since he was going to have to replace his others ones soon enough "Thank you Bella and Edward."

Carlisle opened his presents looking at the different medical books he had received "Thank you all for the books." He sat by his wife and opened one looking at different alternative medicines.

Billy looked at Jake as he handed him a present before opening it and realizing it was a new set of fishing poles and tackle boxes as well "thank you son.'

Bella had pulled the box from Lana out of her pile she looked at the tag "this is from Lana." She opened the box then smiled noticing it was the collection of books by Charlotte Bronte. She looked at the dates of publications surprised to find out that they were all first editions. She had received an iPod touch and a new Volvo from Edward, clothes from Rosalie and Alice, a book from Jasper, a $100 gift card from Esme and Carlisle, a Quileute carving from Jake, a newer copy of Wuthering Heights from her dad and mom, and accessories for her new Volvo from Emmett.

Rosalie opened her presents since her husband had decided she was next. She opened Lana's gift smiling when she saw tools for upgrading cars she glanced at Lana "now I can finally tweak your car" she smiled then opened her other presents which were assorted tools and clothes.

Edward opened his gift from Lana looking at the sheet music he looked at Bella "I wonder where she found these I've heard the sheet music for these melodies were impossible to find." He looked at the gift card from Esme and Carlisle, clothes from Rosalie and Alice, medical books from Jasper and Emmett, and iTunes gift cards from Jake and Charlie.

Alice looked at the different boxes on her lap then up at her family she started opening them smiling at all the new designer clothes she had received "Yay! Now I need to go change into one of my new outfits." She ran up the stairs with some clothes trying to decide what to wear.

Jasper opened the boxes he blinked at the different history books surprised to see one that he had penned under a different name in the pile he looked up at Lana when he noticed the tag was from her "Lana where did you find this? I thought they were all destroyed."

Lana smiled "I have my resources. My tutors were very interested in the civil war and I found it and read it and realized it had been written by you so I figured you would want a copy of your own book." She looked at the pile of presents set at her feet then up at Emmett's impatient look before opening the first present from Esme and Carlisle it was a pair of plane tickets for Italy marked for spring break she looked up at her adoptive parents "Thank you Thank you Thank you so so much!" she opened her present from Alice not surprised to see new sexy lingerie from her she rolled her eyes "Of course you would get me this Alice." She opened her present from Jasper smiling when she saw that it was a collection of harry potter books since she hadn't been able to bring hers when she left volterra "Thank you Jasper I've been missing these books." She opened her present from Rosalie looking at the keys then noticed the Porsche logo on them "awesome you can most definitely upgrade this car!" She opened her present from Emmett going wide-eyed at the GTA V video game in her lap "Emmett how did you get this? It's not supposed to come out till next September!" She opened Bella's present smiling at the iTunes gift card since her last one had run out. She opened Edward's present slightly surprised he had been able to find her sketching pens and paper she smiled thinking about what she could draw. Finally she opened Renesmee's present smiling at the matching set of diamond necklace and earrings similar to what she had gotten the other girl.

Esme smiled at the girl "I know you had been hoping to go see your bio dad but since it didn't work out for this break you can go over spring break and bring Jake with you."

Alice "I know you needed it even if you can't admit to it"

Jasper "I'm glad you like the books. I was worried I had gotten the wrong book."

Rosalie raced out the door and into the garage going to work on tweaking Lana's car.

Emmett looked at her smiling like a kid "we shall have to watch you play!"

Lana got up and went back into the kitchen realizing she had but a few hours to make sure all the dinner was ready for the pack and that everything was perfect. Esme went after Lana going to help her make more food.

Later it on it was finally time for members of the pack to start arriving. Lana was setting the table trying to make sure everyone would have enough space to eat comfortably and have the proper utensils. Esme checked on the food that was still cooking. Jake drove up to the house with Seth, Embry, and Quil since they had been hanging out before the dinner. Renesmee was changing into something more appropriate for the dinner in her opinion. Carlisle blinked hearing the boys arrive he walked outside to greet them. Edward looked at Bella before walking out and heading for the clearing so they could hunt while the pack ate. Jasper and Alice had already left not wanting to give the pack any reason not to trust them. Rosalie and Emmett were working in the garage on Lana's car making sure it had the best features and upgrades that they could give it. Sam was with Emily he headed to the younger pups houses to go pick them up for the dinner.

Carlisle looked at the boys "Welcome to my home. You are all more than welcome to come in dinner should be ready soon."

Jake looked at Carlisle "Thanks for letting us use your place for our pack dinner. Where are Lana and Renesmee?"

Carlisle smiled "No problem Jacob. Lana is with my wife finishing up dinner for you guys. Renesmee is at the cottage getting ready for dinner something about wanting to wear something more formal for dinner."

Seth headed over to the cottage wanting to see Renesmee and give her the present he got for her. Jake, Quil, and Embry headed inside since they were getting hungry and would rather put up with Lana than deal with Seth being all mushy. Emily rubbed her belly still getting used to the idea that in a few months she would be a mother. Sam parked the car outside Brady's house before getting out and heading up to the door to get Brady. Leah pulled up to the Cullen house she parked behind the rabbit before looking at the house.

Jake walked over to the dining room spotting Lana he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck "Hey beautiful. I've missed you sooo much."

Lana glanced at him giving him a small peck "hi sweetheart. I've missed you as well. Merry Christmas!" she smiled happy to get to celebrate Christmas with him. She got free of his arms and went in to the kitchen to go get the food.

Embry laughed and made a whipped noise "You are so whipped man. Look at you pouting over the fact that she went to go get food."

Quil looked at Jake's pout smirking "hey at least you can get some for Christmas!"

Esme and Lana returned just after Quil's statement putting the food down on the table there was a glazed ham with coriander and fennel, caramelized onion tarts with apples, bacon wrapped pork loin with cherries, frisee, bacon, and goat cheese salad, vanilla sweet potatoes, cherry trifle, and chocolate bar fondue. The boys' eyes widened at the different types of food and how big the servings were for once not sure if they could finish all the food. Sam and the other boys arrived. Leah walked inside she looked around before following the sound of Quil's voice she looked at all the food surprised.

Sam sat down by Emily once everyone had been seated. Jake looked at Lana he gently held her hand while everyone was getting settled. Jared and Paul looked at all the food before glancing at Lana wondering if they could dig in. Lana nodded noticing the looks she had received from the two older pack members. Leah was placing items on her plate trying not to get the table dirty being able to tell that it had taken lots of time and effort to make the table look as nice as it did. Seth and Renesmee sat by Lana looking around at the other pack mates. Collin and Brady were packing their plates with food excited about the amount of food there was. Quil was putting food on his plate excited to try all the different food. Embry was texting setting up a date for later in the week. Lana got up after removing her hand from Jake's she walked over and took Embry's phone before walking into the kitchen to get a bowl. Embry frowned when his phone was taken he started to get up before being pulled down by Quil.

Lana walked out with a bowl she looked at the group "all right everyone phones in the bowl. No texting at the table." She walked around collecting the phones ignoring the groans from the pack.

Jake handed over his phone watching Lana walk back into the kitchen with all the phones he ignored his food too focused on watching his imprint and the pack to make sure nothing happened. Embry kept grumbling under his breath not happy that Lana had taken his phone. The other pack members were eating just giving in to the fact that if they tried anything Jake would alpha command them to do the opposite. Quil smacked the back of Embry's head when he continued to complain. Lana sat back down by Jake and started cutting into her food glad to have been able to host the pack dinner since Emily was unable to. Emily watched the pack eat smiling glad that they all had enough food to eat. Jake ate his food finally able to focus on it now that Lana was within his reach and within his ability to protect her.

Rosalie walked into the dining room she looked at Lana "Well your new car is all upgraded. Merry Christmas Lana!"

Jake glanced at Lana after Rosalie left "new car?"

Lana looked down slightly embarrassed at Rosalie's sudden interruption since now eyes were on her "yeah Rosalie got me a purple Ferrari." She picked at her food wishing everyone would go back to eating and not look at her.

Jake blinked surprised he had forgotten that the Cullens had a lot of money. The rest of the pack went back to eating just shrugging it off since they were used to the Cullens flaunting their money with the cars and clothes.

Finally dinner was over. Jared, Paul, Sam, and Emily all thanked Lana and said goodbye to Jake before heading out. Seth and Renesmee had gone into the living room since there were a few more presents to open. Quil and Embry were also in the living room playing on the Xbox 360. Collin and Brady said goodbye after Leah did before following Leah who was taking them home. Emmett was playing COD with the boys on the Xbox totally putting the boys to shame. Rosalie looked through a magazine since she and Emmett were going to renew their vows shortly after the New Year hit. Alice had dragged Jasper, Edward, Bella, Esme, and Carlisle shopping since the dinner hadn't been over yet when they got back from their hunt.

Jake took Lana's hand heading back inside and over to the group figuring they would finish opening presents he glanced at Lana "so the dinner went a lot better than I thought it would. Even if you took away all of our phones until after dinner."

Rosalie looked up at Jake and Lana as they walked in "It was better for her to take away the phones. It is very disrespectful to text during dinner especially when someone took a lot of time and effort to make sure it was perfect."

Emmett glanced at Lana "hey Lana you think you can beat me at this game? Those two suckers owe me $25 bucks and I feel bad so I figured if I beat you it wouldn't be terrible."

Lana let go of Jake's hand and ran over to Emmett she stole the controller and sat down next to Rosalie "game on Emmett but you know I'm always player one."

Emmett pouted but grabbed one of the other controllers "I bet you $50 bucks that you can't beat me. If you do I'll return the boys money and give you $50."

Jake glanced at Rosalie "are they always like this?"

Rosalie nodded "ever since Emmett found out that she's good at video games he's been challenging her to play games with him and so far she's beat him at most of them except for COD."

Seth and Renesmee were making out in the corner glad that Edward and Bella were gone for the moment. Quil and Embry looked at Lana hoping she would beat Emmett but then groaned when Rosalie made her comment. Lana hit the start game she quickly found a hiding spot. Emmett tried to figure out where Lana was on the screen before groaning as he got sniped as he walked into Lana's scope. The game continued on until time was over with Lana having 250 points and Emmett with a measly 50. Quil and Embry cheered glad they were going to get their money back. Emmett looked at his wife pouting since he had lost on the game he usually smoked Lana in. Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband before going back to her magazine glad that someone had finally beat Emmett at the game.

Jake kissed Lana's forehead smiling "good job baby. Shall we open the presents before Embry and Quil almost lose any more money?"

Lana nodded she moved into his lap and kissed him "thanks for the support sweetie."

Renesmee brought the presents for Seth and Jake over to them smiling. Lana watched the boys' eyes widen when they took in the stack of presents for them. Jake set his present for Lana in her lap kissing down the side of her neck. Seth handed Renesmee her present keeping her close to him. Rosalie kept an eye on her husband not wanting him to make a comment that would upset the boys. Emmett watched the boys excited to see if they liked their presents or not. Lana glanced at Jake nipping at his ear wanting to get the presents opened so he could drop of his friends and then spend the rest of the night with her.

Jake opened his present from Lana smiling at all the different accessories for the rabbit. He kissed her nose "thanks sweetie." He had also received more clothes from Rosalie and Alice, more accessories for the rabbit from Emmett, Jasper had gotten him a huge box of condoms, and gift cards from Esme and Carlisle.

Seth went to open his presents he looked at the newest COD game in his hand from Lana he looked at her surprised "Thank you so much Lana." He opened his present from Renesmee surprised to see a set of car keys he looked at Renesmee "I love you so much." He kissed her so happy that he wouldn't have to depend on Jake for a ride anymore and could take Renesmee to school. He had also received clothes from Rosalie and Alice and Esme, a set of drama books from Edward, Bella had gotten him accessories for the Volvo he had gotten. Emmett had gotten him an Xbox 360 to play the game on; Jasper and Carlisle had bought him some other video games.

Renesmee smiled glad he was happy with her present she opened the present from him surprised to see a beautiful necklace she kissed him "it's so pretty I love it." She had him put it on her smiling.

Lana opened Jake's present she looked at the matching necklace that Renesmee had and a Quileute bracelet she looked at Jake "it's beautiful." Jake put on the bracelet tying it just tightly enough to make sure it wouldn't fall off before helping her put the necklace on.

Embry rolled his eyes mocking Lana and Renesmee "it's so pretty." He fake gagged before looking at Jake "Can we leave now? I've put up with their smell for long enough that I feel like I'm going to have to take three showers to get it off me before my date." He turned to Lana "thanks again for dinner Lana it was amazing."

Jake glanced at Lana before getting up "Yeah let's go Embry and Quil sooner I get you two home the sooner I can be back with my love on Christmas." He walked out after giving Lana and quick peck.

Seth went outside he looked at the suv that was now his he smiled and walked over to the car holding Renesmee's hand he kissed her goodbye since he had to go home for the night not wanting to leave her. Renesmee kissed him holding onto his shoulders tightly not wanting him to go since Jake got to stay. Jake drove the boys home breaking the speed limit since he wanted to be back with his girl. Rosalie looked at Lana raising an eyebrow at her behavior earlier. Lana just got up and went upstairs changing into her pjs for the night not up to dealing with anyone that wasn't Jake. Emmett took his wife home as the other Cullens returned. Seth glanced at Edward after breaking the kiss with Renesmee he sighed but got in the car and went home. Renesmee glanced at her father before heading back to the cottage pouting about the unfairness. Edward and Bella followed their daughter home with the bags full of purchases from their outing. Carlisle and Esme walked inside and headed up to their room after seeing Lana was in her room. Alice and Jasper went home.

Jake eventually returned he headed up the stairs he kicked off his shoes and shut and locked Lana's door "you still awake babe?"

Lana glanced at him looking at him over her shoulder since she had been lying on her stomach reading a book "yep I'm still awake."

Jake pulled off his cutoffs and shirt before laying down next to her in only his boxers he wrapped an arm around her waist "Merry Christmas Love."

Lana closed the book and set it on her nightstand before snuggling closer to Jake "do you work in the morning again?" she nipped playfully at his neck.

Jake kissed the top of her head "yep more work tomorrow." He looked at her not wanting to go to work tomorrow if it meant once again leaving her side. He pulled her close to him content with her in his arms.

***Lemon Begins Here skip down to the end if you are not comfortable reading it***

Lana reached over and set the alarm for him before nipping at his bottom lip. Jake shifted so he could kiss her better. Lana kissed his nose before moving into his lap smiling. Jake sat up slightly kissing her as he pushed her tank top up exposing smooth tan skin to his eyes. Lana nipped at his ear before kissing down his neck glad to have him there having missed him a ton while he was working. Jake pulled back long enough to remove the tank top eyes widening at the surprise of Lana not wearing a bra underneath.

Lana blushed under his gaze "it's just more comfortable for me to not wear a bra at night."

Jake just grinned and moved her closer to him gently fondling her breasts glad she had chosen to not hide her perfect cleavage behind lace and multiple layers of clothing. Lana let her head fall back on her neck enjoying the gentle touches she was receiving. Jake flipped them over pinning her to the bed as he took one hardened nipple into his mouth while still kneading the other one smiling as Lana let out a soft groan from his ministrations. Lana rubbed herself against Jake as her lacy undies began to dampen and the need to have him overruled her thought process. Jake let out a soft groan he moved one hand down to her pj shorts pulling them down and off before throwing them onto the pile of clothes. He move the lace aside slipping one finger in between Lana's folds groaning when he noticed how tight and wet she was for him. Lana removed the last scrap of clothing before glancing at Jake and motioning for him to remove the boxers. Jake slipped his boxers off and grabbed a condom out of his shorts rolling it on quickly before he returned to the bed. Lana pinned him down gently lowering herself onto his impressive sized member she moaned as she was filled completely loving the feeling of him inside her. Jake groaned still unable to believe she was so tight around him.

Lana moved up and down slowly until she found the perfect rhythm closing her eyes to feel the fullest pleasure she could. Jake kept his hand on her hips his eyes focused on her breasts as they bounced up and down he groaned as he felt her inner walls clench realizing she was close he moved her a bit faster until she let out a scream as her climax over took her. He thrust into her a few more times before letting himself come. Lana set her head on his chest panting she kissed him gently.

***end of Lemon it is safe to read now***

Jake laid back down in his boxers he pulled Lana to his side "Merry Christmas baby!"

Lana curled into his side "Merry Christmas Jake." She looked at him happy that she had been able to give him one more gift before the clock hit midnight as the red numbers reflected that it was only 10:30.

Jake nuzzled her neck "think Renesmee is missing Seth yet?"

Lana raised an eyebrow "of course she is. She's like me in that way where anytime he's not here she's miserable."

Jake texted Seth *Seth- get your butt back up here. Your girl misses you and I'm sure we can make sure Edward will think he invited you in the morning-J*

Seth blinked at the text then smiled he got in his car and drove back to the Cullens wanting to hold his girl yet again. Lana had told Renesmee to come to her room smiling at the thought that both the hybrids would get to be happy at Christmas she walked over to unlock the door for the other hybrid. Renesmee sat on Lana's bed looking at the couple that was sitting there reading the first harry potter book wondering why they had called her to Lana's room. Seth pulled into the driveway he headed up the stairs and into Lana's room before hugging Renesmee from behind. Renesmee squealed and turned in his arms kissing him. She dragged him off to the living room leaving the other couple alone. Seth smiled and followed like the obedient puppy dog he was. Jake nipped at Lana's neck before laying down yawning still tired from working the past week. Lana placed a bookmark in the book before turning off the lights and snuggling into Jake's side falling asleep. Seth and Renesmee hung out in the living room before eventually falling asleep curled up on the couch. Esme glanced at her husband before going back to reading leaving the girls alone for now planning to talk to them in the morning about sneaking around.


	27. Start of Spring Break

**Chapter Twenty-Six the Start of Spring Break**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight. Other than Lana Rossi I have no legal claim to any other characters. I live in the world of fan fiction so anything that seems out there is just my part of my crazy dream world.**

**A/N.**** If you like my story or notice I made a mistake feel free to tell me. Thanks to those who review it helps me improve as a writer and encourages me to keep writing. ".."= character dialogue '...'= character thoughts. *…*=text message.**

A few months had passed and finally it was the Thursday before spring break. Lana and Renesmee were running around outside careful not to show their faster than human speed as the gym coach made everyone run laps. Seth was running on the opposite side of the field since the coach didn't want the girls and the guys talking during their laps. Jake was in wood shop finishing up the bird house project the class had started on that week he glanced outside pausing for a moment to watch his girlfriend run with Renesmee before looking back at his project glad they were about to have a full week off again even if it meant he had to go to Volterra to spend time with his girl. Quil sat in English listening to the teacher drone on about some play not caring since it didn't really involve him. Embry sat with Quil he was texting since the teacher had their back to him. Esme was making sure Lana had everything packed since Lana and Jake were going to leave the next morning for their trip. Renesmee looked at Lana as she headed into the locker room as soon as the bell rang rolling her eyes at Lana's supreme rush to leave school.

Jake waited by the rabbit for Seth since Seth was going to use his car while he was overseas with Lana he blinked seeing Seth "Excited for a week off of school?"

Seth smiled glancing over at Renesmee and Lana "of course I get to spend lots of quality time with my girlfriend while you get to see Italy. I wish Renesmee and I could go somewhere nice for spring break but I'll be just fine spending all my time here."

Renesmee looked at Lana as they got in the Ferrari "excited to be leaving the country with Jake?"

Lana nodded as she pulled out of the parking lot "I mean I know it's going to be difficult on him since he and my dad don't get along but I somewhat need to go back to Italy for a little bit even if it's a day or two just to help me get out of this volturi state of mind. It's just great that I get to go back to my home and I get to show my love my home and spend time with him that will be uninterrupted for the most part."

Jake followed after Lana in the rabbit with a duffel bag in the back containing clothes mostly from the Cullens since he wanted to look nice next to his hot girlfriend. Seth sat in the front bouncing excited to spend a full week with his girl. Renesmee stared out the window thinking about what she was going to do with Seth over the week. Lana pulled into the Cullen driveway parking in the garage before heading into the house wanting to make sure she had everything packed.

Renesmee squealed as Seth picked her up carrying her out to the cottage "Seth! Put me down now!" she was giggling as she playfully hit him enjoying the fact that he was holding her and that they were going to get to spend time together.

Seth pouted glancing at her "do I have to? I really want to hold you now that we have off from school and I haven't gotten to spend much time with you lately."

Jake walked into the house he headed up for Lana's room ready to have his beautiful girlfriend in his arms. Lana looked through the bag before making sure her passport and other important documents were ready. Jake looked at the passport then frowned realizing he didn't have one.

Edward poked his head into Lana's room since he had walked in to the main house to talk to Lana about something "Don't worry Jacob. Alice and Jasper made sure to get all the necessary documents that you need to travel overseas. Just focus on keeping your girl happy and have a good time."

Lana glanced at Edward "What did you need to talk to me about Edward?" she gave Jake a quick peck on the cheek before eyeing her adopted brother.

Seth sat in the clearing with Renesmee's head in his lap as he ran his fingers through her hair. Renesmee looked around she had just gone hunting since she was hungry and had Seth to help keep her out of trouble she yawned feeling a bit tired from lack of sleep the night before. Jake blinked surprised at the news that the Cullens had gotten him a passport for his vacation with Lana he leaned over and kissed his girlfriend's cheek happy to be around her again.

Edward looked at Lana "you will be careful in volterra won't you? Last thing I need is to have to come all the way to Italy to make sure your own father doesn't punish you for revealing your true nature just to show Jake around."

Lana rolled her eyes "I would worry more about my own daughter if I were you Edward Masen Cullen. I will be careful Jake and I will only go out and explore at night time or on days when it is extremely cloudy or raining. My father wouldn't hurt me anyways that would be Marcus or Caius's job."

Jake looked between the two "Why would her father punish her? Why do we have to only go out during certain conditions? I thought her skin didn't show as much during the sunlight?"

Edward looked back at Jake "Her father is vampire royalty. He is the one who makes the rules that all vampires and vampire covens must follow he doesn't enjoy rules being broken. Her skin may not show as much during our sunlight but in Volterra it is sunny most of the time we do not know how much it would show over there. If you don't want her to get in trouble for revealing that she is different from most humans with sparkling skin then you will only go out when it is acceptable." He turned his attention back to his adopted sister "Lana you should probably hunt before you leave since you'll have to leave Volterra to get your food as part of your father's rules."

Renesmee had closed her eyes and fallen asleep in Seth's lap tired out from the hunt and excitement of being on spring break. Seth ran his fingers through her hair feeling completely content with her by his side. Esme glanced outside wondering if Seth and Renesmee were hungry before just deciding to make a full meal for the girls and their boyfriends knowing at some point everyone was going to be hungry. Emmett was playing on the Xbox 360 he glanced at the stairs wondering if he could convince Lana to play one more game with him before she left in the morning since he had beat Jasper already. Rosalie looked through different automobile magazines since she was going to upgrade some of the other cars in the house with her Christmas gift. Alice looked through fashion magazines as she always did to keep up with the trends. Carlisle was finishing up at work he wanted to be able to send his adopted daughter off safely. Jasper was working on his investments since Alice had given him some hints from a vision she had.

Lana glanced at Jake as she took his hand "will you come with me while I go hunt? Just to make sure I don't get out of control like last time." She shuddered slightly remembering all the different scratches and wounds she had received for not using her normal method.

Jake nodded holding her hand "I won't let you get out of control again." He pulled her close to him giving her a proper kiss since he realized he hadn't done so since he had arrived.

Edward went to go find his daughter leaving the two lovebirds alone for the moment. Seth looked around wondering how long he would be lucky to have the alone time with Renesmee that he was currently enjoying. Bella watched Seth and her daughter from a window in the cottage making sure the two weren't up to any inappropriate behavior. She smiled seeing her daughter resting knowing that the girl had been tired when she left for school and glad that Seth was there for her and able to understand her.

Lana ran out into the forest she listened carefully for any signs of injured animals she heard one before heading off towards it. Jake followed after her worried that if she got out of his sight what she could possibly do he kept up with her using his supernatural speed to follow after her. Lana found the injured deer she used her abilities to put it to sleep without pain before draining its blood careful to not hurt it any more than necessary. Jake stood off to the side still shocked at his girlfriend's caring nature when it came to her meal.

Renesmee sat up slowly stretching feeling a lot better since she had a restful nap she looked at Seth then kissed him smiling "thanks Seth for letting me use your lap even if it was slightly uncomfortable for you."

Seth smiled and kissed her back wrapping an arm around her waist "it wasn't uncomfortable at all. I would let you have my lap at any time Nessie."

Jake looked at Lana when she finished her meal "feeling better love?"

Lana nodded "thanks for coming with me Jake." She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him and pressing herself closer to him.

Jake kissed her gently wrapping his arms around her waist holding her close to him allowing him to smell her uniquely Lana scent he smiled at the content feeling he received from her scent.

Edward had come after the two making sure nothing had gone wrong he cleared his throat "Ok love birds time to break up the pda. Esme has made dinner for you two and would appreciate it if you showed up not looking like you were just in the middle of a make out session." He turned and left once he had informed the pair before searching for his daughter.

Jake blushed he looked at Lana as his stomach growled "I think we should go eat." He let go of her trying to fix his hair and dim down the appearance of being kissed a lot.

Lana nodded softly "we should you are obviously hungry and I'm sort of hungry." She fixed her hair and headed for the house embarrassed that she and Jake were caught by Edward of all people.

Renesmee and Seth were seated at the table in the kitchen eating the meal Esme had provided smiling. Jake headed after Lana once he made himself look acceptable. Lana walked in and sat down in her normal spot she dug into the food surprised to find she was hungrier than she had believed. Renesmee raised an eyebrow at Lana's eating surprised since she usually ate properly. Seth was eating his second plate hungry as always with his wolf appetite. Jake had sat down and started digging into his food starving.

The evening turned into night causing the foursome to decide it was time to head to sleep. Renesmee gave Seth a good night kiss before she headed out to the cottage knowing her father was waiting for her to come and sleep in her own room after Christmas night she had received a talk about inviting Seth over and sleeping on the couch with him. Seth sighed softly watching her go but lay down on the couch thankful that Esme had set up a makeshift bed for him since he wasn't allowed to sleep in the cottage with Renesmee. Jake discarded his cutoffs and tennis shoes before climbing into Lana's bed waiting as his imprint went through her ritual before bed. Lana finished brushing her teeth and pulled her hair back into a ponytail before joining Jake in her bed she set her alarm for the next morning not wanting to miss the flight due to oversleeping before laying down and closing her eyes drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Jake put his arm around his girlfriend before drifting off to a happier dreamland.

* * *

Next morning Lana sat up as her alarm went off blasting The Script's "Before the Worst" she got out of bed quickly heading into her bathroom to get ready for the flight. Jake stirred he watched Lana before closing his eyes and going back to sleep knowing she would wake him up when it was getting closer to time for him to get up and get ready. Esme blinked hearing the alarm go off she headed into the kitchen to make some food for Jake and Lana before they had to leave. Carlisle was finishing up paperwork making sure all the proper notations were in the file he kept an eye on the time wondering how the trip to Volterra was going to go.

Renesmee rushed into the house she looked at Esme "They haven't left yet have they?" she looked worried that Lana and Jake had left without saying goodbye.

Esme watched her granddaughter smiling "no they are just getting up it's probably going to be another hour or so before they have to leave for Seattle. You will have plenty of time to say goodbye for now to them and then you can spend time with Seth."

Seth stirred smelling the food being made he got up carefully folding up the blankets before he walked sleepily into the kitchen he looked at his imprint immediately hugging her since he was happy to be around her "Morning Nessie. Excited to spend spring break together?"

Lana was brushing through her long hair debating whether or not to put it up or leave it down before just tying it up in a bun making sure all the hair was collected in the bun and wasn't likely to fall out and cover her face. Jake got up and went over to his bag grabbing his change of clothes before heading into Lana's closet to change not wanting to risk the chance of being seen in a state of undress by any of the other Cullens or Seth. Renesmee hugged Seth she kept her eye on the stairs wondering how long it would be before the two came down. Carlisle set down the paperwork and walked downstairs and into the kitchen he kissed his wife's cheek before noticing that Lana and Jake were not in the kitchen. Seth watched Esme cook practically drooling over the food that was being prepared as he kept Renesmee close to him.

Lana walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel she looked around before she walked into her closet she covered her eyes when she noticed Jake was finishing getting dressed "morning sweetie. Why are you in my closet?"

Jake jumped he quickly finished dressing "morning beautiful. I didn't want to be seen by anyone else so I figured your closet was the best place to hide. I didn't know you hadn't already gotten dressed though I do love the towel look on you." He grinned cheekily at the last part before removing Lana's hand from her face and kissing her deeply.

Lana kept a hold of her towel "I love you Jake but get out." She kissed him back before shoving him out the door of her closet and locking herself in blushing slightly at his comment about her in a towel. She dressed in a green one shoulder shirt and a pair of denim short shorts pairing the outfit with a green clutch and silver sneakers.

Jake looked at Lana when she came out unable to believe that the goddess before him was his girlfriend and soul mate. He took her hand and headed downstairs towards the kitchen starving from being able to smell the delicious breakfast that Esme had prepared for them. Lana kissed his cheek following him downstairs she walked into the kitchen and smiled seeing Renesmee and Seth. Carlisle glanced at his daughter then smiled glad to see she looked happy even if he was going to lose her for a week to her true father and his best friend. Esme set the plates down in Lana and Jake's spot ready for them to eat. Carlisle walked upstairs and grabbed the pair's bags and their important documents not wanting them to be unable to get on their flight due to forgotten items he put them in the trunk of his car before returning to the kitchen. Lana and Jake quickly ate after realizing they had little time before they had to go to the airport.

Eventually Carlisle arrived at the airport he looked at the two in the backseat "Have fun. Don't get in any trouble. I'll see you in a week. I love you Lana remember that if anything goes wrong don't hesitate to calm me or Esme." He got out and unloaded the trunk.

Lana got out she had put on her volturi cloak knowing that it would be expected when she got over to the airport in Italy. She hugged Carlisle after he had finished unloading the trunk. "I'll try to stay out of trouble. I promise to have fun and I love you and Mom as well. If Jake and I need you for any reason we will call you." She grabbed her bag and headed inside.

Jake shook Carlisle's hand before grabbing his things "Thanks again Dr. Cullen for getting my documents and the plane ticket so I could go with Lana." He followed after Lana excited to go on vacation with his imprint even if he was confused as to why she was wearing a hooded cloak.

Lana got the two checked in before heading through the security line with Jake she followed all the proper procedures before getting onto the airplane as their seat numbers were called she smiled dragging Jake along excited to be on her way back to her hometown. Jake followed without a word wanting to be with Lana for as long as he could even if it meant dealing with a bunch of blood suckers who had no respect for humans other than those within its ranks. Lana sat down in her seat glancing out the open window not sure what to think of the week that was ahead of the two. Renesmee was hanging out with Seth she silently wondered to herself how Aro and Marcus and Caius would react to having what was basically Caius's mortal enemy in their presence for a long week. Seth kissed the top of his girlfriend's head wondering what was going on in her pretty little head.

Eventually Lana and Jake arrived in Italy. Heidi waited at the edge of the airport with her normal outfit since not only was she escorting Lana and Jake back to the castle she was also bringing dinner back to the castle as well. She looked around not surprised to spot the dark hooded figure walking towards her with a large buff male following alongside her.

Lana looked up at Heidi showing her face since before she was looking down hiding her identity "hello Heidi. Are we out fishing again?" she asked noticing Heidi was wearing her normal outfit to lure in potential victims.

Heidi "of course we must fish to provide meals." She eyed Jake with some interest before taking in his scent she scrunched up her nose at the awful wet dog smell she got from him "what are you? You clearly aren't human but you clearly aren't a vampire either."

Jake looked at Heidi not really understanding Lana's fishing comment he eyed the bloodsucker with interest "I'm a shape shifter wolf." He said quietly not wanting to draw attention he stayed close to Lana's side holding their bags since he didn't really trust this Heidi person.

Heidi glanced at Jake frowning at the word wolf before glancing at Lana "it's good to have you home Lana even if it's for a short time. Eventually you won't have to keep leaving us. Let us go to the castle." She led them out to the car.

Lana followed she looked up as soon as they arrived at the castle smiling at the castle that she was standing in front of she turned towards Jake "this is my former home. Welcome to Volterra darling."

Jake looked at the castle before walking inside with Lana he looked at the throne room they had walked into recognizing Felix and Demetri and Aro. Lana ran over and hugged her father glad to be home. Heidi had went out to go get the food. Aro pulled his daughter close glad she was save and that he didn't have to worry about an uprising during the time she was home. Lana looked at Jake as soon as she was released she took Jake's hand and led him to her old room so they could put their bags down. Jake followed after using his super speed to keep up with the obviously excited girl that was leading him.

Back in Forks Renesmee and Seth were getting ready to go swimming in the meadow.

* * *

watch?v=6s0s_ZlwaOs –The Script "Before the Worst"

A/N 2. As always the clothing links are found in my profile.


End file.
